Here We Go Again
by Moliver
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE REASON THAT I'M SINGING: Mitchie's success in the music industry is expanding rapidly and a wedding proposal seems in the near future for her and Shane. Caitlyn & Nate are lasting and Jason & Savannah are expecting. Smitchie Naitlyn Javannah
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel of The Reason That I'm Singing. You may want to read that story first in order to understand this one properly.

I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and that this story is as successful as my other one.

Someone I know passed away a few days ago which is why I didn't upload this chapter straight away as I really wasn't in the mood to. I have several chapters written out though so I'll try and update as frequentely as possible, depending on how much you guys motivate me to. Just kidding haha.

Anyway; I guess I should let everyone know that I do not own Camp Rock, I simply own my own original characters and the plot ;)

Here we go again :)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 1**

"That was Mitchie Torres performing 'Get Back' from her debut album, 'Don't Forget', which is in stores tomorrow. Good night everyone, we will see you next week." The host said.

As soon as the red light on the camera was off I ran off the stage into Shane's arms.

"You did amazing, how do you feel about going to a Wal-Mart to buy your album at midnight?"

"I feel as if we should be heading over there already." I responded, smiling.

I thanked the producers of the show before going to my dressing room to get my belongings; Caitlyn and Savannah followed me.

I had gotten my driver's licence a couple weeks beforehand, surprisingly on my first attempt. I honestly thought I wouldn't pass on my first go. I hadn't gotten a car yet, I hadn't gotten around to looking at cars because I had gotten busier and busier as the days went on.

I also had filmed my music video for 'Get Back' and it had just been released to promote the album.

Caitlyn and I had been off school for the past few weeks to promote the album and had been having a tutor again. We would go back to school as soon as the need to promote my album died down a little bit.

Savannah was now almost three months pregnant; she still had some morning sickness but she didn't need to pee all the time like she had been doing. There was the slightest bump on her stomach which was barely visible, it was only noticeable if you lifted up her shirt and placed your hand on her stomach to feel it.

"Can you believe that your album comes out in not even an hour?" Caitlyn asked.

"I can't! I'm so excited!" I squealed.

Savannah laughed at me, "Okay, let's get your stuff and go already, I want to see your album on the shelves."

Nate and Jason were back at the apartment, they wanted to come but Nate thought it would be better if all of Connect 3 didn't come. He was worried they'd take the spotlight off me, even though I assured him otherwise.

We were escorted out the stage door by security and made our way through the crowd until we got into the safety of our limo.

There was a crowd of about fifty waiting outside of Wal-Mart when we got there, they had temporarily shut the store for the release. I couldn't believe they were doing that just for my album.

There was a staff member outside the store trying to keep the crowd in check as there was about fifteen minutes until midnight.

We all got out the limousine and that's when everyone seemed to notice us.

The security guard, that was with us, got us to the front door without the fans swarming us.

The staff member, recognizing us, instantly let us in to the empty store where there were only a few workers inside.

It didn't take long at all to find the rack loads of c-ds that had my face on them.

We each grabbed one and took them to the registers to pay.

"Wow, I just bought my own album. My own album is on a shelf in a store!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Shane kissed my forehead, "Congrats, Mitch."

"I think we should warn you, your fans are about to come in." One of the staff members told me.

"No, that's fine. I'll sign their c-d's if they want." I told him.

"I'm going to go slip outside and wait in the limo for you girls. I want the attention solely on you."

Before I could object, he pecked me on the lips and disappeared from my sight.

Sure enough, fans rushed inside not long later and noticed us girls standing off slightly to the side.

I gladly signed everyone's' c-ds and took photos with some before Caitlyn, Savannah and I had to go.

We got back out to the limousine where Shane was waiting for us, "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Great, it feels so good to know you have loyal fans." I sighed dreamily.

Shane had gotten a copy for each Nate and Jason, when we got back to the apartment Jason opened his happily to look at the booklet inside.

"I signed everyone's c-ds." I told Nate.

"Why didn't you sign mine?" Jason pouted.

I giggled and grabbed a pen.

_'To Jason. Love always, Mitchie.'_

"Mommy tired?" Shane asked as Savannah let out a yawn.

"Mommy had a long day today; I was up at seven for school." She reminded him.

"I know, go get some rest."

Shane and I went to bed not too long later, I went into his room to get all my make-up off my face.

"What's up panda-eyes?" He smirked, coming into the bathroom.

I had all black smeared around me eyes as I was in the middle of removing it. I did look like a panda.

I laughed and continued to get it all off.

I was glad to get into his bed only a few minutes later, I just needed to lie down; I had been on my feet all day.

"So it's your birthday on Monday." Shane pointed out.

"Really?" I teased.

"You will be eighteen, you are getting old."

"Not as old as you." I pointed out.

He laughed at this, "You will be an adult."

"I know, which means I'm legally allowed to marry you. We really could go off to Vegas if need be." I proposed.

"As enticing as that sounds, I know you want a proper wedding."

"So when will we get married? I mean I need to try and schedule it in to my now-busy life."

"Nice try, I've told you before I won't say anything."

"Whatever, Pop Star. I'm going to sleep then." I huffed.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Night, Mitchie."

...

I had interviews galore the first week of my album's release, as well as my own show at the Gramercy Theater.

I hadn't done my own shown before without the guys, however they would be there to support me.

My sound check went smoothly and I ended up chilling in my own dressing room that had my name written on the door.

"You are a star." Caitlyn laughed.

I was nervous to say the least. I had become so confident in performing at concerts, but I guess that was because people were there to see Connect 3 as well as me. So if I sucked, they at least had Connect 3 on after me to make up for it.

"Don't be stupid, Mitchie." Shane told me.

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "You are an awesome performer. They are your fans and they want to hear you sing."

Okay, so maybe I wasn't thinking clearly. The performance went amazing; it was so good to hold a concert where I was the only performer people were paying to see. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that people loved listening to my music, even though it had been over a year since 'This Is Me' came out.

I was completely dead when we got home, I was and exhausted and just wanted to climb into bed.

"No fancy after parties?" Shane chuckled at me.

"God, no." I groaned, falling backwards onto Shane's bed. I had no intention of getting up.

"You did great." He said, shutting his door and coming over to the foot of the bed.

"Not to sound up myself but I think I did too." I agreed.

He laughed at this and lifted up my right foot and pulled my knee-high boot off it before doing the same with my other one.

He then got on top of me and began kissing along my neck, making his way up to my mouth.

I used my remaining energy to kiss him back but soon pulled away, leaving my eyes closed and burying my head into my pillow.

"Mitchie." He whined.

"It's not like we're married and I'm your wife saying no to sex." I yawned.

"No, but you are my girlfriend who is saying no to making out." He retorted.

"I'm tired." I complained, opening my eyes to meet his.

"You need to get changed." He murmured, looking down at my skinny-leg jeans and band shirt.

"Tired." I repeated myself, grinning.

Shane took this as permission to unzip my jeans and pull them off. He grabbed my pyjama pants and I helped him get them on me.

"I'll just sleep in the shirt." I whispered, closing my eyes again.

Shane must have got changed because it took him at least a minute to get into the bed, then pulling the covers back so I could get under them too.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too."

...

Monday morning I woke up in my bed, I had been brought home the day before.

My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and mydad was home for the morning to spend some time with me before going to work.

"How's my birthday girl?" My dad asked, hugging me.

"My little girl is eighteen!" My mom squealed, joining in on the hug.

"I feel old." I admitted.

"Just wait until you graduate and get married. You will feel old then." My mom warned me.

I spent the morning with both of my parents until my dad had to go to work.

"You'll get your present tonight." Dad told me, as he hugged me goodbye.

"You and I are going shopping." Mom told me once he left.

"For anything in particular?" I asked.

"A dress for you for tonight."

Shane was taking me out for dinner that night to celebrate. I had celebrated the day before with the others.

"Any ideas as to what he got me?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you."

"What can you tell me?"

She laughed at my eagerness, "I can't tell you anything."

"I'm supposed to be the favourite." I pouted, playfully.

"Well maybe my son is the new favourite." She teased.

I smiled at her calling Shane her son, he would be one day.

That's what made me stop to think, perhaps he was going to propose tonight and my mom was trying to find a way around telling me directly.

When we got to the shops we went into a brand new dress shop where my mom and in began to scale the racks.

I tried on a few dresses; the green one (although Shane's favourite colour) was too big around my waist, the orange one didn't suit my complexion and the white one my mom said no to.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned her.

"You can't wear white tonight." She answered simply.

I knew why, a bride couldn't expect that she was going to get proposed to. I saw 'Legally Blonde', it makes sense. You can't expect that you're going to be proposed to.

"Why?" I smirked.

"You can't wear white to dinner; you will spill something on yourself." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"May I recommend something?" One of the sales assistants asked, coming over to me.

"Sure."

"It's new and very simple. Yet, it's timeless; you'd be able to wear it again and again." She informed me grabbing a dress off the racks and handing it to me.

It was pretty simple and black; you could never have enough black though.

I went back into the changing room and slipped it on, discarding the white dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I had to admit that it looked good.

It had thins black straps and was a square-cut across my chest. It really emphasized my boobs, which rarely happened with me. Under my boobs, the material crossed over itself (making it a little tighter) before flowing out a little. It was fairly short, yet classy.

I stepped out of the dressing room and I swore my mom looked like she was about to cry, "That's the one."

The sales assistant nodded in agreement.

"I love it." I admitted.

...

I got ready in anticipation of what the night could hold for me.

My beautiful black dress was hanging up on the back of my door so it wouldn't wrinkle and I had pulled a pair of black stilettos out of my closet to wear with it.

I sat down at my mirror and began to curl my hair, styling my bangs to the side for the night.

I did my eyes in black, making sure to not over-do it.

I put on the necklace that Shane had got me last Christmas as well as the earrings he got me the Christmas before that.

It was ten minutes before Shane was due to arrive, so I quickly got changed into my dress and grabbed a small silver clutch in the process to put my lip-gloss and cell phone in.

I heard a car pull up a little over ten minutes later and I went over to my window to see Shane getting out his car.

I took one last glance in the mirror and slipped into my heels.

"Shane's here." My mom yelled out, after I heard the front door open and close.

I left my room and walked downstairs where my mom, dad and Shane were waiting for me.

Shane looked at me in awe, "You look hot." He gasped.

My dad cleared his throat, coughing.

"Nice, you look nice." Shane corrected himself rather quickly.

"You look nice too." I said, kissing him on the cheek once I got downstairs. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a silver tie. His hair was perfectly styled of course.

"When do you want us home?" Shane asked my parents.

"No curfew tonight." My mom answered.

I was a bit surprised at this and said goodbye before they could change their minds.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Shane shut the front door behind us.

"You'll see." He grinned, looking over at the limousine at the front of the house.

"So you drove down and had a limo follow you?" I asked, incredulously.

"No, this is a local one I hired for tonight. Nothing is too good for you on your birthday; you only turn eighteen once after all."

We went to a romantic Italian restaurant that was quite intimate, it had candles lighting up the whole place and roses everywhere.

After dinner and desert we simply chatted before Shane brought up my birthday again.

"Mitchie, you are eighteen now. You've grown so much since I met you and you've made me a much better person. I love you more than anything on this earth so I wanted to get you the best gift I could think of. The guys, the girls and your parents are all in on this by the way." He told me whilst reaching into his jacket pocket, "You mean the world to me Mitchie Torres."

He pulled out a small box and held it out across the table to me.

Could Shane be proposing to me right now even though I had just turned eighteen?

Could this be it, right now?

**Do I keep writing? What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! 45 reviews!

I seriously cannot show how much that I appreciate each and everyone of you who reviewed, favourited or alerted this story already.

This is what makes me want to keep writing this story even if it takes up a lot of time in my life.

Once again, thank you all! I love you guys :)

Blow me away with all your reviews again and I'll update asap. I have the next few chapters written out, they just need a little tweaking ;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 2**

"Happy 18th Birthday. " He said warmly, opening up the box for me.

There were a set of keys inside, a set of car keys.

I picked them up cautiously, "Are you trying to tell me that you bought me a car?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe." He grinned.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded, "Everyone put in money to make it one big present for you. Oh, and you also covered some of the costs." He laughed.

"Can I see it?" I questioned him.

"Yeah sure, just let me get the cheque."

I waited eagerly as he signalled the waiter for the cheque and handed over his credit card.

I was bouncing in my chair, just wanting to go see my car.

Finally we were able to get up.

"Is it back at home?"

He shook his head, "It's just outside."

I grabbed his hand and ran outside, scanning the street as quickly as I could.

It was easy to tell which car was mine; it had a giant bow wrapped around it. It was definitely not there when we entered the restaurant, or it at least didn't have the bow on it when we arrived.

It was a Mustang convertible, my favourite.

It was red with black leather seats, two doors but a five seater. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Your mom has the spare set of keys." He told me, tossing me the keys.

"I didn't bring my license."

"You won't get pulled over; even if you do, I'll just pull the 'I'm Shane Gray' speech."

"Jerk." I giggled going over to the car and unlocking it. I got into the driver's seat and Shane got in the passenger's seat.

I was too busy admiring the car to notice that Shane was talking to me.

"Mitchie!" He said a little loudly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, snapping out of my own little world.

"I was asking if you liked it."

"Like it? I love it!" I squealed.

"You want to go to the beach?" Shane asked.

"That'll take a while to get there won't it?"

"The night is still young."

I was a bit nervous to drive at first; I had never driven with Shane in the car let alone driving a completely new car.

Then again, it was weird for me to be the one driving and him to be chilling in the passenger seat.

When we got to the beach I kicked off my heels, it was a bit cold but I couldn't care right now. This night was perfect.

Shane took off his shoes and jacket, and rolled up his pants legs before loosening his tie.

I locked the car and we headed down onto the sand.

The stars shined down brightly on us as we walked hand-in-hand, down to the water.

"Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome. I'm happy you love the car." He smiled at me.

"Just don't tell me how much it was."

We stood in the water for a bit, allowing the water to come in around our ankles. The water was surprisingly warm.

"We should go for a swim."

"We have no swim suits." I pointed out.

"Well you didn't need one that time when we were on tour, in that bath tub together." He retorted.

"Jerk." I responded.

I began to walk into the water a bit more and Shane soon swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style.

"Take it back," He ordered me.

"I swear if you drop me in, Shane Gray." I warned him.

"Only because it's your birthday." He told me, spinning around with me still in his arms.

I began giggling, "I love you, Pop Star."

We went back to my car, Shane still carrying me, and he set me down next to it.

He grabbed my keys and grabbed a blanket out of the back, "You came prepared I see."

"I'm no Nate, but I am pretty well-prepared."

I laughed at this and Shane lifted me up to put me on the hood of my car before getting up next to me.

We leant back and he wrapped the blanket around the two of us.

I snuggled into him and we gazed up at the stars in the sky, the sound of the waves that were crashing on the shore the only sound being made.

Nothing else was needed, tonight would be a night I would never forget.

A part of me really thought Shane was going to propose; although I was disappointed that he didn't, I couldn't be any happier with my new car.

Fifteen minutes later Shane proposed that we should go.

"We will get my car all sandy." I pouted.

"Just use the blanket to wipe your feet." He instructed me as he wiped the sand off his own feet.

I drove home and only felt how tired I was once I got upstairs.

Shane pulled off his clothes first, leaving him in his boxers.

"I can't be bothered taking off my make-up." I yawned.

"Then don't, just come to bed with me." He said, getting into my bed.

I walked into my closet to grab some pyjamas and pulled off my dress. I took my bra off, making sure I was out of Shane's view, before getting into my pyjamas.

I came back out to see Shane with his eyes shut already. I turned off my bedroom light and got into the bed with him, burying my head into his chest.

"Love you, Mitch." He murmured.

"Love you too, Pop Star."

...

"Check the album charts." Caitlyn said out of breath, as she run into my room.

It had been just over a week since my album was released.

"Did you run here?" I asked. Caitlyn was never out of breath from a little bit of running, only a lot of running.

"Yeah, my car is getting serviced."

That explained why she was out of breath then.

I clicked on the internet icon on my laptop and was amazed at what was in front of me.

Number one was 'Don't Forget' by Mitchie Torres, selling approximately 150,000 albums in the first week.

"Oh my god!" I squealed.

Caitlyn and I began happy dancing in my room. My mom came up hearing the commotion and then found out what we were screaming about.

"Congratulations." She said to me, hugging me.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed, "This is so wonderfully, awesomely amazing!"

"I think a celebration is in order." My mom decided.

...

That's how people from the label ended up at my house that Saturday night. The guys and Savannah came down as well obviously.

"You still look so tiny." Dave complimented Savannah.

"That's what throwing up does." She joked. She really didn't look pregnant; I hoped people wouldn't start noticing for as long as possible.

"If you need anything let us know okay?"

"Just, don't overwork the guys. I'm thankful we've been seeing them more than we did in January."

"Well we thought it was for the best at the time. Obviously we were wrong, it made you all crazy didn't it?"

"You can say that again." I said, joining their conversation.

Shane had told the label to 'shove it, although a bit more politely than that, when he brought Caitlyn and me up to the apartment the weekend after my school assembly. As promised.

"I reckon you are going to be huge. Look at the success of this album and it's only your first. You are going to need your own manager if you get much bigger." He joked.

"It's too bad you just can't work double the time and manage me."

"Maybe I'll dump the guys and manage you instead." He joked again.

"I heard that!" Jason said, rather offended, coming over to join the conversation.

"He's just kidding, Jase." Savannah assured him.

I went over to find Shane talking with Nate; I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Hey Pop Star."

"Having fun?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Have you seen Caity?" Nate asked me.

"I think she just went into the kitchen with my mom." I told him.

"I'll see you guys later." He told us.

"Your dad just put your c-d on." Shane said.

"I know, it's weird."

"Why's that?"

"It's still just unbelievable." I replied.

"You deserve everything that's coming to you. You are the most talented girl I know."

I bit my bottom lip in an attempt not to smile, "I love you."

"I know." He replied simply before walking off to go speak to my dad.

"Jerk." I yelled after him, trying not to laugh.

I headed over into the kitchen to find Nate and Caitlyn making out against my fridge, my mom must have left.

I cleared my throat, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Mitchie. Having fun?" Caitlyn asked, pulling away from Nate.

"Yeah, just came to say hi to you guys."

"I can't believe your album is so successful." She said.

"I know."

"Well you needed some money to pay off that car." Nate laughed.

"Don't tell me how much." I instructed him, covering my ears.

...

I went back to school on the Monday with Caitlyn; I decided to drive to school in my car and pick her up on the way.

I pulled into the car park and didn't want to leave it, it was my baby.

"Come on Mitchie." Caitlyn groaned, as I stood there literally hugging my car.

"I don't want to leave her." I pouted.

She laughed at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from my car and in the direction of the buildings.

"Mommy will be back soon." I yelled out over my shoulder.

"You're a lunatic." Caitlyn laughed.

"Okay, no more missing school as much as we can help it." I decided.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Caitlyn asked seriously.

I giggled, "It's our senior year and it will be over before you know it."

"Well, we can't help it if you have some concerts and interviews that interfere." Caitlyn pointed out.

"Oh well, as long as it's not a whole lot of time off. As much as I hate school, these will be 'the best days of our lives'." I quoted, coming to my locker.

"You two are back." I turned to see Ryan coming over to us.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

"Congrats on the album by the way."

"Thanks."

Caitlyn didn't say anything at all; she wasn't really fond of Ryan still.

"So I got the lead in the school play. If you were here you could have auditioned, you easily would have got the female-lead."

"I don't think I'd have the time to be in the play. Anyway; I'm no actress, you're the actor. What's the play anyway?"

"Some original play written by the drama teacher."

"Who got the female-lead then?" Caitlyn asked.

"Brianna." He sighed.

"Typical." Caitlyn smirked.

"Yeah, she wants me to run lines with her but I'd rather not until it's absolutely necessary."

Caitlyn laughed at this.

"Anyway, we should get going." I said, grabbing my books out of my locker.

"I'll catch you girls later."

We said goodbye and headed to homeroom, "See he isn't that bad." I told her.

"Except for the fact that he cheated on you."

"I'm over it though; everyone deserves a second chance right?" I asked, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, everyone does." She agreed, sighing. "Just be careful, Mitchie."

"Caitlyn, you've told me to be careful before. He can't hurt me again; he's not the one I love."

"I know and I'm sorry. Forget that I said anything."

"Speaking of second chances, you gave me one back at Camp Rock in my first year." I reminded her.

"Speaking of Camp Rock," she repeated me, "We are going back there this year right?"

"I couldn't see why we wouldn't."

"We wouldn't be able to be campers; we're signed to a label." She said.

"I'm guessing that the guys would be teaching again, we could just accompany them there. Help out my mom and such."

Caitlyn nodded, "As long as we're there." She smiled.

The bell then rang for home room, "Run!" I yelled, grabbing Caitlyn's free arm and sprinting down the hall with her.

...

I dropped Caitlyn off at her house after school and decided to come in to hang out for a bit.

"Hey." I said to her grandmother.

"Hi, dear. How are you?"

"Good, how about you?" I asked smiling.

"Good, I just finished knitting a new scarf actually." She informed me.

"I better see Caitlyn wearing it tomorrow." I hinted at Caitlyn.

"A bit too warm for that Mitchie; but thanks Gran." She said, kissing her Grandmother on the cheek.

"Don't you two have homework?" She asked us.

"We are going to do it." Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll make you girls some cookies."

We went into Caitlyn's room, "You know we aren't doing homework right?" Caitlyn asked me, making me laugh.

"I love you, Caitlyn."

"Love you too, Mitchie."

**No proposal, but will there be one soon? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 for you all. I can't thank you all enough for reviewing, if I had money I'd fly out to see each and every one of you to give you a hug. ;)

Yes, I did hear about Camilla and Joe breaking up. It's sad but this means him and Demi can hook up on the set of Camp Rock 2 lol.

And to Becca who said my story was crack...I could not stop laughing. I love you haha.

The song in this chapter is On The Line by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers.

You guys think you can get me to 100 reviews after this chapter? :)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 3**

"We have a very special performance for you tonight," the host announced, "Tonight we have not only Connect 3 but Mitchie Torres as well. Performing the song 'On The Line' from Mitchie's debut album, 'Don't Forget'."

It was Friday night now; Caitlyn and I had driven up right after school to prepare for a late night television interview.

_"I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was  
I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah, I knew I was wrong_

_One in the same_  
_Never to change_  
_Our love was beautiful_  
_We had it all_  
_Destined to fall_  
_Our love was tragical_  
_Wanted to call_  
_No need to fight_  
_But you know I wouldn't lie_  
_But tonight_  
_We'll leave it on the line_

_Listen, baby_

_Never would've said forever_  
_If I knew we'd end so fast_  
_Why did you say 'I love you'_  
_If you knew that it wouldn't last?_  
_Baby, I just can't hear_  
_What you're saying_  
_The line is breaking up_  
_Or is that just us?_  
_Or is that just us?_

_One in the same_  
_Never to change_  
_Our love was beautiful_  
_We had it all_  
_Destined to fall_  
_Our love was tragical_  
_Wanted to call_  
_No need to fight_  
_You know I wouldn't lie_  
_But tonight_  
_We'll leave it on the line_

_I try to call again_  
_I get your mailbox_  
_Like a letter left unread_  
_Apologies are often open-ended_  
_But this one's better left unsaid_

_One in the same_  
_Never to change_  
_Our love was beautiful_  
_We had it all_  
_Destined to fall_  
_Our love was tragical_  
_I wanted to call_  
_No need to fight_  
_You know I wouldn't lie_  
_But tonight_  
_We'll leave it on the line_  
_We'll leave it on the line_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

_We'll leave it on the line tonight"_

We all smiled at the audience and were ushered over to the couch with the host of the show, "We've listened to your new album, Mitchie, and we love it."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to know that people are listening to my music." I said, gratefully.

"Everyone in the audience to night will be getting a copy of 'Don't Forget' by Mitchie Torres." He said, holding up a copy of my c-d. "And guys, we hear a new album is in the works and will be out fairly soon."

"Yes," Nate replied, "There isn't a specific date but it will sometime in summer hopefully."

"And how are you two going?" He asked, directing the question at me and Shane. We were sitting next to each other on the end of the couch.

"Never better." Shane beamed.

"It seems you two hardly fight."

"We do," I assured him, "Typically they are only stupid small arguments and we make up rather quickly."

"Also, we've seen you driving a new Mustang around," a picture appeared on one of the television screens, "Who was that from?"

"Well it was a gift for my eighteenth birthday; it was from Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Savannah, my parents, Shane and myself actually." I laughed.

"Speaking of them, how are your girlfriends?" He asked Nate and Jason.

"Caitlyn's good, she's here tonight actually. She helped produce Mitchie's album, they've worked together practically since they met. They are like sisters."

"And Shane's sister, Savannah?" He asked Jason.

Jason took a moment to answer, I almost thought he'd slip and mention something that he'd regret, "We have never been happier, she's just a bit pre-occupied with school at the moment though. She's in her last year and is trying her hardest. "

The host seemed satisfied with this answer and soon enough the show was finished and we made our way home, signing autographs for the waiting fans as we were led to our limousine.

"You were all so good!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "I love that song." She said as our limousine pulled away from the studio.

I stuck out my tongue playfully at her, making her laugh.

"I won't get to see Savannah tonight." I stated, rather than questioned Jason.

"Yeah, she needs her sleep. She needs to rest, for the sake of both her and the baby." He grinned goofily at the last couple of words.

"Is she still getting morning sickness?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but it's starting to die down...Do you think bird decorations can be for both a girl and a boy?"

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" Nate asked.

"He is, isn't he?" Jason asked, slightly confused. That was our Jason, he didn't have these moments as much anymore but we still loved him regardless. He was still him.

"Of course they can be used for a boy or girl." I assured him, kindly.

"Mitchie is the only nice person in this car." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"You mean limo?" Caitlyn asked.

"Limo." He corrected himself.

When we got back to the apartment there wasn't as many photographers as usual, which was always a plus.

By the time we got upstairs I wanted nothing more than to sleep. It had been a long day and I had homework to do the next day that I wanted to get over and done with as early as possible.

As soon as Shane closed the bedroom door behind us, his lips attacked mine.

I pressed my body right against his, not allowing anything to come between us.

His hands rested on my butt as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shane." I moaned into his mouth.

He lifted me up with no ease, allowing me to wrap my legs around his middle.

I pulled away to look at him, "I love you, Pop Star."

"You mean Rock Star?"

I shook my head, giggling, "Nope, you know you're my Pop Star."

He pretended to be offended and then threw me off him and onto the bed.

...

I woke up the next morning in the same clothes as the night before, minus the heels of course.

"Morning, baby." Shane said, he had been watching me.

"You know, some consider it stalking to be watched in your sleep." I yawned.

"Well I happen to know some girls who like it." He retorted.

"Like who?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.

"My diva."

"I'm not a diva." I pouted.

"If I'm a pop star you're a diva." He smirked.

"Stupid, Pop Star." I mumbled.

"Stupid, Diva." He replied.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"You sure about that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am."

"Well you are right." I said, giving in, "You are my jerky pop star who I can't live without. I love you so much." I told him honestly.

"Good, because I love you and can't live without you either." He smiled before kissing me sweetly.

...

After breakfast Caitlyn and I had homework to do, Shane and Nate helped us. Jason attempted but really only was a distraction.

"I am thanking God that you can help me with calculus again." I said to Shane as I finished my last question.

"Am I just a tutor to you?" He asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No, you're much more to me than that...you're not bad to look at either." I teased.

"Diva."

"Pop Star."

"I'm going over to see Savannah; you want to come see her too?" Jason asked Shane and I.

"Duh! Haven't seen her or your family for ages." I replied.

"You two want to come?" Shane asked Nate and Caitlyn.

"No, I think we'll just stay home." Nate replied.

It was a bit after lunch by the time we got there; Savannah opened the door, jumping into Jason's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Dad's out with friends," She told us, "That means he won't give you a hard time at all." She said to Jason.

"He's not that bad, Vanna." Jason told her.

She gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe just a little." He admitted.

We walked inside; Shane's mom greeted us all with a hug and told us she'd bring out some snacks for us.

We found Andrew in the living room, watching television so we sat down and joined him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just watching television."

"It's a Saturday; shouldn't you be out with friends?" Shane asked.

"I'm going out with Jess tonight." He replied coolly.

"You are still seeing her?" Shane asked.

"Clearly." Andrew chuckled.

"Here kids, help yourselves." Shane's mom told us, coming into the room with some snacks and putting them down on the coffee table.

"Thanks, mom." Shane and Savannah chorused.

"I actually found something shopping this morning for you two." She said to Jason and Savannah.

She went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a small shopping bag and handed it to Savannah.

Savannah opened it up and pulled out a cute little baby outfit. It was a mint green color, obviously so it could be worn by a girl or a boy.

"Mom." Savannah cried, standing up to hug her.

"You're welcome honey. I knew you'd like it."

Jason stood up to hug her as well, "Thanks, Denise."

A bit later I went up to Savannah's room with her, "We haven't had a good chat in a while. How are things going with you?"

"I speak to you on the phone every day." I laughed.

"I know but we don't really have the long girl-talks on the phone."

"I don't know, just trying to fit school and everything else into my life." I replied, sitting on her bed.

"How are you and Shane doing?"

"Great, but you knew that."

"No sex-life still, right?"

"No, mom." I teased.

"Now you're eighteen it must be more serious than before. Do you think he'll propose soon?"

"Well I kind of thought he was going to on my birthday."

"You would have liked him to, wouldn't you?" She asked, smiling.

"No...okay I admit it. I was kind of disappointed when Shane didn't propose on my birthday. Don't get me wrong, I love the car but I just want to take our relationship to that level. We want to spend the rest of our lives together, why wait any longer?"

"My brother is a guy, thus he is an idiot by nature, but he probably has had this planned for a while. Don't worry, I can guarantee it'll happen by the end of the year...although that means I'll owe Andrew money. We made a bet on when Shane would propose."

"I know, Andrew told me ages ago." I laughed.

She placed down the baby outfit on the top of her dresser, "I'm still worried about what will happen when the media finds out." She confessed, sighing heavily.

"Sav, everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so, I can't be more excited but I know there will be a long six months ahead of us."

"It will be worth it in the end though."

"I know." She smiled to herself, placing a hand on her bump. I couldn't even see it; I guess that was for the best. We didn't want the media having to know until completely necessary.

"Promise me you won't do anything you'll regret with Shane. I wouldn't want to see the same thing happen to you, especially when you have your career ahead of you."

"I can't promise you that Savannah. As much as I want to, I'm a human and I make mistakes. But, I do fully intend not to sleep with you brother until we get married."

"Good enough." She chuckled.

...

Tragedy struck us later that night.

We were back at the apartment; it was just Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and me as Jason stayed at Savannah's.

Caitlyn glanced at the caller I-d on her cell phone, "It's my dad." She said a little confused. Her dad rarely called and never did that late at night.

"Answer it." Nate urged her.

"Hi dad, what's up?" Caitlyn asked through the phone.

A few seconds later, Caitlyn's face paled considerably and tears emerged from her eyes.

"What hospital?"

**Man I'm evil ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Woot, so I've been working and it's almost 2 in the morning now but yay! Let's upload! hehe

Unfortunately someone does pass away this chapter :(

I don't know really what else to say...I'm sure if there's something i've forgotten to mention, you guys will bring it up ;)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 4**

We were all waiting for Caitlyn to hang up her phone; Nate was the first to her side when she did. He took her in his arms and began stroking her hair as she began to cry.

"It's my Gran." She sobbed, "She just had a heart attack and an ambulance is taking her to hospital as we speak."

"Let's go then." Shane said quickly.

Caitlyn told us which hospital it was (the one closest to our houses) and we left straight away, just grabbing our cell phones.

"Dad said that him and mom were getting on a flight straight away and would meet us there when they get in." Caitlyn said softly as we got into the car, "They said they don't how she is, just that she was being taken in."

Caitlyn sat in the back and Nate wrapped his arms around her, speaking softly in her ear the whole time there.

I really hoped her grandmother would be alright, Shane and I barely said a word the whole way there. All that could be heard was the occasional whisper from Nate as well as Caitlyn's muffled cries.

...

As soon as we got there we ran in together and up to the receptionist, "Hi, my grandmother was admitted here. My parents called me saying she had a heart attack just over an hour and a half ago."

"Who are you here to see" The receptionist asked.

"Catherine Gellar." Caitlyn replied.

"You will have to go speak to the doctor on duty." She told us, and gave us directions to where we had to go.

We went upstairs to where we found the Intensive Care Unit, "This won't be good." Shane whispered to me so Caitlyn wouldn't hear.

"Can I please speak to the doctor on duty?" She asked the receptionist.

"Sure, I'll just go get him for you. I just saw him walk in." She said politely.

A moment later a doctor in his early forties came out.

"What can I do for the four of you?"

"My grandmother had a heart attack and was admitted here. My parents called me and they are on a plane on their way here now. Her name is Catherine Gellar." Caitlyn told him, her voice rather shaky.

He sighed, "Yes she was admitted about an hour and a half ago. I'm sorry to say this but she passed away moments after she got here."

I closed my eyes and could hear Caitlyn sobbing. I felt a tear run down my own cheek and Shane wrapped his arms around me.

"She was old," the doctor went on, "We tried to revive her on arrival but there was no such luck."

I opened my eyes and Nate had his arms wrapped around Caitlyn, supporting her so she wouldn't collapse.

"Can...Can I see her?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly.

"Of course. But I can't let all four of you in."

"You go with her Nate." I told him.

"We'll just sit down over there." Shane said, indicating the chairs in the waiting room behind us.

It was empty except for a young girl who must have been only eleven or twelve who was watching the television that was playing. She didn't notice us sit down a few seats away from her.

I rested my head on Shane's shoulder, "I can't believe she's gone." I said softly.

"I know...life can be taken away so easily."

We waited for about twenty minutes and Hot Tunes came on the television.

_"In new news; Connect 3's newest album, which is in the works, now has an approximate release date. In an interview with the boys last night, it was revealed that they were aiming for a summer release."_

A clip from the interview then played, "I love that shirt." I commented about the one Shane had worn for the interview.

The girl near us quickly glanced over at us then back at the television; she did a double-take and broke out into a small smile.

"I never thought I'd see Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres here." She said kind of sadly, yet she seemed in disbelief that we were here.

"That's us." I said softly.

"I know it's probably inappropriate considering where we are but can you sign this magazine for me?" She asked grabbing a magazine, that Connect 3 were on the front of, off the coffee table in front of her.

"Sure." Shane told her.

She grabbed a pen off the table as well and handed him the magazine. We both signed it and I handed it back for her.

"So why are you two here?"

"Our friend's Grandmother just passed away." I answered sadly, "You?"

"My mom has cancer; she's been in and out of ICU for the past few days." She said looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry to hear." Shane said sincerely.

"Thanks." She smiled sadly.

"My dad is in there with her at the moment. I needed to get away for just a little bit."

I nodded in understanding; this girl seemed so mature for her age.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nicole."

At this, an older man came out from the ICU, "Nic, you want to come back in?"

She nodded at him and turned back to us, "Thank you."

"We'll pray for you." Shane told her.

She smiled in gratitude and she soon left our sight, leaving Shane and me alone.

"Caitlyn will get through this right?" I asked.

"She has all of us to get her through it." He said simply.

We waited not too much longer when Nate finally came out, "I'm letting her say goodbye by herself." He informed us.

"How's she taking it?" I asked.

"She's stopped crying now but she's still devastated."

"How are you doing being in a hospital?" Shane asked.

"It brings back memories." He said straightforwardly.

Nate didn't really speak about when he was diagnosed with diabetes in the time that I had known him, he would have told Caitlyn though.

Caitlyn came out five minutes later, her eyes all puffy. Nate automatically got up and hugged her and Shane and I got up as well.

"Did you want to wait for your parents?" Nate asked.

"No, I don't want to be here any longer. I'll just text them, they won't be here until early morning anyway. They would have had to wait around for a flight and then it's what, a five hour flight?"

We left in silence and began to drive to Caitlyn's, "Can we stay at your place?" She asked me, "I'd rather not be home."

"Of course."

It was a little after one am and I knew my parents would be asleep so we quietly got inside.

"I'll go get you some pyjamas." I told Caitlyn.

When I came back, there were already blankets and pillows on the couch for her and Nate to sleep on.

"You can have my bed if you want." I told them.

"It's fine." Nate told me.

"We'll see you two in the morning." Shane said.

I gave Caitlyn a tight hug before going upstairs with Shane.

I got changed, as did Shane, and climbed into bed with him.

"Life can be taken away from you with no warning," Shane said suddenly, "I don't know what I'd do if you were taken away from me."

"Shane, I'm not going anywhere."

"How do you know that?"

"I believe that God sets your life out for you, I know that it's fate that we ended up together. We are meant to be." I assured him.

"Mitchie, promise me that you won't die before I do. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you."

"I can't promise you that...I wouldn't be able to live without you either." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and brought me in closer to him.

"Love you, Shane." I yawned before letting sleep come to me.

...

The next morning I woke up alone. I got up and went downstairs to find my parents, Caitlyn's parents, Caitlyn, Nate and Shane all with a coffee in their hands.

"We've decided to keep the house, Caitlyn." Her dad told her, "It's the house I grew up in. We will rent it out and keep it as an investment."

"Which leaves me where?" She asked softly.

"Sweetie, you'd come live with us again." Her mom said gently.

"Where?"

"In California obviously."

I came down and stood next to Shane, who kissed me on the cheek.

"As much as I love you guys, I don't want to move. I have a life here." Caitlyn said determined.

"Honey, you'd have nowhere to live." Her dad sighed.

"I don't care, you can't just force me to move barely twelve hours after my grandmother died." She snapped.

"Caitlyn, you'd be welcome to live with us if your parents didn't mind." My dad offered her.

Caitlyn turned to my dad gratefully, "You'd want me to live here?" She smiled.

"Of course, Caitlyn." My mom answered. I was surprised she didn't think of it first.

She looked back at her parents, "Can I? Please?" She pleaded.

They seemed unconvinced, but her dad finally nodded his head slowly, "If it's what you want."

"It is."

...

We spent the next two days moving Caitlyn's belongings to my house, my dad cleared out his study completely so she could have her own room.

"I can share with Mitchie if she doesn't mind." Caitlyn had told my dad.

"No, it's fine. I'll just move stuff into the garage."

By the Monday night Caitlyn was completely settled in, she was happy that she was living with me but clearly missed her grandmother.

"I'm here if you need me, Cait." I told her, sitting down on her bed with her.

"I know...I miss her." She said quietly, her eyes slightly watery.

I leant over to give her a hug, "She will always be with you, you know?"

She nodded, "Thanks, Mitchie."

"You want to have a sleepover in your new room tonight?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'd like that."

I left her for a moment to go grab some snacks and drinks, grabbing a DVD in the process.

"Does she need anything?" Mom asked me as I went to head back upstairs.

I shook my head, "I think she just needs time."

"The funeral is on Friday. I called your principal, to let her know that you wouldn't be at school."

I thanked her and went upstairs into Caitlyn's new room.

I put the snacks on her bed in front of her.

"Sour worms, my favourite." She smiled.

"And I have one of your favourite movies, 'Meet The Parents'." I said, holding up the DVD.

"Thanks, Mitchie."

"Any time."

...

Caitlyn's parents had been spending the week dealing with putting everything in storage that wasn't needed so they could rent the house out. They had also been preparing for the funeral.

On the Friday morning, the guys and Savannah drove down all dressed appropriately for the funeral and my dad had taken the day off work to be there for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was still getting ready when they arrived. I greeted them; Nate hugged me and then went up to see Caitlyn.

Shane kissed me next, and then I hugged Jason and Savannah respectively.

"How is she?" Savannah asked.

"Better," I admitted, "She's still upset though."

"Understandably." Savannah sighed sadly.

By the end of the day; Caitlyn was physically and emotionally exhausted, there were still a few of her family members over at my place though (where the wake was being held).

Her parents and her family were all staying at a hotel and were flying back to their homes the following morning.

"Judy, you are allowing your daughter to live on the other side of the country from you?" Caitlyn's aunt asked her mother.

"Yes, of course. She will be happiest here." Caitlyn's mom answered.

"Where is she anyway?" Caitlyn's cousin, Tammy asked.

"I think she's out in the back yard." I answered her, "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

We walked outside together and I found Nate and Caitlyn simply sitting down on a lawn chair together.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Better." She answered me getting up and coming over to hug me.

Tammy took this as an opportunity to go sit down next to Nate. I didn't know if Caitlyn had noticed, but Tammy had been trying to get closer to Nate all day. Caitlyn had told me that she and Tammy never got on well at all, they were complete opposites.

"So Nate, how are you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He seemed uncomfortable straight away and tried to shift over on the seat further away from her.

Caitlyn pulled away from me and rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, not the best considering your grandmother was just buried today." He answered.

This didn't seem to discourage Tammy as she just edged closer to Nate.

"You're pathetic." Caitlyn spat at her.

"What?" Tammy asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play that shit with me, remember my ex? Yeah, you totally didn't hit on him and end up making out with him at your dad's fortieth birthday." Caitlyn retorted.

"Insecure, much?" Tammy giggled.

"No, I trust Nate. It's you I don't trust."

Nate stood up and kissed the side of Caitlyn's head, "Let's go inside, beautiful."

Caitlyn smiled at him and they went inside.

I smiled smugly at Tammy and followed them in.

I ran into Shane as soon as I got inside, "Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Well you found me, Pop Star."

"I want to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Good or bad?" I asked, cautiously.

"Just about Caitlyn's grandmother and us, so bad but definitely good as well." He decided.

"Can we do it a little bit later, when everyone leaves?" I asked.

"Sure, I think they're about to go actually. Caitlyn is saying goodbye to her parents; she won't see them for a while."

Sure enough, when we got back into the living room Caitlyn was saying goodbye to her parents and other family members. Tammy came in a moment later and didn't bother saying goodbye to Caitlyn.

We all helped to clean up and Jason went to go get the spare mattress from my room to put in the living room for him and Savannah to sleep on.

"I'll help you." Savannah said.

"No, you need to rest."

"Jason, it's a mattress." She said irritated.

"He's right, Sav." Shane said, "I'll help."

Savannah sat down in a huff on the couch, "I'm not disabled."

"Honey, they're just looking out for you." My mom told her, putting down some blankets and some pillows.

"Thanks you for everything, Connie. You too Steve." Caitlyn said.

"No problem sweetie, you're like out adopted daughter." My mom told her, "And you Savannah, are practically our daughter-in-law." Savannah beamed at this.

Caitlyn smiled, "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day."

We said goodnight to her and Nate and they went upstairs to her room.

"There won't be any funny business with them will there?" My dad asked.

"No, dad." I laughed.

At this, Shane and Jason came down with the mattress, he looked over at Savannah.

"Already pregnant." She giggled.

Dad laughed at her and then turned to me.

"No daddy, I'm not having sex." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Good, just what every dad wants to hear."

My mom, hit him playfully, "Leave them alone, Steve."

When Shane and I got up to my room he began kissing along my neck, "Mitchie...I...love...you...so...much." He whispered in-between kisses.

I pulled his face up to meet mine and kissed him, "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, don't worry." Shane shrugged it off.

He got changed for bed as did I, "Shane, just tell me."

"I was going to propose."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

That was not what I was expecting.

**Why do I keep ending chapters like this? Lol  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! A new chap :)

Thank you to all of you who have added me on Twitter. Love you guys!

(Add me on Twitter for story updates and spoilers. Search JayBeeBay or just go to the link in my profile.)

I love all of you who have reviewed as well.

Also, I think I have fallen more in love with Joe Jonas all over again. Did you see him in the new ep of JONAS? He is just too adorable lol.

Anyways, here is the chapter ;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 5**

"I was going to propose." He repeated to me.

"You...you were going to...to propose?" I breathed out, absolutely and positively dumbfounded.

He nodded, "I realized I was being selfish though."

"How?" I managed to ask.

"Being at the funeral today made me appreciate my life more, I could lose you one day, Mitch. I want to be married to you because one day something could happen to you." He explained.

"And that's selfish how?"

"You deserve a proper proposal, you deserve the best." He said affectionately.

"I love you, Shane. I want you to know that whenever you do propose, I'll say yes."

"Good, then we can go to Vegas." He joked, smiling warmly at me.

"And I thought you wanted to marry me for the proper reasons, when in reality you just want sex." I teased.

"You know I'm not like that."

"Prove it then. I bet you can't last until we fall asleep without kissing me or holding me."

"I'm Shane Gray, I can do anything." He replied, cockily.

"Jerk." I giggled.

As we lay in bed together, he made sure not to wrap his arms around me but I sure as hell wasn't going to not mess with him.

I was nice to begin with, simply resting my head on his bare chest.

"You'll be asleep in no time." He chuckled.

Okay, it was time to tease him.

I smirked at him before flipping myself on top of him so I was straddling him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." He answered after a moment.

I began kissing across his chest, resulting in him moaning, "Mitchie, that's cheating."

"No...it's...not." I replied, between kisses, "I didn't say anything about me not kissing you." I said pulling away, hovering my mouth over his.

He didn't respond to our lips being a couple of inches away from each other so I began kissing along his neck instead.

"Mitchie," he growled, "You're killing me."

"I'm winning." I corrected him, pulling away to look at him.

He wasted no time at all in grabbing my face and pulling it down to his own, kissing me with so much passion that I almost collapsed on top of him.

He sensed this and flipped me over so he was on top of me instead, all the while not breaking our kiss.

"God I want you so much." He murmured into my ear a moment later.

"I won." I giggled.

"I don't care, because I get to do this..." He trailed off, kissing along my neck down to my collarbone, sucking on it roughly.

I didn't even care that he'd leave a mark; I was enjoying myself way too much to stop him.

...

"Hey love, what can I ask be the pleasure of this call?" Brown asked me.

It was the following day and Shane was watching me intently, wondering why I was calling his Uncle.

I switched my cell phone to my other ear, "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, I'm kind of in need of my own manager, I thought who better than Brown? You work with the label regarding Camp Rock so you are familiar with them. Plus when you are running camp I'll be there with you so you won't have to manage me, unless it's telling me to help out in the kitchens." I rambled.

"Whoa, slow down their kiddo." He chuckled, "Of course I will. You will have to call up the label though and have them organize a contract. They take everything seriously."

"I know they do." I laughed, "Thank you so much Brown for this."

"No problem, love. It'll take the pressure off Dave so he doesn't have to flip between you and the guys."

I thanked him again before hanging up and quickly calling Gary up to inform him of Brown agreeing to be my manager. He said he'd have a contract written up and would send it to the both of us.

"So Brown will be managing you?" Shane asked, once I hung up from talking to Greg.

"It would seem that way." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask him to be your manager?" He asked me, a little irritated.

"I didn't think it would bother you. It's nothing major." I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "It's just that I thought you'd let me know because he's my family so it has something to do with me."

"What I do has to do with you as well Shane. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think you'd mind, that's why I called him in front of you."

"I'm sorry, I'm overreacting." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too." I apologized.

Potential disaster averted.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this. I mean, Brown has plenty of contacts, he'll be able to get you some really good gigs."

"Plus he lives right near your parents."

He pecked me on the lips, "Let's go get lunch, we'll see if Caitlyn is up for it. We have got to go home tonight; we have some photo shoots and interviews tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

...

Caitlyn was much better when we went back to school on the Monday. There was a handful of photographers waiting for us to arrive, beckoning us over once we got out of my car.

"Sorry, we'll be late for home room." Caitlyn yelled out to them.

We made it just in time for home room; the bell rang just as we sat down.

By the end of the day I wanted nothing more than to get home so I could just kick back and relax.

The same photographers returned as we were walking outside the main school building, they began calling us over again.

We got in my car and put the top down and I drove past them, stopping there to talk quickly before pulling out of the school lot.

"Caitlyn, we've seen that you moved in with Mitchie. How's it living together?" One asked.

"It's great, Mitchie's family are my second family. I'm so thankful that they are letting me live with them."

"How do you feel about it, Mitchie?" Another photographer asked.

"It's great, there's nothing better than living with one of your best friends." I replied, honestly.

"What are you two up to tonight?" The remaining man asked.

"We'll probably just kick back and watch some television and do our homework." I answered.

We spoke a little longer before telling them that we had to go and thanked them for being so polite.

Mom had some snacks waiting for us when we got home and there was a package from Sierra.

I read the letter inside it first.

_'Dear Mitchie, I told you I'd sent your birthday present and it'd be late. I was waiting for it to be sent to me as I ordered it online. I hope you love them as I was considering keeping them for myself, just kidding...kind of. Love, Sierra. P.S. Give my condolences to Caitlyn."_

I opened up the package to pull to see an assortment of gorgeous jewellery, there was enough to practically wear for all of my outfits. They were simply gorgeous and I loved them all.

I sent her an email later that night to thank her. They would definitely be good to wear for events such as photo shoots, concerts and award shows.

...

I was very surprised when Caitlyn and I came home to find Brown sitting at the kitchen table talking to my mom later during the week.

"Hey girls."

"Brown!" I yelled, running over to hug him.

"Hey, love. I've come to bring you the contract in person. Sending it is so formal." He chuckled.

"Just tell me where to sign." I said, as I knew mom would have read it already. The label had worked out how much I was to pay him and I was happy with the amount as long as Brown was.

"You know how you are invited to the Kids Choice Awards in LA on Sunday?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I've pulled a few strings and gotten you a spot to perform your new single on the show."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Of course." He laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

"Gary said you had already told him what you wanted the next single to be."

I nodded.

"What song?" Caitlyn asked.

"We decided on 'La La Land'." I told her.

"Nice choice." She nodded her head in approval.

"Well, your band will be flying out the day before the awards as will you and the guys. You both will rehearse that night at the venue." He informed me.

The guys were performing also; they always performed at award shows.

"Awesome, thank you so much."

"Well, I better get going anyway. I need to drop these contracts off and I told Dee I'd take her out for dinner afterwards."

"Wait, Dee?" Caitlyn asked, grinning.

"Yeah, we've sort of been seeing each other for the past few weeks." He replied. I swore that he blushed slightly, "Anyway, I'll call you Mitchie to arrange things for you. But as your mom has told me, I won't keep you too busy during school time, I'll save that for holidays and when you graduate."

"Awesome, thanks Uncle Brown." I thanked him.

He smiled at me calling him Uncle and we followed him out to his car, waving goodbye as he drove off.

"Who would have thought, Brown and Dee?" I pondered.

"It was a long time coming; I've seen how those two were together since back when I first started camp." Caitlyn dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"I'm happy for them." My mom smiled.

...

The Friday night, Caitlyn and I drove up to the apartment. We had our dresses hanging in the back of my car that we were planning to wear for the Kid's Choice Awards.

We were flying to LA the next day and would catch up with a few people before rehearsing later that night.

Because the awards were on a Sunday night, it meant Caitlyn and I wouldn't be at school on Monday because we'd be getting a flight home during the day.

We both were fairly wiped out when we got to the apartment.

"Hey." Shane greeted me with a kiss.

"Where's Savannah?" I asked, looking around seeing Jason on the couch playing a video game.

"She's meeting us here tomorrow." He answered me, "She's staying at home tonight, she said that she needs to finish an assignment tonight if she is skipping school on Monday." He chuckled.

Jason hadn't said hi yet, I doubted he noticed Caitlyn and I had arrived. So I placed my hand over his eyes, from behind, so he couldn't see the television screen.

"Guess who?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"I'm going to die." He whined, pressing random buttons on the controller.

"It's me." I playfully yelled at him, taking my hands off of his eyes.

"Oh, hey Mitchie." He smiled, turning around and leaning over the couch to hug me.

"Hey to you too." I laughed.

He turned around to focus his attention back to his game, "I did die." He groaned.

"Sorry Jason." I apologized, trying my hardest not to laugh.

He was already consumed into the new game that he had just begun to reply.

...

We woke up early the next day in order to get the private jet to LA. We wanted to get there as early as possible; we were catching up with Tess, Ella and Peggy.

"I'm getting fat." Savannah whined as she walked in the door, taking her jacket off to reveal a tank top. We were eating our breakfast and watching television.

She was four months pregnant now and you could see a slight bump if she wore a tighter top. Or perhaps it was a normal size top that was beginning to get tight on her.

"You look beautiful." Jason assured her, getting up and placing his hands on her stomach and kissing her gently.

"Come eat." Shane beckoned her over, his mouth full of bacon.

By the time we were ready to leave, we were running a little late and had to rush to the airport. Good thing we were getting on the private jet.

All of our luggage was taken from us and put on the plane when we got there, before boarding the plane ourselves.

"This is the life." I commented, relaxing back into my spacious seat.

"I thought you'd be used to this by now." Shane laughed at me.

I shook my head, "I can never get used to any of this."

He kissed the side of my head and I managed to fall asleep for some of the flight.

When I woke up, there was only about thirty minutes left until we landed.

"Good afternoon." Shane smirked.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "I was tired." I defended myself.

"I know."

...

We had around five hours until our rehearsal once we got settled into our hotel, where we had three rooms booked for the six of us.

"Should we let the girls know that we are here?" Caitlyn asked.

I nodded and pulled out my cell to text Tess to let her know we'd be over at her place soon.

I hadn't seen Tess in a long time so when we got to her place, I couldn't resist jumping on her, hugging her tightly.

Caitlyn was a few seconds behind me and hugged Tess next.

The guys and Savannah came after us and all say hello to Tess.

"Everyone's out back." She told us, "More people ended up being able to come."

As we were lead outside, a number of people crushed us into hugs.

Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron and Sander were there in their bathing suits. Music was playing and there were snacks on a nearby table.

"I've missed you all." Caitlyn wailed.

We introduced Savannah to everyone that was there and Shane didn't waste any time in kicking his shoes off.

"I'm first in the pool." Shane yelled, pulling off his shirt so he was just in his swimming shorts. He bolted over, jumping in and making a splash.

Barron, Sander and Nate followed suit and all ended up jumping in after Shane.

Jason stood back with Savannah, "You can go in." She told him, "I'm just going to put my legs in."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Have fun."

Jason smiled and kissed her cheek before jumping in the pool himself.

Peggy and Ella got in next, slowly. They were trying to get used to the temperature of the water.

"You two are such girls." Sander said, rolling his eyes.

"Caity get in here." Nate yelled out to her.

She grinned and pulled off the skirt and top she put on over her swimming suit.

"Catch me." She giggled, walking over to the edge of the pool.

"What are you, three?" He teased.

She grinned and jumped right on top of him, taking them both under the water. They resurfaced a moment later laughing together.

Tess, Savannah and I sat down on the edge of the pool, allowing our legs to hang in the water.

Savannah didn't want to swim; she didn't want to wear a swimming suit because she said she looked fat. We told her she was ridiculous but she wouldn't change her mind.

"Mitchie, your turn." Shane told me, swimming over to me.

"I'm hanging with Sav and Tess." I told him.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"God Shane, she's not mom, that won't work." Savannah laughed.

"You know what will work?" He asked, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

"No." I warned him, standing up quickly and taking a few steps away from the pool.

He pulled himself out dripping wet and came over to me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

All eyes were on us as he began to corner me.

"Help me." I yelled to the girls.

They didn't though, they were laughing too much at the situation.

"Shane Joseph Gray, don't you dare. I'm wearing a dress." I told him.

"You are wearing a bikini underneath though." He reminded me.

"Your point?"

"I can get you in without your clothes getting wet."

Before I could say anything he grabbed the bottom of my dress, pulling it over my head, and he scooped me up in his arms and walked over to the edge of the water and threw me in.

I came up spluttering water, "I hate you."

"Love you too." He grinned before jumping back in the water and kissing me.

...

The rehearsal went really well, I felt confident in what I was doing and they even had some dancers prepared too (whilst acting as the paparazzi) dancing around me while I sung.

"You know what will save time?" Shane smirked at me as we got into our hotel room later that night.

"What?"

"Showering together." He replied.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked, dubiously.

I nodded, "Unless you want a bath." I winked.

"Bath, please." He nodded eagerly.

"I'll go put my bikini back on." I told him.

"Don't." Shane said, reaching out to grab my arm as I turned around.

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you." He laughed at me.

"Jerk."

"Diva." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to get changed into my bikini; running the water of the bathtub, which was pretty big but not as big as the one that Shane and I went in whilst on tour.

I hummed to myself, as I got changed and left the bathroom to find Shane in his swimming suit again. His body never failed to captivate me; I loved his abs and all his muscles.

How could I resist him? He was magnificent to say the least.

He wolf-whistled me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Bath ready?" He asked, turning the television off.

"It's running."

He came over and grabbed my hands in his, "Mitchie, I love you. You know that right?"

I nodded, "I love you too."

He grinned at me and pulled me along with him to the bathroom. We didn't have to wait long for the bath tub to be completely filled with water.

The water was so relaxing and I just leant my head back, I could easily have fallen asleep like that.

"I can't believe we are having a bath again." Shane commented, leaning his own head back.

"It's so relaxing." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Why? It's been a long day, I deserve a rest."

"I know, but I'd rather you didn't drown." He told me.

I opened my eyes, "You wouldn't let me drown."

"I might just have to give you mouth-to-mouth if you were to drown."

I closed my eyes and easily let myself slip completely under the water. Shane didn't hesitate in lifting me up so my head was above the water again.

He brought his lips to mine and didn't hesitate in slipping his tongue in my mouth.

"The point of CPR is to breathe air into the mouth, not shove your tongue in." I teased when I pulled away, a little breathlessly.

"You weren't drowning." He replied, smugly.

I kissed him quickly before grabbing the little hotel bottles next to the bath tub that were full of shampoo and conditioner.

"I need to wash my hair for tomorrow." I said, opening up the shampoo bottle.

"I'll do it for you." He said, grabbing the bottles off me.

"You want to wash my hair for me?" I asked, "Isn't that what a mom does for her child when they are little."

"No," he begun, grabbing me and twisting my body around to get to my hair, "It's what a boy does for the girl that he loves."

I smiled at this and allowed him to wash my hair for me.

"I feel like a kid." I laughed, once he was done.

He leant his head over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. I turned my head and looked him directly in the eyes, loosing myself in them.

I closed my eyes and Shane brought his lips to mine, gently at first but it soon got intense.

I turned my body around to face him again, wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed his on the small of my back.

I straddled his lap and began kissing along his neck, bringing my arms down to rest on his chest.

"Mitch." He groaned.

I thought he was going to flip me around so he was on me, but he surprised me by standing up and lifting me up in his arms, allowing me to wrap my legs around his body.

I didn't stop kissing along his neck as he carefully stepped out of the bath tub and carried me back into the main room, water dripping off of us, making the floor wet.

He placed me down on the first bed (there was matching queen size beds), and brought his lips to mine; one hand cupped on my face, his other hand resting on my hip.

"No marks." I moaned as be begun to kiss down my neck, taking his hand of my face.

He made a trail of kisses down my collar bone and kept going down to my boobs, caressing one slightly.

I moaned at his touch, "Shane." I whimpered, "Don't stop."

He brought his mouth back to mine briefly before kissing along my jaw.

I reached for the top bikini string that was around my neck and pulled on it, undoing it.

Shane saw this and kissed me on the mouth again, I arched my back into him and he took the opportunity to untie the last string of my bikini that went across my back.

"I love you." He murmured into my mouth, turning my senses into overdrive.

**Sorry to leave it at this haha. Gotta leave you wanting more lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

Woot, an update less that 24 hours later.)

Song in this chapter are Catch Me and La La Land, both by Demi Lovato.

Also, I changed the rating of this story to an M, as suggested to by a reviewer. I should have thought about it earlier lol.

Man, I've been hyper today :D

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 6**

As Shane kissed me fervently, he pulled my untied bikini top off my body.

I clasped my fingers in his hair, moaning in pleasure at his touch.

I was enjoying this far too much; our wet bodies were pressed against each other, our swimming suit bottoms the only thing separating us.

My skin was tingling at his touch, and I couldn't help let out an immense moan as his hand grazed over my naked breast.

"Shane." I whimpered into his mouth.

"Mitchie." He groaned huskily.

I decided to take control and flipped him over, leaving his mouth to kiss down along his chest.

"Mitchie, stop." He breathed out, as I got closer to his swimming shorts.

"Why?" I asked, kissing back up his chest and making my way up along his neck.

"Because," He began, his voice shaky, "As much as we want this, we promised to wait until marriage. I don't want you to regret anything."

I stopped kissing him to look down into his eyes.

This boy meant everything to me. Here I was, half naked and soaking wet on top of him, yet he wanted us to stand by our beliefs. As much as I wanted him, he was right; we made a commitment to wait until we were married before having sex.

"You're right." I admitted.

His eyes flickered down for a split second before returning to my eyes.

I looked down to see that I was still topless. I blushed and grabbed the blanket, pulling it around my body to cover up.

"I really haven't seen you blush in a long, long time." He chuckled lightly, sitting up next to me.

I leant my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too...One day; I promise you that we won't have to stop." He guaranteed me.

He lifted my body over so I could sit in his lap, my body resting against his chest, allowing me to listen to his heartbeat.

We had come so close and I really don't know exactly how I would have reacted afterwards. Would I have regretted it or would I have had no regrets at all? Would I have broken down in tears or ended up smiling non-stop afterwards?

I could have ended up pregnant, we had no protection and that wouldn't have been the best publicity for either of us. Great, now I'm sounding like Nate.

"Baby." Shane said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You're shivering."

I was? I hadn't noticed.

"Let me get you a towel." He told me, lifting me off him so I was sitting on the bed again.

He walked to the bathroom and came back a couple of seconds with two towels and held one out for me.

I stood up, clutching the blanket to my chest and he wrapped the towel around me just before I dropped the blanket. He began to dry himself with his own towel and I grinned at his damp and curly hair before looking down at the wet bed.

"It looks like someone wet the bed." I commented, laughing.

"It's a good thing that there's another bed." Shane laughed, drying off his hair.

"I hope it dries overnight, otherwise it will be fun for housekeeping."

I grabbed some pyjamas and headed into the bathroom to finish drying off and to get changed.

I dried my hair with my towel before getting into my pyjamas. They felt so warm, I must have been cold.

I hung my towel up before studying myself before looking at myself in the mirror.

I had really grown up a lot since I was sixteen. I was still the same girl inside but I just had a lot more going on for me now.

"I better get to sleep." I mumbled to myself. After all I had to be rested to perform my new single, which Brown had informed me the day beforehand, would be available to buy on the Monday morning.

Shane was already lying in the other bed, the blankets pulled back slightly allowing me to get straight in.

"I love you." He murmured, pulling the blanket over me.

"Love you too." I replied, burying myself into him.

...

By the next morning, the other bed had completely dried thankfully. That would have been hard to explain to the others if they stumbled into our room.

I woke up before Shane did for once and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, almost like a child.

I'd do anything for him, anything at all.

_"You're so hypnotizing  
You've got me__ laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see all this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me." _I sung softly.

I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake him and went out to stand on the balcony, leaving the door open so I wouldn't wake Shane by closing it.

I gazed out across the sky and continued singing.

_"So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've get me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling_  
_And your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me"_

I felt arms wrap around my waist and jerk me back from the balcony ledge.

"Caught you." Shane laughed.

"Jerk." I giggled, turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"Nice song...it's about me right?"

"No, it's about my other pop star." I teased.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, ignoring my reply.

"Good...what time do we have to leave by tonight?"

"At about five."

"That gives me plenty of time to get ready." I grinned.

"You don't need lots of time. You're naturally gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes playfully and we walked back inside to get changed to head downstairs for breakfast.

I saw my abandoned bikini top lying on the ground and quickly snatched it up but Shane noticed. I think we both blushed faintly and I went to throw it in a laundry bag.

We didn't bring up what had happened the night before for the rest of the day. At three o'clock, the girls and I began getting ready, each having a shower and meeting in Nate and Caitlyn's bathroom to get ready together.

I began humming as I did my make-up, deciding to make my eyes dark for the night. Savannah curled my hair for me and styled my bangs to the side, to have it different for the show.

She and Caitlyn straightened their hair for the night; we all had opposite to our natural hair which we all found quite hilarious.

I dressed in an emerald green dress, Savannah dressed in a bright red one and Caitlyn dressed in an electric blue one.

The guys all had ties to match our dresses so each couple would match. Savannah's dress slightly flowed from under her bust, so she looked thin still and so you couldn't see her tiny bump.

I knew Shane would love the dress I was wearing as it was green; I hadn't worn a green dress in quite a while actually.

"The guys will be waiting in the lobby for us," Savannah said, looking at the time on her phone, "We took a bit longer than I thought we would."

We linked arms, each grabbing our clutches, and headed out of the hotel room and into the elevator.

"I can't wait, tonight should be so fun!" Caitlyn exclaimed, as we waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor.

"I'm a bit nervous to perform." I admitted.

"You will be fine. You always are." Savannah giggled.

"What if I forget the words or my clothes are lost?" I asked nervously.

"Chill, Mitchie. You rarely forget the words and your clothes are safely backstage in a dressing room for you and the guys." Caitlyn said, waving her hand to dismiss my worries.

"You're right." I sighed.

At this, the elevator doors opened and we saw the guys only a few meters away, all looking quite dashing in their casual suits and colored ties. Shane had left the ends of his hair curly, which was quite different for him as it was usually entirely curly after washing it or entirely straight from straightening it.

Their jaws all dropped simultaneously once noticing us.

Us girls burst into giggles at their reaction, and the six of us made our way outside into the awaiting limo to be taken to the red carpet.

...

The show was going amazing; I was having so much fun. Savannah was next to Caitlyn, who was next to me and I was also next to Shane who was next to Nate who was next to Jason.

The guys were up to present an award soon, which would be when I would leave to go get ready for my performance.

They had already won two awards for the night which they definitely deserved; they had also performed earlier on to start off the show with a bang.

Soon enough, it was time for us to go back stage. The guys went straight backstage to get ready to present and I went straight to the dressing room.

I quickly got changed, hanging my dress up carefully, and touched up my make-up.

I was wearing black skinning-leg jeans, a nice shirt, a leather jacket and knee-high boots. There was a good five minutes before I had to be side-stage to get wired up and I sat down on the couch to try and calm myself down a bit.

How had Brown managed to get me this performance anyway? Not that I didn't appreciate it. He really knew what he was doing though.

I stood up and headed side-stage to get wired up, listening to the boys who were on stage presenting.

My band was already on the stage getting ready and my back-up dancers were waiting with me.

Soon enough, I was being announced and walked on-stage quickly, being careful to not be seen.

"Her new album has recently been released and tonight we have her second single. Here is Mitchie Torres with 'La La Land'."

I heard applause and the music to the song soon began.

_"I am confident  
__But I still have my moments  
__Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel  
__I still eat McDonald's  
__Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say  
__I need to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Machine_

_Who said  
__I can't wear my Converse  
__With my dress?  
__Well, baby, that's just me_

_Who said  
__I can't be single  
__And have to go out and mingle?  
__Baby, that's not me  
__No, no"_

I played along with the dancers who had big cameras, pretending to me the paparazzi and were taking my picture.

_"Well, some may say  
__I need to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land  
__  
Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?  
__'Cause nothing else is real  
__In the La La Land appeal_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Well, I'm not gonna change  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Well, I will stay the same  
__In the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine__I won't change anything in my life  
__(I won't change anything in my life)  
__I'm staying myself tonight  
__(I'm staying myself tonight)"_

Everyone seemed to love the song, I giggled at Savannah as I could see her screaming loudly in the audience.

I waved and said a thank you before running off stage where Shane was waiting.

"You did good." He grinned.

"Only good?" I teased, as one of the crew members took my microphone and de-wired me.

We made our way back to the dressing room so I could change back into my dress and heels.

"I'd rather you in nothing." Shane spoke up, just as I slipped my dress over my head.

I laughed lightly at him and went to put my heels on.

He began humming as I did, and we then left to return to the audience, hand-in-hand.

"I like you hair like that." I commented.

"I thought you'd like some curls, this way I get it kind of straight and you get some curls."

"I think you should wear it like that more often."

"Deal." He grinned.

One hour, and two more awards for Connect 3 later, the show was over.

There was a small celebration back stage that we took part in before leaving.

"Do you think anyone could tell that I was pregnant?" Savannah asked me, once we got in the limousine to go back to the hotel.

I shook my head, "No way. You looked gorgeous...and thin." I added.

"Thin, really?"

Jason nodded and placed his hand on her stomach, "You can barely tell."

There were photographers waiting for us and a few fans when we got back to the hotel. The guys and I gratefully signed our autographs and took a few pictures with fans before heading inside and all up to our separate rooms.

"You know what the best part of tonight was?"

"What would that be, Mitch?"

"I didn't end up running into Alison." I grinned.

He chuckled at me, "She's in New York next weekend. We will most likely have to see her at the show that we're doing together Saturday night."

I frowned, "Stupid Belle."

He laughed at me and kissed me in an attempt to get rid of my frown.

He succeeded.

I smiled as he pulled away, wanting the moment to last a little longer. I pulled his face gently into mine, kissing him softly before finally pulling away to get changed.

"Love you." He said as I made my way into the bathroom with my pyjamas.

"Love you too."

**What did you think? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

What is this; three updates in three days or four updates in four days? I don't remember lol.

But anyway, I made the big 200 mark for reviews and can't thank you guys enough.

The part at the end of the chapter is referring to what Shane told Mitchie back in chapter 12 of The Reason That I'm Singing. That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back haha. If you need to, go back and recap ;)

Feel free to message me on here or even Twitter if you have any questions or comments or anything.

Seriously, once again. I love you all.

You guys are the reason I keep writing :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 7**

Caitlyn and I got home the Monday afternoon, my mom hugged the both of us as we walked in and already had food out for us to eat.

"Thanks, mom." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Anything on the agenda for this week?" She asked me.

"Brown called me to say I have a radio interview Wednesday morning but I just have to call in on my phone to do it. Then there is a concert on Saturday night with the guys in the city." I answered her.

"Do I-"

"No you don't have to remind me to do my homework." I groaned, cutting her off as I knew what she'd say.

She laughed at this, "You too Caitlyn. You have to do your homework too."

"Yes, sir." Caitlyn said, saluting her, resulting in the three of us all cracking up with laughter.

...

"So you two had a day off just so you could fly back from LA?" Brianna asked Caitlyn and me at school the following afternoon.

"Clearly." Caitlyn replied.

"We were very exhausted hanging out with all the celebrities after the awards." I teased.

"Zac Efron is so hot." Caitlyn sighed dreamily. I tried not to laugh at this; we had never met him before.

By the time I had my free period, I was tired and wanted to go home. I had been tired a lot lately; I guess it was just because I was doing so much at this point in time. It would be much easier when school was over and I could focus on my music. I'd like to go to college one day but not right away, and if I did it would be to study music.

"Hey, want to read lines with me?" Ryan asked, finding me at my locker.

"Sure, why not?" I asked him.

We walked into a spare classroom and I sat down at the teachers' desk and he sat on the edge of it.

"How have you been anyway?" He asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out two scripts, handing one to me.

"Good, the awards were amazing the other night. Did you watch them?"

"Yeah, my favourite part was when Alison Belle got slimed."

I laughed at this, "I know, I almost wet myself in the audience. It obviously wasn't staged."

"Your performance was amazing. I bought that song yesterday actually. It's good."

"Anyway, I'm reading Brianna's lines right?"

He nodded, "Right. We'll just start from the top of page six."

I flicked to page six and saw the two main characters' names.

"You want to come out tonight, Jackson?" I read from the page.

"I'm sorry, Carla...I can't. My parents want me to stay at home." He read.

We read on for a few pages until we decided to simply muck around in the classroom. I began drawing on the board, signing my name all over it and drawing hearts everywhere.

"It's not obvious at all who did this, it's just got your name plastered all over it...literally." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, quickly signing my name on it.

...

Savannah came down on the Thursday night, as the guys had a concert in LA that night and she had no classes the following day.

"You look gorgeous, Savannah." My mom said, walking in the room, "You are glowing dear."

"Thanks, Connie." She smiled.

Caitlyn came downstairs to hug her, "Look at you, pregnancy suits you." She told her.

"You think so?" Savannah beamed.

"Definitely." She answered her.

I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway girls, have fun. Steve is taking me out for dinner." My mom informed us, a huge smile plastered on her face as my dad came downstairs.

"Be good." He told the three of us.

Mom kissed each of us on the cheek before her and dad left, leaving the three of us alone.

We sat down and decided to order a couple of pizzas for dinner.

"I thought it was thirty minutes or less for them to have your pizza delivered." Savannah whined.

"It's been twelve minutes." Caitlyn laughed, gazing at the time on her phone.

"I'm pregnant and hungry." She pouted.

Our pizza arrived thirteen minutes later, much to Savannah's displeasure; she said it had taken way too long.

When the doorbell rang she bolted up and sprinted to the door, giving the delivery boy his money and practically ripped the pizza boxes from his hands.

I had to admit though, it was good pizza and we shoved it down our throats way too fast. None of us wanted to get up and move afterwards.

A music video of Alison Belle came on a little while later and none of us could reach the remote.

"It burns the ears." Caitlyn wailed.

I tried to stretch out from my spot on the couch to reach the remote but had no such luck.

Savannah attempted to reach the remote too but gave up.

"I'm the pregnant one." She reminded us.

"We know. You use the excuse enough." Caitlyn joked.

Savannah stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine, I'll get up." I giggled, getting up to get the remote. I switched the music off (which really did burn the ears) much to all of our relief.

"Silence has never sounded better." Caitlyn sighed, contently.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," She began, digging through her purse, "I got a new picture of the baby from my ultrasound the other day." She told us handing over the photograph. "At least this time I didn't have to point to where the baby was for Jason to be able to see." She giggled.

...

Savannah drove home the following morning and Caitlyn and I drove up later that night so we wouldn't have to bother driving in early the next morning.

We said goodbye to my parents and hoped in my car with our bags for the weekend.

"Did you remember your homework?" I asked her as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Shit." She cursed, so I pulled back in.

Five minutes later we pulled out of the driveway again and were soon on our way.

We arrived a little after eight-thirty and let ourselves in with the key that Nate had gotten made for us.

"We're here." I announced as we walked in.

Savannah was sitting on the couch with Jason's arms around her and I assumed that Nate and Shane were in their rooms.

We said hello to Jason and Savannah and walked down the hallway to our respective boyfriend's rooms.

I opened the door and saw Shane lying on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to his iPod.

I carefully put my bag down and closed the door behind me. His music must have been loud because he didn't notice me.

I swiftly moved over to his bed and held my hair back as I leant over, so it wouldn't fall on him.

I grinned before kissing his lips lightly, making him jolt slightly and I could feel his eyes flicker open against my face.

"Good evening, Miss Torres." He laughed, "Fancy being greeted like this."

"You love it, Mr Gray."

He smirked at this and grabbed my arms, pulling me down on the bed with him.

...

We were back in bed by eleven, I knew otherwise I wouldn't want to wake up the next day and I wanted to be as rested as possible.

Shane had an arm around my shoulder and I was on by side, facing in to him.

"Did you tell the girls about what happened in LA?" He asked.

"What happened in LA…oh." I realized. He was talking about me taking my top off after we had the bath together. "No, I didn't"

"I didn't tell the guys either."

"Really? I thought guys tell their friends everything."

"Not this guy."

"Can we do something tomorrow?" I asked a moment later.

"Do you mean like a date?"

"I guess so. We've got the time don't we?"

He nodded, "Why not? We can go out somewhere for lunch."

"Awesome. We haven't really been out properly since my birthday." I recalled.

"That was a great night."

"It was." I agreed. "Why do you have to be so perfect, Shane Gray?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He chuckled at this, "I'm not perfect, Mitchie."

"You are to me."

He smiled at this and put a hand under my chin, guiding my face up to his and kissing me slowly.

I clutched onto his shirt with my fists and pulled myself up and onto him to kiss him at a better angle.

His hands were resting on my waist and we simply kissed, exploring each other's mouths, until we had to come up for air a few moments later. I didn't want to get too carried away again like the last time.

"I love you." He told me a little breathlessly, as I curled back into his side.

"I love you too, Shane Gray. More than you know."

...

Shane decided we would go out to a restaurant for lunch and then go shopping as he knew that I loved shopping. I'm female after all aren't I?

Lunch was so yummy; we walked a few blocks away to a Mexican restaurant and then decided to walk a few more blocks to get to the shops we were going to.

There were photographers taking our photos of course as we walked hand-in-hand down the street. A couple of fans stopped us on the way for pictures which we gladly took with them.

I bought a new pair of heels as well as a few shirts and Shane bought a few jackets and a new pair of jeans.

By the time we got back to the apartment we only had a couple of hours before we had to be at the venue for soundcheck.

Nate was watching television on his own when we got back, "Caitlyn's in the shower he told us. Jason and Savannah are at his parent's place, hanging out with Amy. Savannah said she would drive to the concert tonight, she was going to hang out with Amy a bit longer and then would meet us there."

"You better have a shower before me." I directed at Shane, plopping myself down on the couch next to Nate, "You take longer to do your hair than I do, Pop Star." I teased.

"Diva." He retorted.

Nate chuckled at our antics.

"Don't make me give you a nickname too." I teased him.

Shane left to have a shower, leaving just Nate and I alone watching the television.

"I want to give her a promise ring." He told me suddenly.

"Give who a what?"

"Give Caitlyn a promise ring."

"I figured, I just wanted you to say Caitlyn and promise ring in the same sentence." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes before laughing a bit as well, "I don't want her to freak out though. We argued a bit last night because I mentioned children."

"That's just Caitlyn though; she doesn't want kids right now. A promise ring is different; it's not even an engagement ring. Trust me Nate, she won't freak out." I assured him, "Now let me see it because I know you and I bet you have been carrying it around for months."

He laughed because I was right and pulled a small ring box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it up to see a gorgeous silver ring in it, encrusting with a row of diamonds. I picked it up to read the engraving.

_'I'll love you forever, beautiful. –Nate'_

"It's gorgeous, Nate. She will love it." I promised him, handing it back to him.

...

After soundcheck we were hanging out backstage and my most favourite celebrity in the whole wide world rocked up. Excuse the sarcasm.

Alison was with two of her friends, who I recognized off a television show that I rarely watched. They turned up twenty minutes before I was due on stage.

"Hello everyone, long time no see." She giggled, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Savannah gave her a funny look and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Jason seemed too occupied with looking at Savannah, Nate seemed disinterested and Shane was too busy re-straightening his hair.

"It has been hasn't it?" I replied politely.

"You know I'll always come to your shows when I'm in town." She laughed to herself, sitting down on the couch next to Caitlyn (who hadn't been given her promise ring yet).

She stayed for a few minutes, completely ignoring her friends before telling us she was going out to watch from the crowd for a while.

"Thank god she's gone. Her perfume was making me nauseas." Savannah joked, partly serious.  
...

My performance that night was so thrilling; I hadn't been anticipating a show to begin so much in a long time.

I could hear the crowd roaring as I left the stage and it didn't stop when the guys got on. If anything, the crowd got louder.

I watched most of the performance side-stage on my own, as Caitlyn and Savannah were watching from the audience for the night.

As it got to the end of the show; Alison came to watch with me, claiming she didn't want to have to try and get out of the crowd when the show finished and that her friends weren't as famous as her and that they would be fine.

I folded my arms across my chest, not wanting to pay too much attention to her as she thrived off attention.

"Good work on your album by the way." She smiled, forcefully.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not even looking at her. I was too busy watching Shane perform.

"So how are you two?" She asked, indicating Shane and I.

"Never better." I replied, honestly.

As soon as they were done with their encore, the guys rushed offstage to where Alison and I were.

Shane leant down and kissed me sweetly before pulling away.

"We are going to wait for the girls to get backstage; we'll see you two later." Nate told us.

Shane wrapped his arm around my waist after he passed his microphone over to a crew member and got de-wired.

I wrapped both my arms around his chest and he kissed my forehead in response.

"You put on a good show." Alison told Shane, flipping her hair yet again. Seriously, did she ever not flip her hair?

"Don't I always?" Shane smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So you two seem even more intimate then the last time I saw you." She pointed out.

"And?" Shane asked rather boldly.

"I take it the purity rings are just for show now?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, we each made a promise that we plan to stick to. We made a promise before we even met each other."

"It didn't stop Shane before then." She laughed.

Shane tensed up suddenly at this and I looked at him puzzled, "Shane?" I asked cautiously.

"Wait a minute, you never told her Shane?" She asked, seeing the confused look on my face. A mischievous grin crept onto her face, "Did Shane never tell you what happened the night that he and I got drunk together at a party?"

His face fell at this and he didn't even open his mouth to speak.

"Shane?" I asked timidly, letting go of him.

He wouldn't meet my eyes with his and I was getting more and more hysterical by the second.

"Shane?" I cried.

"Well I'm off; you two obviously have some things to resolve." Alison said in a sing-song tone.

I didn't watch her leave; I was too busy trying to read Shane's expression.

"What did you do?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

He sighed and took his arm off of me, "I...when I told you how we got drunk together that one time, I never told you the full story..." He began. "The next morning, I woke up not remembering anything."

I could feel the tears searing through my eyes, "Shane," I choked out, "Tell me...please." I begged him.

He closed his eyes before breathing out four words that made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I slept with Alison."

**Whoa, did not see that one coming did you? Please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

As I'm sure most of you know, Fanfic decided to go crazy last night and not let anyone log in. I was literally a few seconds off updating. I saved this chap and then came back to right this message at the top. When I clicked save, Fanfic went stupid lol. So I lost whatever I had written here.

Ummmmm, someone drops the f-bomb in this :o. You are warned haha.

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 8 **

"Mitchie." He spoke softly, reaching out to grab my hand.

I took a step back, "You lied to me." I whimpered.

"Mitchie, I-"

"No, you lied to me Shane. You lied to me about something as big as this." I cried.

"Mitchie, just let me explain."

"No, you've had all the time in the world to explain this to me." I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Mitchie." He pleaded.

I shook my head, closing my eyes, "I'm sorry." I breathed out before running off as fast I could to my dressing room, crying the whole way.

_"I haven't really mentioned this before Mitchie but a few months before Camp Rock, there was a celebrity party held at a huge beautiful mansion in California. Alison Belle didn't get an invite because she doesn't seem to get along with other female celebrities for obvious reasons. She called me up a few days before saying she wanted to be together again and she had changed, I stupidly believed her and then mentioned the party to her which she pretended she didn't know about. I've mentioned she was a bad influence, well I ended up drinking with her, the only time I've drunk in life actually. We went to the party and I found out the next day she had been using me."_

He had the perfect opportunity to tell me the truth and countless other opportunities after that.

I frantically grabbed my belongings once I got in my dressing room, shoving them into my bag.

How could he have not told me something as important as that?

He slept with Alison Belle even though he made a promise that he would wait until marriage.

I wiped the tears away that had run down my cheek as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I felt so betrayed.

I couldn't believe that Shane of all people would lie to me. He was the one I was supposed to be with, yet how could I when he kept something this big from me?

A relationship is built on honesty and trust isn't it? How could I trust him when he hadn't been honest with me about something as big as this?

I wiped my tears again, I couldn't stop crying.

I opened my dressing room door to see Shane about to knock; he opened his mouth to talk to me.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I told him, crying still.

"Mitch, please." He begged me, on the verge of tears.

"So you slept with her yet you won't sleep with me." I bawled.

"No, I won't sleep with you."

"Just what I wanted to hear." I yelled.

"I want to make love to you." He corrected himself.

The others must have heard my yells from the guy's dressing room as they came out a few seconds later and all froze upon seeing us.

"You fucking slept with Alison and didn't tell me." I breathed out. I had never sworn like that before and never thought it would be directed at Shane.

The others must have all heard me, as I heard a couple of gasps, but I didn't look over at them.

"I can't do this." I sighed, closing my eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely.

He brought me into him, holding me closely.

"I don't remember what happened that night," he said softly into my ear, "I woke up the next day with no clothes on and one hell of a hangover."

I pushed him away from me at this, "I don't want to know." I sobbed.

"Savannah, can I have your car keys please?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"Did...did you want me to come with you?" She asked, hesitantly.

I shook my head, "No, I just need to go home and be alone."

She dug into her pockets and tossed me her keys. I didn't catch them of course, so I dropped to my knees to pick them up.

I grabbed them and rushed to the side-stage exit as I knew there would be fans at the back-stage one by now.

"Mitchie!" Shane cried out to me.

I halted in my tracks and turned around, my eyes meeting with his.

"Don't follow me."

With that, I turned around and rushed to the side-stage door, pushing it open and walking into the parking lot.

Great, this would be fun, finding Savannah's car.

I began pushing the button on the keys to unlock the car in hopes of her car lighting up for me.

It began to rain as I was doing so. Great, just great.

I began crying harder now and was soaked within ten seconds.

It took me a few more minutes to find Savannah's car and took me a further twenty minutes to get back to the apartment.

I let myself in upstairs and grabbed my bags, stuffing everything into them.

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note to Savannah.

_'Sav, here are your keys, your car is downstairs. Sorry the car is a little wet, the rain soaked me, I'll pay to get it cleaned if you want. –Mitchie.' _

I grabbed my own keys out of my bag and locked the apartment behind me before rushing downstairs into my car.

I threw my stuff in the backseat and started the engine; I just needed to get away from this. I just needed to get home and away from him.

I managed to get home without crashing; my sad tears had turned into ones of anger once I heard Connect 3 on the radio.

"'BB Good' to me? 'BB Good' to me my ass." I mumbled to myself.

I unlocked the front door of my house, careful not to slam it behind me.

The whole house was dark and I figured my parents were asleep in bed.

The only noise that was being made, as I made my way upstairs, were my sobs.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and quickly got changed into some pyjamas and found my phone that was at the bottom of my bag.

There were missed called from everyone as well as text messages. I switched my phone from vibrate to silent and placed it down on my bed-side table, turning around the photo of Shane and I in the process.

I got into my bed and threw the covers over me, burying my head in my pillow to muffle my cries.

...

I woke up the next morning with a tear-stained pillow and more missed calls on my phone.

It still ached to know he had lied to me but was I overreacting? Should I just accept it and move on?

I heard a knock at my door after lying there numbly for a few minutes.

"Mitchie. Why are you home and where's Caitlyn?" She asked, opening my door slightly to stick her head in my room.

My eyes must have been puffy from crying because she instantly came over to my bed and pulled me up into a hug, "What happened?"

"Shane...he lied to me." I sighed, pulling away.

"About what, sweetheart?" She asked, smoothing out my hair with her hand. I was positive that I looked like a mess.

"He...slept with Alison Belle when they were going out and never told me. He only confessed to it last night because she put him on the spot." I explained, tears beginning to run down my face again.

She pulled me into a hug again allowing me to cry on her shoulder.

"Did you just leave last night on your own?"

I nodded, "He called out to me and I told him not to follow me."

"Where does that leave the two of you?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "Oh my god, Caitlyn." I realized. I didn't know how she was going to get back, we drove up together.

I grabbed my cell phone and ignored all of the missed calls and didn't bother opening any of Shane's texts. There were a couple from each Nate and Jason and five or so from each Savannah and Caitlyn.

I opened one from Caitlyn that was sent last night.

_'Are you home safe? Please call me.'_

"I'll get you some breakfast, whilst you call her." My mom told me, standing up and kissing the top of my head.

I dialled Caitlyn's number and held the phone up to my ear, waiting for her to answer.

"Mitchie?" A rather groggy Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, softly.

"Thank God." I heard her sigh in relief, "One second, just let me get up. Nate is asleep."

I heard her move around a bit and then heard a door close.

"I'm in Nate's bathroom." She told me a few seconds later.

"I just realized I drove my car home without you." I mumbled pathetically.

"Don't worry about that, Mitchie. Nate can bring me home later. More importantly, how are you doing?"

"Not well," I admitted, my voice breaking slightly, "He has been lying to me since we started going out."

"Nate didn't get a chance to yell at him, the guys didn't know. Savannah yelled at him as soon as we got home though before he shut himself off in his room."

"I don't know what to do." I admitted in a whisper.

"Mitchie, as soon as Nate is up we'll come home."

"No, don't feel obliged to."

"Don't be an idiot, of course we'll come."

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and lied back down, contemplating on whether or not to get up.

My dad decided for me a few minutes later when he brought up some eggs and bacon on a tray.

I sat up and he put the tray on my lap, handing me a knife and fork.

"Your mom told me." He said, sincerely.

"Did she tell you how men are liars?" I asked, harshly.

"Mitchie, as much as I want to hit him, he is the best thing that has happened to you. He's like the son I never had."

"So I should just forget the fact that he has been deceitful all this time because he has been good to me?"

"Mitchie, it's your life. You are a grown up now and have been making responsible decisions for a couple of years now. I know you'll make the right choice and we will support you no matter what."

"Thanks, dad."

...

I was waiting for Caitlyn and Nate to arrive so I decided to play a new melody on my guitar and wrote it down. I didn't want to come up with lyrics right now.

When they got here, Caitlyn simply hugged me tightly, not saying anything.

When she finally let go, Nate engulfed me in a huge hug, holding me securely.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie." He told me, "If I knew I would have made him tell you. I'm angry with him too; I can't believe he kept something like this away from Jason and me."

"I'm not just angry," I wept into his shirt, "I'm devastated. I mean, I'm probably overreacting but I can't help feeling so betrayed."

I felt Caitlyn behind me, resting a hand on my back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"You're not overreacting." Nate told me.

"Just give it some time, Mitchie. Spend a little time apart to decide what you want." Caitlyn said.

I nodded and pulled away from Nate, "Thanks guy, I just feel so pathetic right now." I mumbled.

"You aren't pathetic."

"I don't want to mope around all day long. Let's go watch some television or something." I suggested.

We went into Caitlyn's room and the three of us lied down on her bed to watch a movie.

I was half-asleep and curled up next to Nate when Caitlyn got up off the bed, "I'm going to go have a shower. I'll be right back."

Nate began to sing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' quietly, and I mumbled out Shane's name involuntarily.

"Mitchie, you awake?" He murmured.

"Kind of." I mumbled groggily.

He swept some of my hair out of my face; my bangs were getting too long again. I kept on having to sweep them to the side, maybe I would get them cut that way permanently one day.

"You alright?"

I shook my head, "I miss him, but I can't be with him after this. How can I?" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry in his arms as he shushed me gently.

I must have fallen asleep like that because I heard him and Caitlyn talking quietly later on, I was still in his arms and kept my eyes closed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Yeah, she's strong. She'll get through it."

"I still can't believe Shane would have lied about something like this." She sighed.

"I know, I can't either." Nate confessed.

"You didn't sleep with any of your ex's did you?" Caitlyn asked jokingly.

Nate laughed lightly and told her no before suddenly letting go of me gently, "I need to get back anyway, we're on a talk show tonight." Before I knew it, he swept me up in his arms, "I'll put her in her bed."

"She's exhausted physically and emotionally." Caitlyn sighed.

I heard my bedroom door open a few seconds later and Nate placed me in my bed and Caitlyn put the covers on me.

"If you need me to come back down at any time, just let me know and I'll be here as soon as I can." Nate told her as I opened my eyes up.

"I'm sure we will be fine...as long as I can see you next weekend." She hinted.

He chuckled at her not-so-subtle hinting and I saw him reach into his pocket, "Caity, I want to give you something."

"Nate, you didn't have to...is that a ring?" She asked, once seeing the ring box.

"Yes, it's a promise ring." He quickly informed her.

Her face broke out into a humungous smile as Nate opened the box and showed her the ring.

"Nate, it's gorgeous." She stated, amazed.

He grabbed the ring out and slipped it onto the ring finger on her left hand.

Caitlyn smiled widely at him and he leant down to kiss her. The kiss lasted several moments before they broke apart and I shut my eyes, feeling like I was intruding on their moment.

"Love you, Caity."

"I love you too, Nate."

I felt Nate place a kiss on my forehead a few seconds later and then heard both him and Caitlyn leave my room.

I heard his car start up from outside and the noise of the engine faded as he drove away.

I buried my head back into my pillow and begun crying again.

Would I randomly start crying all the time like this?

How long would it hurt?

**Awwwwwwwwwwww :(**


	9. Chapter 9

So fanfic isn't showing all the reviews from chapter 8. They were sent to me through email but aren't appearing still. I hope that by updating this, it'll work itself out.

I can't think of anything to warn you about really. I know a few of you on Twitter want this now so I'll make this short lol.

Here we go again...;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 9**

I woke up a couple of hours later for dinner by Caitlyn who was kneeling down at my bed.

"Mitchie, dinner." She said softly, shaking me gently.

"Not hungry." I moaned.

"Your mom told me that you haven't eaten since breakfast. Come on, let's go."

I gave into her wishes and got up in defeat.

Dinner was good and none of us mentioned anything to do with the guys or my music either.

I was silent the entire time and I could tell that my parents and Caitlyn were concerned with me, especially when I began picking at my food with my fork.

"Mitchie, you have to eat." My mom told me.

I didn't bother to protest; I just brought my fork to my mouth and did as she asked.

I hadn't checked my phone since the morning and saw more missed calls from Shane but ignored them and rang back the missed call I had from Savannah.

"Mitchie, how are you?" She asked rather quickly, afraid that I'd possibly hang up or something.

"Great." I lied.

"I know you better than that, Mitchie."

"Okay, I'm managing." I answered honestly.

"You want me to come down sometime this week?" She questioned me.

"No, you have school and the baby to worry about. You should rest and not come down all the time to see us."

"Mitchie, I'm there if you need me. It's what friends do."

"I know that. Friends also make sure that their pregnant friends get as much rest as possible, especially when the doctor told them that they have to."

"If you need me at all Jason can drive me, he will be there for you too. You know that right?"

"Of course I know, he's like my brother...How's Shane?" I asked hesitantly.

"He has come out of his room once today and that was to get food. The guys have to leave soon to do an interview; I just hope that he comes out."

"He will." I sighed.

"I yelled at him last night for being such an idiot, it was stupid enough that he broke his promise but then he was stupid enough not to tell you...He didn't respond to me though, he went and slammed the door to his room shut."

"Don't take sides Savannah." I instructed her.

"I won't, I had sex before marriage as well. Even though I don't have a purity ring, I still believe that sex is for marriage and look where it's gotten me." She joked, trying to make light of the situation.

She was having a baby in approximately five months time and she had a guy who wouldn't dare lie to her. They were going to be facing so much scrutiny soon for sleeping together before marriage.

"You are going to have to announce the pregnancy soon." It dawned on me.

"I know, I'm getting bigger and bigger. A bump is definitely becoming evident and baggy clothes probably won't help in a month's time."

"I'll be there for you when you announce it." I told her.

"Thanks, Mitchie. I'll be there for you too. I will come see you."

...

Much to my dismay, I went to school the next day. No one was any the wiser that things had gone wrong between Shane and I. The media hadn't noticed, thus the fans hadn't noticed.

"Something's up, you aren't your usual cheery self." Ryan noted as we hung out in our free lesson together. I guess he knew me better than I thought.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it any further.

I begun rehearsing lines with him again and we were soon interrupted by my phone ringing on the desk I was sitting at.

I let it ring out with Shane's ringtone.

"Isn't that Shane?" He asked, seeing a picture of Shane appear on the screen.

"It was Shane." I corrected him as I pushed the button to reject the call.

"Are you two fighting?" He asked me, curiously.

"Kind of. He...lied to me and I don't know where we stand right now."

"He lied to you? What a dick."

"He didn't cheat on me." I snapped. "Sorry." I apologized a moment later before breaking down into tears once again.

He came over and hugged me close to him, "What happened?"

"He slept with someone before we went out and never told me about it."

"He wears a purity ring though."

"It didn't stop him."

I looked at my hand to see the purity ring that was originally his...the one that he would have been wearing when he...

"Mitchie, maybe you are better off without him then." Ryan said, cutting off my thoughts.

"I don't know if I can live with without him, then again I don't know if I can live with him at the same time." I sobbed.

He began singing a song to me, which was from the school play that he was supposed to sing, it was about being there for the ones you cared about. I tried not to laugh into his chest; he wasn't the greatest singer out there.

It cheered me up though, for the time being.

...

Brown called me after school to tell me he had arranged a concert for me here in New Jersey for the Saturday night.

He didn't know that Shane and I were over or whatever we were right now. I was still ignoring his calls and messages and didn't intend on talking to him at all. I couldn't deal with him right now; I had too much school work to focus on anyway.

Caitlyn and I sat in my room to do our home work, it had become routine for us to do it on the floor of my room, spreading everything out around us.

"Nate says Shane hasn't stopped sulking around...did you watch him on television last night?"

"No, I didn't watch it."

"He seemed upset; I think it was kind of obvious something was up with him. The guys are on another show tonight, if he's still like that I think rumors will definitely start."

I shrugged in response.

Caitlyn made me watch the guys that night; Shane definitely was not okay, and it was definitely obvious.

I heard Caitlyn crying that night through the wall of our rooms; I had been crying myself to sleep still, so I made my way into her room.

"Mitchie?" She sniffled.

"Yeah, it's me." I blubbered.

She held back her covers and I got into her bed with her, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's just Shane still...more importantly, what's wrong with you?"

"My grandmother would have turned eighty-one today." She replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, Cait."

"I'm sorry too."

We fell asleep together, both in tears.

...

The next morning, the rumors of course begun to fly.

"So are you and Shane broken up again?" Brianna asked in home room

"It's none of your business." I replied.

As we left school the paparazzi were hanging around, I ignored their calls to come over as I knew they would just ask about Shane and me.

I decided to go for a walk on my own when I got home, not bothering to go inside first.

I walked a few blocks away before I say a poster of Alison Belle on display out the front of a store I walked past.

I walked inside to buy one of her posters before rushing home just so I could rip up the poster.

"Stupid, Alison Belle." I muttered as I ripped the poster up.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn walked in and saw what I had been doing. I dropped the remaining pieces of the posters and tried to look innocent.

"Why are you doing tha-"

I cut her off before she could finish, "It's not what it looks like." I said hurriedly.

"I was going to say, why are you doing that without me?"

She rushed over and began jumping up and down on the ripped up posters, scrunching it up with her feet.

I began laughing at her and almost wet myself when she dropped to the ground and literally began rolling around in the ripped up pieces of the poster.

She could never fail to make me laugh.

It was this moment that I realized that she was my best friend, as in the best friend out of my best friends. I loved Sierra and considered her one of my closest friends but the time apart kind of was taking its toll and it didn't help that we didn't have a lot in common. Sierra had become good friends with a girl from Boston that was studying with her in China since she shifted there.

Caitlyn and I however had a lot in common, music being the main one.

We spent practically all our time together and lived together now. We definitely were like sisters.

...

Jason and Savannah drove down the Wednesday afternoon to come see us. Jason engulfed me in a huge hug and wasn't going to let go of me until Savannah pried me out of his arms so she could hug me as well.

Caitlyn came downstairs once hearing us and hugged the both of them as well.

"You okay?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine." I lied a bit more convincingly this time. Truth was that I had been crying myself to sleep every night.

"You spoken to Shane yet?" Jason asked me.

I shook my head, "I can't, just...not yet anyway."

He nodded at this in understanding.

Together, the three of them managed to take my mind off Shane completely by talking about the baby mainly. I was genuinely interested in everything they had to say.

"Jason here wants to name the baby Raven if it's a girl...as in a bird." She added, rolling her eyes at him.

"What, I like the name." He defended himself.

"At least he didn't suggest naming the baby, Bird." Caitlyn laughed but soon stopped seeing Savannah's expression, "He already suggested it didn't he?"

Savannah nodded, "Jason, I don't know where your mind is half the time." She joked.

"Well I know my heart is always with you." He told her, resulting in her giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They were too adorable.

...

I found myself in my room watching Hot Tunes later that night when a clip of Shane and Alison together at an awards show from over two years ago, came on.

Shane was all smiles looking over at Alison.

It made me so angry to know that she could give Shane something that I couldn't. She made me so angry in general and Shane was simply frustrating. He wouldn't stop with the calls still and I still wouldn't answer or listen to any of his messages.

I spent twenty minutes writing down a whole new song before playing the whole thing through properly on my guitar, reading it out of my songbook as I played.

_"I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again_

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
No I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
(Never gonna break my heart again)  
(Never gonna see your face again)  
Everything you're not, not, not  
(Never wanna feel this way again)_

_Your darkness was my weakness  
But it turns out that it only went so deep, deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me, me, me, me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
No I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
(Never gonna break my heart again)  
(Never gonna see your face again)_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love, nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worth it, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not_

_One, two, three  
'Cause all I want is everything you're not (thing you're not)  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)  
No I don't, I don't care what you say  
All I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not_

_(Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again  
Oh oh oh oh)"_

Still feeling angry, I got up and went into Caitlyn's room, "Do you have any boxes left?"

I asked her, knowing we had used some to move her in.

"Yeah, under my bed, you'll just have to pop them back into shape." She informed me.

I thanked her and grabbed one hastily, in my rage, and stormed back to my room.

"Whoa, why so angry all of a sudden?" She asked, following me.

"I'm done with Shane. We're through. I don't care if I haven't spoken to him, he and Alison can go sleep together for all I care." I fumed, popping out the cardboard box.

"Mitchie, you don't mean that."

"Okay, I'd care about that, but I'm done with him. I won't let him break my heart again." I told her, pulling out the drawer where he kept all his clothes and threw them into the cardboard box.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Throwing all his stuff away." I replied simply, going over to get rid of all the photos of him and me together, placing them in the box as well.

"Mitchie, you will regret it."

"I won't." I told her, taking off the necklace and earrings that Shane had gotten me and placing them on the top.

"At least let me get rid of it all for you."

"Okay." I mumbled, handing the box over to her and noticing the ring on my hand.

She noticed this as well, "Mitchie, that may have been his ring but it symbolizes the promise you made."

I wanted to take it off but couldn't bring myself do it; I let out a sigh, "You're right."

Caitlyn left me alone, taking the box of Shane's things with her, allowing me to be to myself.

I forgot about the Connect 3 poster that I had had since before Camp Rock. I tore it down and folded it up, I couldn't rip it as Nate and Jason were on their too.

I didn't cry myself to sleep that night for the first time since Saturday night.

I was so much better without Shane Gray.

**:(**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I got so many that I couldn't keep you waiting, especially because I have nothing else on for the night.

Finally Fanfic is showing all the reviews, it's all back to normal and working again :)

Some of you think Mitchie is being too stubborn and others think she is acting reasonably. She is a female teenager, mood swings happen haha.

The song in this chapter is Solo by Demi Lovato.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 10**

School on Thursday was to be expected of course. The usual few photographers were out the front and I smiled and waved at them, not wanting to go over and have them asking me about Shane.

It was just something I did not want to deal with right now.

"What songs are you going to sing for your concert?" Caitlyn asked me.

"The usual ones, but I think I'll just do 'This Is Me' with the band and I think I'll do 'Behind Enemy Lines' as well." I told her.

"Awesome, I love that song."

"Which one?"

"Both." She giggled.

"Savannah said she'd come down to see the concert."

"I'm assuming Jason will be with her then."

I nodded my head, "She said they were just going to get a hotel room for the night."

"Nate will be down too." Caitlyn told me as we got to our lockers.

"I figured. How are you two anyway? Don't think I never noticed the ring on your finger either, I know what that is."

She bit her lip, smiling, "I didn't want to bring it up in case it made you upset."

"Of course it wouldn't make me upset. I'm happy for the two of you." I congratulated her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Mitchie."

"Your mom and dad will let him stay after the concert right?" She asked me, curiously.

"Of course, he has stayed before with you at home."

"Yeah, but that wasn't in my own room and I don't want to push it with your parents."

"They won't care," I guaranteed her, "They've let Shane stay in my room with me before remember?"

"Well, I'll ask just to make sure and he can sleep on the couch if your parents want him to."

"They will let him stay in your room." I promised her.

...

"Are you going to come to my show Saturday night?" I asked Ryan during our free class.

"Of course, I already got tickets with a couple of the guys. Do I get backstage privileges?"

"Well," I pretended to consider it for a moment, "Yes, I'll get you a pass."

"Good."

"It should be good, I love being on the stage and singing out to everyone." I told him, smiling to myself.

"Shane won't be there will he?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I answered honestly, "I still haven't spoken to him."

He pulled me into a hug, "If you need me, I'm here for you."

I looked up to meet his eyes and he leant down to me, closing his eyes once he was a few inches away from my face.

I instantly turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon. You're obviously not over the jerk yet." He replied calmly.

"He's not a jerk." I defended Shane, pushing myself away from him.

"After what he did to you, you don't think he's a jerk?"

"Maybe, but I'm the only one who can call him that."

"Mitchie, I just don't get why you are so caught up on him still."

"I still love him, but I'm done with him after what he did to me."

"Has he stopped calling you yet?"

"No, he's tried my home number a couple of times as well but I told my mom to tell him that I am busy whenever he calls."

"Mitchie, maybe we should give things another try between us. If it's over with Shane you need to move on."

"After a few days? Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Mitchie, you still mean a lot to me."

"You're my friend, Ryan. We've been together and it didn't work out." I reminded him.

"Just think about it okay?"

"...Fine." I gave in.

"Can we just rehearse?"

"Okay, what scene?" I asked.

"The last scene."

I flipped to the end and quickly scanned the page, "You have to kiss Brianna." I laughed.

He began reading the lines as did I and when the kiss came; he didn't hesitate in taking my face in his hands.

"I love you, we'll always be together." He said, as his character.

He leant into kiss me again but this time I pushed away instantly, "Ryan!" I yelled at him.

"What, we were in character."

"I don't care...Look, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom as I got a text message from Shane.

I hadn't opened any yet, so I decided that I should actually look at it.

_'I miss you... I love you.'_

I felt a tear fall down my cheek but simply put my phone away.

I had no idea what I wanted anymore, I really didn't.

...

I was in another song-writing mood when I got home; Caitlyn was on the phone to Nate so there went our homework session. Not that I really minded, it was homework after all.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ryan for the remainder of the afternoon, I knew I didn't feel anything for him anymore but would it be better for me to get back together with him?

It couldn't, not when I still loved Shane.

The words seemed to flow straight to me as I played some chords on my guitar; I scribbled them all down before playing the song the whole way through.

_"You speak to me_  
_And in your words I hear a melody_  
_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_  
_What's wrong for me_

_I can't resist_  
_Until you give the truth a little twist_  
_As if your gonna get away with this_  
_You're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_  
_Down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

_You sing to me_  
_Too bad you couldn't even stay on key_  
_If your life is such a mystery_  
_Why don't you just stick to acting?_

_Here we go again_  
_You couldn't even find my number until when_  
_You thought that you could get to my best friend_  
_Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_  
_Down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

_I'd rather go to a party alone_  
_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_  
_Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_  
_Good luck trying to find me_

_Cause I didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo_

_Now we're done_  
_Cause you've got me planning to go solo, solo_  
_Solo, solo"_

"It's good." Caitlyn commented, coming down to sit on my bed with me.

"Ryan wants to get back together." I sighed, "It's about our relationship back when we used to go out as well as now."

"So you don't want to get back him."

I shook my head, "I don't think so. Even though I'm through with Shane, I still love him."

"Mitchie, if you want your relationship to be over with Shane, you have to tell him." She advised me.

"I know. I'll get around to it."

"I spoke to him today at school...he called me. He's my friend as well Mitchie and it hurts me to hear him so upset. He asked me to ask you to call him...can you?"

"I don't think I can just speak to him like this over the phone...it would be practically breaking up with him over the phone."

"You want to break up with him?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"I'm not taking sides but I think you should forgive him." She told me, "It may take time for you to trust him again but you love him and he loves you. You can make it work."

With that, she got up and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

...

I gave Ryan his backstage pass in our free class the next day, but told him I couldn't stay with him for the period.

I just needed to be on my own to think.

I really didn't know what to do so I opened the text that I had read yesterday that was from Shane.

_'I miss you... I love you.'_

I hit reply, wrote a text and sent it to him.

_'I love you too. But I don't know what to do..."_

I turned my phone off so he wouldn't call me. I still didn't want to speak to him over the phone.

I reluctantly went to my last class of the day an hour later and tried to pay attention, but all my thoughts kept drifting back to Shane.

I went to write a letter to him; but ended up putting the pen down, not knowing what to say.

Hot Tunes had done a story that morning, speculating that we were apart due to a source backstage at the concert last Saturday night and because of how Shane had been acting.

_"It seems that Shane Gray and Mitchie Torre's romance may have come to an end. At their concert on Saturday night and onlooker claims that an argument broke out between the two and Mitchie left the venue apparently in tears. Shane Gray has been interviewed over the past week and seen out and about looking quite upset and troubled. It may be possible that Smitchie are really over."_

Brown called me afterwards wanting to know if it was true and all I could tell him was that I wasn't sure what we were now as Shane had lied to me. Brown was understanding and didn't push it any further and told me he'd be at my soundcheck on Saturday.

Maybe I was overreacting; maybe I should just apologize for ignoring him. Maybe I should just get back together with him like Caitlyn suggested.

The only factor that made me not want to do this was the fact that he had lied.

Why was I contradicting myself so much? I had to decide what I wanted to do.

By the time I got to my lockers I just wanted to go home and pig out on food with Caitlyn. I hadn't been eating hardly at all and really should have been.

"So it's the weekend." Caitlyn smiled at me.

I forced a smile, "That means my concert."

"Mitchie, be happy about it. You love performing and practically everyone at the school is going."

"You are right." I chuckled lightly as we grabbed our books and headed out towards the car park.

"I'm always right." She joked as she pulled out her car keys.

"Plus, I'll get to see Savannah, Nate and Jason."

"Shane." Caitlyn said.

"He won't come." I sighed.

"No Mitchie...Shane's here." She said, nodding her head in the direction of where Shane was leaning against the passenger door of his convertible.

There were more photographers here than usual and they were snapping their cameras frantically at Shane from outside of the school gates.

His gaze met mine and I knew that I had to go over and talk to him.

"I'll meet you at home later." Caitlyn told me.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Sort things out." She encouraged me, giving me a hug before heading over to her own car.

I took a deep breath before walking over in his direction; I could feel all eyes on me. Or maybe that was just me being paranoid.

It felt like it was taking hours just to walk across the parking lot to his car, when in reality it would take not even twenty seconds.

I concentrated on not tripping over my own feet. Shane looked at me the whole time, his expression was blank. I could read past that though, he was miserable on the inside.

I walked up to him, stopping no more than a meter away and took a deep breath before greeting him softly.

"Hey..."

**Shane has returned :)**


	11. Chapter 11

So Shane is back in this chapter :)

The song mentioned in this is Quiet by Demi Lovato.

I don't think there's anything else really to write.

Love you guys ;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 11**

"Hey." He greeted me, sadness evident in his voice. He put on his white Ray Ban sunnies, which I had bought him for the first Christmas that we were together, and opened up the car door for me.

I gave him a half-smile, "Thanks."

I got in the car and grabbed my bag off me and put it in the back. I could see flashes going off madly yet I didn't want to react. I don't think Shane did either.

He got in the driver's seat next to me and didn't say a word as we pulled out of the car park.

As soon as we pulled out to get on the main road, the photographers went nuts. They were surrounding the car from both sides and were all yelling things out to us.

I waved to them as Shane managed to avoid hitting any of them and he pulled the car out onto the road, speeding off into the distance.

We didn't say a word to each other as he drove to god knows where; I could feel the tension in the air.

It was too quiet, so quiet that I wanted to evaporate into thin air.

"Did you read or listen to my messages?" He asked me, ten minutes later. The silence was becoming unbearable.

"Only the one I wrote back to yesterday." I replied, staring at my lap as he parked his car on the side of the road.

"Then you don't know why I never told you."

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look into them. Those eyes made me weak at the knees and I knew if I looked into them that I'd break down in front of him.

I wanted to just give in and break down, tell him I loved him and kiss him. I knew I couldn't though, no matter how much I wanted to.

Until now I pretty much wanted our relationship to end I wanted to let go of him. Now after being with him for not even fifteen minutes, I definitely did not want that.

Shane Gray had a way of getting to me, no matter what he did to me.

No matter what he did, I'd always let him back in to my life.

"I love you still, Shane." I sighed, looking out the window.

"Can I explain?" He asked.

I nodded a few seconds later, still not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I told you long ago about that party and how the two of us got drunk together...we woke up naked together and I could only remember small portions of the night."

I closed my eyes tightly, "Shane, you kept this from me."

"I know...I'm sorry it was wrong."

"How about your purity ring? The one I'm wearing that Caitlyn had to almost make me not throw away."

He didn't answer me straight away; he knew what my ring meant to me.

"I can't excuse what I did as I broke my vow...I was so ashamed of what happened that I didn't want anyone to know. I felt like that I'd be letting not only myself down, but the band as well. Mitchie, you know I'd never purposely hurt you. I love you more than anything else on this planet."

I felt a few tears trickle down my cheek and that's when I forced myself to look at Shane, into his deep-brown eyes.

"Shane...I want to be with you. I just need some time." It pained me to say it but I had to.

He reached out and placed his hand on my cheek and I flinched slightly at his touch and he pulled his hand back away quickly.

"Can we still hang out?"

"Yes...come watch the show tomorrow night."

"I planned on it."

I smiled sadly at him before reaching behind me into the backseat to grab my songbook and a pen.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a song." I replied quietly, allowing Shane to sit there in silence.

_'It's much too quiet in here  
__I wanna disappear  
__I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
__It's too quiet in here  
__Make it all go away  
_Why can't we break the silence, finally?'

I didn't bother finishing the song; I placed my songbook and pen back in my bag.

"Let's go." I said softly to him.

I know we hadn't really discussed much but I just wanted to get home.

As soon as we pulled up to my house I got out the car, grabbing my bag and opening the front door.

Shane followed me in without a word and I shut the door behind him.

"Shane...just for now, can you hold my ring for me?" I asked him, holding out my hand and pulling my ring off.

I could see the hurt in his eyes but he slowly nodded and took the ring off me, placing it on his right ring-finger.

"I don't want it on for a bit...it just reminds me of what you did." I explained.

He didn't say anything at all.

"Do you want to stay the night? The others don't get here until tomorrow."

"Will your parents let me?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Of course they will."

My mom was surprised to see Shane there when she got home but didn't say anything of it. He, Caitlyn and I had been watching television; with Caitlyn in between us trying to make small talk.

I could feel his gaze on me but refused to look his way, I was still upset with him.

"Are you staying tonight?" My mom asked Shane, curious as to what was happening with us.

"If that's fine with you." He answered her.

"Always." She smiled at him.

I think my mom warned my dad as he wasn't too surprised to see Shane sitting there when he got home from work.

"What have you made me for dinner?" My dad asked my mom, kissing her on the cheek.

"I was actually thinking takeaway tonight. I wasn't in the cooking mood when I got home."

"That's a first." He joked.

That's how the five of us found ourselves at McDonalds. My mom was serious about having takeaway; it was something we rarely did with her.

...

Shane walked over to his normal drawer and pulled it out when we got home, "It's empty."

"I may have thrown your stuff away." I admitted.

Before he had a chance to react, Caitlyn rushed in with a box, "As if I'd let you throw it all away."

She handed it to Shane who simply didn't know what to do with it; I sighed and grabbed it off him and started putting everything away where it belonged, leaving the jewellery he got me on my dresser.

I grabbed my pyjamas and followed Caitlyn to get changed in her room, "Can I stay in here tonight?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Is Shane going to sleep in your room?"

I nodded this time, "I told him I just needed some time."

She seemed happy with this answer; I knew she wanted Shane and me together again.

Was I being stupid though? Maybe I should just walk right into my room and tell him all is forgiven.

I sighed to myself; I couldn't do that right away.

Why was I being so bipolar?

"I'll be right back, just going to say goodnight." I informed Caitlyn.

I knocked on my door and waited for a response in case Shane was getting changed.

"Come in." He yelled.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, "You get my bed tonight, I'm sharing with Cait."

He didn't react to this, he tucked some of his hair behind his ear, "Mitchie, I'm still so sorry."

I went over and wrapped my arms across his chest, "I know you are." I said simply as he wrapped his arms around me. "I kind of lost trust in you, Shane."

"Mitchie." He said shakily.

I pulled away from him, but stayed close to him.

"Good night, Shane."

He hesitantly leant down and I turned my face at the last second so he could kiss my cheek.

I swore that as I shut my bedroom door behind me, I could hear him begin to sob.

It pained me to hear him like that so I quickly went into Caitlyn's room and got in her bed with her without saying a word.

I was awoken at around one in the morning by thunder crashing, echoing throughout the whole house.

I could hear Caitlyn's steady breathing from next to me, indicating she was fast asleep, so I pulled my pillow over my head in attempt to diminish the sounds of thunder.

It didn't work; the sound was still way too loud for my liking.

I got up and wrapped my arms around myself and headed to my own bedroom, opening the door carefully.

As more thunder ripped throughout the night, I let out a small whimper and quickly went into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

Shane was sound asleep in my bed. I silently walked over to my bed and got in it, cautiously curling up into his side.

There hadn't been thunder like this is a long time, I still remembered the first time I shared a bed with Shane after our first date. It was because I was scared of thunder and needed him.

He stirred from next to me, "Mitchie?" He asked groggily.

"It's the thunder." I whispered simply.

In understanding he wrapped his arms around me.

For tonight I would give in to him. I would forget everything until morning, as nothing in the world could surpass how safe I felt when I was in the arms of Shane Gray.

...

I woke up the next morning still in Shane's arms; I managed to get out of them without waking him and went to look out my window. The rain had left everything outside wet; making the grass glisten in the morning sunshine.

I turned around to watch Shane sleep; he looked peaceful in his sleep this morning.

How did he manage to get to me like this? As soon as he came back to me I couldn't push him away.

So I did what I did best, I vented through music.

I finished the song I had begun to write the day before, the silence filled the air and I decided I would work out the actual music later so I wouldn't wake Shane up.

I sat there, contemplating on what to do afterwards. Should I go downstairs or should I go have a shower?

Shane woke up before I could decide though, "Morning." He yawned.

I smiled weakly at him, "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" He questioned me, sitting up.

"Better that I have been." I admitted.

"Mitchie, I love you know that, right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do."

"Can we just put this all behind us?"

I sighed, "Not right away, but one day. I told you, I just need some time."

...

Nate, Savannah and Jason came a bit after lunch so we could hang for a bit before I had to go to the venue to do soundcheck.

They weren't that surprised to see Shane and me on speaking terms, I assumed that Caitlyn had told them.

Savannah had straightened her usually dark-curly hair and Jason had left his curly, something he had been doing quite a lot as of lately.

"Someone's a hot mama." Caitlyn teased, winking at her.

"This hot mama has a sore back." She replied seriously, "I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach."

We all sat down together, allowing Savannah to lay down on the couch, resting her head on Jason's lap.

I sat in between Caitlyn and Shane on the ground, Nate was in control of the remote and wouldn't stop channel surfing.

"Pick something already!" Savannah snapped.

"Hormones." Shane coughed.

"Leave me alone, Mr Doesn't Have To Carry A Baby!" She shot back at Shane, causing me to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Sav." He apologized, trying not laugh himself.

She was about to snap at him again but stopped before she could let out a word. She bolted upright, letting out a big breath, and Jason quickly put his arms on her back.

"You okay?" He asked her frantically.

"The baby is moving." She smiled, "Here." She said, turning around and placing his hand on her stomach which was becoming more and more noticeable.

The rest of us crowded around the two of them, "How does it feel?" I asked her.

"Weird." She replied, scrunching up her nose slightly.

Jason seemed in awe, "That's our baby."

"It is." Savannah said, tears prickling in her eyes.

**Awwwwwwwwwwww :)**


	12. Chapter 12

What to say, what to say?

Why not reply to you all? I haven't done it since TRTIS lol.

EO4EVER: I missed Shane too lol. How could I keep him away any longer?  
TurnUpTheMusic-x: Awww, I made you cry? I love you lol. I don't know how you will feel about this chap haha  
funkiefreshhx: You can't deny Shane Gray full stop ;)  
priscilaaa: Thanks for reviewing! I agree about Demi's voice in Quiet. The song was obviously inspired by Paramore as Demi loves them.  
xojonasbrothersxo: They are getting closer and closer :)  
natasha11892: I feel bad for Shane too...but i feel bad for Mitchie as well lol  
iLuvNiCk4EveR: The baby moved alright ;) Thanks for your review :)  
kjw18: Thanks! Keep on reading.  
DJDANJA: Shane sees her with someone they both know in this chap. i think you will like haha.  
Andrea: Don't worry they will make up. I love Joe too. Here's your shout out ;)...

**Hey kevinxjoexnickxox!**

perfectlyjaeded: Me no likes cherries haha. but I shall update anyway.  
melgallion: I'm glad too :)  
heartbreakerginny: Hehe, thanks.  
-Battlefield-: Woot! Here's a new chap.  
xxstrawberry16xx: They are sweet! How could I keep Shane away any longer? lol  
brucas224: Here you go ;)  
i-love-emmett-cullen: Thanks, here's more!  
twilightfreak18: Don't worry, they will get back together ;)  
meera: Haha, she kind of does a little bit.  
-SecretPrincess-: Thank you so much! Don't worry, they will get close again.  
winx rocks: Thanks, you can find out now hehe  
joesbaby14: No problems. Thanks for following me on Twitter :)  
airstreamlover: Don't worry, they will  
TheSunday: Thanks, you don't need to wait no more. Here is chapter 12!  
love love love 6: Hehe, keep following me for more spoilers ;)  
mymakeupsmearedeyes: Your review made me crack up. no they didn't sex it up hahahahaha.  
ilovejoejonas4eva6279314: thanks, I hope you like the ending of this one.  
Maddybabbi : Don't worry, they will get back together.  
lovelovelove-TS: haha, don't worry. I'm peverted too lol. I love Savannah too ;)  
lauren: hehe, you should like this one.  
Sami: Aw, thanks :P  
Twilightcamprockwhatmore: Smitchie part is even better in this one ;)

Whoa, that took me a while lol.

Song in this chapter is Stop The World by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 12**

We took two cars to get to the venue, where we met up with Brown and Dee to my surprise.

He curiously took notice of Shane and I walking next to us but didn't say anything, he just smiled at the two of us before giving us all six of us a hug, as did Dee.

"Are your parents coming tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they are coming backstage before I start and will watch me from the audience." I replied, "They are going to come after soundcheck."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Dee with me."

"Of course not, it's been a while." I smiled at her.

"I haven't seen one of your shows before surprisingly. I'm looking forward to it." She told me enthusiastically.

"You'll definitely enjoy it." Brown assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Caitlyn awed at them. They definitely made a good couple with their love of music and all.

...

After soundcheck I went back to my dressing room where everyone was waiting for me, besides Brown and Dee who had stayed to watch.

"Do I want my hair curly or straight tonight?" I asked the girls.

"Curly." Savannah answered before Caitlyn could respond. She got up from her seat as quickly as she could and grabbed the straightener I had brought with me.

"Thank god you can curl with a straightener, I suck at it." I giggled.

"I'm just so talented." She joked, as she began curling my hair for me.

Shane was awfully quiet as Savannah did my hair and whilst I did my make-up.

My parents arrived about half an hour before I was due on stage; I was warming up my voice with help from Brown.

I said hello when I was done and we all sat around to eat some food together.

"Don't forget love, there will be quite a number of people with backstage passes for after the show. Probably about twenty I think."

"They get to see me all hot and sweaty. They'll love it." I joked.

My parents left to go get their seats with Caitlyn and Savannah (who would be watching from the audience tonight) as well as Dee who couldn't contain her excitement.

"You guys aren't going out there?" I asked the three of them, as they remained seated in my dressing room.

"No, we will attract too much attention." Nate answered.

"We are going to watch with Brown from side-stage." Jason answered happily.

I was so happy being on stage that night, especially in front of my own town.

"How are you all enjoying the show so far?" I waited for the audience to scream back at me in response. I giggled, "I know there are people from my school out there tonight, hey everyone." I waved. "Anyway, this next song is off my album and it's called 'The Middle'. Sing along with me."

...

By the time I got off-stage, I was exhausted. I put everything I had into the show and downed a bottle of water in less than a minute.

"Thirsty, love?" Brown laughed.

I laughed with him and he ushered me back to my dressing room, the guys in tow.

"You did great." Shane said simply.

"Your fans will be let back here in approximately fifteen minutes." He informed us all.

"We'll stay in here; Brown will take you out there to meet them." Nate told me.

"Who says they'd want to see Connect 3 anyway?" I teased.

A couple minutes later; Savannah, Caitlyn, Dee and (to my astonishment) Ryan came into the dressing room.

"That was a fabulous show, Mitchie." Dee squealed.

I thanked her but was too occupied in looking at Ryan and Shane's reaction.

Shane automatically tensed up and Ryan looked both surprised and shocked. Caitlyn must have found him waiting to come backstage and got him in sooner.

"Hey." I greeted him, going over to give him a quick hug.

"Good show." He told me.

"Sit down." I instructed him, indicating the empty seat on the couch.

"We'll be back later to come pull you out to see your fans." Brown told me.

"Thanks, Uncle Brown."

He smiled and then left with Dee.

"Awkward..." I heard Jason say under his breath, from where he was sitting.

I threw him a look before going to sit down next to Caitlyn.

Shane and Ryan were glaring daggers at each other.

"So, how was that drive in?" Caitlyn randomly asked us all.

I bit my bottom lip to avoid laughing in the situation.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Ryan asked me, standing up.

Shane stood up as I did, about to object.

"Yeah, I'll be one minute guys." I said, directed at Shane.

I lead him into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind me, "What's up?"

"That asshole." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ryan, please don't." I pleaded.

"You're back with him, just like that?" He asked.

"Kind of, I told him I needed some time."

"He lied to you though." He reminded me.

"I know...but I love him. I seriously cannot live without him." I replied, honestly.

The door to the bathroom swung open at this and Ryan grabbed my face in his arms instantly.

"Why have the pop star when you can have me?" He asked me, before beginning to lean in.

Before he could get his lips anywhere on mine, Shane had lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

Shane began punching him in the face and I beat Nate and Jason to Shane, pulling him off Ryan.

"Shane! Shane!" I cried frantically as he tried to get back to Ryan.

I wrapped my arms around his side, sobbing.

I only took a few seconds for him to wrap his arms around me in response.

"Stay away from her." He warned Ryan.

I had a look at Ryan; he'd definitely end up with a black-eye.

Ryan got up and didn't say anything before he left the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

I still needed time to think but I did what I thought was appropriate given the circumstances.

I leant up and kissed Shane on the lips lightly to try and calm him down a bit.

The others didn't say anything, and neither did Shane and I.

I reluctantly let go of him and grabbed some make-up to make myself look presentable as my make-up had run a bit from crying.

A few minutes later, Brown came to get me. I kissed Shane on the cheek good-bye and said goodbye to the others.

Brown mustn't have seen Ryan leave as he didn't bring it up as he led me over to a group of awaiting fans.

I couldn't blame Shane for acting the way he did.

Not to try and be funny or anything, but Ryan did call him a pop star after all.

...

My dad was in bed when we got home but mom was still up waiting for us.

"Your father has to work tomorrow, someone called in sick." She explained as to why he wasn't up still. "Where are Jason and Savannah?" She asked, noticing they weren't there.

"They are staying at a hotel. They didn't want to impose." Nate answered her.

"That's ridiculous, they are always welcome here." My mom laughed. "Everyone loved you tonight, Mitchie." She added, turning to me.

"Mom." I groaned, playfully.

"You're a natural. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Be good kids." She hugged each of us before ascending the staircase up to her room.

Caitlyn grabbed the remote to turn on the television and sat down on the couch with Nate.

He began twirling her hair around his fingers absentmindedly.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked Shane.

"This late?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

I grabbed my jacket, as did Shane, as it was slightly chilly.

"We'll be back later. Don't wait up." I told Nate and Caitlyn, who nodded, but weren't really paying attention.

I grabbed my keys and my cell phone shoving them in my pocket before Shane and I walked out the front door, locking it after us.

"So why did you want to take a walk?" He asked a moment later, we were walking down my street. He had his hands in his pocket and I had my arms folded across my chest.

"I don't know. I guess just to get away a little bit."

The night sky was pretty clear and the moon shone down on us in the deserted street.

We eventually came to the park near my house and ended up on the set of swings, just sitting on them together.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from Alison." He confessed, "If I could go back I would have told-"

"So was she good?" I interjected with a hint of venom in my voice.

"Good at what?" A few seconds later he realized what I was talking about, "I don't remember anything."

"You stopped me back in LA, I was half-naked on top of you and you wanted us to stop." I commented, frowning slightly at the memory.

"Because you mean everything to me and I was aware of what was happening. I don't intend in having sex before marriage again, Mitchie. Just like I know you don't intend in breaking your promise." He explained.

He was right; as much as I wanted it to happen; I didn't at the same time.

"Mitchie, we can stay like this for as long as you want. No one has to know that we were well...apart; the world doesn't need to know. It'll let your trust grow for me again." He continued on.

"It may take a bit longer for me to trust you again, Shane...I know we may not get to see each other a lot at the moment because of our lives. I'm still in school but once I graduate it will be much easier. The world doesn't revolve around us, it keeps on going...just like my love for you." I smiled.

"I love you, Mitchie."

I smiled at this but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Can I have my ring back?"

He beamed at this and automatically took it off his finger and handed it over to me, slipping it on my finger.

"It still hurts Shane; but I can't not forgive you. It may have taken me the week to realize that, but I need you in my life."

"Just as I need you, Mitchie Torres. We can take things as slow as you want to." He told me standing up and reaching out for my hand.

I reached up to hold his hand and he pulled me up. I knew he wanted me to kiss him but I simply wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

"I can't stop falling in love with you more and more each day." I confessed, pulling away to look up at him.

The wind had been blowing around my hair a bit so he pulled it away from my face.

"Let's go back." He suggested.

I nodded and we began the walk home to my house, his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

When we got back, Caitlyn and Nate were already in bed.

"Did you want me to sleep on the couch?" Shane asked.

"Don't be stupid." I sighed, grabbing his hand to take him upstairs with me.

I got changed in my closet, taking my time so Shane could get changed too.

When I came out, he was waiting for me on my bed.

I got in with him and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around me.

"Sweet dreams, Mitch."

"Sweet dreams, Shane." I responded, closing my eyes.

...

The guys were free the next night so wouldn't have to go home until later that night. We were going to be catching up with Jason and Savannah later that day.

"I feel like sushi." Caitlyn randomly said.

"What are you, pregnant and having cravings?" Nate teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Actually I could go for some sushi too." Shane said, standing up.

Caitlyn instantly did the same and quickly put a hoodie on, "You two coming?" She asked Nate and me.

"I hate sushi." Nate replied.

"You've never tried it." She retorted.

"And I don't intend to."

I laughed, "I think I'll just hang here with Nate."

Shane and Caitlyn left us there watching the television.

"Nate, can you help me write a song?" I asked a couple minutes later.

"Of course. Right now?"

"Yeah, I've had an idea for a song in my head since last night that applies to Shane and me right now and also back to when we first started going out."

"Let's go upstairs then."

We spent around ten minutes writing a melody on the piano and working out the chords on guitar, writing them all down of course, as I randomly sung a few lines that I had stuck in my head.

_"But I can stop the world..."_ I trailed off not knowing how to finish the chorus.

_"If they finally let us be alone,  
Let us be alone." _Nate finished off for me.

"Perfect." I thanked him, writing down the lyrics.

We were in the finishing stages of finishing the song when Caitlyn and Shane got home around thirty minutes later, Shane carrying a few shopping bags.

"Caitlyn here saw a cute dress in a shop window and 'had to have it'." He imitated her.

"Shut up, it was on sale and cute."

"How about the other stuff you bought?"

"All bargains." She told him.

"Women." Shane muttered, making Nate laugh.

"What were you two playing just now anyway, it sounded good." Caitlyn commented.

I was sitting at my keyboard and Nate had my guitar still.

"A song we wrote together." I answered her.

"Let us listen." She said, sitting down on the ground next to Shane who did the same.

"Well, it's not completely finished. It could probably due with a bit of tweaking." I informed them.

Nate counted me in and sung backup as we had been doing.

I had to read some of the lyrics as I sung so I wouldn't forget them, the music notes were already engraved in my head though.

_"I dunno why, I dunno why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)  
I dunno how, I dunno how  
To fix the pain (fix the pain)  
We're living a lie, living a lie  
This needs to change (needs to change)  
We're out of time, we're out of time  
And it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise  
From all around (from all around)  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge  
Of breaking down (of breaking down)  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride  
And ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive  
Don't make a sound_

_We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be_

_I never wanna take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book_

_We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone_

_Let us be alone  
(let us be alone)  
Let us be alone."_

Shane and Caitlyn didn't say anything as we finished.

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"God no!" Caitlyn yelled a little too loudly, "That was amazing! My boyfriend and best friend are geniuses." She declared.

"Caitlyn's right," Shane agreed, "That was amazing."

I smiled and hi-fived Nate.

"I am a creative genius after all." Nate joked, making us all laugh.

...

"Bad news guys." Savannah said as she rushed inside later in the afternoon, Jason shutting the front door behind her.

"No good news or bad news first?" Shane teased her.

"There is no good news." She snapped at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Shane asked her seriously, realizing something definitely must have been up.

"We were out for ice-cream because Jason loves that place near the hotel. So we checked out and went to get some. I didn't realize until it was too late." She said rather panicky. Jason wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"We were walking down the street as we ate out ice-creams," Jason explained for her, "And Savannah had her free hand on her stomach, rubbing it."

"I didn't really think that there'd be paparazzi out where we were. They must have come down for the show last night and followed us. I didn't notice them until they began taking photos of us, with my hand on my stomach." She sobbed.

"Oh my god, does that mean?"

She nodded "They know."

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**


	13. Chapter 13

Forgive me if there are any errors. I didn't end up proof reading hehe.

It amazes me to see that this story has 400 reviews already and it encourages me so much when you guys tell me i'm a good writer. I've never classified myself as one ever but now I feel confident saying I can write something decent lol.

I'm so grateful to all of you. I really am :)

Hp-Twil-Fan: I really can't choose a fav song off Demi's album. I love Here We Go Again, Catch Me, Remember December, Everytime You Live, Stop The World, World Of Chances, Solo, U Got Nothing On Me, Everything You're Not...I really can't choose haha

And a big shout out to **lexx95** off Twitter. I love ya, thanks for reading :)

Thank you to all of you ;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 13**

"They began yelling out asking her if she was pregnant." Jason continued.

"What happened?" Nate asked, worried.

"We didn't answer them; we ran off and came here. So they've obviously put two and two together."

"It won't be long until photographers show up here trying to find you. Here is probably best for you anyway, it's out of the city." Shane said.

"Hey guys." My mom said cheerily, walking into the room. She had been out gardening most of the day, "What's wrong?" She asked once seeing our expressions.

"We think Savannah's pregnancy is out." I spoke up.

"Oh, honey." My mom sighed sympathetically, going over to give Savannah a hug.

"I'm like four and a half months pregnant...it was bound to happen." She sighed.

We heard a car door slam and my dad walked in a moment later.

He looked puzzled once seeing us all, "What's wrong?"

"We think the pregnancy has gotten out, Steve." My mom explained.

"What are you going to do?" He asked Savannah and Jason.

"I guess we have to call Dave." Jason responded, getting out his phone.

He dialled a number and we waited for him to begin talking.

"Hey, it's Jason. Call me back when you get this message...it's urgent." Jason said into his phone before hanging it up, "I left a voice message, he didn't pick up." He told us.

Jason ushered Savannah over to the couch to sit down and try and relax.

I saw my dad give my mom a look and they told us we'd be in the kitchen if needed. Dad obviously figured it be best to leave us be for the moment.

"I can't do this." Savannah breathed out a moment later.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked her, confused.

"This is going to ruin everything for you guys. Your careers will suffer because of me." She whimpered.

"Savannah, we discussed this ages ago. It won't ruin any of us. We won't suffer because of you." Shane told her firmly.

"Shanes right." Jason agreed, "The most important thing at the moment is making sure you and the baby are healthy.

She began sobbing so I went over to her and crouched down on my knees in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.

"Savannah, you are strong. You are possibly the strongest person I have met in my life."

"I'm not." She cried, "Look at me."

I rubbed her arm gently, "You've called me strong before-"

"You are." She interrupted me, "I'm not."

"When you called me strong I didn't believe you. I didn't really believe anyone when they called me that. But you Sav, you are. I cannot possibly imagine having to deal with this, living with the scrutiny you're about to get." I took a deep breath, "I know you can handle it though, because you are strong. You wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't. You're one of my best friends in the entire world, you are practically my sister, regardless of whether Shane and I are together or not. You're my big sister and I know the older one looks out for the younger sister, but sometimes the younger one has to look out for the older sister too."

She began bawling at this and got up (pulling me up with her) to wrap her arms around me, "I love you, Mitchie."

After a couple seconds she motioned Caitlyn over and wrapped one arm around her.

"We are all here for you." Caitlyn promised her.

"You two are my sisters." She smiled through her tears.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled happily.

We girls all giggled as the guys turned our hug into a big group one.

I felt the baby kick from her stomach (as I was right against her) and she grinned madly.

"I think the little one wants in on the group hug." I commented.

Jason beamed at this.

Dave called back a couple of hours later and Jason answered, "We think Savannah's pregnancy is out." Jason said instantly.

He explained what had happened before handing the phone over to Nate.

"Yeah it's me," Nate said, "...What did you say?...We need to release a statement as soon as possible. Wait for us to come back...Okay, we'll meet you at the label in like two hours...Okay, bye."

"What did he say?" Savannah asked.

"He agreed on needing to release a statement, he told us to come back as soon as possible." Nate replied, handing the phone back to Jason.

"We should get going then." Jason said.

I wanted to go with them to the label and I knew Caitlyn wanted to as well. We both knew however that we couldn't as we had school the next day and my parents wouldn't allow it, regardless of the circumstances.

Reluctantly, Caitlyn and I got up to follow them out and say goodbye.

Jason and Savannah were off first, followed by Nate and Shane, and then Caitlyn and me.

Jason opened the front door and we were blinded by flashes and yelling.

There must have been at least twenty reporters on my front lawn shouting out questions all at once.

_"Savannah, are your in fact pregnant?"_

_"Jason, did you and Savannah have sex before marriage?"_

_"Savannah, did you cheat on Jason?"_

_"Jason, are you and Savannah having a baby together?"_

Jason was too stunned for a moment so I quickly rushed forward and slammed the door shut, locking it as well.

Nate pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked him.

"Telling Dave that I don't think we are going to make it in tonight."

"How did we not notice them?" Savannah whispered.

I looked around the house to see all the curtains closed, my mom had shut them less than an hour ago as she had a headache and she couldn't stand the light when she had her headaches.

She was currently in the kitchen making dinner. She claimed that cooking always made her feel better, kind of like me with my singing I guess.

"They are low and sneaky. They must have all called each other and driven right out here." Caitlyn answered, agitated.

"What's going on?" My mom asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"There are about twenty reporters out the front, Connie." Shane answered her.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

Jason nodded to confirm that what Shane said was indeed true.

"We're surrounded." Nate told her.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked, coming downstairs.

"Reporters are here, dad." I answered.

"Can't we just call the police to get rid of them?" He asked.

"We could, but it'd be no use. With a story as big as this, they won't leave. They all want to be the first to confirm that Savannah is indeed pregnant." Shane sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Savannah, you need to rest." Jason told her.

"Go take a nap on my bed." Caitlyn told her.

All six of us went upstairs; Jason went to take a nap with Savannah in Caitlyn's room where as Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and I went into mine.

My curtains were open; so I quickly shut them, hopefully before the photographers could notice that I was standing there.

"We're stuck here." Shane pouted.

"Sorry for not wanting to be stuck with me." I mumbled.

He heard me but didn't say anything. I kind of regretted saying anything as I knew he didn't mean it like that. Damn teenage hormones.

"Will they leave?" Caitlyn asked.

"I doubt it, as Shane said; they all want to get the story first." Nate answered her.

My mom called us down for dinner twenty minutes later, saving some for Jason and Savannah who were still asleep upstairs.

"You guys didn't have anything on tonight did you?" My dad asked.

Nate shook his head, "No, we are free until Wednesday besides doing album stuff."

"We might have to put some stuff on hold now." Shane said, shrugging.

"Which means pushing back the release dates of the album." Nate added.

Caitlyn frowned slightly, but I was the only one who noticed. She didn't like Nate when he went into business-mode like this, especially because of the situation we were in.

"How's your headache?" My dad asked my mom a moment later.

"Better, just a little bit sore." She replied, smiling.

After dinner I went to take a peek out the front window, Caitlyn following me of course.

We went to an end of the curtain, pulling it back slightly so we could peek out.

There was easily double the number of people out there than there were before.

...

Caitlyn gave Savannah and Jason her bed for the night, that's how she and Nate ended up on the mattress in my room.

"This is like a slumber party or something." Nate pointed out, as Caitlyn and I were each painting our nails.

"Would you like me to paint yours?" I teased him.

"Or we could put on some short-shorts and have a pillow fight." Caitlyn snickered.

"Tease." Shane coughed.

She grabbed her pillow and tossed it at him.

"How will we get out for school in the morning?" I asked.

"Dave said he'd send security for us to get out of here. Once we leave, they'll follow us back to the city." Nate said.

"Hopefully none tag behind to get to you guys." Shane added.

Oh how he was wrong.

...

The next morning at a quarter to eight, I peeked out the window of my bedroom to see even more photographer waiting outside. We were all ready to leave and Savannah was extremely nervous about going out there.

I knew she didn't want to face any of them.

A few moments later the guy's security team arrived and called Nate, letting him know that they were at the front door.

We all went downstairs and said goodbye to my mom and dad. My dad was going into his store late today as he didn't want to have to try and get past the crowd.

"Be careful." My dad instructed us.

Shane and Nate were going in Shane's car, Jason and Savannah in Jason's car and then Caitlyn and me in her car.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

Nate sighed, "We should go two at a time, each car, so security can focus on us easier. Shane and me should go first."

Caitlyn and I hugged everyone goodbye and I kissed Shane on his cheek.

"Let's go." Caitlyn said, linking arms with me.

Shane opened the door and he and Nate walked out, the security was waiting for them as organized. I closed the door behind them and waited for them to knock on the door (looking through the peep hole was make sure it was them.

As soon as we opened the door and stepped out, the security member each put a hand on Caitlyn and my backs to lead us over to Caitlyn's car.

_"Mitchie, is Shane going to be an uncle?"_

_"Caitlyn, how far along is Savannah?"_

We ignored the questions and all the cameras being shoved in our faces and managed to get into Caitlyn's car.

I mouthed a thank you to the security and they headed back to go get Savannah and Jason.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked as the reporters began swarming around the car. There must have been at least seventy of them here this morning.

"I run them over." Caitlyn snickered. "I just hope Savannah can get out okay." She added seriously.

As soon as Savannah and Jason stepped out we couldn't risk waiting around to see them leave, all the reporters rushed away from us and over to them so Caitlyn quickly reversed and we sped off to school.

When we got there and parked the car, at least twenty reporters turned up.

"I thought Shane said they wouldn't follow us." Caitlyn quipped.

"They know that we know and don't want them to know. So they want to know because they know we know." I said confusingly.

Somehow Caitlyn understood me, "If Savannah doesn't talk they know we might because we are her friends."

I nodded, "Come on. Let's go in, a few are coming in the gates." I said, noticing the reporters coming in the school grounds.

We practically ran inside, there were only a couple of students and teachers at school this early.

"Girls, come with me." The vice-principal said, finding us at our lockers, "It's crazy out there. Not only are there reporters from New York, it seems now that most of the reporters from Jersey have turned up."

"Mrs Harrison, we're sorry-" I began.

"It's not your fault." She sighed, cutting me off, "Come on, I'm taking you to the staff room. I don't want other students questioning you when they get here and then going out to talk to the reporters about it."

We followed her into the staff room and she turned the television on, "Help yourself to coffee if you want it. I'm going to call the police and try to get the other teachers and students in safely."

She left us alone, besides two other teachers who were lost in their own conversation on the other side of the room.

"I have a text from Nate," Caitlyn announced, "He said that Savannah got in the car with Jason okay and they are meeting up at the label.

Hot Tunes was playing and we paid attention as soon as we heard Savannah's name.

_"Could it be that Savannah Gray and Jason Fuller of Connect 3 are expecting a baby? The two were spotted yesterday, Savannah (older sister of Shane Gray) was photographed with a hand on her stomach and the two fled when asked if she was pregnant. Reporters showed up to Mitchie Torres house late yesterday afternoon where the couple fled to."_

At this clips of us leaving the house from barely fifteen minutes ago began playing.

_"Moments ago Savannah Gray and Jason Fuller left the house with the rest of Connect 3 and girlfriends Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar. Security was needed to escort them out. So only one question remains, is Savannah Gray really carrying Jason Gray's baby despite his pledge to remain pure until marriage?"_

Savannah looked positively frightened, she had more reporters trying to get to her than Caitlyn and I did. They managed to drive off safely and that's when Hot Tunes cut to an ad break.

"We're going to be targeted as well you know?" Caitlyn said randomly.

"Well yeah, didn't you see the reporters waiting for us?" I joked.

"No," she looked around to make sure the teachers weren't listening and spoke in a hushed tone, "They are going to think we are sleeping with Shane and Nate. They'll think all the guys have broken their promise."

"This won't be good." I sighed.

"Savannah has it a hundred times worse than we do though," She said sadly, "I just hope that this can die down quickly when they release a statement."

I nodded in agreement, at a loss of words as to what to say.

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

A reviewer asked me to speed up my writing. Not sure if they meant my updating or not but if they did mean that I'm updating as much as I can. Three or four times a week is hard enough for me, especially now that I have a stack load of assignments over this next month and exams. Not to mention work and ballet lol. If they meant speed up the story, I think it's neccessary to write about all this ;)

Amayj off Twitter called me a bully so how could I not update :P.

Katyyyyy3: oh my god. please tell me you have slept since you reviewed haha. Sleep is gooooooooood lol.  
TemptingTemptation1227: hahaha. Here is your fix ;)  
TurnUpTheMusic-x: They are getting there. So back together, but Shane needs Mitchie's trust again.

You've waited long enough. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 14**

Caitlyn and I went to class a couple of hours later, all the students were instructed not to ask us anything related to Savannah.

The police had come and only managed to keep the reporters off the grounds, they legally couldn't do anymore than that.

It didn't stop Brianna though, she waltzed over to us at lunch, "So, are you two getting some too?" She smirked.

"If by some, you mean love? Yes we are." Caitlyn replied, knowing that's not the answer Brianna wanted.

"Well Shane's sister is getting more than that. How far along is she anyway? I bet the slut isn't even carrying Jason's baby."

I lost it, I completely lost it. In one swift movement, I got up and punched her in the face. I actually punched her in the face.

"She is not the slut." I spat at her.

I felt hands come from behind me, they were Ryan's. He pulled me away from her and moved me out of the way so Brianna couldn't try and hit me back.

I shrugged him off and Mrs Harrison came over to grab Caitlyn and I, "Detention Brianna, you were all warned this morning." She replied simply before taking Caitlyn and me off to her office.

"I would have done the same; you just beat me to it." Caitlyn remarked as we were lead to Mrs Harrison's office.

"Mitchie, I understand why you did that but you know it was wrong right?" Mrs Harrison asked me once we got there.

"Maybe so; but when someone calls my friend a slut, I feel the need to defend them. I hope I broke her nose."

Caitlyn snorted at this and had to clasp her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

Mrs Harrison ignored this last part, "Given the circumstances I'll let you off, Mitchie. Not just because you are famous now, but because you two have to deal with so much right now on top of school. Between the three of us, I take it Miss Gray is indeed pregnant?"

Caitlyn and I looked at each other quickly before nodding slowly.

"She is." Caitlyn confessed.

"They'll go away soon hopefully. A statement is being released later today, hopefully they will leave us alone in a few days and this will start to die down." I told her.

"I never thought I'd say this to students but...it is probably best if you stay low for the next couple of days and don't come to school."

"What?" Caitlyn asked, shocked.

"It is the best thing for your safety and the other student's safety." She replied calmly, "I will let all your teachers know so they can organize work for you so you can pick it up at the end of the day. This is the last week before the holidays so I'll have them send you your holiday work by the start of next week. Can I trust you two to spend the remainder of the day out of trouble?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mrs Harrison."

She smiled, "Good. You don't have to go to class, just make sure you don't go out the front. They are still lurking out there." She informed us, talking about the reporters who were still outside.

"Will do." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks." I added.

We got up and left her office, Caitlyn instantly pulled out her phone to call Nate but he didn't answer.

"He hasn't answered me at all today." She frowned a moment later, hanging up her phone. "Last night as well, he was talking about the band over dinner when he should have been focussing more on the fact that Savannah needs to be safe and get rest. He gets so absorbed in business." She sighed.

I gave her a hug, "It's Nate." I said simply.

"Yeah, we argue about it all the time over the phone generally. We've been fighting a lot actually."

"I hardly see you guys fight."

"Over the phone," she repeated herself, "Generally about his formalness all the time and we argue over the small things." She admitted.

"Caitlyn, couples always argue."

"Not you and Shane, you two hardly ever argue." She pointed out.

"We may not argue a lot but we fight. Kind of like right now, we have made up pretty much but he knows I need to build up my trust for him again."

"I didn't know that. We just all assumed you two were back together."

I shook my head, "We've only kissed once and that was what you saw at my concert last Saturday night because of the incident with Ryan. You shouldn't compare Shane and me to Nate and you."

"I know." She sighed.

I gave her another hug, and soon heard my phone ringing.

I pulled away from Caitlyn and looked at the caller I-d to see it was Brown who was calling me.

"Hi Uncle Brown." I answered.

"Hello, poppet. I called up the label to tell them of your situation, your school was on Hot Tunes and is surrounded with reporters."

"I know, our vice principal wants Caitlyn and I to stay clear of school. We are hoping this will blow over soon."

"Well that makes things easier," He laughed, "I told the label that it would be best for you to be in New York with all of us. They were hesitant because they didn't want you to be associated with Connect 3 for now."

I recalled back to when they first found out about Savannah's pregnancy and how they kept us apart.

"It still is going to happen, regardless. Caitlyn thinks we'll be targeted as well."

"She's right, and that's what I told them. So they've agreed to let you come here for the rest of the week. You don't really have a publicist do you?"

"Not really, I've kind of just been using Alyssa and not bothering about it. You manage me well enough not to get into trouble." I joked.

He laughed at this, "Let the guys know you're coming. I'd get here as soon as you can. They are releasing a statement in about an hour. Savannah will need you; she doesn't want to go home because she thinks her parents will be disappointed in her."

"They know already though."

"She's pregnant." He defended her, "It makes sense in her head."

"They aren't disappointed in her though are they?" I asked.

"Her father was a little bit, but he's definitely gotten fond of the idea of being a grandfather."

I smiled, "Savannah and Jason definitely have gotten fond of the idea of being parents. I think Jason will propose after the baby is born anyway."

"How about you? Expecting Shane to propose soon?"

"I was. I still am but it will probably be a bit further away now because of him lying to me." I admitted quietly. It still hurt a fair bit.

"Mitchie, he told me what happened after I called you that day. He's truly and genuinely sorry about what happened. He was ashamed and thought he was letting you down."

"I know, he explained. Thanks, Brown."

"Anytime, love. Speaking of time, I need to get going. I'm going to go see if the label needs me for anything else then go see Dee."

I smiled, and we exchanged goodbyes.

"Brown convinced the label that it would be best for us to be with everyone else." I told Caitlyn.

She smiled weakly, "I just hope Nate isn't too occupied to ignore me whilst I'm in his actual company. I know he's trying to sort out the band's reputation because it is important but..." She trailed off.

"You don't want to make him choose you over the band." I finished for her, "I feel the same."

She smiled thankfully, "It's good to have someone that goes through the same thing as you. Should you call Shane to let him know we are coming? Nate won't answer after all."

"No, I'm sure Brown will tell them."

This was true, I would have called him but I didn't want him to answer as Nate wasn't. I think it would upset Caitlyn if he did answer.

"Okay, let's go get our stuff and find somewhere to hang for the rest of the day." She replied, satisfied with my excuse.

...

Trying to get out of the school wasn't pleasant. A couple of the male teacher's led us out to Caitlyn's car just to make sure we would be okay.

The reporters went in frenzy, yelling questions out to us and the camera flashes wouldn't stop.

We ignored them and got straight in the car, thanking the teachers for escorting us there.

Getting out wasn't too hard, Caitlyn was really careful not to hit anyone.

"Move." She groaned, honking the horn repeatedly.

I didn't say how she was being careful.

When we got home we told mom what Brown had arranged and she agreed with it.

"The six of you will be stronger together, plus Savannah will need you. I take it you have been given school work?"

"Yes, Mrs Harrison organized everything with our teachers." Caitlyn answered her.

"She thought it was for the best that we didn't come to school, Brown called me later to suggest getting away. Pure coincidence." I defended Caitlyn and myself.

She laughed, "Go upstairs and pack."

We drove to the guy's place in Caitlyn's car a little bit over an hour later, listening to the radio on our way.

_"Lava Records have released a statement on Connect 3's official website confirming the rumors that band-member Jason Fuller and girlfriend Savannah Gray were expecting a baby are in fact true. The statement says, 'Savannah Gray (sister of Shane Gray) and Jason Fuller are pregnant and having a baby due at the end of August. We fully support their decisions that they have made and would like to request for them to have their privacy in this time. A press conference will be held later this week to discuss the situation further.'" _The radio DJ read. _"I wonder if we will hear wedding bells for the two?"_ He asked.

"The world knows." Caitlyn said softly.

We didn't say another word for the rest of the trip, not really knowing what to expect.

We let ourselves inside when we arrived at the apartment; the guys were all sitting on the couch. Savannah was sitting on Jason's lap; he was rubbing her stomach gently.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn said, "I'm going to go chuck my stuff down and pee, I'm busting."

She raced off down the hall to Nate's room, "I'll be social." I joked, giving each of them a hug, lingering slightly longer on Shane.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away."

"I'll come with you." Shane said, grabbing my bag off of me.

We walked down the hall into his room and he set my stuff down on his bed.

"How was school? We saw on Hot Tunes all the reporters that were there."

"It was crazy," I admitted, "I also may have punched Brianna in the face. I didn't break her nose but it is bruised badly." I confessed. He looked shocked at this, "She called Savannah a slut." I told him.

He nodded in understanding, "My boyfriend's butch." He chuckled.

I hit his arm, "Shut up."

"You know I'm joking."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ask me what's wrong!" We heard Caitlyn yell from Nate's bedroom.

I quickly walked down the hall; stopping before passing Nate's bedroom door, Shane followed me of course.

"You're upset about something." Nate replied calmly.

"Damn right I'm upset." She snapped.

"Beautiful, just tell me what's wrong."

"Don't beautiful me, mister. I don't know how your head works sometimes, Nate. I feel like you just keep on making bad moves lately." She told him, irritated.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned her softly.

"What's the one thing that bothers me about you?...You being so damn involved in the business aspect of the band. I'm not saying to put me before the band or anything, you just seemed too caught up right now."

"Caitlyn," he sighed, "I'm just trying to do what's best for the band right now. I don't want to fight with you."

She cracked it at that, "How about Savannah? Are you doing anything for her?" She screamed.

"Sorry, I can't express what I mean in words."

"That's rich; you're only a famous musician who writes his own songs." She replied sarcastically.

"Singing is different. Of course I'm doing what I think is best for her as well, the main priority is her and the baby. You know I get caught up in the band's public relations; something like this could break not just the band, but Savannah as well."

"It also hurt that you didn't call me back at all today. We called Shane to let him when we left home because you didn't pick up again." She told him, still angry.

"I'm sorry, I got home from the label not long before you got here and a bath and then went to put it on charge. I knew I was seeing you soon anyway and Shane told me you were the one driving so I didn't call back."

"Nate, I love you. You just frustrate me sometimes." She muttered.

"I love you too...You frustrate me as well, lately I feel like you just start picking fights all the time."

It was silent for a moment, I assumed Nate had gone over to hug or kiss her.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out at the same time a moment later.

"I'll try and be there more, and try not to be so business-orientated." He told her.

"I'll try not to fight with you when you do go into Nate-mode." She replied.

"Nate-mode?" He chuckled.

"Love you."

"I love you too, beautiful." He responded.

Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his room, not obviously wanting to get caught listening in.

"We would have heard it all anyway from down here." I said.

"Not the point, Mitch."

"Oh but it is, Pop Star."

He grinned at the name, "You haven't called me that in a while." He noted.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

Maybe this meant I was becoming more at ease with him again and he was beginning to recoup my trust.

"I know I haven't told you this enough lately Shane, but I do love you."

He studied me for a moment before speaking, "I know you do, I don't deserve your love after being such an idiot."

I shook my head, "I still want to marry you Shane."

If possible, his smile became even bigger, "I love you, too."

He went to kiss my forehead, but I pulled away.

I looked directly in his eyes without needing to say anything. He understood me, he knew I wasn't pulling away due to losing trust in him, he knew that I wanted him to kiss me.

He smirked and didn't hesitate in bringing his lips down to mine; kissing me innocently, yet with enough love that I felt like I would collapse on the ground.

Things were going back to normal.

**Smitchie are almost completely there. Sooooooooo closeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**

**Did you guys see the JB live chat and a Jemi kiss was brought up twice. I loved Joe's reaction. **

**Priceless ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Loved your reactions about the live chat hehe. Demi answered a question about whether Joe and her would kiss in the movie with a ';)'.

I'm for reals, she replied with a wink. WOOT!

Anywhoo, a few asked me about updating on Twitter so I thought why not? It's a smarter choice because I have assignments to do tomorrow. Ballet and assignments Thursday night, work Friday night, then I have a party on Saturday night. I am not doing a drunken update again haha.

So after this, there will be no update until Sunday Australia time (unless I can squeeze it in). There isn't a cliffhanger to keep you in suspense, i'm pretty sure you will loves the ending ;).

The song is Sorry by the Jonas Brothers.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and those on Twitter encouraging me so much. I wouldn't be updating if it weren't for you guys. Maybe if I get a whole lot of reviews I'll make the time to update hehe.

Anyway, it is now almost one in the morning. I shall be on Twitter a bit longer and hang around for some of your reviews. Once again, I love you guys :)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 15**

The next day, we spent the whole time stuck in the apartment and didn't dare go outside as we knew there were paparazzi everywhere despite the label asking for them to give Jason and Savannah some privacy.

Nate and Shane were working on a song together in Nate's room, I had a feeling it had something to do with Caitlyn and Nate's argument from the night before.

Savannah, Jason and Caitlyn were watching television so I grabbed my songbook and went into Shane's room. I grabbed the guitar in his room and began playing some chords.

No matter what happened between Shane and me, I couldn't help but not forgive him. No matter how many times I said we were over, I knew that it was a lie as I couldn't ever be without him.

It took me barely half an hour to come up with a completely new song; I was so pleased with how it turned out.

"I've got a face for a smile?" Shane smirked from the doorway. He had walked in whilst I was playing the song the whole way through.

"No, I'm talking about my other boyfriend." I remarked casually, putting his guitar away.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked, coming over and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"No." I giggled.

"Gary has set up the press conference for tomorrow at noon." He informed me, "He called me because Nate wouldn't answer. He really doesn't want to upset Caitlyn."

"Will you and Nate be up there with Jason and Savannah?"

He nodded, "So will Gary, he is the owner of the label after all. They don't want you up on the stage with us because they want to try and separate you from it. They are hoping fans won't associate you with all of this."

"It won't happen, they are going to think that we broke our...that we slept together." I corrected myself.

He winced slightly and kissed me on the cheek to cover it.

"I love you." He murmured, not pulling away.

"I love you, too."

...

The following day we were escorted by security to the press conference, we were waiting in a private room before it started.

Savannah was shaking and looked extremely nervous where as Jason surprisingly looked confident and ready to go out there.

Nate had an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder and Shane had an arm around my waist.

"They're ready for you." A security member told us.

I smiled at Savannah reassuringly and she and Jason walked out of the room first and down the corridor.

Shane kissed the side of my head and Nate who kissed Caitlyn quickly, before the four of us followed them. Caitlyn and I were watching from the side, off the small make-shift stage.

When we got to the end of the corridor Gary was waiting for us. Shane and Nate let go of Caitlyn and I and the four of them walked through the doors first.

Flashes were going off, Caitlyn and I walked out a bit after them and stood to the side where Dave, Alyssa and a few other workers from Lava were.

There were at least a hundred people in the room, most of them reporters with camera crews.

A long table with four chairs were set on the stage, each spot had a microphone.

Gary sat down at the far end, next to Jason, then Savannah, then Shane and finally Nate.

"Good afternoon everyone, we are here today to discuss the pregnancy of Jason Fuller and Savannah Gray." Gary began, "Address your questions to them or myself, or the other members of Connect 3 who are with us today."

Hands instantly flew up in the air and Gary chose one reporter.

"Miss Gray, I think the most obvious question is how did this happened?" A lady asked.

Savannah was staring at the table and I saw Jason reach over to take her hand in his.

"There was an incident when we went out one night and I was shoved down by fans. It really shook us up at the time." She answered her voice rather shaky. She looked up at the reporters as she continued on, "Due to what happened, things kind of escalated from there later that night. It was not planned at all, it was a spur of the moment thing."

Gary pointed to a reporter right down the front.

"This one is for you Jason." She told him, "What about your pledge to save sex for marriage, isn't that what the ring you wear stands for?"

"As Savannah said, it was not planned on happening at all. We got caught up in the moment." He replied simply, yet seriously.

The questions kept on going.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm almost five months along." Savannah replied.

"Shane, how do you feel about this?"

Shane glanced over at the two of them quickly before responding, "I'm truly happy for them. I couldn't think of two people who could handle this better than the two of them."

"Savannah, what do you have to say to teenage girls who are fans of the band?"

"I'd say don't have sex unless the guy is the one you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with. I've known Jason since Connect 3 was formed and have been good friends with him ever since. That's why I don't really regret what happened; I've known him for a long time and love him with all my heart. Yes, we made a mistake and it wasn't the right thing to do but...I've found the one I'm supposed to me with." She smiled, looking at Jason.

"Jason, do you feel as if you are going to miss out on living your life now you're having a baby so young?"

He shook his head, "No, the guys and I still plan on releasing music. Plus, we aren't teenagers or anything. We are both in our twenties and are legally adults."

Jason was right, he was legally an adult, yet he only acted like one half the time.

"Is there the possibility that Jason is not the father?"

Gary cut in angrily, "We will not answer that question as it is ridiculous."

"How did your parents feel about this?"

"They are supportive of us, although my father initially wasn't fond of the idea." Savannah recalled.

"Do you two planned on being married?" A male reporter asked.

"One day," Savannah answered, "We don't want to get married just because we are having a baby but we definitely do plan on doing so in the future."

"How will this affect the sales of your new album that will be coming out?"

Nate decided to answer this one, "We won't know until that time comes. We know though that our true fans will stick by us and support Savannah and Jason as the label, Shane and I am doing."

"Is there the possibility that we can be expecting babies from Shane and Nate soon?"

"No, it's not possible." Shane shook his head.

"Definitely not yet." Nate affirmed.

The questions went on and finally the conference came to an end after the photographers got some pictures of Jason and Savannah and a few of them with Shane and Nate as well.

...

That night Shane grabbed me after dinner and took me to his room, grabbing his guitar and closing the door behind us.

I sat down on his bed, "You going to play me a song?" I guessed.

He nodded his head, sitting down beside me, "I wrote this last week for you, we recorded it last Friday just before I came to see you...I told Gary I wanted it on the new album so he is pulling a few strings for it to get put on there on such late notice."

I brought my knees up to my chest and signalled for him to play.

_"Broken hearts  
And last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies  
Help to make this  
Pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength  
Just to say_

_I'm sorry_  
_For breaking all the promises_  
_That I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's on me_  
_This time is the last time_  
_I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow_  
_Filled with pain_  
_Knowing that I am to blame_  
_For leaving your heart_  
_Out in the rain_  
_And I know your gonna_  
_Walk away_  
_And leave me with_  
_The price to pay_  
_Before you go I_  
_Wanted to say (yeah)"_

Shane began crying, yet sung through his tears. It set me off, I started crying as well.

_"That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't round to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_I can't make it_  
_Alive on my own_  
_But if you have to go_  
_Then please girl_  
_Just leave me alone_  
_Cause I don't wanna see_  
_You and me going_  
_Our separate ways_  
_I'm begging you to stay_  
_If it isn't too late_

_I'm sorry_  
_For breaking all the promises_  
_That I wasn't round to keep_  
_It's on me_  
_This time is the last time_  
_I will ever beg you to stay_  
_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way"_

We just sat there staring into each other's tear stricken eyes once he finished playing.

"Shane..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Yes, he had hurt me. But I had hurt him too by ignoring him and not letting him explain anything.

He placed his guitar down and caressed my cheek with his hand before wiping away some tears, "I really am sorry, baby."

"Let's put it behind us." I smiled at him though my watery eyes.

He smiled back and didn't hesitate in leaning forwards to place a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to me.

I didn't think twice about deepening the kiss, it felt right.

I allowed Shane to take control; he lowered me down on the bed, resting a hand on my hip.

It had been too long since we had kissed like this.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing along my jaw, "So, so sorry."

"Forget it. It's in the past. Just, no more secrets like that, okay? Because if you keep something like that from me again I don't know if I will come back." I told him reluctantly.

He stopped kissing my jaw line and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Okay...I just want you to know, that I don't blame you for acting how you did at all. I know I've said this before but you are my world, Mitch. You are the reason that I am singing, before you I was on a downwards spiral that I didn't know if I was going to be able to get out of."

He lied down on his side next to me and I turned onto my side to face him.

"Before you, I was only beginning to find out who I was. Now I know who I am. I'm Mitchie; singer and song-writer with the best friends and family in the world and girlfriend of Shane, not Shane Gray but just Shane. You aren't a huge celebrity to me, you are the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

I could feel tears spilling again and Shane was crying again as well.

"You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with too." He said, sitting up and pulling me up with him. He pulled me into his lap and began playing with my hair absentmindedly, "I promise you that I will never keep anything like that from you again. I also promise that you will always be ahead of the band."

"Shane, you can't promise me that."

"I can. When we get married you will be my wife and I hope not to ever spend a day apart...although it will happen. You will be my wife and if you need me at all, I won't hesitate in dropping everything to be by your side. Even if it means I have to get on a plane to get to you."

"Shane." I sobbed.

"I mean it, and that doesn't just go for when we are married. I'll be there for you whenever you need me." He kissed me on the tip of my nose before going on, "Then when we have kids, I want to settle down eventually so I can be entirely devoted to them."

"Are all of these things far off?" I asked.

"Not until you are at least out of high school." He replied, letting go of my hair to wipe away the new tears.

"We've come a long way."

"We have." He agreed.

"I still remember that day in the kitchen when we first met."

"So do I...you looked cute with all that flour on your face." He grinned.

I began playing with his hair this, "I do like the curls." I laughed.

"Half-straight keeps me happy; half-curly keeps you happy." He kidded.

"You could shave your hair off and I wouldn't love you any less."

"I know, but there is no way in hell I'd do it."

I giggled as he placed a kiss on my lips again.

"I love you." I whispered.

"It's you and me forever." He whispered back before placing his lips on mine once more.

**They are 100 per cent together again :)**

**Whatcha think? **

**Also, what's you fav moments from the series so far? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

I know I said (I think it was on Twitter lol) that I wouldn't update until Sunday but I really couldn't make you guys wait that long. So now I'm sitting on my bed, trying not to fall asleep as I write this.

I mentioned (again on Twitter) about a breakup this chapter. Don't worry it isn't major, it will just set up for future plots ;)

The girls get prom dresses in this chapter, go to my profile for a link :)

And thank you to all the new people that have begun reading my story over the past few days? Betcha it sucks having to wait for updates now lol.

Can't think of anything else to say right now except I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 16 **

We didn't get out really at all over the next few days, other than getting groceries and all of us going to Shane and Savannah's parent's house on the Friday night.

All of the boy's interviews and public appearances were cancelled for the next couple of weeks and their album was being released just after graduation. Caitlyn and I would be distracted with our exams as they promoted the album.

There were less paparazzi than earlier that week thankfully, although it was still more than usual.

Mrs Gray had made a huge lavish dinner for all of us that night.

I noticed that Andrew was in a bit of a sulky mood, so I asked him about it.

"What's up?"

"Jess broke up with me; it was just a bit unexpected." He responded plainly, "I didn't love her but I liked her a lot."

I gave him a hug, "The right girl will come along one day. I promise you."

"Thanks, Mitchie. I just want what Shane has."

I pulled away, unsure of what he was saying.

"Not you." He laughed, seeing my expression, "You are practically my sister. I want someone I can love as much as Shane loves you and have them love me back."

"It will happen for you." I promised him.

"This was delicious." Nate complimented Mrs Gray when we were all done eating.

"It was no problem, I'm just happy to have you all hear. It's been pretty hectic hasn't it?"

"It has." Savannah answered her mom.

Her mom surprised her with more baby clothes after dinner which made her cry.

"I'm sorry, it's the hormones." She accused.

Shane's parents allowed us all to stay that night, I heard them talking to each other as I walked down the hall to quickly say goodnight to the others.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd let your daughter's boyfriend sleep in her room with her." Shane's mom commented.

"She's already pregnant isn't she?" He kidded, laughing lightly, "Plus, it's Shane's best friend, it's not just some random guy."

"And Shane?"

"What about him?"

"Mitchie and he are sleeping in his room." She answered him.

"It doesn't bother me honestly."

"Because he's a boy and Savannah's a girl?" She teased.

I kept on walking; saying goodnight to Jason and Savannah and then to Nate and Caitlyn who were in the guest room.

I returned to find Shane already under the cover in his bed, his eyes closed, and got in with him.

I buried my head into his bare chest and he wrapped an arm around me, "Night, baby."

"Night."

...

Caitlyn and I went home a few days later and began our homework that was sent to us.

"How do they expect us to study for exams if they give us all this work to do? Seriously who gives out a 3,000 word essay?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Evil teachers?" I offered.

"I applied at NYU for a music producing class." She told me, "Lava wants me to be signed as an intern still though, Gary told me when my contract expires they will renew it. I don't think I want to go to college straight away though, I think I'll defer for a couple of years. That way I can work at the label a bit longer without worrying about school work."

"It sounds good, you will learn a lot from producing at an actual label. I'll go to college one day most likely, but can't see myself doing it for a few years, especially now that my career has taken off." I explained.

"I can't believe we are graduating soon." She said, bewildered.

"I know...did Nate tell you that they are going to Europe the week before our exams to promote their album? Shane only told me yesterday."

"Yeah, he told me. We will have enough on our plates though to worry about not seeing them."

I nodded in agreement before returning to my own essay.

...

The day we went back to school Savannah called me over lunch, "I can find out the sex of the baby if I want."

"Are you going to?" I asked as I took a bite out of my apple.

"No, Jason and I want it to be a surprise." She answered me.

"Well you suck." I joked.

"Shut up, Mitchie. Put Caitlyn on, I want to tell her."

I did as she requested and handed the phone over to Caitlyn.

Brianna was sitting at the table opposite mine and kept glancing over at me, her nose looked normal again.

I waved at her, tauntingly. At least when high school was over I wouldn't have to deal with her antics any longer.

Caitlyn's phone began to ring so she handed it to me to answer. I looked at the caller I-d to see it was Nate who was calling.

"Hey, Natey-poo." I answered, giggling.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, it's me. Caitlyn's talking on my phone to Savannah."

"Fair enough, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, I'm just eating lunch and dreading the rest of my classes. I can't wait until I graduate." I replied.

"Neither, because then you guys can come live with us."

"Wait, what?"

"I haven't really talked it over with the guys but I want the two of you to live with us once you graduate. That way, you can travel with us as we have a string of shows before camp."

"I'd love that."

"Plus, Brown would organize for you to open for us again and even do a few of your own shows."

"I'd love that too. Caitlyn just hung up," I noted, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mitchie."

I handed the phone over to Caitlyn and she answered happily.

I really couldn't wait until I graduated now, I could be with Shane every day and not have to worry about homework and studying.

Caitlyn brought up shopping for prom later that night, "We should go shopping on the weekend in the city. We don't want to wear the same dress as someone else which may happen if we shop locally."

"It's every girl's nightmare." I laughed.

"We might as well get it from a store there so hopefully no one will have the same dresses as us."

"Good thinking." I winked at her.

"Seeming as we both know we aren't getting lucky after prom," she giggled, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know...let the guys decide maybe? Ooh, and Jason and Savannah can join us after." I decided.

"Of course."

...

As planned, Caitlyn and I drove to the apartment on the weekend. We took Savannah with us to go shopping at a fairly nice store that was specifically for proms.

"How about this one?" She asked Caitlyn, holding out a flowing hot pink dress.

"It's not me." She said, shaking her head and wandering off along the racks.

"Well it's definitely me! Maybe I should get it so I can wear it after I have the baby."

"Sav, you don't have a prom to wear it to." I reminded her.

"No, but a red carpet event will do." She announced, "Go try it on for me Mitchie; we are practically the same size."

I looked at her stomach, grinning.

"Were the same size." She corrected herself, shoving the dress into my arms, "Just try it on."

"Yes, mom." I groaned, going over into one of the changing rooms.

I slid the dress on and came out and modelled it in front of her.

"I love it! I'm getting it!" She squealed.

"I found the one!" We heard Caitlyn yell.

In her hands I saw a pretty sky-blue dress and she ran into the stall next to mine.

"I still can't find one." I pouted.

"How about this one?" Savannah asked, holding out a seriously low-cut dress.

"Don't think so, not for a prom."

"Shane will love it." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and got changed into my regular clothes, handing Savannah her dress.

I really couldn't find anything I liked at all. There were a couple of dresses but they weren't anything special.

"What do you think?" Caitlyn asked, coming out in her dress.

"Amazing!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Gorgeous!" I added.

It was a strapless sky-blue dress that had sparkling beads all across the bust. The bodice was slightly ruffled and tied up at the back. The dress fell to the ground, puffing out a little, and was slightly gathered on the skirt of the dress.

"I love it." Caitlyn smiled, "I feel like a princess."

"You look like one." Savannah said.

"I don't want to take it off...can I wear it home?"

"No, because we don't want Nate seeing you in it until prom night." I answered her.

"You're right," she sighed, "Let's find you your dress now." She told me.

She stayed in her dress as we searched.

"I found the one!" I yelled out.

Caitlyn and Savannah were by my side a few seconds later. I was standing in front of a mannequin at the back of the store that had the most gorgeous dress on it ever.

It was a pale-green full-length dress that had a sweetheart neckline with diamantes across the bust. The bodice was a rouched mesh material, which had some diamantes randomly placed in it, which laced up at the back. The skirt puffed out and also had some diamantes on it.

It was perfect and green, which is Shane's favourite color after all.

We asked the store assistant where the dress was and she said it was the only one left.

Thankfully, it was my size.

Meant to be or what?

After she removed it from the mannequin, I went back to the dressing room to try it on.

It fit perfectly.

"What do you think?" I asked as I came out of the stall, twirling around.

Caitlyn began squealing and grabbed my hands to jump up and down with me.

"We haven't happy-danced in ages." I giggled.

"It's perfect." Savannah told me, "Let me take a photo of the two of you to send to your parents."

We posed playfully for her phone before going to get changed back into our normal clothes.

After paying for our dresses we got into Nate's Hummer (which Caitlyn was driving) to go back to the apartment.

"I can't believe he is letting you drive his car." Savannah commented, climbing in the front, "In all the years that I have known him, he has never ever let anyone else drive this car."

"Feel loved, Caitlyn." I giggled, climbing in the back.

...

"I was thinking," Jason spoke out loud when we got back, "That after you finish school that you officially move in with me."

Savannah wrapped her arms around him at this, "Jase, I'd love that." She cried.

"Also, when you do move in and a couple weeks after the album is out, we turn the guest room into a nursery. I spoke to Shane and Nate; they said it was a good idea as long as I don't decorate it with bird wallpaper."

Caitlyn and I grinned at this and went to put our prom dresses in the guest room closer to leave the two alone and so our boyfriends wouldn't see our dresses.

"Hey, Pop Star." I greeted Shane, walking into his room to find him on his laptop. "What are you looking at?" I asked, sitting down next to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just seeing what the fans on our website are saying about the baby. I've told Savannah not to look at anything on the internet about her."

"What's it like?"

"The majority are really supportive but there are some fans claiming that 'they are stupid and are bad role models' blah, blah, blah."

I shut his laptop closed, "Don't let what they say get to you...I read what was said about me when we started going out. A lot of it wasn't good. Girls thought I was using you and were saying I couldn't sing but I moved pass that and steer clear of most gossip sites now."

"They were just jealous because Shane Gray was taken." He smirked, cockily.

I rolled my eyes before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you." He breathed out as I pulled away.

"I love you too, my jerky Pop Star."

"Diva." He shot back.

...

Caitlyn and I managed to get our dresses out of the apartment without the guys seeing them. This probably was because she threatened them that if they were within five feet of the dresses, that she'd kill them.

We spent the next couple of weeks studying frantically for our final exams. The guys were jetting across the country to promote their new album leaving us to study.

"I need a break." I moaned the weekend before prom, "Mom should have let me do that interview Brown had for me."

"You can do as many as you like once school is over." Caitlyn replied, biting the top of pen.

"I miss him." I pouted, "I miss all of them. Savannah can't drive here by herself and she's studying for her finals too."

"I miss them too. But at least we aren't just sitting here missing them. We get to study, lucky us." She said sarcastically.

"I can't believe that she is done with school after this." I commented, talking about Savannah.

"Unless she decides to study again." Caitlyn laughed.

"I doubt it; she will have a baby to care for."

"Soon enough the baby will be graduating from high school like us."

"As much as I want it all to be over, I think I might miss it a bit. We are stepping out into the real-world, Caitlyn."

"Well, we are technically adults now. Plus, I think we can handle it as long as we have each other's backs." She told me.

"Always." I winked at her.

"Mitchie!" She whined, "You seriously have picked up that winking thing from Shane."

I laughed out loud, clutching at my sides.

"It wasn't that funny, I think the studying has fried your brain." She giggled.

**Who is excited for Camp Rock 2? I can't wait!**


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling much better tonight, my hangover went away lol. But I still have a cold and can't stop coughing (yes I know I shouldn't drink when I'm sick but it was an open bar hehe).

Thank you guys for all the reviews! My inbox was crazy when I checked earlier haha.

So this chapter is prom and I was orginally going to have a different song in the chapter but finally decided on Turn Right by the Jonas Brothers. A big thanks to mymakeupsmearedeyes for that one. Also check out her story The Vegas Inn, I just read the prologue and love it. Can't wait to read more of it later in the week ;)

Anywhoo, don't know what else to say.

Doo duh doo, here is chapter 17 :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 17**

By the day of our prom, we had gone without seeing our boyfriends for two weeks. We were so excited all day and unfortunately had to go to school until lunch time.

Our teachers had reminded us that if we didn't come to school we wouldn't be allowed into our prom.

Brianna was upset about this, apparently less than seven hours was not long enough to get ready.

We drove home after school to shower and freshen up a bit.

After lunch, my mom came with us to get ready, "I can't believe you two are having your senior prom tonight!" She exclaimed, "I can't believe you two are eighteen."

"We're all grown up." Caitlyn giggled.

We came to a really nice salon that we had booked appointments at earlier in the month.

Once we were in and seated, we each had an attendant for the two of us.

After having our hair washed they began doing our nails, we opted just for a French tip. I wasn't a big fan of fake nails.

Next we had our make-up done. I had my eyes outlined with green eye shadow that complimented my dress and Caitlyn had hers done in a dark-smokey color.

I looked so much older with my make-up done like this, usually for performances I did my eyes completely black. The green really made me look classier and grown-up.

"So what do you want done with your hair?" My attendant, Chelsea, asked me.

"Well, I was thinking something different actually. Would you be able to dye my hair for me? I want it darker."

"Of course! How dark?" She asked me, happily.

I glanced over at mom who shrugged her shoulders; it was her way of giving me permission to have done whatever I wanted. Although she probably would object if I said I wanted to dye my hair bright pink.

"Make it black." I told Chelsea, smiling.

"Would you like it up?"

I nodded, "And in curls preferably."

"No problem, hon."

It was a little after four-thirty when we were completely finished.

Caitlyn and I stood next to each other, looking into the mirror.

She opted to leave her hair out and in tight curls; her side bangs were swept across her forehead and was blended into her curls.

My hair was black and I had Chelsea style my bangs to the side for the night. She had bundled my curls up on the top of my head, pinning them into place but allowing some curls to fall out slightly. I really loved it.

After paying we went home to sit back for a little bit before having to get dressed.

"The guys are leaving now." I told Caitlyn, after reading the text on my phone.

Jason and Savannah were coming with them as the six of us were going to celebrate all together afterwards. We told Shane and Nate to organize something as we didn't know what to do.

About an hour later we couldn't contain our excitement anymore, we went to get changed into our dresses after having an early dinner.

I really did feel like a princess as I slipped into my dress and put my sparkly-silver stilettos on.

Caitlyn rushed into my room a few seconds later and pulled her camera out of her clutch, "Let's take some pictures together."

We pulled faces before taking some serious ones.

"I can't believe it's prom night already. Exams begin next week and then its graduation and no more school." I said in disbelief.

"I can't wait." She grinned.

Not too long later we heard familiar voices downstairs, "Girls, come down." I heard my dad yell.

I grabbed my clutch, that matched my shoes, and Caitlyn and I walked out of my bedroom and began to walk downstairs together.

I instantly locked eyes with Shane, not noticing anyone else in the room. My smile was stretched out from ear-to-ear and Shane looked mesmerized. I'm sure Nate was looking at Caitlyn in the same way.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs he reached out for my hand and slipped a white corsage over my wrist.

I took in his appearance finally; he had his hair completely straight for the first time in a long time. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a tie that matched my dress; I'd have to thank Savannah for that later.

"You look...wow." He gasped.

I giggled, "You look pretty wow yourself."

"You dyed your hair." He accused.

I nodded, smiling still.

I looked over at Nate who was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie to match Caitlyn's dress; he was slipping a white corsage on her wrist as well.

I glanced over at Jason and Savannah who were both dressed fairly nicely, Savannah looked very pregnant now. She was coming up to six months.

"Photos." My mom said, trying not to cry.

The four of us stood together and had a few shots taken before having us couples have them separately. Caitlyn and I had some together and Savannah joined us for a few, as did Jason with Nate and Shane. Finally we got a few with all six of us.

"Wait, I want one." My mom said, handing the camera to Savannah.

She and my dad came over and stood next to me for a photo and dad told Shane to join for the next one.

After what felt like an eternity, and a good couple dozen photos later, we were finally on our way.

The limousine the guys had arrived in was waiting out front for us. Mom decided to get photos of us in front of it as well.

"You take care of my girls." My dad instructed Nate and Shane.

Caitlyn smiled at being called one of his girls.

Soon enough, we were on our way and were going to simply drive around for a little bit as prom didn't start until seven.

"There will probably be photographers waiting for us at your school." Nate informed us.

"No more photos." Caitlyn groaned playfully.

Shane intertwined his fingers with mine and was singing softly along with the music that was playing through the sound system.

"You straightened your hair." I pouted.

"It's a special occasion." He retorted.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's all good. I'm just happy you're here with me, I've missed you a lot."

"I've missed you too, Mitch."

We got to the prom at around a quarter past seven. Our limousine driver opened the door for us and Nate and Caitlyn stepped out first, followed by Shane and me.

There was a red carpet set up and photographers nearby (as Nate had warned us) as well as a couple of other students who had arrived.

The gym was unrecognizable when we walked in; there were decoration and balloons everywhere.

Caitlyn gasped from next to me at the sight of it all.

There was a huge dance floor in the center of the gym with a disco ball and a stage had been set up which had the DJ on it as well as a band.

"Let's get photos out of the way for the night." Caitlyn suggested, pointing over at the professional photographer.

After posing separately and together we decided to go dance. A few girls kept trying to move in closer to Shane and Nate but backed off once seeing Caitlyn's warning expression that basically said _'If you come any closer I will not hesitate in ripping you to shreds'_.

The hours flew by and soon enough it was ten o'clock.

"How are you guys?" The DJ asked and waited for some yells, "It's time to announce your prom king and queen."

Shane wrapped his arms around me, "You're my queen." He murmured in my ear making me giggle.

"Okay, your prom king is...Tom Stewart. Let's just say, he was the guy who got the most votes that actually attends this school."

Everyone laughed at this; obviously people had voted for Shane and Nate. Tom Stewart was the captain of the football team; we hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to each other over the years.

"And you're prom queen is...Brianna Jenkins."

"Well duh." Shane stated in an obvious tone as Brianna's name was announced.

We watched as she took to the stage and a crown was placed on her head.

"I'll be right back." Shane whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are they going?" I asked Caitlyn, seeing Nate go off with Shane.

"Bathroom." She replied.

"I hope they don't get mobbed." I chuckled.

Caitlyn and I danced together for a couple of songs together, "They've been gone a while." She commented as the band finished a song.

"You're right, I wonder-"

I was cut off by a very familiar voice coming over the sound system, "How are you all tonight?"

Up on the stage were Shane and Nate with the band.

"Your vice principal approached us a few weeks ago asking if we would perform tonight. How could we say no?" Shane chuckled, "Hit it."

'BB Good' began to play and Caitlyn and I began dancing together again.

"How did Mrs Harrison get in contact with them?" I asked her.

"Through your mom I guess."

"That makes sense." I replied and we danced as they sang a few more songs.

"This is weird without Jason." Nate laughed as they finished off a song.

"For our last song we'd like the DJ to play a brand new song that no one has heard so we can dance with our girls." Nate announced.

The DJ took this as his cue and a new song began to play as Nate and Shane got off the stage and walked over to us.

Shane held out his hand for mine and I gladly accepted it and he lead me over into the very center of the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his on my hips.

_"Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack  
You call life"_

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I smiled and looked directly into his eyes, "When did you write this song?"

"After you found out about me breaking my promise, it was when were back together but not fully. Nate helped me write it."

_"So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_You're driving all your friends out  
At your speed, they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack  
You call life_

_So turn right  
(Turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
(Turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might  
(You might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line"_

I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he began singing to me.

_"I did all I could  
And I gave everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me"_

"I will always come back to you, back to your arms." I promised him.

_"So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
(You might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line"_

As the song came to an end, I tilted my head up to kiss him softly.

This had been one of the best nights of my life.

"I love you." I whispered as a new song began to play.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing me sweetly.

"Can I cut in?" A voice said.

I looked over to see Ryan standing there.

Shane went to open his mouth, but I cut him off before he could even get a word in.

"No, you can't." I said harshly, letting go of Shane and grabbing his hand to go get a drink.

"Love you, baby." Shane chuckled.

He didn't seem angry, I thought he would be after everything Ryan had done in the past.

"Love you too." I replied.

"I hope he didn't ruin your night by asking to cut in." He said, pouring me a glass of punch and grabbing a couple of appetizers.

"The jerk couldn't if he tried." I grinned.

Shane frowned, "I thought I'm the jerk." He said, feigning hurt.

I kissed him briefly before stealing one of his appetizers.

...

At eleven, we returned to the limousine to see Jason and Savannah waiting for us in it.

"Did you have fun?" Savannah asked as we climbed in.

"Yes!" Caitlyn yelled.

"It was the best!"

She laughed at us.

"So where are we going?" Caitlyn asked as the limo began to move.

"A surprise." Jason replied happily, "I love surprises." He grinned goofily.

"We know." Nate and Shane replied at the same time, making us girls crack up.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked confused.

It just made us laugh harder.

Not too long later, the limousine came to a stop. We got out of the car and we were at the airport in front of the guy's private jet.

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked, dumbfounded.

"We wanted to make this night even more special. We're going to LA for the weekend." Nate answered.

"Wait, are you allowed to fly?" Jason asked Savannah, worriedly.

"This has been planned for a couple weeks and you ask now?" Savannah asked, giggling, 'Of course I can. I'm not even six months along."

"Don't worry, your parents know." Shane answered as if he was reading my mind.

"Your stuff is already on the plane. Your mom packed your stuff while you were at school this morning." Nate said to Caitlyn and me.

"I'm on too much of a high to sleep." I said after we took off.

"You won't be saying that in a few hours." Shane laughed, "Did you want to get out of your dress?"

I shook my head, "No, I want to feel pretty like this longer."

"You're always pretty." He replied, kissing my forehead.

Savannah fell asleep not long later; apparently she was getting more and more tired and was starting her final exams about the same time as us. She was happy to be finishing school and to starting a new life.

I got a little drowsy but managed to stay awake the whole flight.

Jason woke up Savannah when we landed and security boarded the plane to grab our luggage and to put it in the awaiting limousine.

"Are we staying in a hotel?" I asked.

"Nope, my parent's beach house." Nate replied, "They hire it out over summer so it's empty right now."

We pulled up literally right on the beach to the cutest little beach house.

The guys grabbed our luggage and we went inside.

There was a gorgeous kitchen and living area with a porch looking out over the beach.

We went upstairs where there were three bedrooms and one main bathroom.

We all separated into the three rooms and I literally fell onto the bed.

"So tired."I mumbled.

"The sun will be up soon."

"Sleep time."

"You need to get changed; you don't want to ruin your dress." He said.

"Fine." I groaned, "Unzip me."

He did so and got undressed himself.

I grabbed one of his shirts and threw it on and didn't bother to unpin my hair.

He stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed at the same time as me.

I buried myself into him, inhaling his cologne.

"We are going to start our lives together soon." I whispered. School was almost over and I could be with him more and more.

"You're wrong."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Our lives together begun when we first met at Camp Rock."

"I love you, Pop Star." I smiled, contently.

"I love you too, Diva."

**Like, don't like? **

**Are you sick of this story yet? :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Wow, an update the very next night lol. I'm still sick but I'm feeling a bit better now.

I hit over 12,000 views about an hour or so ago. Thank you guys so much, even those of you who don't review (I know that you are out there :P)

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Savannah all graduate in the chapter. That means no more high school for Mitchie and Caitlyn and no more college for Savannah.

The first few people who review I will message you back (if you have an account) and you can ask me anything you like about the story (although questions about the Smitchie proposal are off limits lol).

I'm going to go barricade myself in my room now for my safety.

Here is the new chap ;)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 18**

I woke up a bit after noon the next day. Shane was still asleep so I got out of his arms and went downstairs to find the beach house deserted. Everyone must have been asleep still.

I unlocked the door to the porch and walked along the sand until I got to the water.

There weren't any other beach houses for a while away, it was really private and nothing was better than hearing nothing but the waves crashing against the shore.

I must have got lost in thought as a few moments later a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, Pop Star."

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

I nodded and leant back into Shane's chest.

"Can we eat something? I'm starved."

"If you or Nate cook." He replied.

I kissed him on the cheek and we went back inside where Nate surprisingly was already starting to make pancakes.

"Do you not own pants Mitchie?" He teased me.

I was still just in Shane's shirt, "Shut up." I responded.

I went upstairs and put on a pair of shorts before coming back downstairs to help Nate with breakfast.

The smell of our food must have woken Caitlyn up as she came down stairs a couple minutes after we started cooking.

Jason and Savannah didn't come down for another hour. Shane had warned Caitlyn and me that Savannah had been having mood swings generally when she woke up. We hadn't really experienced many of her mood swings thankfully.

We spent a couple hours swimming and simply having fun on the beach. We managed to get Savannah to come in the water; she simply rolled up her pants not wanting to wear a swimsuit still.

"Make a sand castle with me, Mitchie." Jason said, eagerly.

I laughed at this and went to build a castle with him. After twenty minutes of building, he claimed it was the best sand castle ever.

That was until Nate decided to come knock it down.

That's how Jason ended up chasing Nate around for ten minutes, yelling at him to apologize.

The rest of us couldn't stop laughing.

...

Later that night, Shane and I decided to go sit out on the beach to gaze up at the stars.

I had sand all in my hair, as did Shane, and was in the comfort of his arms.

"I love it here. It's good to be able to get away." I commented.

"It's a great place." Shane agreed.

"Do you think Savannah will have a boy or a girl?" I asked a moment later.

"I don't know," he replied, "But I do know that baby is going to be very spoiled."

"And loved." I added.

"And loved." He repeated me, chuckling.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

I took in the stars for a few more seconds before turning my head to look into his eyes.

"One day in the future we will have kids. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He thought briefly before answering me, "I'd like both; I'd like a girl who looks like you and that I can spoil and I'd like a boy who I can teach to play baseball and stuff." He smiled, contently.

I leant up to kiss his lips softly and he cupped my face with his hand.

Once I pulled away; he sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Let's go get all this sand off." He laughed, standing up and holding out a hand for me.

I took and he pulled me up and quickly scooped me up in his arms and walked me down to the water.

"You are evil." I giggled as he set me down in the water; it just came up to my ankles.

"Evil, or just smarter than you?"

I bent down and splashed some water at him.

"You are going to get it, Diva." He warned me.

"Do your worst, Pop Star!" I retorted.

He made a lunge at me and I quickly ran up to the shore. It didn't take long for him to reach me and sweep me off my feet again and spin me around on the spot.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"I know." I teased.

"Diva."

...

Our wonderful weekend came to an end way too soon.

Exams began later in the week and Caitlyn and I studied, barely talking to the guys or even Savannah.

I was beginning to get really stressed and frustrated by the last day of exams. Although I was relieved that my other exams were over; my last exam was calculus, my biggest enemy.

Caitlyn seemed to be coping better than I was, she didn't show many signs of stress. Her last exam was just before mine so I went outside to revise over my final notes.

I wanted to be able to get into a good college one day; if my music career didn't turn out I wanted to have a back-up plan.

I jumped when I heard the phone ring, it was Shane's ringtone.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hello, stranger." He chuckled. My nervousness seemed to vanish when I spoke to him; I hadn't spoken to him in a couple of days.

"One more left." I sighed.

"You will be fine. You've improved so much since I first met you." He told me, talking about calculus.

"You have pretty much been tutoring me." I retorted.

He chuckled again, "You will be fine. Just relax because I know that you know this stuff."

"I just want to get through this because as soon as I'm done, I get to come and be with you. Where are you at the moment anyway?"

"Miami. Jason is upset that he had to leave Savannah though, but she has been focusing on her finals too. She finished yesterday actually, she's graduating next week. Same night as you actually, what are the odds?" He asked rhetorically.

"Will you be here for graduation?"

"Yeah, because the album comes out on Wednesday they are letting us have the weekend off because we've been promoting so much."

"Good, because I miss you and not seeing you until then will kill me. I haven't seen you since prom weekend."

"I miss you too; we'll be back by this time next week though. You could go see Savannah in the mean time. My mom says she's been getting a bit more irritable."

"She's getting bigger; she's getting more and more uncomfortable." I reminded him.

"I know...The paparazzi have been following her around without us. Thank god their numbers have died down over the past couple of weeks."

"There have only been a couple lurking here." I told him.

"Not to cut this short babe, but I have to go do an interview. Good luck."

"Thanks...I'll call you tonight."

"Can't wait, love you."

"Love you too." I smiled.

I relaxed as much as I could and decided to go over my notes one more time before making my way to the exam room.

"One more exam and then it's you and Shane forever, Mitchie." I said to myself.

...

My mom made a huge dinner for Caitlyn and me that night to celebrate. She made both of our favourite dishes and wouldn't stop congratulating us all night.

"I can't believe you two are done with school!" She gushed as we began eating desert.

"Does that mean you two will be working more?" My dad asked.

Caitlyn nodded, "I'm helping to work on Mitchie's next album and even some of Connect 3's stuff. I'm going to go to college in a few years I've decided."

"I take it you will be touring for this next album?" My dad asked.

"I guess so. It won't be for a while though. I'm going to spend some time with Shane before Camp Rock and then some time with Savannah before the baby comes. Then when the baby comes we can help her out as much as we can."

"Isn't she due during camp?" Mom asked me.

"A week after, I'm pretty sure."

"It's not like she wouldn't come. Jason wouldn't go if she wasn't able to." Caitlyn commented.

I nodded in agreement, "Even if she does go into labor while we are there, it's not like we can't get her to a hospital."

"I can't wait for the baby to come. I always see baby things when I'm shopping and think of my baby having a baby of her own." My mom sighed, dreamingly.

I think my dad almost choked on his food, "She won't have a baby, because she's not having sex." I rolled my eyes, "Neither is Caitlyn." He added. He had become quite protective of her as well.

"We aren't Steve." Caitlyn assured him, laughing at his reaction.

"I'm talking about in the future." My mom corrected herself.

"Way into the future, when you are married." He told me, "And preferably thirty."

Caitlyn snorted at this, "Shane won't be able to keep his hands off her when they are married. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up pregnant within the first year of marriage."

"Caitlyn." I groaned.

"No sex when you are married...not until you are thirty." My dad huffed, returning to his desert.

Mom giggled, as did Caitlyn.

"Yeah, okay dad." I said, rather unconvincingly.

...

After graduation the next week; Shane and Nate brought us back to the apartment. We hadn't been there in so long.

"I thought you two wouldn't be back until later." Shane said, seeing Savannah and Jason on the couch when we got in.

"Just feeling sore and tired. Feeling quite odd actually, I just need rest." Savannah replied, "Congrats you two." She said to Caitlyn and me.

"You too." We replied together.

They went to bed a bit later and left the four of us to watch television.

"So, do we get to be like this until camp?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, unless you guys want to come with us next week." Nate answered.

"Where are you next week?" I asked.

"We will be in Chicago on Monday and Tuesday and then Boston on Wednesday. We get back late on the Thursday night." Nate replied.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were going away again so soon." I said to Shane.

"Well the album is out now; we got to do some shows here and there before camp."

"I know, but you just didn't tell."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you. You can come like Nate said."

"Nah, I think we should stay, Mitchie." Caitlyn spoke up, "I know Savannah doesn't want to fly anymore because she is too uncomfortable to. We can stay here with her."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I agreed.

Shane took my hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm overreacting." I assured him with a smile.

...

The guys left us early on the Monday morning.

"This feels weird to have no school." I yawned.

"I know." Caitlyn agreed, taking a bite out of a muesli bar.

"I'm having a baby."

"You've just worked this out?" Caitlyn joked.

"No, it's just more real to me now. I mean, I've finished college. I'm really going to be able to start my life." She smiled, "Plus we are going to start turning the guest room into a nursery in the next couple of weeks when the guy's schedule dies down a bit."

On Wednesday night, Shane's mom called wanting us all to come down for dinner and to stay the night.

"Honey, you are even bigger than you were the other night." Savannah's mom laughed, hugging her.

She gave each Caitlyn and me a hug too and ushered us inside.

"How about you two? You're all done with high school just like Andrew. Did he tell you he applied for college in LA? He applied for a psychology course; I don't know where that came from all of a sudden." She laughed, cheerily.

"He didn't. Are you happy to let him go though?" I asked.

"I know it's on the other side of the country but all my babies are growing up. I can't hold them back."

Caitlyn and I ended up in Shane's room that night. It smelt of him even though he rarely slept over here.

I know originally Caitlyn and I were going to with the guys to all their shows before camp to spend time with them but staying here with Savannah seemed like a much logical choice.

Unfortunately, we couldn't be any more right.

...

The following morning it was just us girls in the house.

Denise made us all a late breakfast and we ate all together chatting happily.

"What's up?" I asked, Savannah.

She was strangely silent.

"I just feel a bit...weird. My stomach is hurting a bit, the baby is moving more than usual and kicking me a lot." She told me, "I think I'll go lie down."

"You want me to get you anything?" He mom asked.

"No thanks, mom. I'm good."

Caitlyn and I spent some time on our own, just simply watching television with.

Savannah came back downstairs a couple hours later and sat down to watch the television with us.

"You feeling better?" Caitlyn asked, concerned.

She shook her head, "It just must be butterflies as well as the kicking."

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she clutched her stomach and let out a painful cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

She grimaced through her pain, "It's the baby...call Jason."

"We have to get you to the hospital; we'll call on the way." I told her, helping her up.

"Mrs Gray!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sprinting into the room.

"The baby." Savannah winced, holding her stomach still.

"Oh my god." Caitlyn gasped, looking down at where Savannah had been sitting.

There was some blood on the couch and I looked down at Savannah to notice it on her pants as well.

"Call 911." I choked out.

**All I'm going to say is that reviews motivate me to update quicker ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

I am so so so so so so so amazed at how many of you reviewed! I really am.

I want to give out shout outs but really don't know where to start lol.

This chapter took a lot of research and the outcome was planned from the beginning.

I won't make you wait any longer because I know you all wat to find out what has happened straight away.

Love you guys :)

(P.S We hit over 600 reviews =])

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 19**

It was five minutes after we called, that the ambulance arrived.

Savannah was hysterical and we couldn't get through to Jason or even to Shane or Nate, they must have been in the middle of an interview.

She and her mom were taken to the nearest hospital in an ambulance and Caitlyn and I followed in Nate's car, breaking many road rules on our way.

I tried calling Dave on our way over, knowing he was with them, but he wouldn't answer either.

"Leave him a voice mail too." Caitlyn instructed me.

"Dave, call me back as soon as you get this. It's an emergency."

I hung up as we pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and rushed inside into the emergency ward where Denise was sitting there in tears on her own.

We sprinted over to her and she took the both of us in her arms, holding us as she cried, "They took her in and won't let me in with her. She lost consciousness in the ambulance due to a loss of blood and they are trying to stabilize her." She sobbed. "I called Paul, he is on his way. I can't get into contact with Andrew and Amy is down in Miami on vacation."

"We still can't get in contact with any of the guys." Caitlyn informed her.

She let go of the two of us and sat back down, we sat beside her and couldn't do anything but wait.

I was in tears and so was Caitlyn. I held my phone out in front of me waiting for a call, a message, anything.

Paul arrived twenty minutes later, out of breath and pulled his wife into a hug.

"How is she?"

"I don't know." She sobbed, "They haven't come out to tell us."

I decided to text Shane, writing only two words.

_'Call me!'_

It was a couple minutes later when a doctor finally came out, "Savannah Gray's family." She announced.

"That's us." Paul said, standing up.

We all followed suit, waiting to find out what was happening.

"Mr and Mrs Gray I presume?"

"Yes, how is she?" Denise asked anxiously.

"Your daughter is stabilized now. She has lost a lot of blood; we believe she has a blood clot which had brought on the pains in her abdomen. We have her on a drip and are giving her a blood transfusion as we speak."

"And the baby?" Paul asked, worriedly.

"We are about to find out, but we know she isn't currently in labor. She's conscious now and demanded that her family know what is happening. She's one stubborn girl."

Normally I would laugh at this, Savannah was headstrong. This was no time at all for laughing though.

"Miss Gray is still having stomach pains...it may be that she will go into labor soon."

Paul nodded at this, "Do all you can?"

The doctor nodded, "Usually we only allow one person in and it's the father usually on situations like these, but the father isn't here is he?"

"No, he's in Boston at the moment." I spoke up.

The doctor nodded and beckoned Paul and Denise to follow her.

Denise gave Caitlyn and me a hug before following, "I'll let you know what happens."

Caitlyn and I were left alone, asides from the receptionist who was staring at us intently.

"Yes, we are who we think you are." I snapped, causing her to look away embarrassed.

I really couldn't care if I was being rude right now, Savannah could have died and her brothers and boyfriend didn't even know.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" Caitlyn asked fearfully.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Women have premature babies all the time, it's possible." She replied uncertainly.

"She hasn't bled since her first trimester...Bleeding can't be good, Cait."

"I know...I just hope they both make it through this safely."

"Me too."

I really did hope they would both be okay.

My phone snapped me out of my thoughts as it blared with Shane's ringtone.

"Shane?" I answered, hurriedly.

"Mitchie, I saw your text and missed calls." He said cheerily, "We just got into New York on our jet so we could go out for dinner-"

"Shane!" I cut him off, crying again now.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Savannah is in hospital." The line was silent for a moment.

"What happened?"

"She was having bad stomach pains and began bleeding. She's lost a lot of blood but is stabilized, they are checking the baby now."

He sighed heavily, "I've got to tell Jason. We will be there in like twenty."

I told him which hospital we were at and hung up.

"They are coming now." I told Caitlyn, "I'm going to try Andrew."

He answered after a couple rings, "Mitchie, I just got mom's voice mail. How is she?"

"She's stable...they are checking on the baby now. They think she had a blood clot."

"I'll be there in like half an hour."

I told him the hospital and hung up.

All we could do was wait. Wait and pray that everything would turn out all right.

Caitlyn began to pace up and down as I watch the minutes slowly past by on the clock on the wall.

It was just under twenty minutes later when Jason bolted around the corner, "Where is she?" He asked once seeing us.

He had tears down his face and had fear in his eyes.

"She's in there." Caitlyn told him, indicating the room just down the hall.

Before we could even console him, he sprinted over to the room Savannah was in.

Nate and Shane appeared a moment later.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

"Nothing new yet." I told him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"No one has come out to tell us anything and Jason just ran into her room." I cried into his chest.

"Can we see her?" He asked, miserably.

I pulled away to see that he had been crying as well, "We have to wait, the doctor said your parents could go in seeming as Jason wasn't here."

"How about Andrew?" Nate asked.

I looked over to see him comforting Caitlyn.

"He should be here soon." I answered.

Andrew arrived at the same time that Paul and Denise came out. Denise gave her sons each a big hug, "The doctor will be out in a minute...they did an ultrasound and the doctor said she'd be back in a few minutes to let us know what was happening. I'm no ultrasound technician but I don't think there will be good news."

"Jason's in there still. The doctor wanted to tell them first." Paul told us, sadly.

I sniffled and Shane held me again, consuming me in his strong arms.

We didn't have to wait long for the doctor to come back out again.

"I'm sorry to say this but we lost the baby." She sighed, "Miss Gray has had a complete placental abruption; which means the placenta has separated from the uterine lining. When this happens before labor, oxygen and nutrients cannot be carried to the baby."

I cried into Shane's shoulder once more as the doctor continued on.

"She was having continuous contractions and bleeding rather heavily. There is no treatment to stop the placenta detaching itself, there is nothing that can be done once it begins to detach and is only common in approximately one per cent of pregnant women."

"What happens now?" Denise choked out.

"She will have to give birth to the baby. I told her that generally after two weeks time she would go into labor on her own account or we could induce her today. She went with the latter."

It wasn't a miscarriage, it was a stillbirth. My aunty had gone through the same things years ago. If you lost your baby after a certain amount of weeks, it was considered a stillbirth.

"When?" Paul asked, sadly.

"Tonight. We want her to recover from the blood loss first and we will transfer her to a proper room. We will do a pathology report on the placenta to try and determine the cause. It will basically determine whether or not the baby died due to abnormalities, such as chromosomal abnormalities."

"Can we see her?" Shane asked.

"When she is transferred to a new room, she and the father need some time alone."

Shane nodded at this in understanding.

"If you have any questions at all, just ask the receptionist to page me. Once again, I'm so sorry."

She left us alone, "I'm just going to go get some fresh air." Andrew mumbled, walking off in the same direction.

"Mitchie and I are going to go for a walk." Shane said suddenly, "Just call me if you need us."

His mom nodded but didn't say anything, allowing us to walk off, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

"I can't believe this happened." I said in disbelief, wiping a tear away.

"I know." Shane agreed sadly.

"After everything they went through, they are both such good people. Why did it have to happen to them?" I wept.

"I don't know." Shane answered me, as we came to a more secluded area of the hospital, allowing us to sit down in private.

I sat there in his arms for while, crying for Savannah and Jason. He did the same, and we comforted each other the best we could.

I couldn't even imagine how Savannah and Jason would feel right now. They would be hurting a lot more than the rest of us.

...

It was a couple hours later when Shane and I met up with everyone else outside of Savannah's new room.

Her parents were in there as was Jason; we were waiting to be able to go in.

Shane was holding my hand and was glancing at the time on his phone every twenty seconds or so.

"They want family in their first." Nate told us.

I nodded, "You and Andrew are first in then." I said softly to Shane.

A moment later Jason came out of the room, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Shane let go of me to go give him a hug, "I'm so sorry Jason."

"She is sleeping but you and Andrew can go in and see her if you want, I want to go get a drink or something." He said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, man." Nate said, sincerely.

"I am too." He replied sadly, "I'll be right back." He said, walking down the hospital corridor.

I kissed Shane on the cheek, "I'm going to go with him." I told him before running to catch up with Jason.

He didn't say anything to me as I caught up with him; we just walked in silence for a few minutes.

"How is she?" I asked as we waited for the elevator.

"She is devastated of course." He snapped, which was something he had never done to me. Jason and I were never mean to one another.

Seeing my expression he sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, Mitchie. I'm just upset too."

"It's okay, Jason. It's okay." I told him, wrapping my arms around him to comfort him.

"I was so happy to be having a baby," he confessed tearfully, "Now...now we aren't."

"I know." I said softly, not knowing what else to say.

I let go of him when we heard the elevator ding and we stepped in and pushed the button for the floor that the cafeteria was on.

We didn't say another word to each other as we made our way into the cafeteria to grab some bottles of water. I intertwined my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly every time I thought that he was going to break out into tears again.

A few bystanders looked at us curiously but didn't stop us for autographs on anything. It really wasn't an appropriate thing to do in a hospital.

When we got back, Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on their own outside the room together. Caitlyn had her head rested on Nate's shoulder and Nate had his arm around her.

"Dave called to find out what was happening." Nate said to Jason.

Jason didn't say anything; he just sat down next to Nate and held his head in his hands.

I sat next to him and leant my head on his shoulders and waited for my turn to go see Savannah.

I just hoped they could make it through this. I prayed that they would be able to bounce back from this.

I had no idea what it would feel like to lose a child and I never wanted to know what it felt like.

"You guys can go in." Andrew told us, coming out followed by his parents and Shane not long later.

I stood up instantly, as did Caitlyn and Nate.

I held my breath as we walked into the room.

Savannah was asleep on the bed, hooked up to machines with a drip in her arm.

Nate closed the door to the room behind us and joined Caitlyn and me by Savannah's side.

She looked a little pale and troubled, even in her sleep.

"Poor thing." Caitlyn sighed, "I can't even imagine how she is feeling."

"We will all be here for here and help her get out of this." Nate said.

I nodded and sat down on the chair next to Savannah's bed.

"I'm praying for you, Sav." I whispered, not knowing if she could even here me some how.

**Yeah, you guys probably hate me. I'm going to go lock my doors and windows now ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I'm sorry that she lost the baby it was something I intended to do as soon as I planned for her to get pregnant. Jason and Savannah haven't really had any drama besides the pregnancy and I didn't want it to be too clichéd.

Don't know what else to really say...

The song in this chapter is Love Is On Its Way by the Jonas Brothers.

Oh and there is a bad swear in this chapter but you can't say it isn't appropriate due to the circumstances ;)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 20**

Savannah was to be induced at nine o'clock later that night and none of us had left the hospital yet.

She only wanted Jason in the delivery room with her understandably.

It was taking a few hours and I could feel myself growing tired by midnight, I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Did you want me to take you home?" Shane asked, startling me slightly.

"No, not until I know that Savannah is okay." I protested.

It wasn't for over another hour and a half that Jason came out to tell us.

"She's fine." He spoke sadly, shedding a few tears, "It was a boy but we didn't want to hold him. It was too hard, especially for Savannah."

Denise got up first to hug him, "I'm so sorry, honey."

"She's resting now; she's physically and emotionally drained. She wants you all to go home and get some rest though." He told us, pulling away from the hug, "I'm going to stay though, I can't leave her."

It took Denise a little persuading but finally we all left, promising to come back the next morning.

The paparazzi were waiting for us of course. Word had gotten out that we were at the hospital.

_"What's happening?"_

_"Is it your sister Shane?"_

_"Where's Jason?"_

"No comment." Shane replied simply as we fought our way through the paparazzi and to our cars.

Caitlyn went in Nate's car with Nate and I went in Shane's car with him.

"How will she get through this? How will both of them get through this?" I asked once we were on the road.

"With our love and support, and counselling as well."

"This time yesterday she was still pregnant, I still can't believe it." I said in disbelief.

"Same."

Caitlyn and Nate were waiting for us when we got back to the apartment, as they beat us back.

"Dave has cancelled all our shows up until camp. It's for the best."

"Definitely." Shane agreed.

"They are releasing a statement tomorrow." Nate sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"We better get some sleep anyway if we want to get back as soon as possible tomorrow." Caitlyn proposed.

We nodded in agreement and said goodnight to each other.

I got changed into one of Shane's shirts and he opted to sleep in a shirt and his boxers.

I found myself crying suddenly, as I wiped all my make-up off.

Shane wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck tenderly.

"It's okay." He hushed me.

"It's not, why would God let this happen to them? Why them of all people, Shane?" I asked angrily through my tears.

"Things happen out of his control, Mitchie." He replied calmly, but I could see that his eyes were slightly watery.

I spun around in his arms to face him and wrapped my own arms around his neck.

I brought my lips to his and lead him backwards back into the bedroom, not daring to break the kiss.

"Take away the pain." I murmured against his lips.

He didn't say anything, he placed me on the bed and his hands travelled up my sides, underneath my shirt.

"You are so beautiful." He told me pulling away briefly, moving a strand of hair off my face.

"Even though I probably have panda-eyes right now?" I sniffled. I hadn't ended up taking all the make-up off.

"Yes, even then." He chuckled, "I'll try and take the pain away the best I can." He told me, moving his lips back down to mine.

I knew he wouldn't let anything more than this happen but I didn't care.

I just needed him with me.

...

It took me a few moments to process everything that had happened when I woke up the next morning.

Savannah had lost her baby.

She and Jason wouldn't have their baby boy to take home with them and love.

Shane was breathing steadily next to me; I rolled onto my side to watch him sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

What would happen when we got pregnant? Would there be the possibility that we could lose the baby too? More importantly, would Savannah be upset that we were having a baby and she wasn't?

Getting away to Camp Rock in just over a month hopefully would help her and Jason. They'd be away from the public-eye and be able to focus on themselves.

Shane woke up with a yawn around ten minutes later; it dawned on him what had happened too as he begun to frown.

"It wasn't a dream." He sighed.

"No." I replied.

He moved in closer to me, re-wrapping me in his arms.

"You will never lose me," He promised me, "We will always have each other no matter what happens in our lives. Not to mention our friends and family."

"I love you, Shane."

"Love you too, Mitch."

I buried my head under his chin and he began singing softly in my ear.

_"Hold on another day,  
Cause love is on its way,  
You'll find it's gonna be okay,  
Cause love is on its way,  
It's alright,  
You'll find a brighter day,  
Cause love is on its way."_

Something about his voice soothed me; it relaxed me and made me melt.

"I haven't heard that one before." I murmured.

"I was thinking about it last night...I'll write it down when we get up."

"It's for them right?" I asked, referring to Jason and Savannah.

"Yeah, Nate and I will work on it. I'm sure he'd like it."

"What are we going to do until camp? I know it's not for another month and that all of our concerts and such have been cancelled."

"I don't know, maybe we should just all get away for the time being. Savannah and Jason are going to want some time alone after a while. We could stay at your place to try and stay out of the spotlight as much as we can."

"I'd like that. I don't think I'm going to be at home much longer anyway, Gary called me a few days ago telling me to have songs ready for a second album. He wants to meet up with me after camp to hear what I have."

"I'm proud of you."

"A new c-d means a tour, Shane. Most likely away from you, we aren't going to be able to tour together forever."

"That won't be for a while, not until the album is in the last final stages. Anyway, I know the label wants us to do some shows in Europe when we get back from camp. What better way to help launch your career over there than opening for Connect 3?"

"You mean that we could go to Europe together?"

"Yup." He answered, popping the 'p'.

I wriggled out of his arms to get up and put on some sweats that were lying on the ground.

"Let me get rid of my panda-eyes and I'll be ready to go back to the hospital." I told him.

He got out of bed to throw on some jeans, "Don't forget that we have to wait for Nate and Caitlin to wake-"

He was cut off by a loud bang, followed by a scream from Caitlyn.

"Don't worry, they're up." He chuckled.

It turns out Nate had dropped the pan that he was cooking us breakfast in and it made the loud bang which startled Caitlyn, causing her to scream.

"You're such a girl." Shane told her once he found out.

"Maybe because I am one." She replied in an obvious tone, sticking her tongue out at him.

We got to the hospital later than expected; Jason's parents were already in with Savannah as was Amy who had flown in the night beforehand. Shane's family was there also in with her as well.

Jason met up with us and we each gave him a hug, he had bags under his eyes and looked extremely tired.

"How are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Better, I can't say the same for Savannah though. She's barely speaking now." He replied, sadness evident in his voice.

"Group hug?" I offered, holding my arms out for him.

I swore he laughed for a portion of a second before walking into my arms to hug me, the others follow suit.

"I love group hugs." He said.

"We know." We all replied.

We waited a little while for the parents to leave her room before the rest of us were able to go in.

Savannah was lying down in the bed still, but awake this time.

"Hey guys." She greeted us, smiling weakly.

Amy and Andrew were sitting on a couch near the door way, allowing Nate and Shane to sit down on the seats besides her bed after hugging her.

After Caitlyn and I hugged her, we sat down on our boyfriend's laps.

She looked so unhappy, yet her face slightly lit up when Jason came into the room and sat on her bed, holding her hand in his.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shane asked warily.

She shook her head no.

It was the same thing for the next couple of days, us going in to see her and her barely speaking to us.

She was released on the third day and we made sure to go through the back entrance to avoid the paparazzi.

Her mom wanted her to go home and she finally relented saying she would on the grounds that Jason could stay with her in her room.

Shane decided that we would stay there too, the more support the better.

Thankfully the paparazzi didn't anticipate that we would go to their house as Caitlyn and Nate called us to tell us they were piled outside the apartment when they returned home.

The label had released a statement the day beforehand telling the public of the situation and requesting privacy in this time.

Savannah went straight upstairs to her room with Jason, not saying a word to anyone.

I could see the tears in her eyes as she walked up the stairs and felt tears threatening to spill from my own.

Shane saw this and wrapped an arm around me supportively but didn't say a word.

The two were having a counsellor see them the next day, one that was suggested to them by the hospital.

Jason proposed that they cremate the baby and scatter the ashes. Savannah eventually nodded in agreement as she wasn't really talking much.

"Can we scatter them at camp?" She had asked, almost silently.

"Of course." Jason told her.

...

Savannah came downstairs for breakfast two days later (she had been eating upstairs), she just picked at her food instead of eating it.

"Honey, you have to look after yourself. Please eat something." Her mother pleaded with her.

She ate about half of her meal before shoving her plate away.

"Thanks mom." She mumbled before standing up, "I'm going to go have a shower."

Jason watched her leave before sighing, "I think she may be depressed. We booked an appointment with the doctor from the hospital for next week to talk about the pathology report and to give Savannah a follow-up."

Sure enough the next week, the six of us made our way to the hospital. Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I were there for support.

The paparazzi had followed us there and followed us to the building.

Savannah had sunnies on, so they couldn't see her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself. Jason had an arm around her, bringing her in close to him.

Shane was on her other side and Nate, Caitlyn and I were slightly behind them.

_"Savannah, how are you coping?"_

She hung her head down, looking at her feet as we walked.

"No comment." Jason answered for her.

_"All of us from 'Team New York' are sorry to hear about your loss. We are here to support you."_

I smiled in gratitude.

_"Savannah, do you think God is punishing you for committing a sin?"_

Savannah halted in her tracks and I ended up walking into her by accident.

She turned to the member of the paparazzi who had spoken. He looked like a trouble-maker who would say anything to get a story.

"Fuck you." She replied acidly.

All the other paparazzi were stunned that someone could ask her something like this.

I was too! How could they say that to her after she lost her baby?

Jason grabbed her and whispered something in her ear to get her to keep on moving.

"You sicken me." Shane said sharply to the same man who looked pleased with himself, because he had gotten a reaction.

...

We opted to go back to the apartment for the night.

Jason explained what had happened when Savannah went to bed.

"She's been prescribed anti-depressants. She wasn't happy about that but she knows it's for the best."

"How long does she have to be on them for?" I asked.

"Up until camp I'm pretty sure. It depends if the doctor thinks she is ready to come off them or not."

"Did you get the pathology results?" Nate asked.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, they studied the placenta and found no chromosomal problems. The doctor told us generally they can't determine what causes the placenta to separate. We were told that there is a ten per cent chance of her having another placenta abruption if she were to get pregnant again. She didn't take that well." He sighed.

Jason must have been quoting the doctor's words because he never used that many big words in that short amount of time.

"And how are you?" Shane asked.

"Okay, I guess. Ten per cent isn't a big number and we won't have to worry about getting pregnant for a while."

"Are you going to propose any time soon?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason shook his head, "Twenty-one isn't a big number either."

I tried not to laugh at this; it was a classic Jason comment.

"But, I was considering doing it on her birthday. It would have been a few days after the baby was supposed to be due. I'd be twenty-two by then." He pointed out. "But, I'm not going to for a while now; I don't think it will be what she wants right now. I could practically be a girl, this is how she thinks right now; proposal equals marriage which leads to sex which results in a baby. Having another baby is the last thing that she wants right now."

"Give her time." Nate encouraged her, "Camp will help you get out of the public-eye and help you two heal."

**The crew go back to Camp Rock next chapter ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all so so so so so so soooooo much for getting me to 700 reviews in just 20 chapters!

I'm in awe, I really can't thank you all enough!

Thank you to everyone following me on Twitter as well (link is in my profile), you guys are the most fun people to talk to ;)

Anyway, here is the next chapter for you.

We are back at Camp Rock :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 21**

Savannah seemed to be feeling better as the weeks went on. The week before Camp Rock she was able to come off the anti-depressants.

"Good, I hated taking them." Was what she had said.

The guys and I each had a music video to shoot during the week for our singles that were going to be released the following month.

The label asked us whether we were up to it or not (as we were yet to work) and that we could do it after camp if we wanted.

Savannah told us to go ahead and that we didn't need to ask her for approval.

That's how I spent a whole night filming my music video for my new single 'Don't Forget'.

I now had three music videos that I had shot, all from my debut album. I was beyond excited but couldn't be even more excited at the fact that we would be going back to camp the following week.

Jason and Savannah had decided to scatter the ashes over the lake when we got there (with permission from Brown of course). The ashes were in a small urn that we were bringing with us.

I was also excited to see Brown as well; I hadn't seen him since he came to visit Savannah three weeks beforehand. He couldn't stay long as he had to start the final-preparations for camp.

He had asked Caitlyn and me to teach classes this summer. We'd be proper instructors!

Caitlyn would be teaching producing classes, classes that had never been taught at Camp Rock before. I would be teaching voice classes and would even help Brown out with a few of his.

Savannah was going to help out in the kitchen with my mom and had free time to basically try and recover completely.

She was definitely happier a month on.

Shane and I went to spend some time at home like he had suggested. I spent the majority if it with my dad as I wouldn't see him until Final Jam. Shane and I ended up going into the store with him most days to simply help him out.

The night before camp I couldn't contain my nervousness, we were watching television and I was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Chill girl." Savannah giggled, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug to try and stop me bouncing.

I wrapped my arms around her in response, "I love you, Sav." I told her.

"I love you too, hon." She replied, smiling.

"I love you all." I giggled.

"Is she high?" Caitlyn asked.

"How is she high? She is sitting on a couch." Jason pointed out, confused.

I think Savannah laughed the hardest at this; it was a good sign that she was going to be fine again.

After the long drive there, we pulled up under the familiar Camp Rock sign.

"We're here!" I squealed, making Shane laugh.

Nate covered his ears in response, "Watch the decibels." He told me.

"How can you watch the decibels if they are something you hear?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Shut up." He responded light-heartedly.

The four of us were in one car and Jason and Savannah were in another.

My mom's van was already there, she must have been settling in already.

Shane pulled up to a stop and I soon saw Brown coming to us from the office.

"You're here!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle Brown!" I giggled, hugging him as came over to us.

He hugged the other after me, "Where are Jason and Savannah?" He asked.

"They were leaving a bit after us so they should be here soon." Nate answered.

"You're mom is already here, love. She's in the kitchen already." Brown told me, "Oh and the other campers are due to start arriving in about forty minutes or so, so go enjoy the time on your own. You four know your rooms, same as last time...I won't have to be forced to separate you will I?"

"No Uncle Brown." Shane groaned.

"Just messing with you. Mitchie, I love the dark hair. It's good to see you have kept your bangs."

"Of course." I laughed. How could I get rid of my bangs? They were me.

"Before I forget, Caitlyn I want you to take a hip-hop class of your own."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, love. You are an excellent dancer you will do great. Anyway you four, go settle in, I'll see you all later."

We grabbed as much luggage as we could grab in one trip and walked down the familiar row of cabins down to the ones near the water.

I would be sharing with Shane in the cabin he was always in and Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Savannah would be sharing in the one nearest to us like the year before. Although this year, it wasn't against camp rules for Caitlyn and I to be with our boyfriends as we were technically instructors too.

It took us two trips to get everything into Shane and my cabin, including our guitars.

"I've missed this place." I sighed happily.

"Remember last year when Uncle Brown came in here after you slept here one night and you had to hide under the bed?"

"Yeah, he talked about our sex life yet knew I was under here the whole time." I reminisced.

"Let's go say to your mom." He suggested, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

My mom was in the kitchen, starting lunch already.

"Hey, mama." I greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Mitchie, hey Shane." She greeted us, hugging Shane as well.

"I can't wait for camp to officially start."

"It's officially started for me, I'm making food already." My mom joked.

"You want some help until the other cooks get here to help you?" Shane offered.

"No, I'm fine." She assured him, "You kids go have fun." She told the both of us.

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch then." I told her, bidding her goodbye.

We ran into Savannah and Jason who were taking their stuff into their cabin.

"Can we go scatter the ashes now?" Savannah asked after setting her stuff down, "Before everyone else gets here."

Jason nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go do it now."

That's how the six of us found ourselves out by the lake a couple of minutes later, the small urn clutched in Savannah's hands.

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked.

"Say what's in your heart." Shane replied, wrapping his arms around me from behind, allowing me to lean back into him for support.

She nodded her head, "Daniel Jason Fuller, that's what we were going to call you." She began looking up at Jason, "You weren't even out of my stomach but you were loved. You were loved by our family, our friends but most of all...you were loved by your daddy and me." She choked out, tears now spilling from her eyes.

Jason grabbed her free hand encouragingly.

"I always dreamt of the day when I would meet the man I loved and have a baby with him. This just made me realize that you weren't a dream, you were reality. You are my little boy that I love more than anything in the world and that I will never ever forget about." She nodded at Jason who was now crying as well. Actually, I think we were all in tears at this point.

"I wish you could have been with us right now. You would have loved camp. I could have taught you guitar...when you were older." Jason decided, obviously realizing a baby couldn't play guitar, "We could have ran around together and built a birdhouse together. Things don't always go the way you plan but I just hope that you will watch over us and protect all of us in the future and keep us all safe. I love you...I will miss you baby." He sniffled.

The two then took the lid off the urn together and tipped it upside down, allowing the breeze to carry the ashes over the water and into the distance.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence, Savannah and Jason both had a sad smile on their faces.

This was exactly the closure that they needed.

...

Campers soon began piling into the camp and Caitlyn and I waited anxiously for familiar faces to show up.

As soon as we saw a sleek black limousine pull up; we raced over to it, knowing who was inside.

Tess got out of it and we both hugged her at the same time, "I've missed you guys." She told us.

"We've missed you too." Caitlyn replied smiling.

I felt a little guilty; I hadn't spoken to her in what felt like forever.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Savannah and Jason." She said sincerely.

"Yeah..." I responded, not knowing what to say.

Barron and Sanders arrived and came to say hello to us, as did Peggy and Ella.

"I've missed you guys." Peggy said, hugging us after Ella.

"They are girls." Ella corrected Peggy.

"I've missed you girls then." Peggy giggled.

"Where's Lola?" Caitlyn asked, looking around for her.

"She couldn't come this year," Tess answered, "Her brother is getting married over in Italy sometime this summer so she is over there helping out with the planning."

Soon enough, all the campers had arrived and Caitlyn and I went to go off to the side of the outdoors stage with the guys and Savannah.

"Welcome to Camp Rock everyone!" Dee shouted excitedly, appearing on the stage. "I want to give a big welcome back to all of our usual campers and an even bigger welcome to our new campers. I want as many of you possible singing at our open mic night tonight. You all need to go select your cabins, there are to be no boys and girls sharing. Then go see Brown in the office, he will give each of you your schedules. Lastly, I want to introduce our celebrity instructors. Come up here guys." She beckoned us.

Jason, Nate, Shane and then I walked up onto the stage.

"This year Connect 3 has returned to teach, as well as last year's Final Jam winner Mitchie Torres."

I gave a small wave as the campers clapped.

"I think that's all I need to say. Go have fun!" She instructed us all.

All the campers ran instantly to go choose their cabins, "It's so good that we don't have to worry about that." Nate chuckled.

We were able to simply relax on our first day; Shane decided to take me out to the lake where he had first played for me.

We sat down on the water's edge, allowing our legs to dangle beneath us.

"Can you believe it's been two years since we first met?" I asked him, not pulling my gaze away from the sparkling water.

"I can't, so much has happened since then." He replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"We will always come back here right?"

"For as long as you want, this place is a part of us." He told me.

"That it is." I agreed with him.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice came from behind us.

We both turned our heads around to see a young girl that was around fourteen years old behind us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but mine name is Katie and I just wanted you two to know that I'm a big fan of the both of you."

"You're not interrupting anything at all, Katie." I told her, "Come sit with us."

"Really?" She asked, stunned.

"Really." Shane chuckled.

She came over and sat down next to me, allowing her legs to hang over the edge of water as well.

"Is this your first time here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yes, it's my first time." She answered me confidently, "I've been begging my parents to let me come ever since I heard 'This Is Me' and learnt that you went here."

"You will have the best summer here." Shane told her.

"This is really weird; I can't believe I'm sitting here having a normal conversation with two huge superstars."

"Pop stars." I said automatically, making Shane pout.

Katie laughed at this, "You guys act really normal considering you're celebrities."

"We are normal people." Shane told her, "We just get to do what we love."

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I just turned fifteen." She smiled, proudly, "I want to make it big one day like you."

"Like me?" I asked.

She nodded, "You made it big by coming here, hopefully if I come here for a few years I'll get better and be able to get a record contract."

"You sing?" Shane questioned her.

"Yes, but I kind of get a bit of stage fright, I haven't really sung in front of crowds before." She admitted.

"You sound a lot like someone I used to know." Shane laughed to himself.

"Who?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah, who?" I asked, curious to know who he was talking about.

"A girl I met at camp actually, someone who wanted nothing more than to be a famous singer but had some stage fright. She's the girl sitting next to me now actually."

He was right; this girl was very similar to me. She wanted nothing more than to come to Camp Rock to achieve her dreams, like I wanted to and had now done.

"Wow, I reminded Shane Gray of Mitchie Torres...I think my life is complete." She joked, "I better go anyway, going to go and try and make friends with the girls in my cabin." She said, standing up.

"We'll see you in class." I told her.

"Can't wait." She grinned before leaving us alone.

"Shane has a thing with picking up the underage girls." I commented to myself.

"What?" He asked, rather quickly.

"You seem to get the attention of underage girls. Do you know what they call that?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Paedophilia." I teased him.

"You didn't seem to mind the fact that I was legally an adult when you were sixteen." He pointed out.

"Because I could do this." I retorted, leaning him to kiss him.

**Once again, thank you all for getting me to 700 reviews. **

**I would not be writing without all your support :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone.

Glad to know you like the closure scene with Jason and Savannah scattering the ashes.

Also, heaps of you keep asking about the proposal and guessing how it will happen. It's been planned for a very long time how it will happen and up until recently only one other person knew how it was happening. Someone I will be collaborating with for a story in the future actually. A few others know now how it will happen but I assure you it will be by chapter 30. The proposal has been written out already but no one has read it other than me of course lol.

So I have something new that I've been doing for the past two nights. I've been live chatting so people following me on Twitter can come to the chat and ask me questions about the story or something completely different lol. Apparentely I have an accent ;) I've been having so much fun talking to you guys on there, it's sooooooo awesome. You girls all rock and we will do it again soon.

I'm going on holidays in two weeks so there may not be updates for a couple of weeks while I'm away. I might update chapters onto the document uploader so if I get internet access overseas I cn just click to add the chapter ;)

Here is the next chapter...

**

* * *

****  
Here We Go Again: Chapter 22**

Opening Night Jam was really good; I noted that Tess had improved a lot. She was always a good singer but her voice had definitely gotten better.

She and a male guitarist seemed to be the favourites for the night.

Savannah and Jason decided to skip the performances, clearly wanting a little bit of time on their own.

"Mitchie, would you like to sing?" Dee asked me at the end of the night.

"No, I'm fine thanks Dee." I assured her.

"Come on, I'm fairly sure everyone wants to hear you."

Caitlyn who was next to me gave me a slight push forwards, "Go on." She encouraged me as a few campers yelled out for me to sing.

"What do I sing?" I asked her.

She held up her laptop bag at this, "I have all your music on here, choose anything that you want."

"Okay, I'll do it." I told Dee.

Caitlyn and I walked up to the front and she plugged her laptop in to the sound system.

She scrolled down my list of songs and came to one of my original songs, "That one." I told her, pointing to it.

Dee handed me the microphone and wished me good luck.

"This song is one I wrote before I even came to Camp Rock. In my first class with Brown he asked me to sing in front of the class, I sang some of this song. I'm still the same girl that I was back then; I've just gained confidence in myself and met a bunch of amazing people." I chuckled, "It's called 'Who Will I Be'."

Caitlyn hit a button on her laptop which begun the music.

_"Whoa, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to choose who to be  
Well, let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says_

_Why not try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future what I want to  
If I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?  
Yeah, yeah_

_If I decide I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine_

_Why not try everything?  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'Cause it's my life  
And now's the time_

_Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future what I want to  
If I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the  
Who I am inside  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show  
The, the way that I can shine, yeah  
Who will I be?  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never-ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future what I want to  
If I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me, yeah  
Who will I be?  
Whoa, who will I be?  
Who will I be?  
Who will I be?"_

...

"You were really good." Tess complimented me later that night, the two of us decided to go for a walk together.

"So were you, I haven't heard you sing like that before. Was that an original?"

"Yeah, kind of. I co-write my songs now." She told me proudly.

"So what is up with you anyway? The last time I saw you on Hot Tunes you were seen hanging with one of your mom's back-up dancers."

"That made Hot Tunes?"

I nodded, "He was pretty good-looking." I winked at her.

She sighed at this.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Don't let Shane hear you say that." She sighed.

"Tess, you know I wouldn't ever cheat on Shane." I assured her.

"I know that...Luke is just such a dick though. He isn't worth Shane getting jealous over him."

"What happened with you and Luke?"

We stopped walking and she folded her arms over her chest.

"He asked me out, we went on a few dates and stuff, I really liked him but..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

I had never seen Tess not confident.

"What happened?"

"One night after a date we went back to my place to watch a movie. We were making out and then he..." She began to get teary.

"He didn't? That son of a bitch, I'll kill him" I cursed.

"No, Mitchie." She sniffled, wiping the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes, "He didn't rape me." She said quietly, "He told me if I didn't sleep with him that he would break up with me because I obviously didn't like him enough."

"Tess, tell me you didn't?" I pleaded with her.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't...so he told me it was over and left straight away." She cried.

I pulled her into a comforting hug, "Guys are dick heads."

"Not all guys; you have Shane, Caitlyn has Nate." She wept.

"Okay, there are some guys who aren't but you just have to wait for the right one to come along." I comforted her.

"You're right. I want to focus on my music right now anyway; I want to win this year. I really want to win and show the world that Tess Tyler deserves to be in the spotlight." She said determined, pulling away from me.

"Not being biased, but you were definitely one of the best performers tonight, Tess."

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Really." I nodded.

She gave me a hug, "Thanks Mitchie."

"Anytime."

...

I found Shane with Barron and Sander out in front of their cabin, they were rapping whilst dancing.

"Mitchie, join in."Barron told me.

"I don't rap." I protested, giggling.

"Come one." Sander urged me.

_"My name is Mitchie and that's a fact, I'm a little white girl who cannot rap."_

Shane began laughing hysterically at me.

"Jerk." I pouted at him.

He gave me a soft kiss to get rid of it, "I'll see you guys later anyway." He told Barron and Sander, hi-fiving the both of them goodbye.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night, Mitchie." They responded together.

"Where are the others" I asked Shane as we walked back to our cabin.

"Jason and Savannah are already in their cabin and I think Nate is off serenading Caitlyn somewhere under the moonlight." He joked, "He took his guitar with him."

"I remember the days you use to serenade me." I sighed.

"What are you talking about, I always serenade you." He defended himself.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." I giggled at him.

"Diva."

"Pop star."

"It feels so good to come back here with you and not have to sneak around." I told him as we got back to our cabin.

"No more awkward conversations with Uncle Brown." Shane laughed, holding the door open for me.

"Good times." I laughed with him.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Shane impersonated him, in his accent.

I laughed harder at this, "Don't do accents." I teased him, kicking my shoes off.

"Why?" He pouted, pulling his shirt off.

"It makes you even hotter, if that's even possible." I taunted him, going over and wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body right up against him.

"I wish I could say the same about you rapping." He joked.

"You find my Spanish hot, mi amor." I said seductively, kissing his jaw lightly, "Am I right?"

I took his answer as a yes as he pressed his lips hard against mine instantaneously, not hesitating in making the kiss a passionate one.

We were interrupted less than twenty seconds later by a knock on our door.

"Keep it PG-13 you two." Brown instructed us, walking in, "Do we need to have the sex talk?" He teased us.

"Uncle Brown." Shane whined.

"Hey, I have to look out for my artist." He defended himself.

"I'm your nephew." Shane argued, playfully.

"And Mitchie is practically my niece." He laughed.

Shane shot him a funny look and I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway," He went on, "I just came over to ask you something." He said turning to me.

"What's up?"

"Well, I haven't organized a prize for Final Jam yet but I was thinking it could be to do with you."

"Me?" I asked, shocked.

"Maybe like a music video with you, but that's only if you want to." He told me.

"No, I'd love that; of course I'll do it. I refuse to judge though." I giggled.

"Don't worry; I think the guys can judge again seeming as you and Caitlyn aren't competing this year."

"It's a good idea, Mitch." Shane said.

"I'll announce it at one of the Jams. Anyway, I better go in a second...is the cabin alright?"

"I don't know; you will have to ask the diva here if it's up to her standards." Shane teased me.

I rolled my eyes, "Its perfect, Uncle Brown."

"Excellent, I'll go check up on the others. I'll see you for the first class tomorrow, Mitchie."

We said goodnight to each other and Brown left.

"Do we need to have the sex talk?" Shane said in Brown's accent as soon as he had left our sight.

I laughed and threw my shoe at him, "Shut the blinds next time."

_..._

Class the following day with Brown was such a good experience, I simply watched for the first twenty minutes and then he got me to help out with the students.

Tess was in the class and instead of helping her singing we ended up gossiping by accident.

"Rumor is that the girl from Boston and the guy from Jersey are hooking up. They were caught out after hours last night." Tess whispered to me.

Trust Tess to know all the camp gossip, some things never changed.

I had a break before my next lesson and went to go find Savannah; she was in the kitchen with my mom, helping her make lunch.

"You guys want some help?"

"Sure honey, want to help Savannah cook the pasta?" My mom answered me after giving me a hug.

"Having fun, Sav?" I asked going over to help her.

"Yeah, it's really good to be out here, away from everything."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing much better. Everything happens for a reason right?"

"I wonder that sometimes myself." I admitted, "Life has to suck sometimes."

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, it has to."

My next class I was teaching a piano class (Brown had failed to mention that I was teaching more classes than I originally thought).

It went well; it wasn't a big class so I was able to focus on the campers easier.

I had no classes after lunch; I was free for the rest of the afternoon.

I found Nate and Caitlyn out by the lake; lately they seemed even closer than usual. They hadn't been arguing either from what I could tell.

"Don't you have a class, Nate?" I asked him, as I walked over to him.

He glanced down at his watch, "Shit, yeah. I'll see you later, Caity." He told her, kissing her cheek swiftly before hurrying off.

"How would you feel about writing a song with me?" I asked her.

"I'm not a song-writer." She giggled, shrugging me off.

"And you claim you aren't a singer either but you do it still." I pointed out, "You are a good singer, even if you don't want to do it professionally."

"Fine, I'll do it." She laughed, "Quit being so convincing." She joked.

"I'll go grab my guitar, you get your laptop. Meet me back here in five."

Sure enough, we arrived back at the same time.

"What do we write about?" She asked sitting down.

"Us, obviously." I giggled.

Caitlyn really liked writing the song with me, as soon as we were done; she demanded that we mix it on her laptop.

"Fine, but we don't record it together until the weekend." I told her.

"Deal."

_..._

After classes finished for the day, I waited for Shane outside of his classroom to see him joking around with some girl.

I admit it; I was a tiny bit jealous.

Don't get me wrong though, I knew Shane would never cheat on me but he knew I wanted to see him right after class so we could go on a canoe ride. It was our thing.

"Mitchie," he called out to me, waving me over, "This is Vanessa." He introduced the girl to me.

I walked over and put a smile on my face; I took in her appearance. She had black-curly hair that was shoulder-length, dark eyes and had olive skin. She was really thin and dare I say it...quite attractive.

"Hi." I said politely, reaching out to shake her hand.

"I'm such a fan of yours," She gushed, "I bought your album as soon as it came out. I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said, looking over at Shane.

"Vanessa here is one of the best dancers this year. Caitlyn doesn't classify as technically she isn't a camper." He laughed.

"Don't tell her that."

"Believe me, I wouldn't." He laughed again, "Anyway, we better get going." Shane told Vanessa, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"It was good to meet you, Mitchie."

"You too." I replied, politely.

As soon as we were outside and out of earshot of Vanessa, Shane snickered, "Jealous, much?"

He could read me like an open book.

"What, me? Pft, no!" I said instantly and a tad bit unconvincingly.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie," He smirked whilst shaking his head, "I know you babe. You were jealous."

"Fine," I gave in, "But only initially. Sorry, I can't help it if I have an extremely hot boyfriend who is wanted by millions of girls all over the world." I admitted.

He studied me for a second before grabbing my hand and leading me in the opposite direction of the lake.

"I thought we were going on a canoe ride."

"Another time, I want to take you somewhere else instead." He told me.

A couple of minutes later we were outside of the mess hall, which was deserted as dinner wasn't for another couple of hours or so.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer me, he just lead me into the bushes next to the smaller set of stairs.

"Correction, what are we doing in the bushes?" I asked him, even more confused. I leant back against the red-panelled wall and he stood in front of me closely so the bushes wouldn't touch him.

"This place holds a lot of meaning for me." He told me, pinning his arms against each of my shoulders.

"Because we eat our meals in there and you love your food?" I guessed.

"No, it's somewhere I've wanted to show you for a while."

"This place?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"Right here?" I questioned him, looking around slightly.

"Mitchie, this is where I first heard you sing."

I didn't say anything for a few seconds until it hit me, "When I first sung 'This Is Me' at camp I was playing the piano."

He nodded, "Girls were chasing me and I took refuge in the bushes here and heard the piano and then your voice. It captivated me, is what inspired me to write my old music again and that's how 'Gotta Find You' came about."

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said, slightly teary-eyed as I was touched by his words.

He leant down, closing the space between our lips but whispering to me before he did so completely.

"I am so glad I found you."

**I am so tired lol. I'm going to live chat at reasonable times from now on...maybe ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Woot! So i'm extremely tired but really wanted to give you all a new chapter.

I really can't think of much to say lol.

Song in this chapter is One And The Same by Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez.

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 23**

Friday night was our first performance night, it was Camp Fire Jam.

For me, I recalled performing as a back-up singer for Tess in my first year and then my own song the year after.

"I hope you realize Brown wants us all to perform tonight." Nate informed us. He, Caitlyn, Jason, Savannah, Shane and I were just hanging out by the docks.

"He didn't ask though." Jason said.

"He assumes we all will. That's my uncle for you." Shane joked.

"How about 'On The Line'?" Nate suggested, "That way we can all be on the stage together."

"You just want to play it because you like playing the drums in that song." Caitlyn laughed, looking up at him. She was lying on the ground, her head resting in his lap.

"No, maybe I like the song." He defended himself.

"I'm only messing with you." She giggled.

He leant down to kiss her upside down, capturing her hands in his own.

They had been so happy together lately, being here was good for all of us.

_..._

"Thanks everyone, that was 'On The Line' from Mitchie's debut album." Shane said into his microphone.

"Hope you all had a good night." I added.

Camp Fire Jam went so well. I loved being able to watch performances and not have to get nervous like the majority of the campers.

Tess grabbed me after the performance as other campers around us begun to move off to their cabins to go get ready for bed.

"I love that song; you should perform it more often. You've only done it twice now right?"

I quickly thought before answering her, "Yeah, twice. You did great, I love how you did 'Too Cool'" I laughed.

"Well it has been two years and I originally performed it at Camp Fire Jam so I thought why not? Plus, it isn't like I think I'm too cool for anyone else anymore."

"I have to give you that one, you are extremely down-to-earth now."

"Aw, Shane is talking with his future mother-in-law." She cooed.

I glanced over to where she was looking; Shane was on the other side of the stage and had put something my mom handed him into his coat pocket. It was most likely something she wanted him to give to me later on.

"I'm glad Shane gets on well with my parents." I told her.

"It's good that he does that way they can't objectify to you two one day getting married and having lots of babies."

"Have you been talking to my mother?" I teased her, looking over at them again.

Mom was showing him something on her cell phone; photos I assumed.

"Anyway, I will catch you later. I got to go get my beauty sleep." She winked at me.

"Hey mom, hey Shane." I greeted them, skipping over happily.

"Hey honey, you did so well." She told me, giving me a hug. "I was just showing some pictures I just took of you guys."

"Can you send them to me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll send them later tonight. What are you two up to for the remainder of the evening anyway?"

"Might go hang out with the others." Shane shrugged.

"Savannah seems much better, I think it's because you guys have been there for her so much." My mom told us, nodding her head at where Savannah was. I looked over to see her laughing with Caitlyn about something.

She seemed to be getting happier every time I saw her.

_..._

Shane couldn't stop smiling at me when we got back to our cabin.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy to be back here again. This year is even better because I know that every night you will be in this bed with me and not have to worry about sneaking you in and out after the Jam nights."

"It was fun." I countered.

"But it's more fun being able to do this with you every night." He grinned, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"I agree." I said quite breathlessly a moment later, "We still haven't had a canoe ride." I pointed out.

"It's too dark right now."

"That's what you said last night." I said, rolling my eyes, "Plus, it's not like you can't see out there, the moon does a great job of lighting up the lake."

"We'll go on one tomorrow, right after lunch. I promise you."

"Good." I said cheerfully.

"Good." He replied, laughing at my cheerfulness.

_..._

He kept his promise as well; right after we ate, he practically dragged me out to the canoes.

"We have to wear life jackets; Uncle Brown wants us to set a good example to the campers." He informed me.

"Fine by me." I said, grabbing my own life jacket and slipping it over my head. Shane helped adjust it for me before putting his own on.

He flipped the canoe we were standing at over and pushed it into the water, letting me hop in just before it touched the water.

We began paddling in no particular direction, allowing the water to take us wherever once we hit the center of the lake.

"See, we are getting better at canoeing." I laughed, setting my oar down.

We spent a good few hours out there on the lake, soaking up the sun and just talking.

"Mitchie, we have a song to record!"

I looked over at the edge of the lake where Caitlyn was standing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Will be right in!" I yelled back to her.

"You are recording a new song?" Shane asked as we attempted to paddle back to the shore.

"Yeah, we are together actually. We wrote a song together."

Shane seemed impressed at this.

As soon as we hit the shore, Caitlyn grabbed me and pulled me off with her, barely allowing me to take my life jacket off.

"I'll see you at dinner." Shane called out to me.

Caitlyn and I waved just before we got out of view and made our way to her cabin.

Recording our voices only took us half an hour until we were completely happy. Caitlyn then began to work her magic mixing it all together.

"Maybe, just maybe we should perform this at a Jam." She suggested.

"What...and you sing in public?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I really like this song and I think people should hear it."

"Agreed. Next Jam?"

"Next Jam." She agreed.

_..._

I was mightily surprised the next day when I received a text from who I thought would be the last person on earth.

Okay, so the last person on earth would be probably the Queen of England, but you get the point.

_'Please call me, Mitchie. I need you, I love you. Please...'_

Shane came into the room after having his shower and saw me staring at my phone blankly.

"Are you competing with your phone in a staring contest or something?" He joked, towel-drying his hair.

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"He just texted me." I said almost silently.

"Who?"

"...Ryan."

Shane remained calm surprisingly and didn't say anything.

I grabbed my guitar in one hand and went over him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "I'll be back later."

With that, I turned on my heel and allowed my legs to carry me away from the camp and into the edge of the nearby woods.

I couldn't believe that Ryan would still try to get me back after all this time.

I recalled back to when I first realized he was cheating on me. The day Brianna came to school without her usual necklace on that just so happened to mysteriously pop up in the new car Ryan's parents had gotten him (even though he wasn't sixteen at the time and was only learning).

He would never be able to get to me; he meant nothing to me anymore. I thought he could be my friend but now I knew that he wouldn't ever be happy with just a friendship.

That is how I managed to write two songs about him in the space of an hour and a half. It was lucky that my songbook and a pen were in my guitar case so I could write them down.

I headed back to camp as the sun began to set; Savannah was the first to spot me coming back onto the camp grounds.

"Mitchie, where have you been?" She asked, hugging me.

"Just writing on the edge of the woods." I answered her.

"Someone told Shane that you went off in that direction, he thought that you were going to get dragged off by the wolves." She said quite seriously, with only a hint of humor in her voice.

"Where is he?" I sighed.

"Last I saw, he was pacing up and down the porch outside your cabin." She replied.

"Did he seem angry?"

She shook her head, "No, just worried."

"Thanks, Sav." I said giving her a hug before rushing back to my cabin.

When I got back to the cabin; Shane was sitting down on the porch, his back to me, with his iPod headphones in.

I set my guitar down and approached him slowly; his eyes were closed.

I leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

He bolted up quickly and once realizing it was me, pulled his headphones out of his ears and got up and squeezed me tight.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me, concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You went off in such a rush; I thought you might have been...rethinking us." He forced out, cringing slightly at the thought.

"How could you think that? I just went off to write."

"I'm sorry, you know I love you and trust you...I just couldn't help having a bit of doubt. Sometimes this seems too good to be true; like this isn't reality and that none of this is just a dream or-"

I leant up and pressed my lips against his to silence him.

"You ramble." I laughed lightly, pulling away, "And your hair is completely curly." I observed.

"I was worried about you, how could I straighten my hair?" He asked rhetorically.

"You worry too much...actually maybe you should worry more and leave your hair curly more often." I decided.

"No deal." He grinned, "I'm going to fix it now."

"Shane." I whined.

He didn't make his hair completely straight thank god, I didn't want him to revert back to completely straight hair all of the time. I liked it with some curls.

_..._

Katie was in one of the voice lessons that I took on my own. She seemed to only have two friends, as another two other girls were the only two people that would speak to her.

It seemed as if she was trying to impress that Phoebe girl (the girl at camp last year who constantly hit on Nate) with her voice. She did have a good voice but I didn't want her doing what I had done my first year, getting caught up in trying to be popular.

It had almost cost me Shane.

At the end of class, Shane knocked on the door just as class was ending to go have lunch together.

"Great lesson you guys, I'll see you next time." I told them, grabbing my things and walking to the door.

Shane waved at Katie, noticing her in the classroom.

"Hi Shane." She replied, waving.

"As if you know Shane." Phoebe scoffed, making her lemmings laugh and making Katie's smile falter.

Shane smirked for a second before it wiped off his face, "Hey Katie; you, Mitchie and me should hang out again. Want to come eat lunch with us?" He asked her.

Katie's two friends nodded at her approvingly and shoved her over to us; Phoebe looked surprised.

I put an arm around Katie's shoulder, "I'll see you all later." I said as we walked out the door.

As soon as we were around the corner, the three of us began laughing hysterically.

"Thanks you guys, no matter what I do she doesn't seem to like me."

"I met Phoebe here last year; she wasn't friendly with me at all because I was with Shane. She isn't worth it, believe me." I assured her.

"If you need anyone to talk to, just come find us." Shane told her.

"Really?" She asked.

We both nodded, "Here give me your phone." I instructed her, holding out my hand.

She reached into her pocket and gave it to me; I typed my number in and saved it.

"There," I said, handing it back to her, "Now you have my number."

"Thanks, Mitchie." She grinned.

_..._

Caitlyn and I were fully ready to perform at the end of Pyjama Jam at the end of the week. We had been rehearsing for the past three days and were so eager to perform.

Caitlyn was dancing around all day, excited for the performance that night.

"This is a onetime thing though." She assured me as we got changed into our pyjamas.

"Sure it is, Cait. You sing all the time."

"It's not usually performing though, and when it is it isn't up with a superstar." She laughed.

"Whatever." I laughed, rolling my eyes at her.

I really could not and would not actually classify myself as a superstar.

"We have a real treat for you tonight." Dee announced once all the campers had performed, "Caitlyn and Mitchie are here to sing you a brand new song together."

Brown then spoke, "Also, we will let you all know now that the winner of this year's Final Jam will get to record a music video with last year's Final Jam winner. You will get to record with Mitchie Torres."

Everyone seemed excited at this.

We walked up onto the small stage in the cabin and I could hear Tess's screams for us over the top of everyone else's screams.

"So this is a song Caitlyn and I wrote together very recently." I said once we were handed a microphone each.

"I had never written a song before and didn't know what to expect. It was so fun though." Caitlyn added as I placed my cell phone on the stage so it wouldn't fall out of my pocket. I had forgotten to give it to someone to hold.

"This is called 'One And The Same'." I informed everyone as Caitlyn signalled for the music to begin playing.

Caitlyn began singing first, _"You come from here, I come from there,"_

_"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere."_ I sung, pretending to be posing for cameras.

_"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell (ever tell)."_

_"Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks,"_

_"Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak,"_

_"But we kick it up, let loose and LOL (LOL)."_ I giggled, whilst singing.

_"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone,"_ Caitlyn went on, trying not to laugh at me.

_"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact, I got your back (yeah, yeah, yeah)."_

We both then begun to sing the chorus together,

_"Cause we're one and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary,  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Chasing down the dream,  
We're one and the same."_

I continued on singing for the next verse, pointing at Caitlyn and then back at myself, _"I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me,"_

_"We write the same song in a different key,"_

_"It's got a rhythm, you and me can get along (get along)."_ I sung with her, smiling.

_"And it may seem cliché, for me to wanna say that you're not alone,"_

_"You can call me uncool but it's a simple fact, I still got your back (still got your back)."_ I sung, pressing my back up against hers before we both began to sing together again.

_"Cause we're one and the same,  
We're anything but ordinary,  
One and the same,  
I think we're almost legendary,  
You and me the perfect team,  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same."_

We jumped up and down together, flinging our hair around before the music died down a little for Caitlyn to begin singing the bridge.

_"One and the same,"_

_"We're anything but ordinary,"_

_"One and the same,"_

_"We're something more than momentary."_ I sung, holding onto the note for as long as I could as Caitlyn harmonized, _"We're anything but ordinary."_

We both sang the last part of the song together, holding hands, _"You and me the perfect team, chasing down the dream, you and me the perfect team, shaking up the scene. We're one and the same."_

Caitlyn hi-fived me as the music came to an end and pulled me into a hug as the campers applauded us.

"We did it!" She squealed.

"That was awesome girls! You make a great team! Wasn't that a great duet everyone?" Dee asked animatedly. She tended to be this hyper at the Jam sessions, or well this hyper in general.

"Thanks." We replied together.

"Oh my god you guys. That was so good!" Tess exclaimed, devouring us both in a hug, "Thank god you two aren't competing this year because you would be very hard to beat."

"I know you aren't all 'look at me I'm Tess Tyler, I'm better than you' anymore but you must know you have gotten much better." Caitlyn told her.

Tess rolled her eyes, "I'm barely a diva anymore." She laughed, "But thanks, it means a lot coming from you after everything we've been through in the past."

"Tess, you know I don't have many girlfriends but you really are one of my closest ones." Caitlyn admitted.

"Caitlyn." Tess whined playfully, giving her an even bigger hug than before.

"I'll go catch up with you two later." I giggled, "I'm going to go find my pop star."

I found him at the back of the cabin with Savannah.

"Savannah! I feel like I haven't seen you all day!" I cried out, throwing my arms around her to hug her.

"I just saw you at dinner." She laughed.

"I know, I just missed you." I giggled.

"Mitchie, I say this because I love you...lay off the drinking." She teased me.

"Shut up." I whined.

"Love you kid, I'm going to go find Jase." She laughed, kissing me on the cheek before leaving me with Shane.

"You did well." He said simply.

"Just well?" I teased.

He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me, "You did more than well. You and Caitlyn both did amazing. Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

I nodded and he let go of me to grab my hand and lead me outside.

We simply wandered around talking for a good half an hour until I realized I didn't have my cell phone on me.

I grabbed my jacket pockets frantically, "Shit, I left it on the stage. What if someone grabbed it and is going through my numbers or is ringing a celebrity or something?" I asked him, worried.

"Don't worry, it will still be there. No one performed after you, everyone pretty much left straight away." Shane assured me, leading me back to the cabin we performed in.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw when we walked in.

Brown and Dee were getting seriously hot-and-heavy on one of the couches.

Shane coughed loudly to let them know they had company.

They instantly sprung apart and both begun blushing furiously.

"So Brown, Dee...do we have to have the safe sex talk?" Shane asked grinning; minus the accent this time, mind you.

"Pop stars say the darndest things," I joked, "I just came to get my phone." I told them walking over to the little stage and finding it where I left it.

"We'll just be going I guess." Shane said, trying not to laugh.

"We will see you two later." Brown finally spoke.

As soon as we were outside, Shane begun laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe we just caught the two of them making out on a couch." He laughed, in disbelief, "Awkward!"

**Add me on Twitter if you haven't and leave me a review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Soooooooooooooooooooooo, me and Amy just watched Camp Rock.

It was awesome lol. She got me to my 800th review. Yay :)

I can't be bothered writing anything else here tonight so...yeah.

The songs in this chapter are World War III by the Jonas Brothers and Much Better also by the Jonas Brothers.

Here is chapter 24.

Woot!

Oh yeah...IS HE GAY? (inside joke lol)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 24**

Brown and Dee didn't bring up what had happened at all, they just pretended like nothing had happened when they spoke to Shane and me.

The days were passing by way too quickly; Beach Jam was soon upon us meaning there was only one more week of camp after it.

The guys were set to sing a brand new song that none of us had heard yet.

"Caitlyn might get mad." Nate warned me as he was tuning his guitar; she was jumping up and down excitedly with Savannah over something that Shane had said.

"At what?" I asked confused.

"The song we are going to sing...it's about her. It's not exactly an 'I love you so much' song, although you know I love her so much." He added quickly.

"She will get it; she knows you write songs about your experiences. I bet you Shane is relating it me and him when he sings anyway right?" I explained.

"Right." He confirmed, "It's one that Shane helped me write after we had that argument in my bedroom that night. When Savannah's pregnancy was announced." He said the last part in a hushed tone even though she was well out of earshot.

"Don't worry, Nate. If she gets angry, you will work through it. You always do. She loves you more than anything, Nate. She has never had a stable male in her life until she met you; her parents were always sending her off for school and were never home when she lived with them. They were off on cruise ships half the time."

He smiled at this, "Thanks, Mitchie."

I ruffled his curls, "No problem."

He glared at me whilst trying to fix his hair.

Jason came bounding over at this and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Mitchie, quick! There are ducks over on the lake. Quick, come see!" He yelled excitedly, dragging me with him.

I giggled and allowed him to take me to the lake. The old Jason was still there, regardless of everything he had gone through recently.

_..._

"Okay you guys, here is a brand new song. We hope you like it." Shane said into the microphone.

We were all sitting down on the ground; we had come to the end of the Jam.

Nate looked at Caitlyn apprehensively as he began playing an upbeat piece of music, but his voice was flawless as usual.

_"Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
You were visibly upset  
Tellin' me I made a bad move  
But I didn't do nothing"_

Caitlyn's smile dropped a little but she still clapped along to the song with everyone else.

_"You start screamin'  
Wake the neighbors  
And now everybody's out for blood  
I didn't want no confrontation  
Because of you, that's what I've got_

_Well, you gotta chill out  
'Cause, baby, I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought  
Just made us look like fools_

_No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III  
World War III"_

"It's about me." She said into my ear, not taking her eyes off Nate.

I nodded, "You alright?"

She nodded her head quickly.

_"Let me tell 'em_

_Now you're rounding up your army  
Turning all your troops on me  
Telling lies just to feel happy  
But I won't retaliate, no_

_No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III_

_Well, you gotta chill out  
'Cause, baby, I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought  
Just made us look like fools_

_No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa oh  
That there's lessons left to learn  
Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III  
Not gonna be a World War III  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

_Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be  
World War III  
World War III  
World War III"_

Caitlyn finally broke her eye contact with Nate and stood up.

"You okay?" Savannah asked her.

"Yeah, fine. I've realized why he doesn't fight back with me, no matter how much I want him too. He doesn't want it to end up in one massive argument." She explained to us quickly before approaching the stage.

Nate still had his guitar on so Shane helped pull her up. She thanked him and went straight over to Nate, wrapping her arms around his neck and saying something to him that made him smile.

He said something back that made her giggle and his eyes lit up when we saw her mouth an 'I love you' to him.

They then kissed each other on the stage; the only thing preventing them from being any closer was Nate's guitar that still hung from his neck.

Some campers applauded, kind of like what happened in the movies.

Phoebe however did not clap; one of her lemmings begun to and she had to grab her hands to stop her.

I wondered if she and Tess had clashed yet. Then again, Tess was staying out of trouble these days. They probably had barely spoken to each other.

I went to find Brown, who had been watching the show, before he could scurry off.

"Uncle Brown, I have a question."

"What would that be, love?"

"What am I supposed to sing with the winner for the music video?" I asked, the thought had only just crossed my mind.

"You're a writer, love. I'm sure you can come up with something or use one of your songs or even the winner's song. You're extremely talented, Mitchie, so far you are doing great in the industry. I know it's still new to you but you are definitely going places."

"So far, so great?" I asked.

He nodded, "Many singers release an album and are out of the business almost instantly. You how ever definitely have a long career ahead of you because you are talented."

"Thanks Uncle Brown." I said, hugging him, "I have an idea for a song, I'll see you later."

I quickly told the others what I was doing and ran off to grab my guitar and ended up by the lake.

I had been on an amazing journey over the past two years. I had become well...famous.

Brown was right; so far I was doing great.

_..._

After finishing my song I went to help out my mom in the kitchen so Savannah could have a break and so I could spend some quality time with my mother.

"Been writing some more number one hits? Your father told me that 'Don't Forget' was released officially yesterday and is already number one." She told me, happily.

"Are you serious?" I asked, making her nod.

"I am serious alright." She laughed at me, "So have you been writing more songs?"

"Yeah, I wrote one earlier today actually. Then there was the one I wrote with Caitlyn and then another two after that."

"You want to put them on your next album?" She questioned me, stirring the soup that she was making.

"I guess so. I need to have a certain number of songs to put on an album after all."

"So how are you and Shane? You two seem really good." She noted.

"We are really good, mom. Being out here helps as well I think. This is where we met mom, not just at Camp Rock but in this very kitchen as well. I can't believe it has been two years."

My mom smiled widely at this, "Time has flown by hasn't it?"

I nodded, "It definitely has."

"You and Shane are meant to be, Mitchie. You two belong together, no matter what happens it will stay that way. You met here; it's where you are at your best. Before you know it we will be back here at camp doing all this all over again and again."

"Mom, do you mind if I go write a song? You've given me an idea."

"Of course honey, I have enough help."

I thanked her, and kissed her on the cheek before I left.

I decided to sit out on the porch of the cabin, my songbook in front of me and my guitar on my lap.

My mom was right, no matter what Shane and I would always be together.

Over the past two years we had gone through so much together; there had been so much love but a fair deal of fights.

No matter what happened, I would forgive Shane. No matter how much I had wanted to not love him in the past I couldn't help but love him even more.

He never told me about him and Alison, which had broken my heart.

I spent an hour writing a song about our last fight, kind of like how I wrote 'Get Back' the year before even though we were together again already.

"That sounds good." Savannah complimented me once I had played it through one final time.

"Shit, Sav you scared me." I gasped; I hadn't noticed she was there.

"It's good; you should sing it for Final Jam. It will blow the crowd away again." She winked at me.

"You think?" I asked.

She nodded, "Definitely, go find Caitlyn and get her to mix it."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Sav...how are you going anyway? You seem really good these days."

"I am," She replied smiling, "I mean, yes I still get sad over what happened but I'm moving on although I will never forget." She smiled sadly.

"You would have been a great mom." I told her honestly.

She looked away from me at this and down at her feet, "Yeah, Jason told me that too."

"One day you two will get married and will have kids."

"I don't want a baby right away. I want to wait." She admitted.

"Sav, the odds of it happening again are small."

"But they're there." She pointed out, "Anyway, that's a while away. I don't have to worry about that anytime soon."

"It might be sooner than you are thinking." I told her.

"Jason won't propose for like another two years." She said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"I think it will be sooner than that, he was thinking about it not that long ago. I doubt he'd put it off that long."

"Getting engaged doesn't worry me, getting pregnant again does." She confessed.

I stood up and hugged her, "If I can do anything to make you feel better let me know."

She nodded but and eyes got a little watery, "I love you, Mitchie. I'm so glad Shane and you met...screw him, how about you and me get married." She joked, laughing now.

"I don't think that he will agree to that." I giggled.

"Anyway, let's go get dinner. I'm starved."

_..._

I woke up the next morning to hear Shane singing under his breath and stroking my hair lightly.

He noticed I was awake as he began singing louder and started to play with a strand of my hair, wrapping it around his finger.

"Morning." I yawned.

He stopped singing to greet me with a kiss, "Morning, fancy a canoe ride before breakfast? It's still quite early."

"Sure, I'll just throw on some clothes."

"You don't need clothes." He pouted.

"Would you rather all the other guys here at camp seeing me with or without clothes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow."

"With." He answered instantly.

I giggled and got up, pulling off my pyjama bottoms and throwing on a pair of jeans and just a hoodie on over my tank top.

"I'm done." I announced, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm impressed, I'm not even out of bed yet and you're already ready. You are different from regular girls, Mitchie Torres."

I smiled, "I'm not like regular girls. Anyway, you know it sometimes takes me a lot of time to get ready, but that is only for special occasions." I grinned.

"I know, but I love that you can simply roll out of bed and go outside. Most girls here still would be applying there make-up and doing their hair for class."

I laughed at this, "Yeah, well you can't talk. You spend forever on your hair usually."

He got up pulled on the pair of jeans that were at the end of the bed but didn't bother with getting out of his muscle shirt.

We had only really been on around five canoes rides or so this summer, all usually after lunch time or a bit later in the afternoon. This would be the first morning one.

We walked down to the lake as the sun was rising.

"I can't believe you got me up this early, I don't think I've seen the sun rise in forever." I laughed.

"I'm surprised that I am up." He chuckled as he put our lifejackets on.

Once we were on the lake, we put our oars down.

"Do you remember the first time we got in one of these things?" Shane asked.

"Of course I do. You were writing a new song and then we came out on one and had a deep and meaningful." I winked at him.

"I see you've taken up my winking thing." He teased.

"My name is Shane Gray, I invented winking." I impersonated him.

He smiled at me and looked out into the distance across the lake.

"What's wrong? Usually you'd laugh at me."

"I was just thinking...where do you think we will be this time next year? We have been together for the past two years now and as time goes on, things keep getting better."

"We will be exactly where we are now. Maybe not in a canoe but we will be here at camp and together."

He stood up carefully and moved in front of me, making sure not to tip us in.

He sat down on the floor of the canoe and rested his hands on my lap.

"I love you, you know?" He asked me.

"Of course I do. I love you too, Shane. I hope we will be back here next year and be like this too."

"We will be back here, I promise you."

_..._

Caitlyn mixed the song I wanted to perform at Final Jam later on in the week. She loved the song and was positive it would be a big hit once I officially recorded it and released it to the public.

Final Jam was only days away and the tension among the campers was evident. I really was glad that I didn't have to worry about competing this year although Caitlyn assured me that I would be able to 'kick all of their butts' if I was allowed to compete again.

Brown had asked me to perform two songs; the guys were opening with one and then I would be half-way through the show and then again just before the winner was announced.

I didn't know what my second song would be; I just figured I'd sing something I had written whilst playing the piano or guitar.

By the day of Final Jam the campers were doing all their final alterations to their acts, I wished all my students luck (at the end of my classes) and told them to go out and have a good time.

I swear that Caitlyn, Savannah and I were the only girls who ate a decent sized meal for dinner that night.

"Come on people, it tastes good." Caitlyn yelled out, her mouth full.

After dinner I went back to my cabin to decide what to wear. Caitlyn had to dress me in what she deemed were my best clothes that I had with me.

She settled on a short yet stylish black dress and the black leather jacket Shane had given me two years beforehand.

I slid on some black stilettos after curling my hair and doing my make-up (making my eyes dark to stand out on the stage).

Parents had already started arriving; I found Shane's parents and brother talking to my parents and went over to say hello, hugging my dad first of course.

"Don't tell me I have to listen to you sing." Andrew teased me.

I rolled my eyes at him and elbowed him playfully, "They are brand new songs that practically no one has heard." I defended myself.

"We can't wait to hear them, sweetie." Denise said to me.

"Mitchie!" I whirled around to see Tess coming over to me with her mother.

We all said hi and introduced TJ Tyler to my parents and Shane's parents.

"Oh yeah, Tess this is Shane's brother Andrew, Andrew this is Tess." I introduced the two of them.

Tess smiled at him and Andrew held out his hands to shake it, "It's nice to meet you." He said sincerely, not breaking eye-contact with her.

"We should probably go back stage to get ready." I said a moment later as they were still looking at each other.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Tess told Andrew.

Andrew smiled goofily at her as we said goodbye to our parents and headed to the backstage entrance of the theater.

"Someone has a crush." I sung, making me giggle hysterically afterwards.

Tess didn't find it funny, "No I don't. I am going to just stay focused tonight and...think about him. So how old is he? What's he like? Do you think he likes me?" She asked me, practically all at once.

"Slow down," I laughed, "He is the same age as us, just finished high school and is moving to LA next year to study psychology. I'm pretty sure he likes you, you should have seen the goofy grin on his face."

"Speaking of goofy grins, your lover is over there looking at you." She told me.

I looked over to see Shane with Nate and Caitlyn.

"I'll see you before the start of the show, okay?"

"No worries." She told me, hugging me quickly.

I approached Shane and kissed him softly on the lips. He seemed a bit nervous which was odd, he never got nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "I'm just excited for this."

"I am too." I told him.

"Mitchie has an awesome new song to play tonight." Caitlyn informed him and Nate.

"Awesome." Nate said.

"Did you work out what the second song would be?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Shane has heard some of it actually before." I answered her.

"Can't wait." Shane smiled at me, "Anyway, I'm going to go quickly see your parents and my parents before we start. Savannah should be out there already, she said she'd save a spot for you and Caitlyn for when you come out to watch."

"Awesome, I'll see you later."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before kissing me goodbye.

"Nice jacket." He murmured before walking off.

I spent the next twenty minutes or so with the campers wishing them all good luck again. Brown found Caitlyn and me just before the show was due to start.

"You two better get out to your seats; I've been instructed not to let you too miss the opening song." He told us.

"It's just Connect 3." Caitlyn joked.

I quickly found Tess and the other girls and hugged them all and wished them luck.

Caitlyn and I made our way outside and into the main entrance to come in with the last few audience members.

Savannah had saved us seats right in the front row on the opposite side of the stage as to where the judge's table was.

As soon as we sat down the lights dimmed and Brown walked on stage.

"Hello everyone, welcome to yet another Final Jam. The campers have been here for the past month improving themselves and are all hoping to win the opportunity to record with last year's Final Jam winner, Mitchie Torres."

People clapped at my name and Caitlyn tried to make me stand up.

Brown saw this so got me to do so, "I can see you there Mitchie, give everyone a wave." He chuckled.

I glared at Caitlyn for a second before standing up and waving at everyone.

"So tonight," He begun talking again as I sat back down, "We have a performance from our judges to open the show with a bang. Connect 3 everybody!"

Everyone began applauding like crazy and sure enough, our boys took to the stage.

A brand new song filled the sound system and it was quite different to be honest, yet I liked it.

_"Get a rep for breaking hearts  
Now I'm done with superstars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter"_

I was obvious Shane was singing about Alison Belle, I couldn't help but giggle at this.

_"Now I see  
Everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better"  
_  
Shane pointed to me as he sung the last line and I could feel the hugest smile plastered on my face.

_"You, I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_  
_You're much better_

_Now I've got some enemies_  
_And they're all friends suddenly_  
_BFFs eternally_  
_But I'm not bitter_

_I believe_  
_That the road that people lead_  
_Helps to find the one you need_  
_You're much better, yeah_

_You, I wanna fly with you_  
_Tear up the sky with you_  
_You're much better_

_You're much better, girl_  
_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Make up tonight with you_  
_You're much better"_

I was crying happy tears as Shane pranced around the stage to the instrumental part of the song, coming over to me to wink at me.

_"You, I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
Oh, you're much better  
You, I wanna fly with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better  
You're much better, girl  
You, I wanna fight with you_

_You're much better_  
_You're much better, girl_  
_You're much better"_

Everyone was screaming at the end, me included.

"Happy anniversary baby." Shane spoke into the microphone, looking directly at me, "I love you."

**Aw, Mitchie's present was Shane's song. How cute?**


	25. Chapter 25

OMG, another chapter already! :P

I asked you guys on Twitter earlier if you'd rather an update tonight and then have to wait until Tuesday or wait until Tuesday and then get an update Wednesday. The majority of you chose the former so here I am, updating again lol.

This is technically the 75th chapter of this series. I have gotten over 1800 reviews in total and close to 100,000 hits over all. I love you guys so much, you guys are the reason that I keep on writing.

I cannot thank you guys enough for all of you amazing support and reviews. You've made me realise that I want to write, you've reminded me how much I love to write. Next year I'm going to do a new course that relates to writing. Thank you all so so so so soooooo much.

This chapter has been planned for a long time. It's been written for a while now as well actually, I've just been tweaking it ;)

The songs in this chapter are Catch Me and Here We Go Again, both by Demi Lovato.

I think you should listen to Catch Me whilst reading this chapter ;)

Thank you all again, I can't wait for you feedback :)

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 25**

Around half way through the performances, Dee grabbed me to bring me back stage. Everyone was doing really great so far, it was going to be tough for the guys to choose a winner.

I put my guitar around my neck before going on stage and adjusted it quickly to make sure it was comfortable.

Many campers wished me good luck quickly just as Brown announced me onto the stage.

"We have a very special performance for you tonight, last year's Final Jam winner Mitchie Torres everyone."

I took a deep breath before walking onto the stage and over to the microphone that was held in place by the microphone stand.

"Firstly, I want to say hello and thank you to everyone who came out here tonight to watch Final Jam. There is some serious talent here and I'm sure you have enjoyed the show as much as I have been." I began, "It's been a year since I won Final Jam on this very stage and two years since I first sung on it. So much has happened over the past two years, both good and bad. I wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for some people who are really important to me. To begin with, I want to thank my parents for standing by me throughout my entire life and allowing me to follow my dreams." I looked over to where my parents were, "I'm so proud to be their daughter."

My mom grasped her chest at this, I swore she was about to cry.

"Next, I want to thank my friends. There are so many of you and I love you all, but most notably I want to mention a few of you. "Jason Fuller, you are like my brother and no matter what other obstacles come our way, I know we will have each other to get through them." Jason beamed at this, "Nathan Bing, I want to thank you for always being there for me and always looking out for me." I said looking right at Nate, he smiled warmly back at me even though I used his full name (which he hated), "Savannah Gray, you are by far the most hilarious person that I have met in my life. You are my best friend and nothing in the world could change that. I will always be there for you when you need me. Then there's Caitlyn Gellar," I laughed looking at her, "You are much more than my best friend, you are my sister and I will always have your back, just like I know you will always have mine."

Caitlyn got teary-eyed at this and mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

"Lastly, I want to thank the one person that I could not live without no matter how hard I tried. We have gone through so much in the last two years that we've known each other...but I wouldn't change any of that, not for one second. Shane Joseph Gray, you are my life and I love you more than life itself. I will love you until the end of time, that's a promise. Happy two years, this one is for you."

What was with me being able to make people cry tonight? I could see tears emerge in Shane's eyes as I began to play.

_"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me"_

Shane was the first to his feet to give me a standing ovation, the rest of the audience were only a few seconds behind him.

Savannah began whistling and I could feel myself start to cry.

I stood there in awe for at least twenty seconds before saying a 'thank you' and heading off the stage.

_..._

As the last performer finished, Brown came on the stage once more.

"Well, we have had one hell of a show so far." He announced. I took this as my cue and got up to walk up to the side of the stage with Caitlyn, she had the music all set up ready to go at the back of the stage where her laptop was connected. "Judges, can we have you judge now and whilst we wait we have another performance from Mitchie Torres."

Brown handed me a microphone as I got up on the stage. The guys got up and ran down the catwalk; Shane winked at me quickly before he did so.

I stood in the center of the stage and looked down at the end of the catwalk where Brown had followed the guys down. It reminded me of when Shane and I first sung together, he interrupted my song with the one he had written for me.

We had come a long way.

"So here is another new song." I said to the crowd, "I hope you like it."

The music began to play and I began clapping my hands along to the beat.

_"I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh, oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again"_

_I noticed Shane was watching me rather than judging like he was technically supposed to. He knew the song was about him and was watching me intently with a small smile on his face._

_"You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
Oh, oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_And again  
And again  
And again"_

I began singing as if it was only Shane and me in the room. Our eyes locked together and I sung my heart out to him.

_"I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again_

_Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Again, again, again and again and again  
And again and again and again  
And again and again and again"_

Everyone rose to their feet once more to applaud me.

"Thank you all so much." I smiled widely at the crowd.

Brown came back down the cat walk and grabbed my microphone on me, "Okay, our judges will be just a moment." He informed everyone.

Shane mouthed an 'I love you' before I got off the stage and I blew him a kiss back.

It was a few more minutes before the guys had come to a decision and ran back down the catwalk to tell Brown.

The four of them stood on stage together and were joined by Dee (who had the winning trophy in her hands). They were ready to announce the winner.

"I want to say a big thank you to all of the performers tonight, everyone did splendidly well," Brown announced, "A big thank you also to Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres...So here is the moment you have all been waiting for...the winner of this year's Final Jam has come a long way over the past few years. They have improved so much as an artist and a person and gave us a spectacular performance tonight. Your winner this year is none other than Miss Tess Tyler."

I was one of the first to my feet and started applauded loudly.

I could hear TJ Tyler yelling out for Tess like crazy from a few rows behind me.

It took Tess almost half a minute to get to the stage. She looked completely in shock and looked like she was going to cry.

"Tess you have one yourself recording a music video with Mitchie." Nate told her.

She hugged each of the boys as well as Brown and Dee.

"Thank you all so much." She practically bawled.

She definitely deserved it, she had done amazingly well.

Everything was a blur after that; campers took to the stage to congratulate Tess, as did her mom. For some reason Caitlyn and Savannah left me and rushed off to god knows where.

I contemplated going over to find my parents but abandoned the idea when Shane came over to me.

"Hey, Pop Star, I haven't seen you practically all day." I greeted him, hugging him close to me.

"Canoe ride?" He murmured in my ear, not breaking our embrace.

"Now?" I asked, pulling my head back slightly to look at him.

He nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to perform one last song with all the campers?" I asked.

He shook his head, "They will be fine without me, I promise."

At this, he pulled away and grabbed my hand in his and led me out the main entrance of the theater. Checking over his shoulder, to make sure people hadn't seen us leave; we made our way down to the lake to where the canoes were.

"You never fail to astound me you know?"

"Really?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"You seriously are the most talented singer and song-writer that I have ever met in my lifetime." He admitted as we came down to the canoes.

He flipped it over easily and pushed it closer to the water.

I reached in to grab the life jackets but Shane grabbed them off me once I picked them up.

"We don't need to wear these tonight." He said, placing them on the ground.

"Rebel." I teased, "What happened to setting a good example?"

He simply chuckled at me and helped me to get in with extra caution as I was still wearing my heels.

"So why haven't we been on a canoe ride at night this summer? You know I've been wanting to." I commented, noticing the way the moon lit up the entire lake. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Shane didn't say anything as he pushed the canoe into the water and hopped it. I handed him an oar and we begun to row out.

He seemed a bit nervous still, which was odd.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, once we got to the very center of the lake.

"I'm fine." He replied.

We set our oars down at the same time and I could feel Shane's gaze on me as I stared out across the lake.

We were completely alone out here; everyone else was at Final Jam still.

"I love you, Shane." I told him, returning his gaze a moment later.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before manoeuvring his way over to me. He kneeled down on both knees in front of me and held my face in his hands, kissing me so softly yet with so much love.

"I love you too, Mitchie." He said, letting go of my face and intertwining my hands with his own.

Looking right to his eyes I knew there was no other place I'd ever want to be. His eyes said it all; I could tell how much he loved me. I'm sure my eyes reflected his eyes right now as I loved him more than anyone else could even imagine.

"Mitchie, a little over two years ago I was a spoilt pop star who lost his way. I was going to lose everything that I had worked so hard to get because I had become a self-centered jerk." He explained. "Then I was sent back here to try and get some perspective, to see why I loved my music again...you did that, Mitch."

"Shane, I-"

He cut me off before I could say anything, "Let me finish?" He asked. I nodded and he continued on, "I heard a girl singing one day and it turned out to be the same girl who I had begun to gain feelings for over the course of the summer, a girl who had the most amazing voice that I have ever heard in my life. She helped me get back to my roots and made me realize why I loved my music so much. Mitchie, we have been through so much over the past two years and I wouldn't ever consider changing anything...not for a second. I love you more than anything in this world."

I could feel myself beginning to cry and Shane let go of one of my hands to wipe a tear away, leaving his hand there, caressing my cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I promise you right here and right now that I will love you until the end of time. I will always be there for you when you need me and I promise to do whatever it takes just to see that beautiful smile on your face. "

I smiled at this and Shane took his hand off my face and let go of my hand and reached into his jacket pocket.

"Mitchie, you really are my missing piece, you are the reason that I'm singing. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he told me holding a small object in front of me, "Mitchie...will you marry me?"

**:O :D**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. As I mentioned on Twitter I had an assignment that I had to do.

I got so many reviews and I want to thank each and every one of you who took a few seconds to write down their thoughts. It really means the world to me :)

I'm about to put a link to the picture of the ring in my profile ;)

Also, I want to say Happy Birthday to Nick Jonas and Carly!

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 26**

_"Mitchie, you really are my missing piece, you are the reason that I'm singing. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he told me holding a small box in front of me, "Mitchie...will you marry me?"_

I was speechless, positively speechless.

He held out in front of me the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen in my life.

It was a white-gold band that had four diamonds encrusted on either side of the main diamond, the main diamond was humungous. The moonlight shone down on it, making it sparkle in all its glory. It was easily four carats and I didn't want to even imagine how much it cost.

"Shane..." I choked out, tears running down my face.

He didn't move at all this time, he stayed on the floor of the canoe holding the ring out to me.

I began nodding frantically as I knew I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence, "Yes, yes, yes!" I answered happily, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything I had in me to show him how much I really did love him.

We pulled apart but stayed within a few inches of each other, "Yes." I whispered.

I had never seen Shane look happier, he carefully got the stunning ring out of the ring box and I offered him out my left hand after quickly pulling off my purity ring and placing it on the other hand.

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and I could feel myself crying again.

"Don't cry, baby." He cooed, wiping my tears away again.

"I'm just so happy, Shane." I confessed, "Two years ago if you asked me what my biggest dream was I would have said singing. Now though, I know it's you. You're my dream, Shane." I admitted truthfully.

His eyes were teary at this, "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Mitch."

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mitchie."

Our lips connected again in such a passion that I was surprised that we didn't tip the canoe over.

We ended up lying on the floor of the canoe together, much similar to the night we first got together a whole two years ago.

"Do we let people know?" I asked him as he brought his arms around me to keep me warm.

"It's up to you, I don't care who you tell. You can go shout if from the roof tops if you want." He chuckled, "Your parents know of course, I asked for their permission."

"You did?"

He nodded, "Of course I did. They didn't hesitate in saying yes I hope you know." He replied sweetly.

I linked his hand in mine and gazed down at my ring. It really was beautiful and it must have cost an absolute fortune!

"Do your parents know?" I asked.

"Yeah and so does Uncle Brown, Dee, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Savannah." He replied.

"You all knew." I pouted.

"How could I not tell our best friends?" He laughed.

"You are beyond amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He joked.

"I think we should just keep it among our friends and family for now. I don't want the media to spoil this. I can see the headlines now, 'Smitchie, too young to wed?' Can we keep it away from them for as long as possible?"

"Anything you want."

"I need to tell Tess though...and Sierra." I realized, "I know I haven't spoken to her in ages but this is something she has to know.

"Tell them both tomorrow. I know Sierra has decided to go to college in China this year but I take it she is down visiting for the holidays."

"Yeah, she is. I'll see her when we go home."

"Call her tomorrow then, and tell Tess tomorrow as well. She won Final Jam; you wouldn't want to steal her thunder, would you?" He teased.

"She isn't like that anymore."

"I know...she deserved to win. But, she wasn't as good as you."

"Biased, much?"

We spent the next five minutes just talking about the small things before Shane sat up and brought me up with him.

"We better get back in." He said reluctantly, "People will be starting to leave and try to come and find us."

As we walked back to the theater (after getting back to shore) we noticed the majority of people were outside saying goodbye to each other.

I shoved my left hand in my jacket so they couldn't see my ring. Shane noticed this and grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

The only people waiting in the theater, obviously not by coincidence, were those who knew Shane was going to propose.

As soon as we walked in, all of their heads turned to us to see Shane I smiling madly.

I pulled out my left hand to show them the ring.

Caitlyn was the first to get to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You're engaged!" She squealed.

Savannah was next to hug me, followed by Andrew.

Next were my parents, "I can't believe my daughter is engaged." My mom said happily, hugging Shane and I.

"Congratulations, guys." My dad said, hugging us both as well.

Shane's parents were next to hug as followed by Brown and Dee.

Nate and Jason were last to hug me and Shane.

"I can't believe you all knew." I said in amazement, "How did you keep it from me?"

"Shane would have killed us." Savannah said as a joke but half-seriously at the same time.

"We want to keep this away from the media for a while." Shane told them, wrapping his arm back around me again.

"Of course." Brown said.

"This has been the best night ever." I sighed contently.

...

After saying goodnight to the other campers (making sure that my left hand was in my pocket) and saying congratulations to Tess, Shane and I went back to our cabin to go to bed.

I felt like I was floating, I was in disbelief at how perfect this night had gone.

What made the proposal so much more special was that Shane proposed to me in such a meaningful place. He didn't have to make it an extravagant proposal; he spent nothing on it...besides the ring of course.

My ring caught my eye again and I couldn't help but smile goofily at it.

"Caitlyn and Savannah helped me pick it out," Shane said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "And don't worry about how much I spent on it. It was worth every penny."

I threw my arms around him and buried my head into the crook of his neck, allowing him to rest his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"Close the blinds." I murmured before bringing my lips to his.

He pulled away and closed the blinds as I kicked my heels off.

He smirked at me as I took my jacket off as he kicked his own shoes off.

"This doesn't mean you're getting any just because we are engaged." I winked at him.

"It doesn't mean that I can't undress you though." He said cockily, coming over and finding the zip on the back of my dress. I giggled and shoved his hands off of it.

"That wouldn't look to good if someone walked in on us." I pointed out.

"Well they are in for one hell of a show." He replied instantly grabbing me and throwing me on the bed.

I giggled as he launched himself on top of me, propping himself with his arms as he kissed along my collar bone, sucking on it slightly.

"Shane." I half-giggled, half-moaned.

This made him suck harder, making me moan louder. There would definitely be a hickey there tomorrow.

He moved down lower, kissing dangerously close to my breasts.

I knotted my hands in his hair as he finally brought his lips to mine, kissing me fearlessly.

I untangled my hands from his hair to grab his jacket and helped get it off him without breaking our kiss.

As soon as it was discarded I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up. Our lips were only separated for a few split seconds as I pulled it up over his head and tossed it.

I manoeuvred Shane over so I was on him, my dress riding up slightly due to the position. This time I didn't object to him reaching for the zip and un-doing it.

A knocking came from the door as I slipped my dress off and over my head.

"Go away." Shane called out as I began kissing along his jaw.

"It's me." Nate yelled back.

"Not decent." Shane called out, referring to me obviously as I was only in my underwear and bra.

"Very funny guys," he laughed obviously not believing us, "I'm coming in."

"Nathan Nicholas Bing, don't you dare open that door!" Shane yelled back firmly.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning then." Nate yelled back, obviously believing us now.

"So much for letting people watch the show." I teased, pulling away.

He pouted, "Trust Nate to ruin the moment."

I kissed the pout off his face before getting up off him and looked for something to wear to bed.

"Mitchie." He whined.

I grabbed one of Shane's shirts that was on top of his suit case and slipped it on.

I giggled at the look on his face, "I love you." I said seriously.

He smirked at this and got up off the bed and took his jeans off so he was only in his boxers.

I stared down at the ring on my finger again.

I was engaged. Shane and I finally were engaged.

"You look happy." Shane noted wrapping his arms around me, resting his hands on my lower back.

"I am happy." I assured him smiling, placing my hands on his bare chest.

"That's good, because you've made me happy too." He smiled.

I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his lips gently.

He moved his hand under my bottom and lifted me up to him, allowing me to wrap my legs around his torso.

I parted my mouth, allowing Shane to make the kiss deeper.

We ended up on the bed again, with Shane on top of me and my legs still wrapped around his middle.

Things were becoming quite heated again and I knew he would stop at any moment.

Sure enough, ten seconds later he pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Mitch. We still got to wait for marriage." He said rather breathlessly.

"As much as I do want this Shane, I know we have to stop. It just gets harder and harder as time goes on." I admitted as he got off me.

I pushed my bangs out of my face, sweeping them to the side as Shane sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just going to go take a shower." He answered me.

I nodded in understanding and got under the blankets of the bed as Shane turned the lights off for me.

I was almost asleep when Shane slipped back into the bed with me, he had been in the shower for at least ten minutes and I was fighting to stay awake.

He wrapped an arm around me, bring me closer to him.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered into my ear, allowing me to drift off into one of the most peaceful sleeps that I had ever had.

...

My eyes fluttered open the next morning to see Shane watching me.

"Good morning, fiancée." He greeted me.

"I like the sound of that." I yawned.

He kissed my forehead and began playing with my hair.

"We probably should get up, we have to leave today."

"I know, I just hate leaving this place."

"Just think, Mitch. We will be going to Europe and when we get back we could start planning the wedding if you want to, set a date and such."

"If I want to? Of course I do." I laughed.

I just threw on a skirt to go to breakfast in, leaving Shane's top on.

I made sure to turn my engagement ring around so it couldn't be seen unless I held my hand up. I didn't want a camper to see it and then have them tell the media.

We sat at our normal table where Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Savannah and Andrew were already eating breakfast.

"What are you doing here still?" Shane asked his brother as we sat down.

"Going to hitch a ride back with one of you, wanted to stay the night to spend time with my favorite uncle." He replied.

"Or, is it something to do with a certain blonde?" I teased him, glancing over to where Tess was sitting.

He blushed at this and just took a bite out of his toast.

"So what were you two up to last night?" Caitlyn asked us suspiciously.

I shot a look at Nate.

"What did you expect me to think?" He defended himself.

"No, we did not have sex." Shane informed them.

"Any louder, Shane? I don't think Mitchie's mom heard you." Andrew teased his brother.

Shane glared at him and then grinned menacingly, "Tess?" He called out.

She looked over at us, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if my brother eats with you guys? Our table is a little cramped."

Tess smiled brightly, "Sure, of course."

Andrew glared at Shane but got up and went over to sit with Tess.

"So you noticed that something was up with them too?" Caitlyn laughed.

Shane nodded, "I know my brother and I saw him talking to her after Final Jam last night with that look on his face." He said, nodding his head at Andrew.

We looked over at Andrew; he had a silly grin in his face.

"Enough about them; show us the ring again." Caitlyn ordered me reaching out for my hand.

I held my hand out, palm up, so she could see it.

"Why is it upside down?" Jason asked, confused.

"We want to keep this quiet." I reminded him.

"What did you want last night anyway?" I asked Nate.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He shrugged it off.

I had an inkling that it was going to be something to do with his and Caitlyn's anniversary.

Shane and I went to help my mom pack up after breakfast and we were walking back to our cabin when we saw Tess and Andrew near the water and not far away from us at all.

Shane quickly grabbed me and we hid around the corner of a cabin so we were less likely to be caught watching them.

"Everyone knows I'm an upfront person, Andrew so I'm going to come out and say it...I like you." Tess confessed.

Andrew smiled at this and didn't hesitate in leaning down and kissing her softly.

He pulled away and Tess was smiling widely at him.

"I'm studying in LA this year," he told her, "So if you want, maybe we could get hang out once I move there."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe, kind of." He admitted.

She pecked him lightly on the lips, "I'd love too."

I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him away, "No more spying on your brother." I giggled.

We spent an hour packing up our things and cleaning up our cabin before loading all our things into Shane's car.

We said goodbye to the majority of the campers and I quickly grabbed Tess aside from everyone else.

"Mitchie, guess what?" She asked me happily.

"What?" I asked, playing along.

"Andrew kissed me and we are together now." She beamed.

"I'm happy for you." I told her, honestly, "I also have something to tell you but you have to not scream and draw attention to us."

"Go on." She urged me.

"Well, last night Shane kind of...proposed."

Tess looked dumbfounded for a split second before she began screaming happily.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed, reaching out for my hand.

"That must have cost him a fortune!" She gasped.

I explained to her that I wanted to keep it quiet for now.

"Say no more, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Tess."

I gave her a hug and soon enough all the campers were gone, as was my mom.

"Mitchie, I will call you soon. The label has already announced shows in Europe and tickets have already been on sale." Brown told me giving me a hug.

"When do we leave?"

"Two weeks."

He gave everyone else a hug as well (as did Dee) and soon enough we piled into the two cars. Shane, Andrew and I were in one and Caitlyn, Nate, Savannah and Jason were in the other.

"I'm really going to miss this place." I sighed as we pulled out of the camp grounds.

"I know, I will too." Shane said.

As we drove along, my engagement ring (that I had turned the right way up) sparkled in the sun light.

My summers just kept on getting better. Two years ago I had met Shane and our relationship had begun. One year ago I won Final Jam and Shane gave me his promise ring.

This year, he had proposed to me. I would be getting married to the love of my life and be able to spend the rest of my life with him.

I think this summer definitely had been the best so far.

**The end...**

**...nah, not really. there is more to come if you want it :P**


	27. Chapter 27

Where to begin?

I wasn't planning to update tonight because I have two exams tomorrow but I have studied a fair bit today so here I am posting ;)

As my twitterers know, I'm going away in two days to America. I am so excited and cannot wait. I will be gone for almost 3 weeks which means there is the possibility of no updates. However, I shall try my hardest to give you one or two updates while I'm there if I upload them to fanfic before I leave so all I have to do is click add chapter if I get internet over there.

I'm going to Miley's concert on Wednesday at the Honda Center. So excited! Is anyone else going on this night?

I will try my hardest to update before I leave ;)

And OMG, I got 56 reviews for the last chapter! I seriously love you all so, so much! How could I not update tonight after getting that many reviews lol. I'm so glad you guys liked the proposal.

We get to Europe in this chapter. We start off in Spain :)

I think I'm forgetting something I wanted to say...oh well.

P.S. Jade, Kirsty and me have established that Frankie is in fact the oldest Jonas Brother :P

**

* * *

****Here We Go Again: Chapter 27**

It was a couple of days later when Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and I returned to my house to spend time with my family and Sierra who was only home for a few more days.

The four of us went over to her place for dinner with her family one night and Shane and Nate were pretty much attacked by Sierra's sister and brother. They wouldn't leave them alone at all for the whole evening.

I held my hand out to Sierra after hugging her and she began jumping up and down once seeing the ring

"Oh my god! When? How?"

I told her how Shane had proposed after Final Jam and she seemed genuinely happy for Shane and me.

"I am flying back for your wedding, I don't care when it is. I will be there!" She promised me.

We organized to go shopping the next day; just her, me and Caitlyn.

When we got home Shane went to bed straight away, complaining of a headache due to Sierra's siblings.

Caitlyn went to have a shower so it was just Nate and me watching television on the couch together.

"Any plans for when you want the wedding to be?" He asked, whilst channel surfing.

I shook my head, "No, Shane and I haven't really talked about it."

"You want to get married soon though right?"

"I do, I can't wait to be married to him, Nate." I answered him honestly.

"You two are perfect for each other. I've known Shane for quite a number of years now and I have never seen him so happy."

"Thanks Nate," I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Can you please stick to one channel though?" I asked him.

"Fine." He sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

I must have fallen asleep on Nate's shoulder as him and Caitlyn were shaking me gently and telling me to go to bed.

I groaned and Caitlyn pulled me up, "Night." I mumbled to them and trudged up the stairs, still half-asleep.

I didn't bother getting changed; I just slipped into my bed where Shane was already asleep.

His back was facing me so I wrapped my arm around his bare torso and almost instantly fell asleep.

...

Our trip to Europe was getting closer and closer and soon enough it was a mere couple of days before we were leaving.

My mom was upset that we were leaving and dad was upset because he had wanted to go to England for a long time.

"Why don't you come and fly out then, Steve?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah, I've got the store to worry about anyway. Maybe I should take Connie there on an anniversary one year." He contemplated.

"She'd love it, dad." I assured him.

After saying goodbye to my parents the night before we were meant to leave, Caitlyn and I drove to the apartment. Our suitcases were completely full and we each brought a spare one each as we knew we'd need it as we would shop a lot.

"I can't wait; we will soon be in Spain." I sighed, happily.

"At least you can speak Spanish if we get stuck anywhere." Caitlyn pointed out.

"I only speak it a bit." I reminded her.

"Better than me, all I can say is hola." She laughed, "When are you going to tell your extended family about your engagement anyway?"

"I'm going to let them find out when the media does. As bad as that sounds, I know they won't be able to just be happy for us. They'll say I'm too young and that I'm throwing my life away."

"I hope you know you're not, Mitchie."

I looked down at my ring, "I know I'm not, it just sucks knowing there are people who are opposed to Shane and me being together."

"You two are meant to be together, Mitchie. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She told me.

"How about you, do you want to get engaged in the near future?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah I guess so. I just want to wait a bit though, as much as I love Nate I'd rather just with a little bit longer as I'm happy where we are right now."

I nodded in understanding, "Cait...I want you to be my maid of honor."

I was surprised that she didn't slam on the breaks and I certainly wasn't surprised when she took her hands off the steering wheel. I had to quickly grab it to steer as she squealed, "Are you serious, Mitchie? Oh my god, really?"

"Caitlyn, drive!" I instructed her.

She put her hands back on the wheel and was still smiling happy, "You really want me to be your maid of honor?" She asked in disbelief.

"Only if you don't kill us," I joked, "But yes, you are practically my sister, Caitlyn."

I had thought it over; as much as I still loved Sierra, she and I had never been as close as Caitlyn and I were, although she and Savannah would both definitely be my bridesmaids.

"When are you going to start planning?" She asked me excitedly.

"I don't know. I guess me and Shane need to talk about having a date first."

"I can't wait to see you two walk down the aisle." She sighed dreamingly, "Then you will get to spend the rest of your lives together."

"Off in dreamland?" I teased her.

She shook her head, "No, just think that when you are married you can do whatever you like with each other." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "Caitlyn." I groaned.

"Don't tell me that you aren't looking forward to it, from personal experience I know how hard it is to stop."

"Fine," I gave in, "Yes, I'm thinking about that. I want to but I don't want to at the same time."

Caitlyn took her eyes off the road to give me a crazy look.

"Eyes to the front, Gellar." I told her, she did so and waited for me to keep talking. "He's the one who has had sex before Caitlyn."

"He was drunk." She pointed out.

I sighed, "I guess you're right but what if it's not what he's expecting or he doesn't like what he sees or-"

"Oh, he's seen enough of you already." She giggled, interrupting me.

"I knew I should have never told you he'd seen me topless." I pouted.

She laughed at this before getting serious, "Mitchie, he loves you more than anything and I'm sure it will be more than what he is expecting."

"I don't even know if he wants to use protection or anything." I said blushing.

"Well that's something the two of you will have to talk about. Plus, I'm sure he doesn't want babies right away, he'll want to have you to himself for a while." She teased.

There was luggage all lined up right inside the front door when we got to the apartment. There were eight cases; I was guessing two for each Shane, Jason, Nate and Savannah.

"We're here!" Caitlyn announced loudly.

Nate was the first one to come out to see us, coming out from the kitchen. He grabbed Caitlyn first, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around before doing the same to me.

"Put me down, Nate." I giggled.

He did so and kissed Caitlyn on the cheek as Savannah and Jason came out from down the hall.

I hugged them each and Jason told me that Shane was having a shower.

I went down into Shane's bedroom and sat on his bed, turning the television on to wait for him.

Five minutes later he emerged out of his bathroom; his hair was wet and beginning to curl and a towel was wrapped around his hips, exposing all of his muscles.

"Hey." He greeted me, leaning down to kiss me.

My eyes flickered down to his towel as he pulled away.

"I guess I should put on some clothing." He chuckled, disappearing back into his bathroom for a moment before coming back out fully dressed.

He sat down on me next to the bed and watched the television with me.

He could tell I wasn't really paying attention though.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The wedding." I admitted.

He grinned at this, "We need to decide on a date. Did you want to be married at eighteen or would you rather wait until you're nineteen?" He asked me.

"I'm not nineteen until March, that's a long way away."

"Weddings do take a while to plan." He pointed out.

"Not if they are small."

"Wait a second, a female not wanting a huge dream wedding...You really are different." He laughed.

"I'd like a huge reception but I only want our close family and friends there for the actual wedding. It will make it more special."

"Agreed, I like that idea. Which gets me back to the question of before or after your birthday?"

"Well Brown wants me to go on tour after my birthday, as the label wants me to have a second album out around then. So before my birthday I guess." I answered him, "Why wait?"

He smiled at this and kissed my forehead, "Mitchie Torres, you rock my world."

...

I wore my engagement ring on the necklace around my neck on the flight over to Spain the next day.

My ring finger felt so naked without it, even when I put my promise ring back on it.

We travelled in style to our hotel which was so gorgeous. We had three rooms to share between the six of us of course.

The rest of the band and crew were staying at the same hotel as us, we took up a whole floor almost.

The following night was our very first performance.

I was freaking out as I had never performed in another country before and had no idea as to how Connect 3's fans would respond to me.

Caitlyn was reading my mind as Savannah was curling my hair for me, "Mitchie, they will love you. I promise you."

"And if they don't?" I countered.

"I will give you my laptop."

"Wow...you must be sure." Savannah laughed at her.

Shane came to wish me good luck before going on; I made sure to take my engagement ring off my necklace and I gave it to him for safe keeping.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, now get out of that stage and have fun."

Soon enough, the music for my first song began to play and I confidently walked out onto the stage with my microphone in my hand.

"Hello Madrid! How are you all doing tonight?"

...

Caitlyn didn't have to give me her laptop. The crowd really did seem to love me; most of them knew the words to my songs which really surprised me.

We celebrated backstage with the whole crew.

"Great work everyone tonight, let's keep it up for the next two weeks." Dave said, happily.

Once we got back to the hotel I was on a high. I seriously couldn't keep still. It felt so good getting out there and performing for all those people.

"Chill, babe." Shane laughed at me.

"I'm just so happy to be doing this." I told him as he slipped my engagement ring back on my finger, "This is really what I love doing."

"And you deserve to do it." He grinned.

"You are twenty-one soon, in less than two months did you know?" I reminded him.

"Really, I forgot." He teased me.

"Maybe we should go to Vegas?" I suggested.

"But you aren't twenty-one." He pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't get into clubs. I'm famous now, remember?"

"Whoa, diva moment." He said, shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't being serious. Plus it isn't like we can't hang out still; I think I can let you; Jason and Savannah go out for one night. We could just go for a few days to relax."

He nodded, "I like the sound of that. I'll make sure that the label doesn't schedule us to do anything around that time. Anyway, Savannah's birthday is a month before mine."

"She is getting old." I joked. She was going to be twenty-three years old.

"Anyway, let's get to bed. We got some travelling to do tomorrow."

"Yes, dad." I teased.

He gave me a look, "Don't call me your dad, Mitch."

I giggled, "Yes, Pop Star."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning down to kiss me blissfully.

**I will try my best to update before I leave. I'm guessing you want me to, right? :P**


	28. Chapter 28

So here is the last update before I leave (which is only a couple of hours away) ;)

I don't know how much i'll be able to access the internet while I'm gone but I shall tweet when I can and update a chapter or two that I'll upload to the document manager here on FanFiction after I finish writing this author's note haha.

The song in this chapter is Fly With Me by he Jonas Brothers.

I really can't think of anything to write so I will let you get onto the story :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 28**

On the Thursday we performed in Barcelona, Spain. It was Caitlyn and Nate's two year anniversary and he took out for a huge lunch at a fancy restaurant that day.

Photos emerged on the internet of the two of them only hours later.

Us girls were hanging backstage in my dressing room as the guys were performing.

I went back on for 'This Is Me' and then knew what Nate had planned.

"Okay you guys, I have a very special song to sing to a very special someone tonight." He announced to the crowd, handing over his guitar to a crew-member.

Caitlyn stood next to me at the side of the stage and looked a bit confused as to what Nate was doing.

Dave gave her a slight nudge onto the stage as Jason came over to grab her.

She looked so surprised but let Jason grab her hand. He took her onto the main part of the stage to where Nate was.

"Two years ago, I got with the girl of my dreams. I have never been happier or more in love than I am today, I couldn't have possibly imagined being this happy a few years ago. She has changed my world and for that, I will love her until the end of time. Happy anniversary Caitlyn." He said warmly as he sat down at the grand piano (that was on the stage). Caitlyn sat down at the piano with him a few seconds later, after he beckoned her to do so.

A brand new song began playing that even I hadn't heard yet, I only knew of it.

_"If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I can see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind"_

He wasn't even taking his eyes off Caitlyn as he played. He played as if it was only the two of them alone.

_"If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be all right  
Be all right  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah  
Gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be all right  
Be all right  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?_

_Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me"_

Caitlyn was in tears by now, yet she couldn't stop looking at Nate.

_"It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be all right  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?_

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be all right  
Be all right  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly, fly  
With me?"_

The crowd went crazy as the song finished and Nate kissed Caitlyn softly.

They stood up and Caitlyn went to walk off stage.

"Caitlyn." Nate spoke into his microphone.

She whirled around to look at him.

He smirked at her and she instantly ran back over to him.

He lifted her up and spun her around, and then kissed her senseless once setting her back down.

"Love you, Caitly." He said into his microphone before allowing her to finally go off the stage.

She skipped over to us happily, "You two knew didn't you?" She questioned us, beaming.

"Maybe." Savannah admitted.

"I love you guys." She told us happily, hugging us together.

...

We arrived in Paris, France the following day and as soon as we checked into our hotel; Savannah, Caitlyn and I left to go do some shopping.

"You have got to buy this dress!" Savannah squealed, handing me a red dress.

I looked at it; it was pretty low cut and flowed out at the waist. It was bright red and did look quite gorgeous.

I tried it on and it did actually look really good on, even though it was a little too low cut for my liking, and it came to a couple of inches above my knees.

"It's pretty!" Caitlyn squealed.

"My boobs will fall out." I protested.

"Shane will love it then." Savannah teased me, "Get it, it was made you for."

I gave in and ended up buying it.

Many shopping bags later, we returned to the hotel. The guys were out promoting on a radio station so we all modelled the clothes that we bought for one another.

We ended up going out for dinner, just us girls. We wanted a complete girl's day.

The guys were waiting for us when we got back. They told us we were going to the Eiffel Tower the following morning.

Caitlyn and I jumped around the room for almost ten minutes at this. I guess you could say that we were excited.

The next morning I was awake extremely early and ready to go. I practically had to drag Shane out of bed and force him to get ready.

"Come on, come on." I begged him.

"Mitchie." He groaned as I hauled him into the bathroom.

"Get ready mister." I instructed him.

After seeing the Eiffel Tower Shane and I decided to go out for a romantic lunch, just the two of us.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"I can't read French." I complained, glancing over the menu.

He chuckled at me because I was the one who insisted on having a complete French dining experience.

"Don't worry, I'll order you something." He said as the waiter came over.

"You don't speak French." I scoffed.

A waiter came over and Shane proved me wrong, he said something that I did not understand at all.

The waiter smiled at me and took our menus before leaving us alone again.

"I hope you didn't order me snails." I pouted, crossing my arms.

He smirked at this, "No, I just got us a variety of pastries."

"Since when have you known how to speak French?" I asked him.

"I barely know any, I studied it whilst on the road and picked up a bit last time we toured here as we stayed on vacation after our performance."

I nodded at this, "I learn new things about you every day."

We decided to walk back to our hotel after lunch, we were stopped a number of times by fans wanting photos and autographs, which we happily obliged to.

The performance that night was going splendidly well. I was waiting to be risen up on the usual platform as the guys were singing 'Gotta Find You' to come back on for 'This Is Me', when I heard another voice singing at the end of the song.

It sounded like a child was singing along with Shane; I shrugged it off and got into position to be risen up.

Once I got off stage, Caitlyn told me what had happened.

"Shane got a security guard to bring a little girl up on stage and he picked her up and sang with her. It was adorable." She gushed.

"He will make a good dad someday." Savannah commented.

...

"So I hear you brought a little girl up on stage wit you tonight." I said to Shane as I got changed for bed.

"Jealous?"

"Jerk." I teased, "No, I need to see it on the internet when someone puts it on there. It's definitely something I want to see."

He interlaced his hands with mine after putting my engagement ring back on my finger, "One day in the future we will have a kid of our own who we can bring on stage."

I smiled widely at this, "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait either." He told me, leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

He soon let go of my hands in order to bring my body closer into his. His hands were slightly under my shirt, resting on my bare skin.

I giggled and pulled away, "You still aren't getting any."

He rolled his eyes and shoved me down onto the bed playfully, which made me giggle even harder.

...

The following two nights we performed in Milan, Italy and Dublin, Ireland.

The performances were so much fun. I could never get tired of being on stage.

We had a day off before our show in Glasgow, Scotland and the guys were able to go play some golf. Nate loved his golf.

He won of course, he was quite competitive. One time we played Monopoly...let's just say he got really into the game and was quite upset when Jason bought Mayfair.

After our show the following night, we had to fly straight to Manchester in England as we had a show the next night.

We didn't get into our hotel until about two that morning and went straight to our beds. I was completely wiped out; I guess all the travelling was beginning to catch up with me.

Shane woke me up the next morning at about eight o'clock; we had to go do a photo shoot and an interview.

I let out a huge yawn and began to get ready; this was still all so unreal.

We arrived to a studio in a van and were swarmed by fans who somehow knew we were going to be there.

We signed our autographs as many times as we could before we got inside.

"You okay?" Jason asked Savannah. He was still concerned with her and crowding fans.

She nodded her head, "I'm fine, Jase."

There were a flock of people carrying outfits and equipment around when we got in the main room.

We were greeted by the photographer, a man named Mark, who ushered us off quickly to get us into hair and makeup.

My hair was done curly and my eyes were done dark.

The stylist dressed me in a classy black dress with a cropped jacket and the most amazing heels ever!

I walked out of the changing room to see the guys already standing in front of the camera waiting for the photo shoot to begin.

I walked forwards for a few seconds until I was in the center of the room. I took everything in, there were crew members running around everywhere, trying to get everything ready.

All I could do was stop and stare at Shane who was chatting with his band mates.

I couldn't believe that we had come this far. I could clearly remember that night a little over two years ago when we first got together.

I knew we had a future together, I knew that I would be with him forever.

He saw me looking at him and smiled warmly at me.

He was definitely 'the one'.

...

After having a radio interview later that afternoon, we had a couple hours until we had to at the venue for sound check.

We were all pretty wiped out and decided to just go back to the hotel to rest a bit before having to go to sound check.

Shane was lying on the bed watching television as I began playing some chords on my guitar and started singing some lyrics.

_"You are the one."_ I sung to myself, it was the last line of the song. I had finished it a good half an hour later.

"That sounds good." He commented after I had been playing for a while, "It's about me right?"

"Who else do I have a future with?" I laughed.

He smiled at this and took my guitar out of my hands, placing it down along with my songbook, "I love you." He told me, bringing me into his arms so that I was lying down with him.

We fell asleep for at least an hour; I woke up in Shane's arms and couldn't stop staring at my ring.

I was happy as things were just now, but was it wrong to keep our engagement a secret?

I owed my fans so much; they had done so much for me.

Maybe they deserved to know the truth, maybe we were being selfish.

It had been almost three weeks since we had been engaged; we had had some time to ourselves to be happy.

Shane looked so peaceful in his sleep. He looked so relaxed and had a content smile on his face.

I couldn't believe he was mine and would be for the rest of our lives.

**Leaving for the airport soon, gotta go finish getting everything ready to leave. **

**I love you guys. Will do my best to update while I'm gone.**

**USA...here I come ;)**

**xox**


	29. Chapter 29

So i'm sitting in my hotel room in San Francisco and am watching Wedding Crashers. I ended up bring my laptop with me which means I can write while i'm here :) So I am re-doing this author's note to let you know what's up.

My flight sucked, it's too long lol. Got to LAX at dinner time and then drove to Anaheim. The next morning we went to Disneyland and that night i saw Miley in concert (jet lag couldn't beat me lol). She sounded awesome and put on an awesome show. I got to meet Debby Ryan, Nicole Anderson (I touched someone who touch JB haha) and Mandy Jirouxx. Was so awesome.

Went back to Disneyland the next day and then drove here to San Francisco yesterday. Went shopping today and spent too much money already lol.

A big congrats to Niley23 (Alex) for getting the 1000th ;).

Song in this chapter is Stop The World.

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 29**

The follow night we performed in Birmingham, England and stayed the night only to travel to London the following morning.

We had interviews all day long and weren't able to sight-see or anything properly, we had planned to after our last show which was the next night.

We all went out to dinner together later that night.

I seriously began hating not wearing my engagement ring and had still been feeling guilty all day about not letting our fans know the truth. We owed them that much.

I still hadn't told Shane that I was thinking over keeping our engagement a secret.

I hadn't even voiced my concerns to Caitlyn and I told her pretty much everything.

The next morning the guys were singing on the radio, Shane even left his hair completely curly to my surprise. I don't think I had ever seen him in public with completely curly hair before.

"You like?" He asked me once Connect 3 was done.

I nodded, "You know I love you hair like that."

He smirked, "Does it turn you on?" He growled in my ear so only I could hear.

I think I almost melted, yet he walked off cockily to go talk to Jason.

"You got it bad." Savannah sang teasingly, walking over to me.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

She laughed at this, "Girl, I'm surprised you two haven't gone and eloped already. Do you know how much sexual tension you two have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I could see how much you two want each other just by seeing you both standing there."

"I'm not marrying him just to sleep with him." I informed her.

"I know that, sweetie. I'm just surprised that Shane hasn't given into temptation yet. He is male after all and you are incredibly hot." She winked at me.

"Don't you dare wink at me, Savannah Danielle Gray." I laughed at her.

I finally ended up seeing a clip of Shane bringing little girls on stage to sing with him, he had been doing it every performance since the one in Paris.

It almost brought tears to my eyes, he was amazing with kids.

He really would make a great dad one day.

We were at Wembley Arena later that night to perform and I was feeling a mix of emotions whilst getting ready for the show after doing my sound check.

I was so excited to be performing, yet I was upset because it was our last performance in Europe.

I was also sceptical over Shane and my engagement still. I wasn't re-thinking getting married to him; I was still opposed to not telling everyone.

I really didn't know if Shane would feel the same way though. He had told me that it was my decision whether to tell everyone or not the night that he proposed. Maybe he had changed his mind though.

Once I was completely ready I went into the guy's dressing room where Shane was straightening his hair (much to my dismay), as they were about to start their sound check.

"Look at this," Nate said to Shane, "Pop Informer Magazine are reporting that Hollywood's newest couple are engaged. They are being criticized because they have both literally come out of marriages."

Shane laughed at this, "That's why it is such a relief for us to keep it hidden, right Mitch?" He asked, seeing me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, a tad bit hurt.

"What's up?" He asked, sensing this.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, "I forgot something that I had to do," I lied, "I'll be in my dressing room."

No more than ten seconds after I got in my dressing room Shane walked in behind me and shut the door behind me.

"Seriously baby, what's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I answered more convincingly than I had before.

He eyed me incredulously for a moment, "Mitchie, is it something I've done?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong." I told him, picking up my phone to see I had a text from my mom wishing me luck for the show.

"Why do you do this when you don't want to tell me something?" He questioned me.

"Do what?" I challenged him.

"You put up walls and don't let me in when something is obviously bothering you." He said throwing up his hands in frustration.

"There's more to me that means the eye, did you ever think that?" I questioned him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why are you so bipolar? One moment you won't shut up and the next you won't tell me anything at all?"

"Fine, I'll just shut up then." I snapped, stubbornly.

I sat down on the couch and didn't say a word.

Shane just stood there, staring me down as if trying to read my mind.

He had said it was a relief that we were keeping our engagement a secret. That was the only thought that ran through my mind.

It was two minutes until the silence was broken.

_'Connect 3 to the stage, Connect 3 to the stage.'_

"There's your curtain call." I said drearily.

I thought he was just going to leave and go to his sound check but he surprised me by attacking my lips with his own.

We were both fighting for dominance and our kiss was getting more and more heated by the second.

I pulled away a moment later to confess what was on my mind, "I want to tell-"

_'Shane Gray to the stage please, Shane Gray to the stage.'_

He sighed but got up off of me, "Tell me later?"

I simply nodded and he was gone.

I had to tell him, no matter how much he probably didn't want to hear it.

I grabbed my guitar and my songbook and began writing a song that I finally decided to call 'Got Dynamite'.

Shane was the only one who could get into my head like that; he was the only one who could bring the walls down.

Shane came back to my dressing room after getting ready for the show and he didn't need to say anything to me to get me to spill what was on my mind.

"Why don't I just wear the ring tonight and see what happens?" I suggested, twisting the ring around on my finger.

"I think we should release a statement to let the world find out." Shane told me, sighing as he sat down beside me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Mitchie, the media have ruined things for all of us over the past couple of years. You know I want to marry you but I think we shouldn't tell them just yet. They might take it out of context so let's release a statement."

"Fine, let's release one tomorrow then."

He shook his head, "I think we should wait until we get back home. Let's just keep it like this for a bit longer before the media starts attacking us, saying we are too young and such."

I was at a loss of words; I didn't know what to say.

"Are you trying to say you don't want anyone to know that you want to marry me?" I asked him, confused.

"No, of course not. Just think of the song that you and Nate wrote together, I just want them all to leave us alone a little longer.

"Why propose to me Shane if you don't want the world to know?" I snapped, standing up, "It's like you're ashamed of me." I told him, slipping my ring off and handing it to him, "I'm going to go get wired up. I'll see you after." I told him quickly, heading out of my dressing room and down to the stage.

Was I being unreasonable? Was it so bad to want to let everyone know that we were engaged now?

He was being so...I couldn't even think of a word.

I was going to sing 'Stop the World' tonight I decided.

My band knew the song, I'm sure they'd be up to squeezing it in my set list.

"Okay you guys," I announced to the crowd, "I have one more song to play tonight that I have never performed anywhere before. You can't stop the world and you can't stop someone from falling in love either."

I grabbed my microphone of the stand and moved it out of the way as my band started to play the song.

_"I dunno why, I dunno why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)  
I dunno how, I dunno how  
To fix the pain (fix the pain)  
We're living a lie, living a lie  
This needs to change (needs to change)  
We're out of time, we're out of time  
And it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise  
From all around (from all around)  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge  
Of breaking down (of breaking down)  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride  
And ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive  
Don't make a sound_

_We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be_

_I never wanna take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book"_

I headed down to the end of the cat walk as I sung the last chorus, the crowd was going wild, they really seemed to love it.

_"We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone"_

The crowd got even louder if that was possible, I turned around to see why.

Shane was walking along the cat walk towards me, a microphone in his hand.

_Let us be alone  
(let us be alone)  
Let us be alone"_ I finished singing as he stood in front of me.

"Mitchie, I love you and promised you that I'd do anything to keep you happy. You are the most important thing in my life; I could never live without you. So I've decided to do this again, but this time in front of our fans because you want them to know." He reached into his pocket and I knew what he had grabbed. He kneeled to the ground and held out the ring in front of me, "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" He asked me.

The audience were cheering loudly, most were yelling out to say yes.

I held my microphone up to my mouth, "Shane Gray, only you could propose to a girl twice and have her say yes on both occasions. Yes, of course yes." I laughed.

He reached out for my hand and slipped the ring back onto my finger before standing up to kiss me right there on the stage.

"I'll see you later." He whispered into my ear after pulling away. "My fiancée everyone." He said into his microphone before disappearing off the stage.

"Thank you all very much." I spoke happily before disappearing off the stage as well.

He was waiting for me as I stepped off the stage. I let the sound guys de-wire me before I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"Anytime. I meant what I said. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mitch."

**I'll try and update again when I go to Vegas in like four days(ish). Having a good time here. Can't believe i'm in the same country as a lot of you ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!

That's right, i'm in Vegas :)

Unfortunately I am not of legal age over here in America where as I am at home where the drinking age is eighteen. Oh wells, I shall have fun anyway! Might be meeting up with someone over the next couple of days, I have the most free time here due to not being able to drink and gamble lol. Anyone else who reads this live in Vegas?

Anywaysss, I'm quite tired after shopping all day and should go wash my hair now...then again I think I might write some more haha.

There is a slight cameo at the start of the chapter starring the one and only Jade! She will know which part ;)

P.S Vegas is awesome ;)

P.P.S Follow me on Twitter to follow my randomness haha (JayBeeBay)

P.P.P.S i'll let you read on now :P

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 30**

Getting back to our hotel was crazy, well crazier than usual.

There was a ton of fans, as per usual, waiting for us but there were also at least fifty reporters there as well.

Nate was laughing regardless, as we waited to pull up and wait for a security guard.

"I can't believe that girl did that." He laughed, directed at Shane.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Didn't you see us do our final bows?" Jason asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I was getting changed."

"A girl from the first row managed to pull herself up on stage and threw her arms around me and tried to kiss me." Shane answered me simply.

"Shane didn't know what to do, he ended up wiggling out of her arms and ran to the opposite side of the stage to bow." Nate laughed, making me laugh.

I could just imagine Shane reacting like that.

A security guard arrived at the limousine and Savannah bit her bottom lip causing Jason to whisper something assuring into her ear. She still didn't like crowds like this.

"Have fun you guys." Nate teased us, as he and Caitlyn were escorted out of the limousine first.

"You guys go around the back." Shane told Jason and Savannah, "The reporters are going to bombard Mitchie and me."

Jason nodded and told the driver.

Once there was a security guard at the car door waiting for us, Shane and I stepped out and I was instantly blinded by all the flashes and deafened by all the screaming.

The security guard began leading us up to the hotel entrance amongst the screaming fans and the reporters who were asking us questions.

_"Shane, are you two really engaged?"_

_"Mitchie, show us your ring?"_

_"When did you first propose, Shane? Why did you propose a second time?"_

_"Does your family know?"_

_"Do you think you are old enough to get married?"_

We didn't answer any questions; we just kept on walking as quickly as we could.

We would release a statement like Shane had wanted to.

...

"How do you feel being Shane Gray's fiancée?" Shane asked me a while later as we were lying in bed, about to go to sleep.

"I've been Shane Gray's fiancée for like a month now." I told him.

"But now everyone knows." He pointed it out.

"I know...thank you."

"I shouldn't have wanted to keep it hidden; I did tell you after all that I was up for telling whoever you wanted."

"You're too good for me, you know that?" I asked him a moment later.

"You're wrong. You're the one who is too good for me." He murmured.

"It doesn't feel that way to me." I objected.

"Mitchie, you are the most beautiful, talented, caring and loving girl that I have ever met. You've made me so happy; I really could not live without you."

"I can't live without you either." I smiled at him.

"Good, because I don't plan on ever being without you in my life." He said before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Have you thought of who will be your best man?"

"Yeah, I think Nate and Jason and I will each have a turn being a best man. Like Nate will be for me, I'll be for Jason and Jason will be for Nate." He answered me.

"Clever." I noted, "Nate's idea?"

"Nope, surprisingly it was Jason's idea." He replied, amused.

I laughed lightly at this before becoming serious, "Never leave me Shane; I don't think I could survive."

He brought me in closer to him, "I would never even dream of letting you go."

...

We spent a couple of days in London to simply relax and sight-see.

We released a statement confirming that we were in fact engaged and we had gotten mixed reactions.

The best part of London was definitely when we went on the London Eye and Jason began screaming because he was terrified of the height.

After laughing we managed to calm him down. When we got to the ground he began kissing it, I had never seen him so thankful.

All too soon we had to fly home again where we had a short amount of time off. Then I would have to begin working on my next album with the label as the guys began making up for shows they missed due to the loss of Jason and Savannah's baby.

Savannah decided to go with them for the majority of their concert dates where as Caitlyn and I would be focusing on my album for the majority.

The flight home was way too long, by the time we had an hour left I was getting restless.

We were in first class, the guys were used to it but I still wasn't. Don't get me wrong though, I appreciated it, I really did.

Finally we began to make a descent and the flight attendants began to prepare the cabin for landing.

"Almost home, Mitch." Shane said warmly, covering my hand with his.

I put my tray table away with my free hand before replying, "Home isn't really New York."

"It isn't?"

"Home in where ever you are."

"I love you, Diva."

"Love you too, Pop Star."

Once we got off the plane, got our luggage and went through customs, we got swarmed by the paparazzi as we made our way to our awaiting limousine.

I fell asleep on the way back to the apartment, my head resting on Shane's shoulder. Jet lag really did suck.

I woke up a few hours later in Shane's room; he must have carried me up.

As I let out a yawn, I got up to see the guys all sitting at the couch, I figured the girls must have been in bed.

"Someone finally woke up." Nate chuckled as I sat down next to him, rubbing my eyes.

"Shut up." I mumbled, leaning onto Jason's side and bringing my legs up onto the couch to get comfortable. "How are you all still up anyway? You look tired." I observed.

"We've been doing this for a while, we are used to staying up ridiculous hours and travelling this much." Shane answered me.

"I want to sleep still." I groaned.

Jason began poking me at this, "Stay up." He instructed me.

"Jason." I whined, "Stop it."

He just laughed at this so I got up and sat myself down on Shane's lap, burying my head into his chest.

"Baby, tired?" He cooed, teasingly.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Nah, you love me."

"Jerk."

...

I wrote a brand new song before Caitlyn and Savannah woke up, it happened to be about them actually and I wouldn't let them here it just yet.

Caitlyn seemed oddly perky once waking up; this was different as she hated waking up.

We all went to Shane and Savannah's parent's house that night for dinner. Andrew wasn't there as he had started college whilst we were in Europe.

"He seems to really love it over in LA. I think he mainly loves it though because he is closer to a certain blonde." Paul laughed.

I smiled at this; Tess had called me whilst we were in Europe. They had been spending as much time possible together and she told me that she had never liked a guy as much as she did Andrew.

"I get to over and see them soon actually. I get to record a music video with Tess because she won Final Jam." I reminded them, "Uncle Brown is organizing the final details, it should happen sometime next month." I told him and Denise.

"She seems like a really nice girl, even though I only spoke to her briefly." Denise said.

"She is," Caitlyn told her, "We've had our differences in the past but we're past all that, we've grown up."

"I'm just worried about what will happen if she does get signed to a label and she goes on tour. Tours can make or break a couple." Denise sighed.

"They will be fine," I assured her, "They are both my friends, I know they care deeply about each other."

"You're right; I guess we'll worry about that when it comes to it. For now, I'll organise the two of them coming here for Thanksgiving if Tess doesn't have plans. Oh, and I'll invite her mom too." Denise added happily.

The following day, Jason and Savannah went to see Jason's parents whilst the rest of us went to see my parents.

My mom wasn't home when we got there; she obviously had a catering job. Dad was out the front mowing the lawn when we pulled up; he instantly abandoned the mower and came over to us.

As soon as I got out the car I threw my arms around him.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked me, squeezing me tightly.

"Yes! I have so many photos to show you!" I told him excitedly.

"You have to wait for your mom to get home so you can show us together." He answered me as he let go of me.

He hugged Caitlyn next, "I missed you, Steve." She giggled as my dad squeezed her tightly too.

He hugged Shane and then Nate afterwards and helped get our luggage inside.

My mom was squealing happily as soon as she opened the front door, knowing we were there.

She wouldn't let go of me for a full two minutes, telling me how much she missed me.

"I missed you too, mom. I need oxygen though." I teased her.

She finally let go and hugged the others.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon showing my parents photos before I decided to up to bed as I was still tired.

I was woken up by voices at my doorway at dinner time.

"Thank you for looking after her for me." My mom said softly to Shane.

I closed my eyes, feigning sleep.

"I want to be the best husband I can be, I want to give her anything she wants. I want her to have the lifestyle that she deserves." Shane told my mom.

"She doesn't need the limousines or the fancy clothes Shane, she just needs you."

"I need her too. You probably don't hear me say it enough, but I really do love her."

I could practically hear my mom smiling, "I know you do." My mom was silent for a moment before she began talking again, "You two are so in love that it used to scare me sometimes. It scared me because I realized that she was no longer my little girl who was dependant on me. She's a woman who is dependent on the man she loves."

"Connie, I won't ever take her away from you if that's what you are worried about." Shane assured her.

"No, I know you'd never do that Shane. It's just hard to let go of your child, you will understand when you become a parent." She laughed lightly, "Seriously though, I don't think I could think of anyone else more perfect for my daughter. That's why Steve and I didn't hesitate in saying yes when you asked for permission to marry her."

I peeked through my eyes to see that Shane had hugged my mom; I quickly snapped them shut as they pulled away.

"You wake her up, I'll go serve up dinner." My mom told him.

"Thanks, Connie. You seriously are my second mother."

"And you are the son I never had." She responded, not missing a beat, "I'll see you in a few."

Shane kissed my forehead a few seconds, "Baby, wake up. It's dinner time."

I pretended to wake up and Shane somehow didn't see through it.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"A bit after six." He replied, sweeping my bangs out of my face.

"I love you, Pop Star." I smiled up at him.

He smiled down at me, "I love you too, baby."

It was good eating a home-cooked dinner; nothing could beat my mom's cooking.

I was with my family; these were some of the people I loved more than anything else on the planet.

From listening to my mom, I had realized she was right.

I no longer depended on her anymore; Shane was the one I depended on. He was the one who would do anything for me, he was my constant.

When everything fell down around me, Shane Gray would be the only one left standing.

**Remember to reviewww! I shall try and update again when I go to LA in a few days. If I don't i'll update when I get home in less than a week :o**

**Love you guys :)**


	31. Chapter 31

I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this shit (in my opinion) chapter. It's just a filler and I wanted you to have something after making you wait so long.

For those of you who don't follow me on Twitter, you won't know that I was having laptop problems. I need to get it repaired :(

Anyways, I'm home now. America was so much fun, I had such a great time :)

Oh, and thanks to Brittany for suggesting me to do something in this story. You will know what i'm talking about ;)

Don't know what else to say, you've waited long enough lol.

Here you go :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 31**

Savannah's twenty-third birthday arrived on the first day of October which meant she and the guys would be leaving a couple of days later to perform in Texas.

We had a huge party at her parent's house (she had practically shifted permanently into the apartment) where a lot of her family and college friends were invited.

I was slightly apprehensive as I hadn't met any of Shane's extended family before. His aunt, uncle and two cousins were coming as well as Brown of course.

When we got there, there were decorations everywhere as well as food and drinks out for everyone.

There were quite a few people there already, dancing under a disco ball that Paul had obviously put up.

Andrew hadn't come due to college, which Savannah really didn't mind. He had called her up and apologized and sent her a gift in the mail.

Shane's family hadn't arrived yet and I began picking at my nail polish nervously, scratching some of it off.

"They will love you." Shane told me, grabbing my wrists to stop me picking at my nail polish.

"What if they don't?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, "They'd be stupid not to."

It was only ten minutes later when his family arrived. Shane was nowhere in sight as I had been talking with Caitlyn.

All four of them had dark curly hair with dark eyes, they were all pretty tall. I could tell they were related to Shane.

Denise ushered them in and they greeted Savannah. After Savannah left, Denise spotted Caitlyn and me not too far away so she led them over.

"This is Shane's girlfriend, Mitchie." She introduced us.

I noticed that Caitlyn had managed to leave somehow and I made a mental note to kill her later.

"Hi." I managed to say.

"This is Shane's aunt Debby and his uncle Matt. These are his cousins Ashley and Nicole." Denise said happily.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Debby smiled at me.

"We are actually big fans of your music." Nicole said, indicating her and Ashley. They were fifteen and fourteen years old and looked quite old for their ages.

"Thank you; I don't know where Shane is off to actually." I admitted.

"Why don't you girls get to know each other and go find Shane?" Matt suggested.

"Sure," I replied flashing a smile, "It was nice to meet you." I said to him and Debby.

"You too." They chorused.

I indicated for Shane's cousins to follow me and they did excitedly.

"So when is your next album going to come out?"Ashley asked.

"Early next year." I answered her as we headed over into the next room.

"We can't wait; we both bought your last album. It was so good." Nicole said.

"Thanks...I was kind of actually a bit worried that you guys wouldn't like me." I confessed.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"I don't know, I guess I was scared that you wouldn't want me seeing Shane."

They both began laughing, "As if." Nicole laughed.

I spotted Shane across the room and he instantly came over once noticing me with his cousins.

"I see you have all met." He grinned, hugging his cousins.

"Caitlyn ditched me...wait, you ditched me." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, baby." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, "Pop stars."

Nicole and Ashley were amused at the way we acted together, they were trying to hold in giggles as Shane wrapped an arm around me.

"So how was touring Europe?" Ashley asked us.

"It was fantastic, I've always wanted to go mainly to Paris and Rome."

"We didn't go to Rome." Shane pointed out.

"I know, but we still got to go to Paris and a whole lot of other awesome places."

"Why Rome?" Nicole questioned me.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to go there since I was little. It just always appealed to me." I shrugged.

"If you two don't mind, I need to speak with my fiancée." Shane spoke proudly.

"Later Shane." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"No, it's fine." Ashley assured me.

"Go ahead." Nicole instructed us.

I told them we'd see them later and Shane led me upstairs, away from the party. He took me into his room and shut the door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to have a little privacy with my girl?" He questioned me with that gorgeous smile.

I didn't answer him for a moment and just took in everything about him as he rested his hands on my waist.

His hair was perfectly straight and shiny; his skinny-leg jeans made him look purely irresistible and his muscles practically could be seen through his shirt. He smelled of cologne and his eyes were focused on me, warmly looking into my own eyes.

"Of course not." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing my fingertips to play with the ends of his hair.

He leant down to capture my lips in his own, sucking on my bottom lip gently as he tugged on the bow that tied around the back of my strapless red dress.

I let go of his hair and moved my hands down his toned chest and begun to undo the buttons on his shirt.

I felt his calloused fingers trail up under my dress, resting his hand on my hip as he skilfully undid the zipper with his free hand.

"Shane." I moaned into his mouth as he tried to tug my dress up.

He ignored me and moved me onto the bed, propping himself up above me.

We returned downstairs ten minutes later after fixing up our messy hair and fixing our clothes.

"Everyone is going to think that we were having a party of our own." I laughed as we went over to sit at the piano.

"Let them." He grinned.

We began randomly playing a song together, not that you could really hear it over the music of the party.

"I can't believe my sister is twenty-three." Shane said in amazement.

"I know, everyone is really growing up." I agreed, "You will be twenty-one in a month."

"You will be married at eighteen." He reminded me.

"We really need to start planning that properly." I laughed.

"Tonight, we'll write some things down." He said, taking his hands off the piano.

"I rarely see you play piano."

He smirked at this, "Feel privileged."

I rolled my eyes and took my hands off the piano to hit him, "Jerk."

...

Later that night, as promised, we sat in his bedroom and discussed wedding plans.

"We need a date." Shane said, handing me a pen and paper.

"Well, we said before my birthday. How about mid-February?" I proposed.

"How about the nineteenth?" Shane asked me, glancing at the date on his phone, "I'm free." He joked.

"We would have been together for two and a half years almost." I grinned, "It sounds great." I added, writing it down.

"I recall you saying you wanted a small wedding."

"Is that okay with you?"

He nodded, "Of course. One of the most important moments of our lives should be spent with those closest to us."

We wrote down who we wanted there with us; our family, extended family and our friends.

"Where should we have it?" I asked.

"Call me crazy, but I was thinking possibly at Camp Rock." Shane replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think about it. It's a meaningful place, it's where we met. We could get married right by the lake and it would be pretty darn hard for paparazzi to find us there if we don't tell them we are getting married there."

"It's perfect. I can't believe I didn't think of it first." I joked.

"Then we could hire a place to have a huge and lavish venue to enjoy our reception," He began, "Before I take you to a hotel and show you exactly how much I love you." He growled.

His voice sent chills down my spine; he knew how he affected me.

"What if I decide to stick to a life of celibacy?" I teased him.

"I'd say that I'd have to join you." He answered me seriously.

I let out a soft laugh and wrote down something on the piece of paper.

"Buy hot lingerie." Shane read out loud, grinning.

I winked at him, "Got to get something for the honeymoon."

"You won't need any clothing for the honeymoon." He smirked.

I laughed louder this time, "Speaking of honeymoons, where did you want to go?"

"Leave it all to me." Shane answered instantly.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Trust me, baby."

"I do." I assured him.

"Good, it's my gift to you."

"You're marrying me; I think that's a big enough gift." I giggled.

"You are everything to me." He whispered a few seconds later, pushing by bangs out of my face.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment before kissing me sweetly.

"I don't want to have to leave you in a couple of days." He confessed after pulling away.

"I know...I know." I whispered, allowing him to pull me into a hug.

...

Surprisingly, Caitlyn was the most emotional at the airport before the guys were due to get on their jet. She had her arms firmly wrapped around Nate's middle and had her head buried in his chest.

Nate had a range of expressions on his face; he was obviously caught up thinking about leaving Caitlyn and about the shows. His two main passions in life were Caitlyn and his music after all.

Savannah had two suitcases packed and looked excited to be leaving, although she had told me and Caitlyn that she would miss us lots.

We said our goodbyes and soon enough Caitlyn and I were in tears whilst driving back to the apartment which instantly felt a lot emptier.

"This sucks." Caitlin sighed once we got back.

"It does." I agreed, "I think it will be harder when Shane and I are married and we have to be apart."

"Yeah, I guess that is why I don't want to get married right now. I'm still a teenager and I wouldn't be able to handle not seeing my husband all the time. That's just me though, before Nate I didn't see myself getting married until I was thirty."

"And now?"

"Now, I can see myself married and with a couple of kids by the time I'm thirty."

"Will we be the same when we are thirty? Will you and I still be best friends?" I questioned her.

"Of course, we will still be best friends when we have wrinkles and grey hair." She laughed.

"I can't believe I begin recording my second album later this week. It won't be out until sometime in March, which I'm sure will come soon enough. It means that I'll be touring again...possibly without my husband." I added sadly.

Caitlyn wrapped an arm around me at this, "I'll be there with you, even if I have to leave Nate behind. You are my best friend; I can't let you go on your first headlining tour without me!" She laughed.

"We get to see Tess soon as well, we get to record. I still have to work out a song to sing, otherwise it will be a song that the label gives us."

"Really? They'd do that?"

"Yeah, we are recording and then they will mix it together so that we shoot the music video about a week later. They want to get it out straight away to get Tess out there."

Caitlyn didn't say anything for a moment; I could see she was thinking hard, "I think you should sing the song we wrote, with her." She eventually said.

"What?"

"I think you should, it's a friendship song, and she's our friend. Plus, I know how opposed you are to recording a song that you didn't write."

"Caitlyn, you don't have to offer it because of that reason."

"No, I want to," She protested, "It doesn't change our friendship at all, it gets another great song that you've written out there to be heard by millions."

"A song we wrote." I corrected her.

She smiled, "Which means that it doesn't matter who you record it with. The lyrics say it all."

I gave her a tight hug, "You're the best friend ever, Cait. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I really didn't, she was my best friend in the entire world and I never ever wanted to not have her in my life.

**I'll try and update again as soon as possible, I have a lot of school work that i'm going to have to catch up on this week from missing out on classes last week.**

**Love you guys :)**


	32. Chapter 32

I am so sorry about the wait. The end of the school year is getting closer and I have more and more things due in, it's getting really hectic.

Thank you guys for all the support with this story as well as those of you on Twitter. I seriously have some amazing readers that I have grown quite close to and even had the pleasure of metting one of you when I was in Vegas ;)

I haven't really been writing a whole lot lately mainly due to school but I've felt a bit down lately as well.

I'll try and update as soon as possible but don't know for sure when that will be. I have two assignments to do that were due in last week as well as another three due in this week. And guess who gets to work all tomorrow haha.

Anyway, you seriously all are awesomely amazing and if I could I'd fly out to meet everyone of you and thank you all personally :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 32**

It only took me three weeks to record all the songs for my second album; I didn't let Caitlyn hear the song I had written for her and Savannah though. I managed to do it without her being there.

I had missed my fiancé so much.

Greg was seriously impressed with the songs I had written, Gary was the first to hear them all and give the go-ahead to record them. Brown had even turned up for a few days to watch me record and give me details of the trip to LA to see Tess and record.

"The music is recorded and Tess has learnt the lyrics." He had informed me.

That's how Caitlyn and I found ourselves on a flight to LA in first-class seats.

There was a limousine waiting for us to take us back to our hotel and paparazzi had swarmed it, making it hard for us to get into it.

_'Mitchie, do you and Shane have a date set for your wedding?'_

_'Caitlyn, why are you two here without Connect 3?"_

We brushed off the questions and managed to get into the limousine and were able to relax.

"You know you're famous when the paparazzi are hounding you." She said to me.

"I'm getting used to being famous." I admitted, "As much as it can suck sometimes I guess, I wouldn't change it. It's been my dream for so long."

When we got to our hotel room, we quickly freshened up before going to TJ Tyler's personal recording studio where Tess was meeting us.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed loudly once Caitlyn and I walked in.

"I am too."

"Where's Andrew?" Caitlyn asked her, noticing that he wasn't there.

"He's in class but will be done in a couple of hours; he said he'd catch up at dinner." Tess answered her.

"How's it been going since the last time we talked?" I asked her.

"Good," she smiled widely, "We are enjoying the time we have together and not taking it for granted."

"And?" Caitlyn pressed her.

"I think I'm falling for him." She confessed, blushing.

Caitlyn and I smiled at this, it was good to see her so happy.

"Enough about him and me, how are your guys?"

Caitlyn began talking and I had a thought, why had I not considered Tess as one of my bridesmaids? She was after all one of my closest friends.

"Tess, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." I blurted out, suddenly.

She smiled again and brought me into a big hug, "I'd be honoured."

It didn't matter if there was one more bridesmaid than groomsmen, if Shane cared he could find another groomsmen, although I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Mitchie!" Andrew yelled happily, upon seeing me. We had all met up at one of Tess' favorite restaurants.

He brought me into a bone-crushing hug before hugging Caitlyn the same and kissing Tess on the cheek.

"How's college?" Caitlyn asked him.

"It's great, it's really good fun." He replied.

We spoke about his classes, Shane and Nate and the recording earlier that day (which had gone splendidly well).

"You are seeing Shane on his birthday right?" Andrew asked me over dessert.

"Yeah, they have a show a couple days beforehand in Vegas and that's where we planned to spend his birthday, so Caitlyn and I are going to fly out to celebrate. Then Tess and me get to record our music video."

"I'm so excited." She giggled.

...

All too soon, Caitlyn and I flew out to Vegas just in time for the guy's concert.

We found Savannah backstage just as the guy's were about to go on.

"I've missed you guys." She told us, hugging us both at the same time.

"We've missed you too." We chorused.

Watching the show from the side of the stage never could bore me, there was just something so indescribable about it.

I was having stomach cramps; I knew I must have been due soon. My period was becoming irregular over the past six months or so, my mom believed it was due to stress, not that I believed I was really that stressed. I had to sit down to watch the majority of the performance even though the cramps weren't too painful.

Shane was extremely happy to see me when he came off stage over an hour and a half later.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, instantly feeling his sweaty body pressed up against mine.

"Being working hard?" I teased him.

"Always." He grinned.

"So how are your last couple of days of being twenty feeling?"

"They have been good, but they have just gotten much better now that you are here to celebrate with me."

I gave Nate and Jason a huge hug next, "I missed you all."

"We missed you too." Jason told me, squeezing me tightly.

The boys were staying in a penthouse at the hotel; it was similar to their apartment but more extravagant.

"I think I want my own room tonight." I teased, knowing there was a spare room.

Shane glared at me and wrapped his arms around me and literally dragged me into his room.

"Night guys." I yelled out as I was being dragged off.

The room was gorgeous; it had a humungous king-sized bed, a huge plasma television mounted on the wall and was decorated beautifully. Of course there was a mini-bar and its own bathroom.

"Whoa." I gasped.

"It's nice isn't it?"

I could only nod in response and went to look out the window at all the bright lights.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He told me.

Once he left the room I got changed for bed and lied down. I had found the perfect present for him whilst in LA, I really I hoped he liked it.

He came back to bed around ten minutes later and instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear.

"Love you too."

...

On Shane's birthday I woke him up by kissing him. His eyes fluttered open and once realizing where he was he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Shane."

He rubbed his eyes and rolled me over so he was on top of me, "I wish it was my birthday everyday if this is how I get greeted."

I giggled, "Do you want your present?"

"Can't I stay on top of you like this a little longer?" He pouted.

"If you don't want your present you can."

He considered this for a few seconds but got off me, "Present, woman." He demanded, playfully.

I got up and went over to my suitcase and got out the wrapped present and handed it to him, kissing him on the cheek.

He opened it up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"A Polaroid camera! I love you, babe!"

I laughed at his reaction as he squeezed me tightly and instantly took the camera out and snapped a photo of me.

"So where am I taking you tonight little bro?" Savannah asked at lunch.

"Wherever you want."

"We'll have the best time." Jason said happily.

"Don't worry, us under-agers will hang here and have some fun of our own." Caitlyn told them.

"You don't mind that I'm going out without you?" Shane asked me.

"No, of course not. I trust you, go have some fun."

Later that night, I would eat my own words.

...

The three of them had gone out as planned to have a few drinks and gamble a little.

Nate, Caitlyn and I went out for dinner at a nearby diner and came back to the hotel to watch a movie together.

Caitlyn and Nate decided to go to bed a little after midnight but I decided to stay up because Savannah said they would come back to the hotel by one at the latest.

I just put on some random television show marathon and before I knew it, it was almost one-thirty.

I was worried even though I knew Shane would be fine because he had Savannah with him, looking after both him and Jason.

I decided to try and call them all but none of them would answer their phones. I decided to go into Shane and my room and wait on the bed as I was growing worried and wanted to try and calm down a bit.

I sat there anxiously on the bed just waiting for them to come back. I didn't want to wake up Caitlyn and Nate if I was worrying for nothing.

But what if something was wrong? What if something had happened?

Okay, I was being stupid, they were probably just enjoying themselves and lost track of time. Or maybe they just wanted to stay out later because this is Vegas after all, but if that's the case they should let us know.

My phone buzzed a little before two; I opened the message to see it was from Savannah.

_'Be back in like ten minutes, Shane demanded on making a stop somewhere and we are leaving now. Love you.'_

Where could he have possibly decided to go at this time of night?

It was a little over ten minutes later when I heard them walk into the hotel room.

I got up and went out to the main room to see a slightly tipsy Savannah and Jason standing there with an extremely drunk Shane.

"Sorry Mitchie, we would have been home earlier but your fiancé is stupid." She told me.

Shane's eyes lit up when he saw me, "Mitchie! I love you!" He yelled happily, wrapping his arms around me.

I could smell the liquor on his breath; I couldn't blame Savannah or Jason for letting him drink clearly too much. He was Shane, he was stubborn.

I said good night to them and managed lead Shane into our room, even though he was hugging me tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Mitchie!" He whined, stringing out the 'e' in my name.

"What Shane?" I snapped at him, wriggling out of his arms and shutting the bedroom door.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked in disbelief, swaying on the spot slightly.

I sighed, "No, just frustrated. Let's get you in bed; you aren't going to feel so good tomorrow."

"I like the sound of bed." He giggled (yes, giggled), as he attempted to kiss me but I moved away.

"Mitchie, don't you love me anymore?" He asked me sadly, slurring his words.

"Of course I love you, but I can smell your breath from here." I told him.

I wrapped an arm around his side and walked him over to the bed. He fell back onto it and began smiling at the ceiling.

"Let's write a song!" He yelled.

"When you wake up and you're sober." I told him, taking his shoes off for him.

"I'm sober. I didn't even drink much." He defended himself, pouting.

"Whatever you say, Pop Star." I sighed, throwing his shoes across the room.

He found this funny and sat upright, "Can I throw stuff as well?" He asked keenly.

Before I could answer he had pulled his shirt over his head and had thrown it away from him.

"Mitchie, we should go get married!" He yelled no more than a second later.

"We are Shane, you proposed remember?" I asked, trying not to laugh at him.

"Oh yeah...well we should go to a chapel and get married right now!" He told me excitedly grabbing my hand and standing up, "There's like a billion people dressed up as Elvis in this city."

He attempted to walk to the door but I stopped him and that's when I noticed a bandage on his back, it was on his right shoulder blade.

"Shane, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Oh, I just got that done on the way back." He said proudly.

"Got what?" I asked, concerned.

"A tattoo." He said smiling.

"A tattoo?" I shouted at him.

He nodded, "I thought you'd like it." He said, not really noticing that I had shouted at him.

"Oh, you thought I'd like it?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded again, "I got it for you because I love you. You are the one I love."

"You make no sense," I told him angrily, "Drunk or not, that was stupid Shane."

"I'm stupid?" he asked me fearfully, it really looked like he was about to cry.

I sighed, "No, I'm sorry. You're just drunk, you've proven not make the best decisions when you are drunk anyway."

He looked at me confused.

"Alison." I reminded him.

Realization hit his face, "Oh...Alison is yucky." He giggled.

I couldn't help but giggle with him.

I went over to the mini-fridge and grabbed one of the ridiculously over-priced bottles of water and threw it at him.

He managed to catch it surprisingly.

"Drink it; hopefully it will lessen the pain you will definitely be in when you wake up."

He took a long gulp of it and put it down before jumping onto the bed.

"Bed time?" He questioned me, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I was angry that he had gotten a tattoo; it was completely stupid and irresponsible of him, but I wouldn't yell at him until he was sober.

He began trying to take his jeans off but failed quite miserably, meaning I had to help him pull them off.

"Why must your jeans be so tight, Shane?" I asked, sighing.

"Because they make my ass look hot." He answered me matter-of-factly.

I held in a laugh and literally helped him get under the covers, getting in myself after turning the lights off.

"Mitchie."

"Yeah?"

"That's what my tattoo says. It says Mitchie. I got it because I love you." He told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I let him wrap his arms around me, "I love you too, Shane."

**Once again, sorry it took so long. **

**What did you think of the whole tattoo incident? :P**


	33. Chapter 33

Yay, an update finally haha. I know usually update more than twice a week but I'm so overloaded with school work right now that it's not possible.

I loved reading your reactions about the tattoo, I laughed at a few of them lol.

I have gotten a few DM's on Twiiter and here on Fanfic, I'll try to answer the rest of them as soon as I can. I HATE SCHOOL! haha.

This chapter introduces a new character called Carly who I named after one of my readers called Carly who is from England! The character is not based on Carly...unless you are secretly a pop star and you're not telling me Carly :P.

Another new character is introduced called Taylor, he's a guy and isn't named after anyone. He just ended up having the same name that someone awesome knows. (P.S. He is nice lol)

Anyway, enough inside jokes. The song in this chapter is Black Keys by The Jonas Brothers.

Oh yeah, how awesome was Bounce? haha.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 33**

The following morning I woke up to hear Shane curse under his breath.

"Rough night?" I asked sarcastically, rolling over to face him.

He groaned in response, putting his pillow over his head.

I sighed and got up and grabbed him some Advil out of one of my toiletries bags that was in the bathroom.

When I returned, he was sitting up in bed, rubbing his head.

"Here," I said, handing him the Advil and a bottle of water, "I can't say you don't deserve it though... Is it alright to take the bandage off?" I asked him once he set the water bottle down.

"Mitch," He sighed, obviously remembering what had happened the night before, "I don't regret it, I only regret not doing it when I was sober."

I shot him a look and got back in the bed, pulling the sheets over me and rolling on my side so I wasn't facing him.

"Shane, why do you do stupid things when you're drunk?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"This isn't something I just thought of when I was drunk, babe. I had been thinking it over for about a month now and I guess doing it when I was drunk wasn't the best decision."

"You think?"

There was silence for a moment before Shane spoke again.

"My head is throbbing."

"Not my fault." I muttered.

"I know, it's mine."

"You should have spoken to me first you know?" I sighed.

"Mitchie, it's my body." He pointed out.

I rolled over and sat up to face him, "Shane, it's not like I hate tattoos, but do you know what this could do to your image? Plus, what if we break up one day, my name would be inked right there on your body." I said, raising my voice.

He winced slightly, at what I thought was from me raising my voice and hurting his head, I was wrong.

"What do you mean if we break up?" He asked coldly.

"You know what I mean." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No I don't, it sounds like you think that there's the possibility that we'll break up one day though."

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I apologized, "I love you and want to be with you forever."

"I love you and know we'll be together forever, Mitch. That is exactly why I begun thinking about getting the tattoo." He explained.

I leaned forward apprehensively and kissed his lips softly, pulling away but leaving my eyes closed, "I promise to be yours forever, Shane. I could never ever love someone like I love you; no one would ever be able to come close."

He placed his hand on the back of my head and brought my head to his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Let me help you clean it." I murmured into his chest a moment later.

After removing the bandage and cleaning the tattoo, I finally was able to admire it. In simple black ink was 'Mitchie' on his shoulder. I had to admit, it made me even more attracted to him (if that was even possible).

"Can you shower still?" I asked him afterwards as he slipped his shirt back on carefully.

"Yeah, I just can't absolutely soak it. I can't swim for a couple of weeks though."

I shrugged, "Oh well, let's go get some breakfast."

We walked out of the bedroom to find all the others already eating, they all turned around to stare at us as soon as opened the door.

"What is going on? Those two won't say anything?" Nate asked, referring to Savannah and Jason.

"Did you two end up getting married at a chapel or something?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked at Shane for him to answer.

"Well...I was a bit drunk and kind of ended up getting a tattoo." He explained.

Caitlyn jaw dropped and Nate surprisingly didn't look too shocked.

"Please tell me it's of what you were considering getting a while ago." Nate almost begged him.

Shane nodded.

"What is it? Let's see." Caitlyn instructed him.

Shane obliged, you didn't say no to Caitlyn after all, and took his shirt off and turned around.

"Oh my god, Shane!" Caitlyn squealed throwing her arms around him in a hug when he turned back around.

"It's not like I got your name, Cait." He joked, hugging her back.

...

We all returned to LA together a couple days later, the guys went out with their lead guitarist (Taylor) and Andrew whilst Tess and I were scheduled to film our music video.

"This never fails to get old." Caitlyn said as I was having my make-up and hair done.

The shoot went so well, Tess and I had so much fun together and were a bit sad when it all came to an end.

We all met up again for dinner that night, I had the best time sitting between Shane and Taylor. Taylor was a really funny guy; especially when teamed up with Shane, I couldn't stop laughing practically the whole night. He had shaggy brown hair and was quite tall and only a year older than Shane.

I decided I would spend more time with Taylor as I had never really gotten to know him while touring with him.

That's how the following day; Savannah, Caitlyn, he and I ended up shopping together. Savannah and him already were quite good friends having met years beforehand.

"Why did I agree to come shopping with you two?" He groaned as Caitlyn was tossing up between a pair of high-top Converses and Savannah was trying on her sixth pair of heels.

"Because we are fun people to be with?" I offered, trying on a pair of boots.

"Good, otherwise I might have had to leave." He joked.

Twenty minutes later we left the store with a pair of shoes each and the paparazzi had gathered outside.

"Mitchie, do have a date set for the wedding yet?" A man asked as we headed towards Nate's car that Taylor was driving.

"We have something in mind." I admitted with a wink.

"How about you two girls, are there any wedding bells in the future?" A younger man asked Savannah and Caitlyn as we reached the car.

Caitlyn just smiled politely and got in the car and Savannah gave a wave before getting in herself.

We drove back to the hotel, pumping up the music when a Connect 3 came on. We all began singing along at the top of our lungs; we were in hysterics.

"We have rehearsal in like an hour." Taylor informed us when we got back to the hotel, "You better go get ready." He told me.

"Why me?" I asked confused as we stepped into the elevator.

"You are performing tonight aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I'd say Savannah needs to start getting ready within the minute for us to leave on time." He teased her.

She punched him lightly on the arm in response, "I hate you."

"I'll go find my band mates and hang with them for a bit, because we all know it doesn't take as long for guys to get ready."

"Unless you're Shane." Caitlyn laughed.

I let out a small giggle, "So true."

Not to my surprise, Shane was doing his hair when I got into our room.

"How was the shopping/bonding trip with Taylor?" He asked me.

"Great, he's a great guy." I answered.

"Should I be worried?" He laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about, dear."

"Good, because Savannah told me you asked Tess to be a bridesmaid and I wanted to ask Taylor to be one of my groomsmen."

"That would be perfect." I smiled at him.

Ten minutes before we had to leave, there was the normal routine knock at our door.

"Hey Dave." I greeted him, opening the door open to let him in the room.

"Just making sure we are all on running on time to leave in ten." He said as Shane pulled a shirt on over his head, making sure Dave didn't see his tattoo. Only the six of us knew about it still.

"We're always on time."

"Shane Gray, always on time?" Dave scoffed, making me giggle.

"Limo is waiting downstairs. Oh yeah, Carly Miller is coming tonight. She's been extremely busy and just called me up to say she was coming."

"Does Nate know?" Shane asked.

"I'm about to go tell him."

Carly Miller was Nate's ex-girlfriend who was a fairly successful singer over in Europe, although she wasn't as successful as Connect 3 or even Alison Belle.

Connect 3 had opened for her on their first Europe tour and that's how her and Nate met and ended up going out for almost a year. They broke up around four months before my first year at Camp Rock due to the distance.

Caitlyn nor I had never met her, although I remembered all about her and Nate from the gossip magazines before I met him. I wasn't a huge fan of Carly's music but I did respect her, Caitlyn however hated her for obvious reasons.

...

"Carly Miller is here." Dave told us after the show, "She was watching from the VIP section and will probably be back stage very soon."

"Great." Caitlyn whipped sarcastically.

Nate didn't say anything in response as she plopped herself down on the couch.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door from Dave, "Carly and her manager are here; he and I are just going to get a coffee. She is just waiting out here for you at the couches near the buffet table."

"Thanks, man." Nate said, getting up off the couch where he had been sitting with Caitlyn (who now wore a frown on her face).

He and Jason were out the door first, followed closely by Caitlyn and Savannah and then finally by Shane and me.

"Carly!" Jason greeted her excitedly giving her a big hug.

She was even prettier in person. She was thin, but not too thin, and had some long-ass legs on her! Her long curly brown hair reached down to her waist and her blue eyes were the color of the ocean. She was wearing a waist-high black skirt (that really complimented her legs), a white singlet top and a pair of black stilettos.

"Long time no see." She laughed, hugging him back enthusiastically.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked her.

"Always, Jason." She laughed again.

She hugged Nate next and I could see Caitlyn's temper rising, "It's been a while."

"It has." He agreed with her.

She then hugged Shane, "Mitchie Torres, you're album is really great." She said noticing me, once she pulled away.

"Thank you, just call me Mitchie though." I told her.

"I'm Carly by the way." She introduced herself as if I didn't know who she was. She seemed quite down to earth.

I laughed lightly, "I know."

"I'm sure you had fun touring together, I know I did when the guys and I toured together back in the day." She said to Shane and I, laughing before returning her attention to Nate, "You must be Caitlyn." She said, noticing Caitlyn standing next to him.

"That would be me." Caitlyn said monotonously.

"It's good to meet you."

Caitlyn smiled weakly at her in response.

"Savannah, I haven't seen you in years." Carly said, bringing in Savannah for a hug.

"Last time I saw you, it was when you were all on tour." Savannah recalled.

"How about we all go out and get a snack?" Nate proposed, wrapping an arm around Caitlyn's shoulder, "It'll give us all a chance to catch up."

"I'm up for it." Shane said.

"Me too." Carly said happily, picking up her Prada bag she had set down on the buffet table.

"I'm not feeling up to it." Caitlyn said, "I have a headache, I think I will just go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

Carly went to object, but Nate beat her to it, "Caity, come."

"No really, you guys go have fun." She told us.

She pecked Nate on the cheek before going off to the dressing room to grab her stuff, I followed her of course.

"Caitlyn, I know you don't have a headache." I said as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Mitchie, I just don't want to be around her okay." She justified herself, putting all her belongings in her bag.

"Did you want me to come back with you?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, go ahead. I don't want to stop you just because I don't want to be with Carly."

"Caitlyn, Carly has nothing over you. I'll just tell her that I want to make sure you get back okay."

She frowned at me, she was stubborn and so was I.

"Fine." She gave in after we spent literally half a minute not saying anything.

...

Twenty minutes later we were in the comfort of my and Shane's hotel room in our pyjamas snacking on some potato chips. We had driven a hired car back, Taylor had ended up driving it to the venue so we got the keys off him and he got a lift back with the rest of the band.

"I'm surprised we haven't met her until now." Caitlyn admitted.

"Dare I say it but she seems nice, Cait."

"I know...that makes it worst. At least Shane's ex is a bitch." She joked.

"True."

"I'm just jealous; I mean...she was Nate's first love. How can I compete with that?"

"Because he loves you now, you have been with him for over two years and you are wearing a promise ring on your finger that he gave you."

She looked down at her ring, "But she is gorgeous and famous. I'm just a nobody." She said sadly.

"Caitlyn, you are not ugly at all if that's what you are suggesting and you are not a nobody. You are my best friend in the entire world and will one day be a fully credited producer."

She gave me a hug, "Thanks, Mitchie."

"Anytime."

Shane got back to the hotel room a little over an hour later to find Caitlyn and me eating ice-cream.

"Have a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was good to catch up." He answered me, coming over and opening his mouth up, indicating that he wanted some ice-cream.

I dug my spoon into the bowl and ended up smothering it against his face.

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically at the sight of Shane covered with ice-cream on his face.

"I'll be in the bathroom cleaning this off." He said over-dramatically.

I giggled at him, "I better make sure the pop star is capable to do it himself." I told Caitlyn.

She laughed at this and continued eating her own as I got up and followed him into the bathroom.

As soon as I walked in he shut the door behind me and brought his lips to mine, getting ice-cream on my face.

"Shane." I giggled, pushing myself off him. He obviously knew that I would follow him in there.

"Caity? You in here?" Nate's voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah." We heard Caitlyn yell back.

Shane grabbed a wet cloth to clean his face before tossing it to me so I could do the same.

"Caitlyn, I know you a lot better than you think." We heard Nate say.

We edged over to the bathroom door to hear what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, you know me so well Nate." Caitlyn retorted, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Nate asked her, raising his voice, "First you act rude to Carly and then you blow us all off and act like nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." She shouted back at him.

"Caitlyn, you know I don't like fighting with you. I know something is wrong though...are you jealous of her?"

"No." Caitlyn lied.

"So you don't care that she's my ex-girlfriend? You don't care then if I say that I had a great time catching up with her? You don't care that I'm glad I could catch up with her tonight because I haven't seen her in so long?"

There was a short silence before a door slammed; I knew instantly that it was Caitlyn who had left the room.

Shane didn't say anything and neither did I, we just waited in the bathroom in silence until we heard Nate leave a moment later.

Shane opened the bathroom door and we walked out into the room to see Caitlyn's abandoned ice-cream sitting in the bowl melting.

"Nate loves Caitlyn; he doesn't have any feelings for Carly." Shane told me.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Caitlyn's number.

She answered after five rings, "Mitchie, I'm not coming back tonight." Her voice broke; I could tell she was crying.

"Where are you?" I asked concerned.

"I just got in Nate's car, I'm driving to my parent's house, they aren't in town but I have the keys to get in." She informed me.

"Caitlyn, don't drive and talk on your phone. Just call me when you get there and let me know you're safe."

"I will."

With that she hung up, I sighed and tossed my phone on the bed.

"She's driving to her parent's house." I informed Shane.

"Did you want to go after her?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, let's go find Nate."

We took off down the hall and went to Nate's room which he wasn't in.

We ended up splitting up to look for him and I found him twenty minutes later in an empty ballroom; he was sitting at the grand piano on the other side of the room simply playing a melody.

He was singing under his breath but I couldn't make out the words. He had tears in his eyes and was too immersed in the music to notice me there.

My phone buzzed indicating I had a text; I opened it up to see it was from Caitlyn.

_'Mom and dad locked the front gate; I only have a key for the front door. I guess I have to come back as the gate is too high for me to jump, is it cool if I stay with you and Shane tonight?'_

I instantly wrote back that it was fine and Nate noticed me there finally.

"Why am I such an idiot?" He breathed out, closing his eyes.

I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"You're not an idiot, Nate." I assured him as he began to play the same melody again.

I picked it up after he played it through a couple of times and played it a couple of octaves lover than what he was.

"Did you hear?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know why I said those things to her about Carly. Carly and I are completely over; I have no intentions of getting back with her. I don't want anything more than friendship with her. I guess I just got too frustrated with her stubbornness and said things that I shouldn't have."

"Can you sing some of what you were singing?" I asked.

He nodded, "It's not finished yet though." He informed me as he waited for the start of the melody to come back around.

_"She walks away  
Colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment's now a waste_

_She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
The red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait_

_And the black keys  
Never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow  
Never seemed so dull  
And the light's out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Are showing me a world I never knew, no  
World I never knew_

_She hates the sun  
'Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't  
Revolve around her soul, no_

_She loves the sky  
'Cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong_

_And the black keys  
Never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow  
Never seemed so dull  
And the light's out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Are showing me a world I never knew, no"_

He stopped playing at this and took his hands off the keys.

I instantly took my hands off the keys and wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to rest his head on my shoulder and cry. I ran my hair through his curly hair in an attempt to comfort him, not knowing what to say.

I had never seen Nate like this before; he was completely broken down and vulnerable. He loved Caitlyn so much and couldn't bear to be without her.

**So what did you think of the whole tattoo thing and the sad Naitlyn part? :(**

**I think I'll update on Sunday my time before the start of the school week, I have too much work to do during the week to update unfortunately.**

**Soon school will be over for the year and I'll be able to upload more :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Trying to get this out as quickly as possible so blah blah blah, I own nothing.

My friendship with Jade is over! haha

The song in this chapter is Gift Of A Friend by Demi Lovato.

Oh yeah, I just watched the JB concert DVD :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 34**

Nate went to his room not too long later and I returned to mine to find Caitlyn back already sitting on the bed with Shane.

Shane had his arms around her and she had her head buried in his chest as she sobbed.

"Mitchie?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, it's me." I said softly, kneeling down at the bed and rubbing her arm gently.

"I hate him." She sobbed.

"No you don't, honey." I told her.

"I know, I don't...I love him more than anything and he goes and throws little Miss Legs-Up-To Her-Boobs around in front of me even though he knows I'm uncomfortable about her." She sniffled, pulling away from Shane to look at me.

"He said things he didn't mean." Shane told her, "Caitlyn, Nate is practically my brother; we've been through a lot together since we met. Yes, he may have loved Carly in the past but that doesn't mean he loves you any less because she came along before you. You are end game Caitlyn, you are the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I've never seen him so in love before." Shane explained to her.

"I just don't want to talk to him tonight, I will in the morning." She sighed, "I'll just get some extra blankets sent up and sleep on the ground." She said, realizing there was only one bed.

"Don't be stupid, I'll sleep on the floor." Shane offered.

"Don't be stupid, it's a king-sized bed." I reminded him, mockingly, "We'll all fit."

"All right, two chicks in my bed." He winked at Caitlyn, trying to make her laugh.

She let out a small laugh, "Thank you guys."

"Did you want me to go get your pyjamas and toothbrush?" I questioned her.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

"I'll be right back."

Nate's room was literally only a few steps away from mine, I decided to be polite and knocked on the door.

He opened it only a few seconds later.

"Mitchie, what's wrong, is she okay?" He asked hurriedly.

"She's fine," I assured him walking into the room, "I've just come to get her pyjamas and toothbrush; she is staying with Shane and me just for tonight.

"How is she?"

"She's been crying." I admitted, "Come see her in the morning though, just let her sleep on it."

I gave him a long hug before going back into my own room. Shane was already ready for bed and had chosen the side with the best view of the television that he was watching.

I handed Caitlyn her stuff and she said thanks and went into the bathroom to get changed.

I got changed as Shane watched the television, although I had an inkling he wasn't really paying attention to it.

When Caitlyn was done, I quickly brushed my teeth before climbing into bed before Caitlyn so that I was in between her and Shane.

...

I woke up the next morning to the door of the room opening and closing. I could make out a curly head of hair and knew instantly that it was Nate who had unlocked the door and not some psycho-killer or something.

I pretended to be asleep, peeking out through my bangs to see him come over to Caitlyn's side of the bed and kneel down to be at her level.

"Caitly." He whispered, running a hand through her hair lightly.

She let out a small groan, "Nate?" She asked in a daze.

"Yeah it's me...I'm sorry I said such stupid things." He breathed out.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to your ex."

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you." He laughed lightly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

I pretended to simply roll over in my sleep to allow more room, wrapping my arms around Shane.

Caitlyn scooted over and I felt Nate get in the bed.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful."

I then fell back asleep, with the four of us squeezed into the bed.

...

I woke up to hear Caitlyn and Nate talking next to me, I stayed quiet so I wouldn't interrupt them.

"I really do love you, Caitlyn. I love you more than anyone else in this world, I love you more than I could ever have possibly imagined."

"I love you more than anything else in the world too." Caitlyn whispered.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" Nate asked suddenly.

"All the time."

"What would you say if I proposed right now?"

"Nate." She sighed.

"I'm not saying I am, I'm just saying what would you say if I were to ask you."

"I'd say yes, although it's not the right time to ask."

Nate seemed satisfied with this answer, "Caitlyn I really want you to be able to get along with Carly, but if you don't want to you don't have to. We spoke about collaborating on a song last night but if you don't want me to, I'll tell her that I won't do it anymore."

"I'll try." She murmured, "I'll try to get along with her. I want you to sing with her...I can't and won't be the person to stop Nate Bing from singing a song that I know will be great."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that day, photos appeared online of Carly and Nate together. Hot Tunes made a report on it later that night.

_"Connect 3 reconnected last night with none other than Carly Miller, the superstar from Europe. Carly and band member Nate Bing used to date and were seen out having a bite after the Connect 3 show with the rest of Connect 3 and Jason Fuller's girlfriend. Mitchie Torres and Nate's girlfriend Caitlyn were nowhere to be seen. Could it be that Nate is rekindling his relationship with Carly? Only time will tell."_

Shane turned the television off right afterwards. Caitlyn sat there next to Nate and didn't say a word.

"Caity, don't let them inside of your head. Don't listen to what anyone says. You have to believe me when I say that I love you." Nate said pleadingly.

Caitlyn nodded slowly, "I believe you. I love you." She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

...

Shane's drunken antics somehow managed not to turn up in the media, I had no clue how that happened but thanked our lucky stars.

He had made sure to keep his tattoo hidden; he didn't want the world to see it until it was completely healed and when he felt ready to reveal it.

A little over two and a half weeks later was the American Music Awards. It was just the guys and me who were going for the night and they were performing and were up for a few awards.

I somehow got separated from them on the red carpet but continued on moving along.

"Loving your dress, Mitchie." One interviewer told me, beckoning me over.

"Thank you." I said, trying to focus on them and tune out all the yelling for my name and the flashes going off in a number of directions.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"Of course, I'm up for Best Pop/Rock Female Artist and I'm so thankful just to be nominated. I seriously could not be more grateful."

"How's that fiancé of yours? Where is he anyway?"

"He's around here somewhere," I laughed, "He's good, he's so excited to be performing here tonight as are Nate and Jason."

"Thanks for your time; I guess I should let you get in there." The interview laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled at her before making my way down the red carpet again, posing for a few photos until I found Shane and posed for a few photos with him.

The night was uneventful until I ran into none other than the devil herself in the bathroom.

Alison Belle.

"Well hello, Mitchie. It's a shame you didn't win the award tonight." She greeted me, whilst applying some lip-gloss.

"You didn't win either," I pointed out, "Plus, I'm really just happy to be nominated."

"Tell Shane he did well tonight, the boy still has it."

I laughed a little at this, "He does doesn't he?"

"I'd just like to say congratulations on your engagement...I guess." She winced slightly; after all she couldn't show complete compassion, she was Alison Belle after all.

"Thank you."

"Look, I know I'm not really nice but I want to say sorry for messing you two up the last time we crossed paths."

I was too stunned to speak for a few seconds, "Yeah, it was just a bit of a surprise finding out that you and he...slept together."

"Wait, what?" She asked confused.

"What?"

"Did you say sleep together?"

"Yeah."

"We didn't sleep together, although admittedly I wanted to." She grinned, tossing her dead-straight blonde hair over her shoulder, "We made out a bit, got undressed and we didn't get too far after that because Shane passed out from drinking. I thought he knew that."

I shook my head, "No, he thinks he broke his purity pledge."

"I wish." She giggled.

"I better go anyway," I told her heading towards the door, "Thank you, Alison."

"I have my moments, just stay out of my spotlight." She said rather seriously, she was back to her diva-self.

I was grinning madly as I was heading back to my seat. Shane didn't sleep with Alison, he hadn't broken his promise to God. That meant the both of us would be pure on our wedding night.

"Why are you so happy?" Shane asked me once I sat back down in my seat.

"Nothing...oh, but Alison says you did well performing tonight."

"Wait, Alison?"

I nodded, still smiling.

"So you spoke with Alison and now you're smiling?" He asked me confused, "Explain, Miss Torres."

I smiled ever bigger, if that was possible,

"I'll tell you later." I promised him.

He didn't say anything after that, he held my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine.

...

By the time we got back to the hotel, I knew Shane was about to crack.

"Tell me already, I'm about to kill myself." He whined.

I giggle a little and kicked my heels off, "You're such an over-dramatic virgin." I teased him.

"I am not over-dramatic...wait, virgin?" He questioned me, confused.

I smiled and nodded, "Alison thought you knew that you didn't get that far with her, she said you passed out that night before it could happen."

Shane smiled at this, "So I'm a virgin?" He asked me, wrapping his arms around me, looking directly into my eyes.

"You're a virgin." I said softly.

His lips were quickly on mine, his hands holding me up firmly.

I reached for his tie and pulled it loose, causing him to pull away from me, grabbing my hands to stop me.

"Don't think I'm going to sleep with you now." He winked at me.

"Tease." I pouted at him.

...

Thanksgiving brought Shane, Jason's and my family together and allowed us a few days off to simply enjoy our time with each other. It really helped to plan the wedding.

"So should we make a proper list of who will be at the actual ceremony?" I asked. We were at a Starbucks just around the corner from the apartment and had brought Shane's laptop to type up some wedding stuff as we drank our drinks.

"Yeah. Let me start," He told me grabbing the laptop and typing for only a few seconds before handing it back to me, "There." He said proudly.

I looked at the laptop to see his and my name on the word document.

"I think we need a few more people than just us." I laughed, "So your best man is Nate; then you have Jason, Andrew and Taylor as your groomsmen. My maid of honor is Caitlyn; then I have Savannah, Sierra and Tess as my bridesmaids." I said as I typed.

"Then we have our families and extended families." He said, after taking a sip of his drink.

"So we have my parents, your parents, our aunts, uncles, cousins and my grandmother. Anyone else?" I asked.

"How about friends from Camp Rock?"

"That's a good idea; so Peggy, Ella, Lola..." I began typing

"Barron and Sander." Shane added.

"We got to invite Dee as well."

"So when do we come up with a list for the reception?" Shane asked.

"That will be fun." I laughed.

"Well why not do it now?" He proposed, swivelling the laptop around to face him and he begun typing away.

Twenty minutes later we had 200 people on the list for our reception, including quite a number of celebrities, many that I hadn't met before that Shane knew. We also included everyone from the label on there to celebrate the day with us.

Shane told me he would handle the photographer as he would just ask the photographer that was hired through the label that often shot pictures of Connect 3.

"We need to book that place you were talking about for the reception." I told him later that night.

"I already have it booked." He said with a trace of mischief in his voice. He had something planned, probably a special guest performer or something.

On my last day off I went to the doctor who prescribed for me to go on the pill due to my irregular periods. Caitlyn made fun of this, "Someone is getting lucky tonight." She winked at Shane.

"Why, are we seeing the Irish or something?" Jason asked.

"No sweetie." Savannah laughed.

...

We celebrated Caitlyn's nineteenth birthday on the first Monday of December. She had a mini-freak out the night before.

"It's my last year of being a teenager, I'm getting old. Why me?" She wailed.

"Just imagine what she'll be like when she turns thirty." Savannah joked.

"I have another present for you actually, Caitlyn." I told her, handing her my laptop.

"Wait; are you giving me your laptop?" She asked confused, "Because I do own one already." She reminded me.

"Look at the song that's up." I instructed her.

"'Gift Of A Friend' by Mitchie Torres." She read.

"This is actually for Savannah as well," I told her, "The label sent me out the first copy of my album."

"I don't remember you recording a song with this name." Caitlyn said.

"That is because I didn't want you to hear it yet. Push play." I instructed her, sitting down next to her. Savannah sat down on my other side, resting her head on my shoulder.

_"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend"_

"Mitchie." Savannah cried, "It's beautiful."

"I love you, Mitchie." Caitlyn told me, resting her head on my shoulder.

**Review if you like :)**


	35. Chapter 35

So this is the chapter before the one you are all waiting for. Meaning the chapter after this is the wedding, yes the wedding :)

This chapter is rather fillerish but that's all good.

I added the talk about a pre-nup because of hearing rumours about Danielle (future Mrs Kevin Jonas) and how she didn't want to sign one.

I forgot to talk about Joe's new hair-cut last chapter, as much as I love his long hair I find it incredibly hot ;)

Don't know what else to say...as per usual.

Follow me on Twitter (JayBeeBay), I have made so many good friends on it and they never fail to make me smile :)

Love you guys xox

P.S. I'll add a link to Mitchie's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses in a couple of minutes.

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 35**

It was just after Christmas when I was out shopping with my mom, Savannah and Caitlyn when I found it.

"This is the dress; this is the dress that I have to get married in." I told them, coming out of the change room.

It was totally white of course, it was strapless and a-shaped that laced up the back of the bodice. The bodice was rouched and had sparking diamantes on it, mainly across the whole bust. The gorgeous satin skirt came out under the bodice and had a rippling effect all around, reaching the floor and creating a beautiful train.

"Mitchie," my mom gasped, "You look so beautiful."

Savannah and Caitlyn instantly started squealing and jumping up and down yelling, "That's the one, that's the one."

I was so glad that Shane convinced me to go to a designer store; I had found the most perfect dress ever.

"I love it!" I squealed with them.

My credit card took a huge hit that afternoon, I'm sure Shane would have killed me if he knew that I had put it all on my card but I wanted to pay for my dress myself with some help from my parents.

I would pick up the dress in a couple weeks as there were going to be a few minor alterations to make my dress even more perfect.

We left the store, all with large smiles on our faces.

"The wedding must be getting closer now, did you find a dress?" A paparazzo asked me as we headed towards my car.

I nodded, "It's in February and yes, I found a dress." I answered happily. February was the most information that we had told the media about the date of the wedding.

We ended up driving home, as in to my home. I had been going home whenever I could, generally between photo shoots and the odd show here and there.

My dad was at home reading the paper and I couldn't restrain myself from jumping onto him to hug him.

"Dad, I found my dress!" I told him excitedly.

"Where is it then?" He laughed.

"Having some altering done, I can get it in a couple of weeks." I informed him.

"Don't let Shane see it."

"I won't." I promised him.

...

Sure enough, I picked my dress up two weeks later and brought it home, hanging it up in my wardrobe. I was extremely careful hanging it up and making sure it wasn't touching anything else so it wouldn't get dirty.

Shane came to surprise me that night; he had an interview that had been cancelled so he came without telling me. I had to quickly shut my wardrobe door, "Don't you dare go in there Shane." I warned him

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Guess what I picked up today?" I asked him, smiling.

"I promise not to go in there." He said, realizing that my wedding dress was in there.

"The guys and I all have our suits finished, we are ahead of schedule." He told me proudly.

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Not possible." He grinned before, leaning down to connect our lips again.

I ended up checking out a popular gossip site with Shane that night to see what they had been saying about our wedding, we didn't want the media to know that we were planning on having it at Camp Rock as we wanted the ceremony kept private.

We soon found a post about us.

_'Smitchie wedding in February – Shane Gray and his fiancée Mitchie Torres are being wed sometime in February. Singer Mitchie Torres, whose second album comes out in March, was seen in a wedding dress shop a couple of weeks ago. Shane, of Connect 3, has reportedly asked Mitchie to sign a pre-nuptial agreement but sources have told us that Mitchie hasn't shown any interest in signing it. Could she be marrying Shane for his fame to try and further her career?'_

"That's ridiculous." Shane muttered when he was done reading.

I clicked on the icon to read what people were saying about the matter but he crossed it off, "Don't bother, babe. I don't want you to sign one, I wouldn't even consider it."

"I want to see if people believe it or not though." I protested.

"It doesn't matter, I know how some comments used to hurt you back when we first started going out."

I knew he was right, so I didn't push the subject any further.

The following morning I had a radio interview for a local radio station, I just had to call them up at eight so I woke up literally five minutes before it.

Shane woke up at my alarm but closed his eyes again, meaning he was still half-asleep and was going to try and go back to sleep.

I went to get up to make the call but he tightened his grip around me, "Stay." He murmured.

I happily obliged and rang the radio station and was put straight through.

"We have none other than Mitchie Torres on the line with us this morning. How are you Mitchie?" The interviewer asked me.

"I'm good; I have a free day today to relax at home here in Jersey." I answered happily.

"You have been working hard, this last year has been crazy for you am I right?"

"Yeah it has definitely, I've been touring America, toured Europe and had an album released."

'Speaking of which, you have a second album coming out right?" He asked me.

"Yes, in March."

"We also hear that you and Shane are getting married in February, is that true or false."

"True." I answered, looking at Shane who had his eyes closed but was definitely listening to what I was saying.

"Now don't take this the wrong way but we've heard that Shane wants you to sign a pre-nup."

"That's not true. We came across that rumor online last night and have never even thought of a pre-nuptial agreement until then. Shane told me last night that he doesn't want me to sign one."

"Is Shane there with you now?"

I smiled and looked at him again, "Yeah, he's right here."

"Say hello for me." Shane mumbled.

"He says hi." I giggled into the phone.

"Some are a bit sceptical over you two being engaged so young, especially seeing as you are a Hollywood couple. I for one think it's great, it really shows that love is out there still."

"Love definitely is out there still, I mean...there will always be people who don't want Shane and me together. I am only eighteen but I know he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I could have never imagined all of this before I went to Camp Rock, it's just so surreal." I admitted. Shane now had his eyes open and was playing with a strand of my hair.

"So going to Camp Rock was a good decision?" He asked.

I locked eyes with Shane as I answered, "It was one of the best decisions that I have made in my entire life."

...

Sierra had managed to get time off school and flew over mid-January so we could all go bridesmaid shopping and pick out the dresses.

Savannah, Caitlyn and I went to pick her up from the airport as well as Tess (who was flying in).

Tess was due to arrive around twenty minutes before Sierra so we were able to catch up as we went to the international section of the airport to grab Sierra.

As soon as I saw her I practically lunged on her, giving her a huge hug.

"I've missed you girl." I squealed happily.

"I've missed you too." She giggled.

As I pulled away from the hug, I took a better look at her. Her frizzy hair wasn't frizzy anymore, she had straightened it and she was wearing contacts. She definitely looked older now.

We took Sierra to her parent's house and planned to go shopping the next day so she could recover from the flight a little bit.

That's how the rest of us ended up at my place, painting each other's nails as if we were young again.

We begun blasting music in my bedroom and begun dancing around spastically, just having the time of our lives singing along as we danced. We actually began recording ourselves mucking around and Caitlyn edited it together later that night and put it on my YouTube account.

Tess and my song had been released a couple of weeks beforehand and had been getting quite a lot of positive feedback. She was extremely happy about this and had been asked to meet with some songwriters as Lava Records wanted to sign her! I was so happy for her.

The next morning, us girls all travelled to a few different stores before we could find a bridesmaid dress that we all genuinely really liked.

It was a soft blue color that was strapless like my dress. It had contoured pleating on the bust and had a small sash underneath the bust to wear the skirt came out and reached the ground.

The attendants pinned the dresses for each of the girls and said the alterations would only take two weeks at the most.

We got some extra material that was the same color of the dress and were having them made into ties for the groomsmen so they could match the bridesmaids.

We ended up finding them all shoes and jewellery later that afternoon and I ended up finding my own heels, which I fell in love with as soon as I saw them.

...

Over the coming weeks more things fell into place, we had sent out invites long ago and Shane said the reception was going to be amazing.

Nate had asked for Caitlyn's permission to invite Carly to the reception (I still didn't know at this point where it was, Shane hadn't let it slip). Caitlyn said yes, and didn't say anything about it again after that.

I had a mini-freak out a week before the wedding when I was home with Caitlyn and Savannah.

"Shane and I are going to have sex." I said suddenly, my eyes wide.

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically, clutching at her sides.

Savannah let out a small laugh, "Because you totally don't want to."

"No...I mean, yes I do but I don't know but what do we do about contraceptives?"

"You're still on the pill aren't you?" Caitlyn asked after calming down.

"Yeah but what if Shane wants to wear a condom or something." I worried.

"You'd have to ask him." Savannah told me.

That's how later that night I became extremely nervous around him, every time he touched me I would blush. The thoughts of him and me...together hadn't left my thoughts all day.

"What wrong with you? You're acting really strange tonight." He told me.

"Nothing." I shrugged it off.

He pulled me off the couch and brought me into his bedroom before closing the door behind us.

"Are you having cold feet or something?" He asked seriously.

"No." I answered honestly as he pulled his shirt off of his head, he must have wanted to go to sleep.

I stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "Then what is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." I confessed.

"That's it?"

"No, I can't stop thinking of you in that way."

He still didn't get what I meant so I pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

He eased into the kiss instantly and his arms travelled up my sides.

Our bodies were pressed up right against each other and the tension was becoming unbearable, our ragged breathing was the only noise that was being made in the room in-between kisses.

As soon as I began kissing down Shane's chest, all the way to the hem of his pants, I knew that I had completely lost my control.

"Mitchie." He groaned, "We can't." He said reluctantly.

I pulled away and looked directly in his eyes, "I want you so much right now."

"I want you too, but we can't."

I knew he was right but I began sucking on his neck anyway, I knew it drove him crazy.

He ended up pulling away from me and I felt a little dejected until he sat up and pulled my shirt up over my head.

He pressed me down against the bed and began kissing down my jaw down to my cleavage, "I swear your boobs are getting bigger from being on the pill," He murmured, "It looks like your bra is getting too small."

The pill, that's what I needed to talk to him about.

I shoved him off me and sat up.

"One minute you don't want to stop and the next you do." Shane said, confused.

"I need to talk to you about when we do...you know." He nodded in understanding, "Well, I'm on the pill but is there any other measures you want to take at all like wearing a condom?"

"Well we're both virgins, it isn't like we can catch anything of each other. As far as getting pregnant, there is a very slim chance while on the pill right?"

I nodded, "Right."

"Let's just say you do get pregnant then, it would be meant to be. I mean, if we are ready to have sex we got to be prepared that there is the possibility that you may end up pregnant."

"So, you're fine if I stay on the pill?" I asked.

"Only if you are."

I smiled at him, "I am."

...

I was freaking out the day before the wedding; Shane had assured me time and time again that he had fully handled the reception.

"Just trust me babe, you know I've been working with a wedding planner so it's not I could stuff it all up." He assured me, trying to calm me down.

"Uncle Brown has everything organized right?" I asked him.

"Yes, everything has been delivered there that is necessary. The pastor is getting their first thing in the morning; the photographer is too as well as the stylist you tested out."

"I'm sorry; I just want everything to be perfect." I admitted.

"I know, but all that matters is that we get married and have the ones we love with us."

"It feels like we met an eternity ago, I feel like I've known you my whole like." I confessed, interlacing my fingers with his.

"I know how you feel...we have to leave soon."

"I know...back to where it all began."

He smiled, "This doesn't seem real sometimes."

"I know the feeling."

Twenty minutes later, my whole family was ready for the drive up. Mum was driving the catering van with dad and they were taking up all of our dresses and the suits. Shane and I were driving his car with Sierra, Caitlyn and Nate. Jason was driving his car with Savannah, Tess, Andrew and Taylor.

Shane's parents were meeting us there later that night and our friends and extended family were coming the following day for the actual ceremony.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way there. It really was like we were going to start our lives together and be a real family.

We had tried to throw off the media by sending in fake reports as to where we all were. That's how we managed to get to Camp Rock without being followed.

We arrived at there just in time for dinner; Brown and Dee were there to greet us and already had food ready for us.

I really appreciated being able to sit down and enjoy eating with my loved ones. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I would be married tomorrow just around two weeks before my nineteenth birthday.

After our honeymoon, which Shane still wouldn't tell me where we were going, I would be busy promoting my album and then I'd be leaving on tour shortly after. Shane and I hadn't spoken about what would happen when I toured, neither of us wanted to bring it up while we were so happy.

Shane's parents arrived not too long later and we greeted them. Shane's mom seemed as excited as my mom and the two were soon lost in their own conversation.

All too soon, Shane and I had to go our separate ways. He wanted me to have his cabin but I said I didn't mind sharing with the girls as we would have to get ready together in the morning anyway.

"I don't want to leave you." I pouted.

We had just come in from a canoe ride and were pulling it up to the shore.

"I don't want to either but its tradition." He reasoned with me.

"I know." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Just think, by this time tomorrow we will be married." He smiled.

The moonlight shone down on his face making me appreciate hoe gorgeous he actually was.

"I don't want to forget this moment," I whispered, "I want to remember you just like this."

He kept silent for a moment before kissing me gently, "I love you," he breathed out, pulling away, "Never ever forget that."

All I could do was nod.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your cabin. Jason and Savannah have timed when we eat and everything tomorrow morning so we don't see each other before the wedding." He told me, wrapping an arm around me and leading me back in the directions of the cabins.

"I swear, I don't know which one is more hyperactive." I laughed.

"They really are a match made in heaven." Shane agreed with me.

When we got out the front of my cabin Shane kissed me one last time, "Until tomorrow." He whispered before walking off.

I watched him walk off until he was out of sight before going into my cabin.

My bridesmaids were all on their beds talking, but stopped instantly once seeing me come in.

"Excited?" Sierra asked me.

"Yes but I'm a little bit nervous as well to be honest." I admitted.

"That's normal." Tess guaranteed me.

I collapsed onto my bed, "Shane still hasn't said a word about the reception. Spill." I instructed them.

"Our mouths are shut. Shane would kill us." Savannah said.

I gave Caitlyn a puppy-dog face.

"No, I'm not telling you." She whined, covering her eyes, "Don't give me that face."

I fell asleep that night, knowing it would be the last night of this period of my life.

Tomorrow I would be marrying the love of my life.

**Wedding is next. Squee!**

**Are you looking forward to it?**

**Also, Night Hawk I love you! Peace out -Dragon**


	36. Chapter 36

We are finally at Shane and Mitchie's wedding. This is the eighty-sixth chapter of this series which is mind-blowing for me. Thank you all for the support, you guys are why I write.

Writing this made me all sad, but happy sad (as I mentioned on Twitter a few times lol). I love talking to you guys; Aimee, Jade, Leesh (you will make your apperance next chapter), Julia, Brittany, Sarah, Kirsty, Hayley and Carly. And all the others I haven't mentioned, there really are a lot of you. And a big LMAO to Luckystar, Night Hawk and a couple others. You know who you are lol.

Oh, did you guys hear about that gossip blogger who confirmed that Joe and Demi are dating? That made me so happy. Oh, and Oceanup reported that Joe was at one of Demi's concerts last week. I hope they really going out :)

Anyway, I really hope that this chapter is what you are all expecting and that you really like it. I really wanted to make this the best I possibly could so please let me know if you liked it or not.

Love you all, always.

**

* * *

**

Here We Go Again: Chapter 36

I woke up a little after nine and instantly got in the shower to wash my hair, being quiet as not to wake the others up.

I could feel the excitement growing in me and really wanted one o'clock to come sooner.

By the time I got out of the shower, the girls were all up and told me we had twenty minutes to eat breakfast before I had to leave the mess hall so I wouldn't see Shane.

"It doesn't matter if I see him." I tried convincing them.

They didn't buy it.

I threw on some sweats and a tank top and headed over with the girl to the mess hall where Shane's parents were up already eating breakfast with Brown and Dee.

"Well look who we have here," Brown announced seeing me walk in, "It's the bride herself."

"How are you doing?" Denise asked me.

"I'm a little nervous but I really can't wait." I answered honestly, sitting down with the girls and grabbing some toast.

"Honey, as soon as you lock eyes with Shane as you walk down the aisle all your nerves will disappear." She promised me.

"All the decorations are in place, there are flowers everywhere." Dee told me happily, it's all looking spectacular."

"Plus the sun is out and there isn't a cloud in sight." Paul told me.

After breakfast, Savannah lead me around the back way to get back to our cabins. I felt like we were ninjas or something.

"Okay, we're clear." She said as we stepped out from behind the cabin.

"The styling team has just arrived," Caitlyn informed me, "The rest of us are going to shower while you get ready first. You will be in cabin just next door to us."

"Do you need to accompany me there or can I get there on my own without getting caught?" I teased her.

...

One hour later I had my make-up done. My eyes were done in a champagne color to compliment the color of my dress and my hair had been put up high on my head and had been curled and pinned in to place. My bangs had been styled to the side to keep them out of my face and I had my mom's veil pinned under my curls as my something old, I didn't want it over my face. One of the stylists gave my nails a French tip as well which made them look so pretty.

The girls came flocking in next, allowing me to go find my mom to get dressed in her cabin where my dress was located.

She was already ready, surprisingly.

"Sweetie, you're here already." She said in disbelief.

"And you're ready already." I teased her.

She went over to the closet and grabbed my dress out, "You want some help getting into this?"

"I might need it." I giggled.

I made sure the curtains were closed before pulling off my tank top and my sweats and stepping into the dress. I was wearing a strapless bra that I had made sure would not stick out from my dress and my mom pulled the dress up, zipping it up for me.

I turned around to face her and she gasped, "You look so beautiful, Mitchie."

I went over to the full-length mirror and was actually amazed. I felt more beautiful than I ever had before in my life.

"Mama." I whispered, feeling tears brimming against my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie...let me get you something." She said, going over to her suitcase and getting out a small box.

"I saw this a couple of weeks ago and knew I had to get it for you. You have my veil as your something old; consider this your something new." She then pulled out the most exquisite tiara that I had ever seen. It was gorgeous.

"Mom, you're going to make be bawl." I told her.

"Then you'll have to have your make-up done again." She reminded me, pushing the tiara into place on my head.

I gave her a huge hug, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie, I know you are ready for this." She said pulling away.

At this there was a knock on the door, "Come in." I yelled out.

Denise opened the door, making sure to close it behind her.

"Mitchie, darling. You look so beautiful."

I smiled at her, "I actually feel the part."

"I've got something to give you," She told me, unclipping the beautiful sparkling bracelet off her wrist and onto mine, "It's your something borrowed." She told me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, just not for this but for everything you've done for me. You've welcomed me into your family with open arms and have been nothing but supportive of me."

"You are practically my daughter." She laughed lightly as I hugged her again.

I clipped on some earrings as I waited for the girls to get ready and tried to breathe normally as I was getting nervous again.

They all came in at once, all looking completely spectacular.

"Oh my god, you look amazing girl!" Savannah told me.

"Shane is going to die when he sees you." Tess laughed.

"I have something for you." Caitlyn told me after they had all calmed down.

She bent down at the hem of my dress, lifting it up.

"You're such a perve." I teased her.

"I got you a garter; it's your something blue." She informed me, holding out a blue garter. She helped me get it up on my leg before pulling my dress back down to the ground.

"We went down to the water earlier, it looks really beautiful and there is a white carpet for you to walk down." Sierra told me.

"I'm starting to freak out a little." I admitted.

"You will be fine." They all promised me.

Finally it came to the time where we had to leave for the ceremony; we all had our bouquets of flowers and my dad came to get me.

The girls held up my dress, so it wouldn't get dirty as we walked down to the lake.

We were around the side, out of view from everyone just before the ceremony was about to start. The girls all hugged before getting into position, allowing my dad to talk to me.

"Mitchie, I just want you to know how proud of you I am today. Shane is the one for you, I have never seen you so happy in your whole life and I know he will be good to you for the rest of it."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too." He said, giving me a hug, "By the way, you look so beautiful today."

Soon enough, the wedding march began playing and the girls walked out one after the other.

This was it, this was really happening.

My dad linked his arm with mine, "Ready?"

I nodded nervously.

Right on cure, we stepped out into view onto the white carpet.

There were my family and friends standing up off their chairs, watching me walk down the aisle.

There were flowers absolutely everywhere, it all looked positively beautiful, a spring wedding was a good choice.

As soon as we turned into the aisle I saw Shane and his whole face lit up.

Denise was right; all my nerves slipped away the instant I saw his warm and loving brown eyes.

He looked so amazing standing there in his black suit, black shirt with his white tie (to match my dress). I didn't take my eyes off his the whole walk down the aisle.

As soon as I reached him everything else in the world seemed to vanish, his completely straightened hair (something he hadn't done in a while) looked absolutely perfect and the smile on his face almost made me melt.

My dad kissed me on the cheek before letting go of me so I could take my place opposite Shane.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two wonderful people," the pastor began, "Michelle Torres and Shane Gray stand here before us today at the place they met over two and a half years later. Their love of music brought them here today but more importantly, the love they have for one another brought them here. The love that the two share radiates from them, it proves that love really does exist."

I became lost in thought, unintentionally tuning out what the pastor was saying as I gazed into Shane's eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes off of his.

"Michelle, your vows." The pastor said to me, snapping me out of my trance.

I took a small breath before beginning, "Shane, I honestly could have never imagined being where I am right now before I met you. I was sixteen when we first met; I was practically a child who had never really experienced what it was like to truly be in love. That changed once you came into my life. I was still trying to figure out who I was in life...when we first sang together at Final Jam over two years ago, I knew exactly who I was and I may not have known it at the time but you would soon become the one who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

I stopped talking for a few seconds to catch my breath; Shane was smiling brilliantly at me.

I continued on, "Our love of music helped make our love grow stronger every day; it's who we are, it's a part of us. All my life I've dreamed of nothing more than to become a famous singer...it's finally happened, yet I would give it all up for you. It may be my dream but you are also my dream Shane, you love me for who I am, in my hardest times you are there for me and you are what make the good times the best moments of my life."

Shane eyes were now slightly teary but I still went on, "You are the one I want to wake up with every morning for the rest of my life. You are the one that I want to have children with; you are the one that I want to grow old with. You are the man I love; nothing will ever change that no matter what. I promise to love you until the end of time." I finished, tears in my eyes as well.

"Shane, your vows." The pastor told Shane.

"Mitchie, as you know I had lost my way completely when I was eighteen. I became someone who I had never wanted to be, someone who my closest friends and family couldn't recognize anymore. Then I heard you singing; only I didn't know it was you at the time. You brought me back to who I used to be, for that I'm eternally grateful, Mitchie. I had been lacking inspiration and was able to write again, you became my inspiration."

He reached out for one of my hands; I held my bouquet in one and held my free hand out to him. He held it tenderly, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"I fell for you hard and fast, I soon felt as if I couldn't survive if I didn't have you in my life. Two and a half years may not seem long to most people but I already feel as if we have spent a lifetime together. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, I believe it was fate that brought the two of us together. I believe that we are meant to be, Mitchie, I genuinely believe that you and I were destined to meet and fall in love."

I could feel a few of tears rolling down my cheek at this but still kept my gaze on his, I could even see a couple of tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"I know that it will be you and me together forever, this is the real thing. This is what true love is...I'd die for you, Mitchie Torres. I want to spend our lives together; I want to spend it trying to make you feel as happy as I have been since I met you. You have done more for me then you can ever imagine, I hope you know how much I need you in my life and more importantly I hope you know how much I really love you. You are the most beautiful and talented woman I have met in my entire life. You are my inspiration, you are the reason that I keep on living, you are the reason that I'm singing. I will love you Michelle Torres not only until the day I die, I will love you much longer than that because the love I have for you could never die." He finished.

I could feel the tears spilling harder now and Shane used his free hand to help wipe them away, "You look so beautiful." He whispered so only I could hear.

"Who here has the rings?" The pastor asked.

Nate and Caitlyn came to Shane and my sides, handing us each the other's wedding band. They were matching silver bands that were engraved with 'I love you' on the inside with a treble clef representing our love of music.

I handed over my bouquet of flowers to Caitlyn who then stepped back into position (as did Nate).

"Michelle Demetria Torres, do you take Shane Joseph Gray to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked me.

"I do." I answered, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of Shane's left hand.

"Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Michelle Demetria Torres to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The pastor asked Shane.

"I do." He answered, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of my own left hand. He automatically interlaced our fingers together as we stood there anticipating the moment we had been waiting for.

"With the powers invested in me," The pastor begun, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride."

Shane placed his hands on my waist, bringing me into him, and kissed with so much passionate that I had to wrap my arms around his neck to hold myself up.

I heard the cheering among us from our family and friends which only encouraged my husband (yes, husband) to continue on kissing me senselessly.

When we finally pulled apart and I looked into his eyes once more, I knew that we would be happy. No matter what life threw at us, I knew we would get past it as long as we had each other.

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was all teary-eyed writing the vows.**

**Mitchie and Shane are finally married :)**

**Let me know if I reduced you to tears :P**


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for all the reviews, I got the most I have gotten for any chapter!

You all really seemed to like the wedding and I was so happy to read your reviews.

So we start off with the wedding reception here and Aleeshya makes her debut ;)

For the first time in this series, I've used a song not by the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato. The song in this chapter is Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James. You should definitely listen to it, it's such a beautiful song.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 37**

"So where are we going?" I asked once we got in the limousine.

After signing the wedding certificate, we were congratulated by everyone and had professional photos taken.

"You've waited this long Mrs. Gray, I think you can wait a little longer to find out where our reception will be."

"Mrs. Gray, I like the sound of it." I mused.

"Well, everyone else is following us there." He explained, it will take almost four hours to get there though."

"Really? Four whole hours?" I asked.

"I think I know how we can pass the time, in the back of this big limo all alone together." He joked.

I swatted his arm playfully before turning serious, "I really can't believe we got this far. I can't believe we are finally married."

He kissed my forehead gently, "We have really begun our lives together now."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now sit back and relax. Take a nap, it's already been a long day," He told me, "You are going to need some energy for later tonight." He added huskily, sending the chills down my spine as I rested my head on his shoulder.

...

I ended up being woken up before we arrived, "Baby, wake up. We will be there in ten minutes." Shane said softly.

I let out a yawn and realized that it was starting to get dark outside; I also noticed where we were, "Why are we back in New York?" I questioned him.

He kissed me in response and then winked at me.

I really wanted to know where we were going; it must have been one huge venue to hold everyone in it for a wedding reception.

I was looking out the window, trying to recognize where we were to try and figure out where we may have been going.

Just under ten minutes later I knew exactly where our reception was.

We were at the pier and a cruise ship was in the water; with a couple hundred dining tables in it, all occupied by people.

"Shane," I gasped in amazement, "This is where..." I trailed off, bewildered.

"Where we had our first date." He finished for me.

It was the Bateaux Harbour Cruise ship that was an all glass vessel so you could see the city as you ate.

"I can't believe you rented out the whole thing again." I said happily.

I still remembered our first date vividly. He had brought me here as a surprise when we were only eighteen and sixteen years old. He rented out the whole ship for us and ate some of the most glorious food that I had ever tasted. We danced on the ship and ended the night dancing again, but in the rain this time, as we made our way back to the limousine.

"I love you, you deserve the best." He murmured.

"I don't need the best that money can buy Shane, I just need you. You are all I need to survive." I whispered.

He kissed me lovingly and soon got out the limousine as the driver opened the door for us. He helped me get out; making sure my dress was alright as I stepped onto another white carpet that had been set up.

With our hands laced together, he let me towards the entrance of the ship. Brown was waiting for us, with a microphone in his hand. "You ready?" He asked us.

We both nodded.

"May I present to you all for the first time, Mr and Mrs Shane Gray." Brown announced into his microphone as walked into view onto the ship.

Everyone was on their feet applauding as we walked in and I could recognize almost every face that was there. Everyone was from the ceremony had arrived here before us and there were flashes going off in every direction.

"Can we have the bride and the groom to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife?"

I looked over at the band that was on the stage by the dance floor and saw a up-coming band that I recognized and rather liked. They consisted of four guys who were all dressed in suits. The lead singer who had beckoned us over couldn't have been older than twenty.

Shane led me over to the very center of the dance floor, he placed one hand on my waist and I put one on his shoulder. He held the other out for me and I placed mine in it as the music began playing.

_"Thank you for this moment,  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are.  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for,  
There you are,"_

"I thought we were going to play 'Gotta Find You' as our wedding song." I said, confused.

"That would be a bit clichéd of me Mitch, we'll play it later." He chuckled at me.

_"If I could have one dance forever,  
I would take you by the hand,  
Tonight it's you and I together,  
I'm so glad I'm your man,"_

"Who sings this song?" I asked.

"I wrote it for you a couple of months back, had the band learn it purposely for tonight."

I smiled at him, "You never cease to amaze me."

_"And if I lived a thousand years,  
You know I never could explain,  
The way I lost my heart to you,  
that day,  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way,  
then the world would never know,  
the greatest story ever told,  
and did I tell you that I love you,  
tonight,"_

"Shane." I said softly, the song was so beautiful.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes, swaying in time to the music.

_"I don't hear the music,  
When I'm looking in your eyes,  
But I feel the rhythm of your body,  
Close to mine,_

_It's the way we touch, it soothes me,_  
_It's the way we'll always be,_  
_your kiss your pretty smile,_  
_you know I'd die for,_  
_oh baby,_  
_you're all I need,"_

"This is the best day of my life," I admitted, "You have made me so happy." I told him, slightly teary-eyed.

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet, Mitch. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life."

He twirled me around slowly and brought me in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my lower-back and I placed mine on his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

He began singing along to me, singing for my ears only. Singing the song he had written for me.

_"And if I lived a thousand years,  
You know I never could explain,  
The way I lost my heart to you,  
that day,  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way,  
then the world would never know,  
the greatest story ever told,  
and did I tell you that I love you,  
just how much I really need you,  
did I tell you that I love you,  
tonight,  
tonight,_

_And if I lived a thousand years,_  
_You know I never could explain,_  
_The way I lost my heart to you,_  
_that day,_  
_but if destiny decided I should look the other way,_  
_then the world would never know,_  
_the greatest story ever told,_  
_and did I tell you that I love you,_  
_just how much I really need you,_  
_did I tell you that I love you tonight."_

Everyone cheered for us as the song came to an end and I pulled back slightly from Shane.

He captured my lips with his own, "I love you." He whispered pulling away.

...

After saying hello to almost all the guests with Shane, we were able to sit down for dinner. The bridal party sat at the head table with us; and Shane and my parents were at the table closest to us.

Caitlyn was the first to deliver her speech; she stood up next to me and spoke rather confidently, "No one can deny how in love Shane and Mitchie are. Mitchie is my best friend in the entire world, she is practically my sister. Shane is like my brother, he is one of the closest friends that I have. I have been with them throughout their relationship, watching them grow together and fall in love. I have been there since they first got together at Camp Rock over two and a half years ago. It seems like a lifetime ago yet it seems like only yesterday that Mitchie slipped over in a mop bucket in the Camp Rock kitchens. That was when we truly begun our friendship. I knew that Shane and Mitchie would end up together as soon as he interrupted her performance at Final Jam that same year. The look in their eyes as they sung to each other said everything. Shane and Mitchie are perfect for each other; there are no words to describe how happy I am for you two, I wish them a life-time of happiness together. To Shane and Mitchie." She toasted.

Everyone clapped, including Shane and me of course.

Nate stood up next, "Where do I begin with these two...I seem to recall sending Shane back to Camp Rock to get him back to reality. There he met Mitchie and it wasn't long before the two fell in love and captivated the world with their romance. Mitchie is like the sister I never had and Shane definitely is more than just a best friend to Jason and I, the three of us are like brothers. I still remember our first tour, Shane refused to leave his pillow at home. This seemed normal until I saw that it...it was a Care bears pillow." He chuckled, making a number of people laugh including me, "Mitchie and Shane are always there for me when I need it, they are two of the most amazing people I have met. I wish them all the best for the years to come, here's to Shane and Mitchie." He toasted.

...

After some dancing and photos with some family, friends and my band of course; the father/daughter dance was announced and my dad found me.

He led me to the floor and we began dancing, "I've never been more proud of you, you know?"

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really, I'm so proud of everything you have done over these past few years. You have already accomplished so much in your life and you're only eighteen."

"I'm nineteen next month." I pointed out.

He chuckled at this, "You really are growing up...Just know that I could never be disappointed in you, I will always love you no matter what."

"I love you too, daddy."

Not too long later Caitlyn came out from nowhere, telling me it was time to toss my bouquet.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

She lifted her dress up slightly so I could see her feet; she had changed out of her heels into a pair of silver-sequined high-top converses.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Better chance at getting the bouquet, everyone else will be struggling in heels and I will be the one laughing in the end." She answered simply.

It turned out to be quite logical actually.

When the time came for me to toss the bouquet, she leapt straight into action.

I don't think she counted on the blonde girl next to her catching the bouquet at the same time as she did. I was giggling like crazy as I watched Caitlyn and this other girl trying to tear the bouquet out of the other's grasp.

It took a good minute for Caitlyn to manage to grab it and run to the other side of the boat, out of view. The converses turned out to be quite logical indeed.

Caitlyn only re-appeared as Shane and I cut our wedding cake. How that girl loved her cake.

"I spoke to Carly." She told me.

"And?" I prodded her.

"I was nice."

"I'm proud of you, Cait. I'm proud you didn't hit her as well. Who was the girl that you most definitely would have hit if you didn't get the bouquet?" I asked.

"She's Taylor's girlfriend, Aleeshya, she lives here in the city. I only have spoken to her a bit but she seems like an awesome girl." She replied, sincerely, "Oh! And she completely hates Alison, that means we like her already." She winked at me.

...

Shane I shared our last dance for the night to 'Gotta Find You'.

We said goodbye to everyone we could on our way out.

"Call us before you leave tomorrow." Savannah instructed me.

"I will." I promised her.

My mom was the last one to say goodbye to me, "I love you honey."

"I love you too, mom." I told her, hugging her tightly, "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Have fun tonight." She winked at me.

It then hit me, Shane and I would sleep together tonight.

The thought lingered in my mind as Shane held my hand and took me back into our limousine; he helped me into it and got in after me. We waved goodbye to everyone as we drove off.

"What's on your mind?" Shane whispered into my ear.

"Just thinking about everything that has happened today and how I can finally call you my husband."

He grinned at this, "Your mom has your suitcase waiting for you at the hotel. She's packed everything you'll need, her words not mine." He laughed.

I smiled at him but didn't say anything.

We both knew what was coming, yet neither of us wanted to bring it up.

For a long time now we had wanted this, all those times in the past we had to stop ourselves. Tonight would be different; it was finally going to happen.

Shane and I would make love together, on the night of our wedding, for the very first time.

**So...**

**1. What did you think of the chapter and are you looking forward to the wedding night?**

**2. What do you think of all this Jemi twitter drama between Demi and a gossip site?**

**Personally I don't know what to make of it right now.**


	38. Chapter 38

So this is what a lot of you have been waiting for. You perves *cough* Jade *cough* ;)

A lot of you wanted the details, I think only a couple reviewed a while ago saying you didn't. So if you are younger (i'm looking at you Hayley, haha) just stop reading when you start to feel uncomfortable and skip down to the next section. You don't want to not read the last part of this chapter.

Why? Because it's extra special and only one person other than me know what i'm talking about :P

It's the suprise i've been talking about on Twitter for a while ;)

Now to the bad news...I have my last two weeks of school and I'm overloaded with assignments and exams. That would be if I had already had chapters written ahead of time like I usually do but I haven't been very ahead of myself since I came back from my trip to America.

This means that I do not have the time to write new chapters at this point in time so I can't update this story for a little under two weeks. I know, how crap?

But you can keep up with me on Twitter, so I won't be completey gone over the next two weekish.

But there's more...

Recently I've been writing a new story an have a few chapters done so I may upload one or two whilst this story is on a mini-hiatus. It's s Smitchie story and is very different to this one. I was originally going to write it with Amberle25 (check her stories out if you haven't) but am now writing this one on my own due to being close to finishing school. We still will write something together though :)

So put me on your author alert or check up on my profile next week to see if the new story is up. I probably will post some sneak peeks on Twitter over the week as well.

Love you guys so much. Thank you for all the support.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 38**

We pulled up in our limousine to an extremely flash hotel, that wasn't too far away, not very long later.

Shane had been holding my hand in his most the way there and he didn't let go as we got out of the limousine and headed into the entrance. Shane led me straight to the elevator, pulling a swipe key out of his suit pocket.

"Dave checked in earlier today for us, that's how our suitcases are in here already." Shane explained as he pushed the button for the top floor. Shane sure loved penthouses.

I nodded in understanding but didn't say anything until the elevator doors opened.

"Are you going to tell me where we are flying off to tomorrow?" I asked as we stepped out and into the small foyer in front of what I assumed was our hotel suite.

He shook his head, "Tomorrow morning we leave here at eleven, you'll find out when we get to the airport."

"Not fair." I pouted.

He chuckled and let go of my hand as he swiped the card key in the door and opened it up. He indicated for me to walk in first and I was blown away by the room.

It had a huge king size bed, a full-on living room equipped with a giant television screen, a kitchen and a self-serve bar. I walked into the door that I assumed was the bathroom, there was a huge tub and a shower and a mirror that was at least four by three meters long!

"You like?" Shane asked, having followed me in there.

I nodded, "It's beautiful."

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just a water, please."

He left and I took a couple deep breaths before following him out, I was extremely nervous yet excited at what was going to happen tonight.

I went out after him and saw our suitcases near the bed as I made my way over to sit on the couch, as Shane came over and handed me my drink.

I ended up drinking the whole thing in one hit and placed it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Today has been the best day of my life." Shane admitted sitting down next to me, "I've been waiting for so long to marry you."

"I still remember being at Camp Rock the year after I met you and you asked me whether I thought about the future. You told me you wanted to marry me while we were in a canoe on the lake." I recalled, smiling at the memory.

"Camp Rock is definitely a part of us." Shane said getting up. He went over to the windows and closed the curtains.

I got up and turned one of the lamps that was next to the bed on and proceeded to turn the main light off.

"What you doing?" Shane asked, seeing me walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm just going to unpin my hair; I've only got like a thousand pins in it." I giggled, grabbing my cell phone on my way in.

I began pulling all the pins out, leaving them on the bathroom counter. Two minutes later my hair finally cascaded down along my shoulders and was completely free. It was still curly and I ran my fingers through it to neaten it up a little bit.

I looked at my cell phone to see that I had missed a call from Nate.

I quickly dialled his number and held the phone up to my ear and only had to wait a few rings before he answered.

"I take it you got to the hotel safely?" He asked.

"Obviously," I laughed, "Was that all you wanted." I teased him.

"No, just want to tell you that Caitlyn and Savannah already missed you and have now decided that they are going to see you at the airport tomorrow." He informed me.

"Will you be there too?"

"Of course I would, Mrs Gray. Jason will be there too." He answered me.

"Mrs Gray...it makes me sound old." I laughed.

"I'll let you go anyway; we'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Bye Nate."

"Have a good night."

"You too." I told him.

I hung up my phone and then switched it off, leaving it on the bathroom counter.

Shane was over at the bar, getting himself a drink when I returned.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Nate; him, Jason, Sav and Caitlyn are going to say goodbye to us at the airport tomorrow." I answered him.

"Why did Nate call you and not me?" He pouted, coming over to me.

I pulled my heels off at the end of the bed, placing them neatly together on the ground.

"Because maybe he loves me more than he loves you." I teased him.

"Well one thing is certain; he couldn't love you more than I love you." He said softly, his voice so full of love.

"I love you." I whispered, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I love you too." He said, almost inaudibly.

We gazed into each other's eyes and it felt like the world had stopped, like time had turned still.

Tonight would be just the two of us, tonight would be a night where we could celebrate our love and show each other exactly how much we loved each other.

He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, placing his hands on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body firmly up against his.

"Mitchie," He breathed out, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine, leaving his eyes closed, "I want to make love to you tonight."

His eyes fluttered open, looking directly into mine. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before meeting his lips with mine, letting him know that I wanted him to make love to me.

I reached for his tie, tugging at it, to loosen it. Once it was loose enough, I pulled away from the kiss and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side. He shrugged his jacket it off, letting it drop to the ground.

If he was nervous, he sure didn't show it.

He placed his hands on my back, reaching for the zipper. Our lip connected again as he slowly unzipped my dress, allowing the silky material to cascade around my feet; leaving me in only my bra and underwear.

Our kiss was one full of love and passion; it wasn't one of those lustful kisses where you needed someone right then and there. It was so much more than that.

His hand graced over my bare skin, making it tingle and sending my senses crazy.

I began unbuttoning his shirt as he gently sat me down on the edge of the bed, shoving it off his shoulders and tossing is absentmindedly on the ground.

My hands traced down his toned chest, down to his pants as he deepened our kiss. I undid the button and unzipped them; Shane momentarily broke the kiss to pull his pants off so he was only in his boxers.

Instead of kissing me straight away, he tucked some hair behind my ear and climbed onto the bed. I moved backward so I was at the head of it, allowing Shane to fully climb on top of me after pulling back the covers.

He kissed me again; holding himself up with his left arm, his right was placed on my hip, caressing it slightly.

I moaned unintentionally into his mouth, I had never felt so emotionally or physically close with Shane as I did right now. Maybe it was because I knew this would go further than it had ever been able to go before.

He began to kiss down my neck and along my collarbone, taking everything in.

We were taking our time; we had wanted this for so long and wanted the most out of this. We wanted to show each other exactly how much we loved each other.

I arched my back into him, allowing him to reach under me to unhook my bra.

"Your boobs definitely have gotten bigger." He murmured, as he tossed my bra aside, exposing my breasts to him.

I bit my bottom lip, "Jerk."

"Diva." He laughed, gazing into my eyes.

Looking into his eyes I knew I was home, I knew I wouldn't ever need anything else ever again in my life. Shane Gray was all that I would ever need.

"I never thought I was lost until you found me." He whispered.

He kissed me quickly before travelling down my entire body, making a trail of kisses all the down to my legs. Once reaching the garter he pulled it down as he kissed right down my legs to the tip of my toes, before pulling it off.

I was becoming more and more turned on and was breathing quite heavily now.

Shane kissed back up my other leg and took a deep breath as he reached my underwear, hesitating slightly before dragging my underwear down his legs.

He looked over my body for a few seconds and I didn't feel the least bit self-conscious.

He brought his face back to mine, kissing me sensually; his half-naked body against my fully exposed one.

I could feel his hardness pressed up against me, the only thing separating us was his thin boxer-shorts.

"Shane," I whimpered pulling away. My body was aching for him, I needed him so much.

He nodded in understanding and reached down to pull his boxer-shorts off, throwing them next to the bed.

He re-positioned himself above me, and looked at me straight in the eyes. When I looked into his eyes I couldn't see lust, all I could see in his eyes was love. Pure and undeniable love.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered instantly.

That was all that was needed.

Shane slid into me slowly, making me gasp involuntarily and tense up completely.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

There was a sharp-shooting pain that wasn't completely unbearable, so I bit my bottom lip and nodded, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

I felt him enter me further and I peeked through my eyes to see him looking at me concerned.

"I know it's painful for a girl her first time, did you want me to stop?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to mine, reassuring him not to stop as I tried to relax my body.

He continued on a moment later, moving slowly inside of, in an attempt not to hurt me. He had one hand holding him up slightly so his whole weight wasn't on me and his other hand was resting just under my hip.

The pain didn't completely subside, but the pleasure completely out shadowed it, it was definitely bearable now.

Shane moaned into my mouth as I moved my hands from his face to grip his back, pushing him even further into me causing us to break our kiss to moan in pleasure.

"Mitchie." He groaned, as he began to move faster inside of me a few moments later.

I couldn't even say his name five minutes later, I was in ecstasy.

Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization; just like when we sung together, in perfect harmony.

Our heavy breathing was echoing throughout the room as I arched my body into his causing him to pound deeper into me.

I could feel my body start to shake, I had tingles all over.

Shane gasped and I felt him release inside of me just as my toes curled over and my muscles tightened, my own orgasm taking over me.

It was the most fulfilling and exciting feeling that I had ever experienced in my life. It really was indescribable; all the pleasure I was feeling had built up and exploded.

Shane rolled off me, "Mitchie." He breathed out heavily.

I felt exhausted but so content at the same time, "That was...wow." I concluded, breathlessly.

"That was incredible, so worth the wait."

"Definitely." I agreed.

Shane rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around me; I could feel his entire bare naked body pressed against my own.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane."

That night, I fell asleep in my husband's arms. Everything was absolutely perfect right now, I was so happy.

I had given myself completely to him; Shane, my husband, my love, my world.

...

I woke up the next morning to see my love lying there, the steady breathing meaning that my love was still sound asleep. The events of the previous night flooded back to me, making me smile.

I didn't know how I got so lucky? What had I done to deserve their love?

The hotel room was silent and I didn't dare move, I continued to watch the one I loved more than anything on the planet, sleep.

We had been through so much together; I could still vividly remember singing 'This Is Me' for the first time together.

The song had become a hit in the music world and we had sung it countless times on tour together.

We had fallen more and more in love everyday and gone through many ups and downs.

Finally we got engaged and I didn't think I could be happier, but I was wrong. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life right now.

I was now married to the one I loved more than anything on this planet, there was nothing better than having them in my arms.

Mitchie was finally my wife.

Her hair was cascaded out around her, making her look so beautiful (not that she didn't always look beautiful). She had a small smile on her face as she slept, and I traced my fingers lightly over her bare body.

I didn't know what I would do without her; I wouldn't be the person I was today.

All I needed to survive was her. My life would always be complete as long as she was in it.

My biggest accomplishment in life wasn't the number of albums I had out, the awards I had won or even the countless number of shows I had performed. My biggest accomplishment in life was Mitchie Torres...no Gray.

Mitchie Gray was the woman who had done so much for me; she was the one who got me back into my music for starters. She was the one that showed me what true love really was.

Watching her sleep was so relaxing for me, it made me feel so content.

I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful or perfect in my entire life.

I couldn't believe we had come so far, she was finally my wife and we would be spending the rest of our lives together.

I would always be there for her not matter what.

If I had to stop making music, I would. I would if it meant I could be with her whenever she needed me. All I wanted was to make her as happy as she had made me.

I would go to the end of the earth for her; Mitchie, my wife, my love, my world.

**OMG, so if you couldn't tell that last part was in Shane's POV ;)**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter as I really put a lot of effort into it and really want to know what you think.**

**Thank you guys so so much, I'll update as soon as I can. Make sure to look out for my new story as well.**

**Love you all.**

**xox**


	39. Chapter 39

I am finally back!

So all my exams are finished but I still have a couple of exams finished. It's been long enough thouse so I finished this chapter off yesterday as I only had it partially written.

I have some things to talk about; firstly, I began posting my new story called This Is Me. If you haven't checked it out yet please be sure to do so as I really enjoy writing it and am so excited by where things are going.

Secondly, follow me on twitter if you haven't already. My name is just JayBeeBay on there :)

Thirdly, I am seeing Taylor Swift twice next year. Am so excited, she was amazing last time she was here and I have decided I will resort to stalking her to try and meet her haha. A few of my Twitter girls know that i'm a stalker :P

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 39**

I woke up the next morning, in my husband's arms. He had been watching me sleep, like he usually did when he woke up before me.

"Morning." He smiled at me, brilliantly.

"Morning." I replied brightly, rolling over into him and resting my head on his chest, taking in his scent.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful." I replied, closing my eyes and listening to his steady heart-beat.

"Me too."

We stayed like that for at least ten minutes, so happy and content in just lying there together.

"We got to get up and get ready to go to the airport." Shane told me.

"Can't we just stay like this forever?"

"We could...but that would mean that you don't get to go to Rome." He said mischievously.

"Rome?" I asked, looked up at him wide-eyed, not sure if I heard him right.

"You said you always wanted to go."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"In that case, I better go have a shower." I told him, getting up. I kept the bed-sheet on me, pressing it up against my chest as I got up. Shane watched me wrap it around myself, leaving him exposed on the bed.

"I could join you" He yelled out to me as I headed into the bathroom.

"If you joined me, we'd never get out of here." I winked at him over my shoulder.

...

A few hours later Shane and I were on a plane, first-class on our way to Rome.

"So you took notice when I said at Savannah's birthday that I wanted to come here?" I asked once we were up in the air.

He nodded, "Don't you love me?"

I just laughed and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

Caitlyn, Nate, Savannah and Jason had seen us off, as promised. The media knew we had gotten married as well; the paparazzi had gotten photos of me in a wedding dress as we entered the hotel.

It didn't matter though, they didn't ruin our day. All that mattered to me right now that I was married to the man of my dreams.

We ended up arriving in Rome around seven thirty pm our time which equated to one thirty am in local time.

Shane had a limousine waiting for us as soon as we stepped out of the airport.

"You haven't booked the most expensive place in Rome have you?"

"Not the most expensive place, I knew you would go ballistic." He teased me.

"I would not." I pouted as he helped me into the limo.

We made our way to the hotel through the brightly lit up Rome streets. I was seriously amazed, I was already so happy to be here.

I couldn't stop looking at everything that I didn't even notice when we got to our hotel (which was called the Hassler Hotel). Shane laughed and grabbed my hand to get me to move.

Our driver got our luggage and gave it to the bell boy and we walked inside hand-in-hand to the check in desk.

Asides from us and the lady at the check-in desk, the lobby was empty. It was quite late after all.

Checking in took no time at all and the bell boy led us up to our room, bringing our luggage with us.

We got off on the second floor and unlocked the door to the most gorgeous suite ever!

The walls were dressed in golden silk and carpet to match, the walls also were made of dark wood and marble that also had magnificent paintings hanging off them.

The living room was simply huge and spacious; it had a couch, a couple single seats as well as huge television screen. I looked out the enormous window which over looked the city.

Shane gave the bell boy a tip and we were soon left alone. I opted to go explore the rest of the suite.

I walked into the bedroom where there was a huge king-size four-poster bed; the drapes matched the color of the rest of the suite.

"Whoa." I gasped.

Shane, who had followed me in simply chucked at my reaction.

I then walked into the bathroom which was massive! It was cream colored marble, and had a Jacuzzi, two sinks a bath tub and a shower with a separate toilet. There was a huge mirror that took up half the wall that was above the Jacuzzi.

I excitedly ran out and couldn't see Shane. I ended up finding him in a little office-like room which had a telephone and fax machine. I assumed we could connect our laptops in there to the internet.

"This place is gorgeous!" I exclaimed happily, wrapping my arms around him.

"And you haven't even seen the smaller bathroom or the balcony yet."

"There's a balcony?" I asked excitedly.

Shane nodded and laughed, "Yeah."

He interlaced his hand with mine and brought me back out into the living room, grabbing our luggage on the way.

"You want to start hanging your stuff up in the wardrobe?" He asked.

I nodded.

We were both completely unpacked twenty minutes later and started watching some television.

"I'm not that tired." I said, noting that it was three am.

"That's because it is still yesterday back home." Shane pointed out.

"Don't confuse me with the time difference." I hit his arm playfully.

"Well, I can think of something else we can do to pass the time." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him off the couch and he hit the ground with a thud.

"What was that for?" He asked, feigning hurt.

I giggled at his reaction, and leant down to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He smiled.

He leant in, as if to kiss me, but then pulled me down off the couch and onto him.

"Shane!" I squealed as he began tickling me.

When he stopped, he got up and pulled me up with him.

"I'm going to go freshen up, my hair has gone gross." He told me.

"You're such a girl" I teased him.

Whilst he was in the bathroom I decided I'd put on the baby doll lingerie set my mother had bought me as a honeymoon present. It was pure white, with lacy-white under wear to match. I quickly got changed into it and ran my hands through my hair to look a bit more presentable.

Shane came out of the bathroom a few minutes later shirtless.

At first he didn't notice me sitting on the edge of the bed and I caught a glimpse of his tattoo on his back. My name was etched on his skin forever and I really did find it incredibly sexy.

"Shane." I whispered.

He turned around and his eyes went wide upon seeing me. He gulped rather loudly and approached me cautiously.

"I don't bite." I murmured seductively.

He smirked at this, "No, but I am going to have you biting your lip pretty god damn soon to stop yourself from screaming."

It only took him a split second to press his lips against mine and it then only took another few seconds for my honeymoon outfit to be completely abandoned on the floor.

...

Shane and I were able to adapt to the time difference fairly easily, although I did end up sleeping in a bit that first morning cause I was a little worn out because of him.

Shane ordered room service, so I awoke to a huge variety of choices for my breakfast.

We ate breakfast in bed together, simply enjoying the moment we had. I didn't voice my concerns as to what would happen when we returned home and I would leave to go on tour not that long later.

Shane finished eating breakfast before me and began twirling my hair around his fingers as I ate.

''What's in store today, Mr Gray?" I questioned him when I was finished.

"Whatever you want to do today, Mrs Gray." He replied in the same tone as I had used.

"As much as I want to get out and explore Rome; I kind of feel like just staying with you in private. It's practically our first full day as a married couple, the plane trip didn't count." I said with a nod.

Shane laughed, "We can stay here all day if it's what you want to do."

I smiled widely at him and kissed his neck lightly, "I love you, Pop Star."

"I love you too, Mitch."

We spent the next week sight-seeing and just being together. We were stopped a number of times by fans and gratefully took photos and such with them. I really appreciated how sweet the fans were over here, they all wished us to have a great time for the rest of our honeymoon.

Shane and I were really having the best time together; he'd take me out for dinner at a romantic restaurant every night.

By the end of the first week, we still hadn't brought up the fact that I would be going on tour in a few weeks time. I didn't want to spoil our honeymoon by bringing up something so negative. Yet, I knew we'd have to touch the subject sooner or later.

"Shane?" I asked that morning, as I was lying in his arms.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What happens when I leave to go on tour in a few weeks?" I asked him, nervously.

"I come with you." He answered me as if it was nothing.

I sat up and looked down at him, "You serious?"

He smirked at me, "You didn't assume?"

I gave him a look, "Obviously not."

"I'll be there with you the whole time, asides from your first couple of performances. There's some band stuff I still got to take care of. Is that okay?" he asked, sitting up as well.

"Well considering I thought you might not have been there at all, I'd say that's definitely okay." I smiled at him.

I relaxed into his embrace and began tracing circles absentmindedly on his chest.

"Do you wonder what the future holds for us?" I asked a moment later.

"We've spoken about the future before." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but now it is all really happening."

"Well, I was thinking when you get off tour we could find a place of our own."

I sat upright at this, pulling up the sheet to cover myself, "Like as in; live on our own?"

He chuckled again, "That's kind of what a place of our own means."

"Let me guess, a penthouse? I know you love them."

"I was thinking an apartment near Central Park."

"They are worth a fortune."

"And that's a problem how?" He laughed.

I playfully hit him before lying back down in his arms, "I'd love it."

"One day we will get a house somewhere in Jersey where we can let our kids grow up and go to school."

I smiled, "I can't believe I'm not even nineteen yet."

"My mom married my dad at your age." He pointed out.

"I hope we are still together in twenty five years."

"I hope we are together much longer than that."

"I do too."

...

We were due to leave the day before my birthday and would get home that afternoon.

The day before we had to leave I got upset that we'd be leaving.

"I don't want to go on a stupid tour." I pouted as I watched Shane straighten his hair in the bathroom.

"Stupid? I guess you won't mind if I call Uncle Brown and tell him to cancel it."

"Shut up." I replied sticking my tongue out at him, "Why are you straightening you hair again anyway? I thought you preferred the curls now."

"I know that you prefer the curls." He corrected me.

I got up and tried to grab the straightener out of his hands but he held it up so I couldn't reach.

"Fine, but you've made me do this." I warned him, turning on the taps for the Jacuzzi.

"You're running water in the Jacuzzi?" He asked confused as he continued to do his hair.

He watched me from the mirror and I winked at him before pulling my dress up and over my head in one swift motion.

"I seem to recall being in a hotel room and being half naked in a bathtub with someone. I guess today I'll just have to have one completely naked on my own." I said out loud to myself, to stir him.

I waited for the bath to fill up almost completely before taking off my underwear and getting in, Shane was watching me in the mirror with a smirk on his face.

"Stop watching me and finish doing your hair." I instructed him, leaning my head back to wet my hair.

It took him no more than thirty seconds to get in the Jacuzzi with me. As soon as he got in I pushed him under, wetting his straight hair to make it curly.

"Tease." He pouted.

"I'm a tease that likes you hair curly." I corrected him.

"And I like your hair wet." He breathed into my ear, pulling me into his wet chest.

"I seem to recall you freaking out that time I was topless in a bathtub with you." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter now; I can have you whenever I want." He told me before pressing his lips hard against my own.

**You excited for HWGA to be back?**

**And let me know if you like my new story and check it out if you haven't ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

She's back with this story again :O

I shall explain, usually i have like 5 chapters or so of this story written in advance. Then I went to America and I wasn't ahead anymore, so I need to start writing to get ahead of myself again lol.

Also, as most of you know I definitely will be doing a sequel to this story. However, I don't think it will be a full 50 chapters.

Then again, never say never lol.

Anyways...I hope this chapter can make Leesh smile when she reads this. WAKE UP WOMAN! :P

Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think and tell me to write some more as well haha.

Also, check out my other Camp Rock story called This Is Me.

I love it :)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 40**

We were bombarded by paparazzi as we made our way to the awaiting limousine, when we left the airport after arriving back home.

_"How was the honeymoon?"_

_"How does it feel to lose the purity ring, Shane?"_

_"Did you have a good time?"_

We ignored the questions as well as the flashes and managed to get into the limousine safely.

"I'm wiped." I admitted as I relaxing into the leather seat.

"Me too, I say we just go back to the apartment and sleep." Shane said, letting out a yawn.

He held my hand in his the whole way home, caressing it with his thumb.

Once we got back to the apartment the limo pulled in the underground car park so we could get all of our luggage out, without having to bother with the paparazzi. Once we had it all, we said goodbye to our driver and went to the elevator.

"Savannah and Caitlyn are going to want their presents straight away you know?" Shane asked me, rhetorically, as we the elevator came to our floor.

He was right, as soon as we walked in Savannah and Caitlyn were squealing and hugging me.

"How was it?"

"What did you get us?"

"Yes, it is great to be home." Shane joked, setting the luggage down.

I hugged them back and then went over to hug Jason and Nate respectively.

"I've missed you two."

"Someone looks happy." Jason observed.

"Someone got laid." Nate winked at me.

I punched him in the arm, "Rude." I giggled.

"You know I'm joking." He laughed, pulling me into another hug.

"So speaking seriously now," Caitlyn said, after hugging Shane, "What did you get us?"

I laughed and Shane pointed to my smaller case, "Your gifts are in there and are labelled. Me and my wife are tired and have some sleep to catch up on." He informed them all.

"Yeah, you got to catch up on sleep because you were too busy doing other-"

I whacked him on the back of the head lightly before he could finish his sentence.

"We'll just go to sleep for a few hours or so." I laughed, going back over to Shane, wrapping an arm around his side.

"Yeah, 'sleep'." Savannah teased us.

I rolled my eyes at her, "We'll see you guys later."

"If you get food, save us some." Shane told them, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me off to our bedroom. It really was our bedroom now.

As soon as we got in there and shut the door behind us, Shane had his lips pressed up against my jaw.

"Shane." I giggled, shrugging him off.

He groaned and kissed down along my neck.

I shoved him off lightly, "I want to sleep."

"Mitchie." He whined.

"You went without sex for how many years? I think you will survive." I teased him.

He pulled off his shirt, "You know I'm irresistible." He tried to charm me.

I giggled at his antics and grabbed a shirt out of one of his drawers and changed into it.

"Wake me up in a few hours." I instructed him, pecking his lips and getting into the bed.

He joined me a couple minutes later and held me closely to his body, allowing me to fall asleep peacefully in his arms.

...

The following day was my nineteenth birthday.

It was a little surreal; I was nineteen and already married.

"Happy birthday, Mitch." Shane whispered, his eyes still closed.

I rolled over into him, "I feel old."

He let out a small laugh, "You aren't even twenty yet."

"Don't worry, I will freak out about that next year." I giggled.

"I thought we could see you parents tonight, your mom wants to make you a birthday dinner."

"As long as you haven't got me some huge and elaborate present. I told you I don't need anything."

"Yes, dear." He laughed at me.

I spent the morning with my girls and boys.

"Why are we hanging out with an old married couple anyway?" Jason teased me.

I stuck out my tongue at him and soon enough a tongue-war pursued, making everyone crack up at Jason and my childish ways.

We spent the day watching all my favourite movies, eating microwave-popcorn and cotton candy.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday, I just wanted to be surrounded by loved ones.

Later that afternoon; the others left, saying they were going out to have an early dinner so Shane and I could have some alone time before we went to my parents.

I just put on a casual black dress with some ballet flats, applying a little make-up afterwards.

"What should I do with my hair?" I asked Shane who was surprisingly already ready.

"Leave it; it looks perfect as it is." He smiled.

"You know, we could be a little late to my parents." I suggested, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smirked, "What kind of a husband would I be letting you be late to your own parent's house and on your birthday no less?"

I kissed his lips firmly and he eased into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I moved my hands down to the bottom of his shirt and went to pull it up; but he stopped me, pulling away.

"I feel so violated." He said overdramatically, making me laugh hysterically as a result.

"I seriously love you." I told him once I had composed myself.

He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we should get going anyway if we want to get there sometime tonight."

"Always overdramatic." I teased him.

The drive was pleasant; I really missed my parents even though I had just seen them at the wedding.

It really felt weird to be going to see them when I was married. I would always consider the house home and hoped they wouldn't turn my bedroom into a workout room or something.

Shane laughed at this and assured me that they wouldn't.

Shane was smiling madly as we pulled up in the driveway.

"What's with you?" I laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He told me.

We got out the Hummer and walked up to my front door.

"I should probably knock now." I joked, "I don't exactly live here now."

Shane rolled his eyes playfully at me and opened the door.

We walked inside and my whole house was dark, there were no lights on at all.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out hesitantly. I had no idea why all the lights would be off.

"SURPRISE!"

I swear I almost had a heart attack as the lights flickered on and around twenty people jumped out from hiding places.

I clutched my chest in shock to see my parents, aunt, uncle, cousin, grandmother, my in-laws, Brown, Dee, Tess, people from the label and of course my roommates all in front of me.

Caitlyn was the first over to hug me, "Did we get you?" She giggled.

"I'd say you did." I admitted, still in shock, "Tess! What are you doing here?" I squealed, jumping in her arms.

"I am here to celebrate but to also let you know that I am your opening act on tour." She beamed.

"Are you serious?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, the label approached me just after your wedding as the original singer they wanted backed out due to family reasons. Then they told me they wanted to sign me and asked if I didn't mind doing a tour before releasing an album."

I jumped up and down, happily, "This will be so much fun." I smiled.

After saying hello to everyone I went over to my husband who was eating some food that my mom had made.

"Let me guess, this is your present."

He smiled, "Well seeming as you said I couldn't give you a present, like the countless ones over there," I looked over to where he was looking to see presents on a table, "I got Caitlyn to help me organise this for you."

"Thank you." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Honey," I heard my mom's voice, "Can you come upstairs for me for a bit?" She asked me happily, coming over to Shane and me.

"Sure, mom." I gave Shane another peck on the lips before going upstairs with my mom into my bedroom.

"This would have been inappropriate for me to ask over the phone so I'll ask you now. How was your wedding night?"

"Mom!" I could feel the blush spreading across my cheek, "When is that kind of question ever appropriate to ask your daughter?"

"I'll go ask Shane then." She teased me, pretending to leave.

"Mom." I whined.

"Oh sweetie, you're nineteen now and married. I know that you and Shane are sleeping together. Are you using protection?"

"I'm on the pill." I reminded her.

"You should come off it, I want grandchildren already."

"Okay, so you want your nineteen year old daughter to have children already?" I asked her dubiously, "What are you smoking?"

She simply laughed at me.

"I promise you I'll have a million babies for you one day but I'm about to go on tour. Plus, if Shane knocks me up now the media will think we got married because of it."

"Honey, take your time. When I say that, just don't wait until you are forty." She joked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes, mom."

Shane ended up coming upstairs as he wanted one of his shirts that he kept in my room.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything." Shane apologized, walking in.

"Of course not, Shane." My mom said happily, getting up.

"Don't be too long." She winked at Shane before leaving.

"What's up with your mom?" Shane asked confused.

"Well she's excited over us having sex as it means one day she will get grandchildren...it's that or drugs." I said rather seriously.

Shane tossed the shirt he wanted on my bed and came and sat down on it with me.

"You know what I find interesting?" He asked.

"What?"

"You still have a Connect 3 poster up in here." He noted.

I bit my bottom lip smiling, "Don't worry, it's nothing compared to having the real thing in your arms."

He leant down and kissed me tenderly; he gently laid me on my bed and began nibbling on my neck.

"Shane," I moaned, "Not here, not now. Everyone is downstairs." I objected.

"Which makes it even more exciting." He retorted, before bring his lips back to mine.

...

For the rest of the week and the one after, I was rehearsing my new songs with my band, as well as some old ones, for the tour.

I had come up with a set list a while ago and was so excited to be headlining my own tour, especially now that Shane would be coming along with me.

It was a lot for me to do in so much time, usually you would have spent ages organizing a tour but I chose to get married. Which, I definitely didn't regret at all.

Everything had come together the day before I had to leave to officially start my tour. Brown was meeting me in Connecticut where my first show was, Dee was coming with him which was completely fine by me. Dee was awesome after all and I knew they made each other happy.

Tess would be meeting us there on the day of the concert, minus Andrew though. He still had college to focus on.

I would be promoting my album on television shows, on the radio and would make public appearances over the course of the tour. I really was beyond excited.

I'd be back to perform in New York in a few days, that was when Shane would join me on the road, as would Nate.

I hadn't said a proper goodbye to my parents as I would after they came to my show in Jersey the day after the one in New York.

Saying goodbye for just a few days shouldn't have been hard but in truth it was.

"I'll miss you." I told Savannah and Jason, hugging each of them after Caitlyn had.

"We'll see you in a few days." Savannah laughed.

"Just don't replace me." Jason said seriously.

I giggled, "I never could, Jason."

Nate gave me a hug next as Caitlyn hugged Shane.

"We will see you soon enough." He told me.

"Be sure to keep my husband in check." I instructed him

Then the hardest part came, I had to say goodbye him...my husband.

I fell into his arms and held onto him tightly, "I'll be with you in a few days. Have fun, you deserve this, Mitch."

I nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." He told me, kissing me and making it last.

**1. What did you think?**

**2. What do think of a sequel? (are you sick of this story lol)**

**3. Have you checked out my other Camp Rock story? ;)**

**Love you guys so much. Seriously, you are the ones who make me want to keep doing this :)**

**Also, wanna try and do me a massive favour and try to get me to 1,500 reviews?**

**Only 55 away ;)**

**xox**


	41. Chapter 41

So I have been busy! Had my concerts on Saturday and then work yesterday so I am really tired still lol.

Now, I shall be able to update more fequentely. YAY!

I have written a couple chapters ahead of this story now and know how I am finishing it. Which brings me to the sequel, the sequel name abbrieviates to TIOS ;)

I really don't know wha to say other than thank you. You guys got me to 1,500 reviews, something I doubted would happen. But it did, so thank you all so much.

I am quite tired so I am going to post this, write a little bit of TIM (my other Smitchie story) and go to sleep early for once lol.

Love you all!

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 41**

We arrived in Hartford, Connecticut late on Monday afternoon with Caitlyn as well as my band.

Caitlyn was more excited than I was! I was really excited about headlining my own tour; don't get me wrong though, it would just be a million times better when Shane was with me.

Brown and Dee were already waiting for us at the hotel we'd be staying at; quite a few tour buses were already there waiting for us also.

"Which one am I in?" Caitlyn asked, excitedly.

"You are in bus number three." Brown replied, pointing over to it.

"Does that mean that I'm not with her?" I asked confused.

"Well until your husband joins us you can be in bus number one together. We thought you and Shane would want a bus to yourselves cause you are newlyweds and all." Dee answered me.

"Tess, Caitlyn and Nate will be with Dee and me whilst your band will be in bus two. Then the remaining buses are all the crew." Brown went on to explain.

"Awesome." Caitlyn and I answered together.

We still found it hilarious when we answered things together like that.

"You are so with me for now anyway, Cait. I'm not having a whole bus to myself until Shane and Nate join us."

"Let's go check it out then!" She yelled eagerly, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of my tour bus.

It was totally different to Connect 3's bus.

It was slightly smaller but still had a little kitchen, living room, a bathroom and only one bedroom with a queen sized bed. It really was all gorgeous though.

"If the bus is a rockin', don't come a knockin'." Caitlyn teased me.

...

The following morning I was so nervous and excited. I was so energetic and really couldn't wait to get back on stage in front of thousands of people.

Tess was flying in around lunchtime, I spoke to her on the phone the night before and she was beyond excited as well.

"I swear it's like you're on drugs." Caitlyn observed, amused.

"I'm just excited," I admitted, "Plus, this will be nothing compared to how I will be when Shane and Nate join us."

"That is true." Caitlyn agreed.

There was a moment of silence as I played a random tune on my guitar.

"So what's it like?" She asked a moment later.

"What's what like?" I asked confused.

"Sex." She said simply.

"I swear you are like my mother sometimes." I teased her, "Seriously though, it's like...I don't know how to really describe it. I just feel so connected and loved...Why, thinking of Nate?" I winked at her.

"Maybe," she blushed, "I've been thing about being a bride more and more lately actually. Things are good right now though, I don't want to ruin that."

"I think Jason may propose soon actually." I commented.

"Why, did Shane say something?"

"No, I just have that gut feeling."

"They've been through a lot, it would make them happy." Caitlyn smiled, referring to Jason and Savannah.

"Savannah would say yes without a doubt...I just want to know how Jason will propose. He'll probably train a bird to fly down with the ring in its claws." I joked.

Caitlyn snorted, she actually snorted and began laughing uncontrollably. She was obviously picturing it in her head.

By the time we got to the venue I really couldn't contain my excitement anymore, I was running back and forth backstage and squealing to anyone I could find.

"First night of tour." I sung as I passed by Brown and Dee who were talking with some stage-hands, making them all laugh at me.

I had to have Caitlyn help me do my make-up as my hand was shaking. I ended up almost burning my ear with my curling iron, which caused Tess to do my hair as she claimed that I needed both my ears.

Shane, Nate, Jason, Savannah and my parents had all texted me wishing me luck.

Finally Tess was able to go on. I could hear the roaring crowd and gave her one last hug and a good luck.

She had written some music with other song-writers early in the year, so not a lot of people had heard her songs.

I was so happy for her though, she really did deserve this. I couldn't have chosen anyone better to go on tour with.

I watched her perform from the side of the stage, she really gave her all. It was easy to see that she enjoyed performing.

By her last song, I had already been wired up and had a microphone in hand.

Caitlyn gave me a hug and wished me luck before I was ushered under the stage and onto a platform.

I heard the screams as my band started to play the introduction to my first song, I was smiling madly.

The stage-crew gave me two thumbs up to let me know it was time and the platform rose up and I could see thousands of people and flashing cameras amongst the screaming crowd.

_"I am confident,  
But I still have my moments..."_

...

"Thank you!" I waved energetically, as I was lowered back down on the platform.

As soon as I got out from under the stage, everyone was congratulating me.

I hugged all my band members, "I love you guys!"

They laughed and preceded to hi-five each other.

"You did great!" Tess exclaimed.

"You did too!" I told her, giving her a hug.

"To think, that was only the first night. You both did so well." Caitlyn said, honestly.

"Can I go back on?" I asked seriously, "I have another song I could so sing."

Caitlyn laughed and grabbed my hand to take me back to my dressing room.

"I don't want to go back there." I whined.

I was still hyped up on adrenaline when we left the venue and made our way to the tour buses. Both Caitlyn and Tess were going to stay with me in my bus tonight.

"Hey Linda." I greeted my bus driver.

She was in her mid-thirties and seemed really, really nice.

The girls and I turned on the television and began snacking on food on the couch.

"So what's it like being married?" Tess asked me once we were on the road. We were all way to hyper to sleep.

"Well I haven't really been married long, but it's good. It's good to feel so committed to someone." I admitted, shoving a handful of potato chips in my mouth.

"How are you and Andrew anyway?" Caitlyn asked.

"We're good," Tess smiled, "I kind of didn't want to leave him though." She confessed.

"We know the feeling." Caitlyn said.

"At least your guys will get to come along with you soon...I kind of considered ending things with him."

"You what?" Caitlyn and I shouted at her at the same time. There was no laughing involved this time.

"You know how much he means to me, it's just...I won't get to see him. He deserves someone he can always be with that makes him happy." She said sadly.

"Tess, you make him happy." Caitlyn assured her.

"I don't speak to him a lot," I admitted, "But Shane does, he is crazy about you Tess." I promised her.

"Really?" She asked, meekly.

I nodded, "You can make it work."

"Thank you, you don't really get the opportunity to go tour everyday now do you?" She joked.

"You don't." Caitlyn laughed.

We arrived t our hotel in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania almost three and a half hours later. We hadn't slept at all and were seriously tired.

Brown checked us all in and we didn't waste any time in getting in our allocated rooms and falling right asleep.

...

The following morning after my show, we flew back to New York and had the day off before the show the next night.

As soon as I got in the door I didn't hesitate in jumping into Shane's arms, allowing him to lift me of the ground.

"You two just saw each other the other day." Nate laughed.

"They're newly-weds." Caitlyn stated.

I looked lovingly into my husband's eyes as he set me down on the ground, allowing me to greet Nate. Savannah and Jason were out for lunch.

I loved being on tour, don't get me wrong. But I preferred being with my husband at home, able to just enjoy each other's company.

I was just so grateful that he was able to join me on the rest of my tour; I wouldn't have known what I would've done otherwise.

"You should cut your hair." I said randomly as we were watching a movie later that night.

"I thought you loved my curls."

I shrugged, "I do, but change is always good right?"

"It is, and I'd be glad to do something different with my hair for you. Your bangs have grown out a lot and you keep pushing them to the side, maybe you should get them cut properly." He suggested.

"I'd like that." I replied, snuggling in closer to him to enjoy the movie.

...

It was the following night when I performed in New York and I was able to have Shane's parents there as well as the guys, Savannah and of course Caitlyn

I made a small stumble in one of the songs, but simply laughed it off. I came to the conclusion that I was not the most coordinated person out there and fell over a lot.

It was all Shane, Nate and Jason's first time seeing the show, as well as Savannah's. They all seemed to genuinely like it which made be rather happy.

Denise and Paul met us backstage afterwards and congratulated me.

"I think you can quit the business, Shane. It's clear your wife will be able to support you." Shane's dad teased him.

"Thanks, Paul." I laughed, making Shane frown.

He couldn't keep serious though, he ended up punching his dad lightly on the arm.

"You were wonderful." Denise told me, "You put on quite a show."

I hugged her in response, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear."

That night would be the last night that'd I'd be sleeping in my bed for a while. I loved being at the apartment but in a way was really excited to be living with Shane alone one day.

...

I had to say a tearful goodbye to Savannah and Jason the next morning. I wouldn't get to see them again for a few weeks when they would come meet us on tour for a couple shows.

"I will miss you." I cried, hugging Savannah as Caitlyn hugged Jason.

"We will talk every day." Savannah promised me.

"Good."

Nate and Shane's goodbye were hugs with no tears, this was because, "Men are more control of their emotions that women are."

Let's just say, Caitlyn was tempted to kick her boyfriend in the balls to see if he was in more control of his physical emotions.

How I loved that girl.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I left to drive back to Jersey shortly later. My tour bus would be waiting for us at my house the morning after the show. We would be going to my home first to see my parents who had both made sure they wouldn't be working to be there.

"I'm missed you." My mom told me, hugging each of us.

"Even though you saw us not long ago?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Of course." My mom replied happily.

My dad was outside cooking burgers for all of us for lunch and I really didn't mind. I hadn't had a burger in ages.

We all sat outside on plastic chairs with burgers on paper plates. I sat on my husband's lap as we all joked around contentedly with each other.

I was so happy right now.

These people were the ones I loved more than anything on the planet.

I wouldn't be able to function without any of them.

They were my life, my reason for everything.

**Good? Bad?**

**Also, have you worked out what TIOS stands for? ;)**

**Oh, I also have an idea for a Channy story for the future. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it :)**

**xox**


	42. Chapter 42

So here is chapter 42. It feels unreal getting this far in this story especially because this is a sequel.

Mitchie's second album comes out in this chapter and everything is perfect...for now. Lol, i'm just teasing.

It's only really Smitchie in this chapter but Naitlyn and Javannah are coming in future chapters for you.

I have been re-reading The Reason That I'm Singing to refresh my memory.

Asides from all the typos and stuff (lol), I kind of am really proud of what this story has become. Mitchie and Shane are married now, I was reading how she used to blush all the time and when she was in high school getting bullied by Brianna. I read her getting her record deal, winning Final Jam, touring with Shane. I am currently up to Savannah's pregnancy and remember what happened there.

Anyway, I'll leave all the memories for another time as you probably want to read this already.

We are getting to the end of this story, I will be so sad when it is over but I know TIOS (sequel) will be a new beginning ;)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 42**

My parents came to watch the show that night. It felt good to be performing at home in Jersey; I even saw a few familiar faces.

"Thank you, Jersey!"

As soon as I got backstage and de-wired, my mom and dad were there to congratulate me. They had come backstage just before my last song.

"Honey, you did great!" My mom gushed.

"You did well, sweet heart." My dad praised me.

We all went home together that night; I was excited at the prospect of sleeping in my own bed. I think Caitlyn was too.

"Now no funny business tonight you two, the walls are paper thin." Caitlyn teased us once my parents went to bed.

I stuck out my tongue at her, making her giggle.

We all said goodnight to each other and Shane instantly pulled his shirt off when we got into my room.

"I need a shower." I laughed; I was kind of sweaty from being on stage still and hadn't taken my make up off yet.

"No, come to bed." Shane pouted.

"I'd love to but I really need a shower."

"Fine, I'll join you." He decided.

"Not in my parents' house." I giggled. I pecked him on the lips before going off to have a shower.

When I returned Shane was already in bed but was awake, waiting for me to return clearly. He was watching some television but muted it when I came in.

"You washed your hair." He observed.

I held my towel around my body as I grabbed one of Shane's shirts out of the drawer.

"Yeah, it was all gross." I laughed lightly, dropping my towel and sliding his shirt on.

"When do you think I should start apartment hunting?" He asked as I wrapped the towel around my wet hair. I quickly slid on some underwear before sitting down on my bed next to Shane.

He sat upright and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Maybe after tour is over, so you don't have to worry about anything while we're not even home."

He nodded, "Fine by me."

"You are beautiful you know that?" He asked a little later on when I pulled the towel off my head, my damp hair falling over my shoulders.

I hung my towel up behind my door and went back over to the bed slipping in next to him.

I rested my head on this bare chest, "I never believe it when anyone tells me I'm beautiful, but when you say it...I really do." I admitted, softly.

"You really are, Mitch." He told me lovingly, playing with a strand of my damp hair.

...

We left early the next morning when the tour bus arrived to get us all.

I said a big goodbye to my parents as I knew I most likely wouldn't see them until after tour.

As soon as we started the three and a half hour drive to Boston, Massachusetts; I was in tears. I would miss them more than they knew, I was grown up now.

Shane assured me it was normal, "When I left on my first tour I brought my old Care Bears pillow that my parents got me years ago."

I laughed a little at this, remembering about Nate talking about it at our wedding reception, "You are such a dork."

"Care Bears are cool." Shane defended himself.

"I'm sure they are, Care Bear."

He laughed, "No, Pop Star?"

"You are still my jerky pop star but I think Care Bear is much cuter." I teased him, pinching his cheeks.

On Monday I performed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; Wednesday was Duluth, Georgia; Friday Lafayette, Louisiana and then Saturday was Little Rock, Arkansas.

We got to Houston, Texas early Sunday morning but Shane and Nate had to fly to LA for the Kids Choice Awards that were later that night. They were up for a few awards but opted not to perform this year.

We would meet them the next day where I would be visiting my home town in Dallas, Texas (where I was born and then lived in a couple years later before moving to Spain for a short period of time) for the day. The following day my album was going to be released. I was so beyond excited.

After performing one of my songs later that night Brown surprised me by walking on stage with my cell phone in his hand. I didn't know what to do as there were thousands watching me.

Brown winked at me and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly, holding my microphone in my other hand.

"Hey, Mitch." I heard my husband's voice.

"I'm kind of on stage right now." I laughed, looking how into the audience. Many were yelling out, asking me who it was.

I mouthed 'Shane' to them, making a few scream.

"I know that, I'm on stage right now in fact as well."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I'm on stage at the Kids' Choice Awards right now accepting your award for 'Favorite Female Singer'." He told me simply.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Congratulations, Mitchie. By the way, everyone can hear you right now."

"Are you serious? Oh my god, thank you all so much!"

After hanging up I gave Brown the phone back, he hugged me before walking back off stage.

"My husband just called me to tell me that I won 'Favorite Female Singer' at the Kids' Choice Awards tonight." I announced happily.

They cheered for me and I really felt so much love and appreciation right then and there.

"Thank you all so much." I thanked them, slightly teary-eyed.

...

We met Shane and Nate at the airport the next morning and Tess was flying back to LA to see Andrew for the day. I knew Andrew would have some classes but Tess didn't seem to mind, she just really wanted to see him.

They really were adorable.

We ended up hiring a car so Shane and I could drive to my old house where I used to grow up. I just wanted to go past it and go the park I used to go to, not that I really remembered, I was far too young.

I called my parents up for directions and we were soon on our way.

"You excited?" Shane asked me.

"A little." I admitted, "I only remember the house from photos though cause then I lived in Spain for a year before coming back and then moving back to Jersey."

He nodded, obviously recalling me telling him beforehand.

"We are almost there." He told me, looking at his GPS.

I looked out the window at the passing houses, waiting to see it.

Soon enough we pulled up to a stop in my old house, "We're here." Shane said, pulling up to a stop.

I looked up at my old home and could recognize it from the photographs my mom had. Shane leant over to look out my window as well.

We sat there for a while just looking at it and then just ended up talking.

"I feel like everything is too good to be true right now," I confessed, playing with my wedding band, "I'm on my own tour, my second album is coming out tomorrow and I'm married at barely nineteen years of age."

He gave me a small smile, "I constantly feel the same way, Mitch. I'm so happy right now." He admitted.

I smiled at him and leant forward to kiss his lips gently, "We should probably leave; the people living here now must think we are stalkers." I joked.

He kissed me quickly on the forehead and we drove down to the park my parents told me that I used to love.

The park was empty and Shane and I went and sat on the swings, seeing who could swing the highest and then jumping off to see who could jump off further.

Shane won on both accounts, but that wasn't important. I felt like a kid again, I felt so at ease with him as played on the equipment together.

...

The next morning my album was officially released and I couldn't stop bouncing around as soon as I woke up, which caused me to wake Shane up.

I was scheduled to be on 'Good Morning, Texas' so had to be up extremely early.

Shane, Dee and Brown came out to the studio with me; I told Caitlyn and Nate to sleep in as it was just an interview and a performance.

Even though it was so early, I couldn't help but be excited.

I was in hair and makeup when Shane walked into the dressing room I was in, with a dozen red-roses.

"Shane." I whispered softly, "You didn't have to get me roses."

"Just think of it as my way of saying well done, I can't believe your second album is now out." He told me warmly, handing them over and kissing me sweetly.

"I love you, Care Bear."

"I love you, too." He chuckled at the nickname.

We hung out together in my dressing room alone until I was fully ready to go on. He really was my Prince Charming, life really was perfect right now.

Soon enough I was due to go on, "Mitchie's second album 'Here We Go Again' came out today in fact." Jessie (the host) announced before welcoming me on stage.

"Thank you for having me on your show."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She said happily, "Now tell us about your new album."

"This one is a little different from my first one; I was still trying to work out who I was when writing some of the songs off it. All the songs off my new album however are experiences of what I've gone through since my first album." I explained to her.

"I got to hear a few songs off the album just earlier; I take it quite a few of them are about your new husband."

I bit my bottom lip and smiled, "Admittedly, yes. Most the songs are about him, I think only five aren't."

"Is your single 'Here We Go Again' one of those that was written about Shane?"

"It was actually, it was written quite a while ago now."

"I take it that was around the time that it was rumoured you two were over."

I nodded, "It was. Like all couples we have had our share of problems, but we moved pass them together because we love each other. I couldn't be happier being married to him."

"You are only nineteen, correct?"

"Correct." I answered her, knowing what question was coming.

"So you don't feel like you got married too young, many believe you two should have waited." She frowned slightly; I could tell this wasn't her opinion.

"In all honesty, I never imagined myself getting married until I was at least twenty-five. Then I met Shane and I knew he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We knew we wanted to get married within the first year of our relationship, we love each other so much." I looked over at Shane on the side, "He is the reason I'm breathing." I smiled.

"So is there the possibility of little baby Grays?" She asked, interestedly.

I laughed lightly, "Not right now, Shane and I both have our careers right now but some day we definitely will."

"Why have you kept the last name Torres for you second album, it's been mentioned before that you would take the last name Gray."

"Legally I have changed it to Torres-Gray, but I'm keeping it as Torres for my music career as it will help not to confuse my younger fan-base."

She asked me a few more question before leading me over to a small stage where my band was waiting for me.

"So here is Mitchie Torres with her debut single off her second album of the same name, 'Here We Go Again'."

I grabbed the microphone and began to sing, happy to have my second album out now to be heard by my fans.

They were the ones who got me where I was today and for that, I was eternally grateful.

**Thoughts?**

**Oh, and did you want to help me get to 1,600 reviews? :)**

**I love you all so much; when my world falls apart, I have you guys to help make me smile with your reviews. I also have my readers on Twitter who are there for me when ever I have emo tweets :P**

**Thank you all once again, you really have no idea how much this means to me :)**

**xoxox**


	43. Chapter 43

I am updating again! I updated my other Smitchie story this morning lol.

If you haven't checked it out yet, do so. it is called This Is Me and I really like it :)

I want to give a big congrats again to Kevin and Danielle who are now married. I wish them all the happiness in the world.

Shane and Mitchie will be all lovey-dovey for a bit because they are newly-weds, keep that in mind lol. Lots of you are wanting some drama; don't worry, I have that covered.

Follow me on Twitter if you have it, I love talking to my readers. Just search JayBeeBay or click the link in my fanfic profile ;)

Song in this chapter is Our Time Is Here by Demi Lovato.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 43**

I had a heap of shows the following week, including shows in Tulsa, Oklahoma; Glendale, Arizona; Fresno, California; Portland, Oregon and Seattle, Washington

It was the morning that we arrived in Sacramento, California that I found out how my album was doing.

"300,000 copies and number one?" I shrieked.

I began jumping up and down spastically on my tour bus with Shane as we arrived at the venue for the show.

"Well done, baby." He congratulated me, kissing me tenderly.

His hand travelled under my shirt but I pulled away, "Not right now."

He pouted, "To celebrate?"

I giggled, "I'm too excited, plus I got to tell the others!"

As the bus pulled up to a stop around an hour later, I immediately ran off the bus and onto bus number two to tell everyone.

As soon as they all hugged me I went to the third bus where my band was still sleeping.

"WE GOT NUMBER ONE!" I screamed making them all wake up.

"We what?" My drummer asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"We made number one!" I sung, rather loudly.

...

After the show that night we drove to Los Angeles, pulling up to a fairly expensive hotel. Tess opted to go to Andrew's college campus to stay with him instead. This was a little bit of a surprise as Tess was used to the best in life because of her mom.

The rest of us would be seeing Andrew the next morning though which was fine as I was just completely worn out.

As soon as Shane and I got into our hotel room, I collapsed on the bed. I was so tired that I hadn't even bothered to change out of my concert clothes yet.

Shane sighed lightly and locked the door behind us before kicking off his shoes and came over to the bed.

He pulled off his skinny-leg jeans and his shirt and lied down on the bed next to me.

"You did well tonight." He murmured into my ear.

I closed my eyes; things were just perfect right now, I couldn't be any happier with my life. I was on my own tour with my wonderful husband.

"You need to get out of this dress though; you need it for tomorrow night." He said, his hand trailing lightly up my side.

"Nah, I have this dress in black as well. I'll have this one washed later."

"I think you look cute in pink...black just makes you look damn right sexy." He said huskily, making my eyes snap open.

He was staring into my eyes and it pained me to say it, "I'm too tired, Shane. Not tonight." I whispered, knowing he was in the mood.

He looked disappointed but kissed my forehead before getting up, "I'm going to go take a shower."

I ended up just pulling my dress off and getting under the covers of the bed; Shane came back out a little over five minutes later and switched the lights off before climbing into the bed with me.

"I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me snugly, as he did practically every night.

"I love you too, Pop Star."

I knew he'd be smiling at me calling him that, I hadn't called him that in a while.

...

The following day we met up with Andrew and Tess as planned. I hadn't seen Andrew in ages and wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I've missed you, how's school?"

"It's really good actually, I really enjoy my classes."

Shane hugged him next, followed by Nate and Caitlyn.

"We are supposed to meet the girls in twenty," Tess said, looking at the time on her phone, "They are coming to my place. My mom is on tour so we have the whole place to ourselves." She informed us.

I hadn't been to Tess's house in ages, back when Savannah was pregnant in fact.

We all took our swimsuits with us as it was fairly warm, we made it there just a couple minutes before Peggy and Ella turned up.

Caitlyn and I hugged them both, we had missed them. We had seen them at the wedding, but other than that, we hadn't seen them since Camp Rock back when it finished in August.

Tess turned on a humungous television when we got into her huge living room and I was embarrassed to see it was one of my music videos currently playing.

"No, we want to watch!" Ella protested, as she began singing along to 'Get Back'.

Peggy and Caitlyn began singing along with her and I got an idea.

"We should all perform together tonight."

"What?" They all asked, including Shane and Nate.

"Well not you two," I laughed at Shane and Nate, "Us girls, we should sing like we did at camp."

"You mean the song we recorded?" Peggy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think we should do it."

That's how we spent the afternoon rehearsing.

...

Later that night around halfway through my set list, I handed my guitar to a stage hand and walked forwards with a microphone to speak with the crowd.

"We have a special performance for you tonight," I informed the crowd as some stage-hands brought on some microphone stands, "I have some of my good friends here tonight to sing a song with me. You may have heard this song on my YouTube page; it's called 'Our Time Is Here'. Give it up for Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn and welcome back to the stage Tess Tyler."

The crowd screamed as my friends each came back on stage, each with a microphone in hand. They took place in front of one each and I signalled my band to start playing the song.

_"We're done,  
But it's not over,  
We'll start it again,  
Out to the end of the day,  
It keeps getting better,  
Don't be afraid,  
We'll do it together..."_

...

"That was so much fun!" Ella squealed on my costume change. Caitlyn helped me get into the black dress I was wearing instead of the pink one now.

"I know, it was awesome." I agreed.

"That was so fun." Peggy said.

"Nate, stop looking at my boobs." I teased him; I knew that he was actually watching Caitlyn. He had that goofy smile on his face.

Once I finished for the night, Andrew came back stage to congratulate me.

"You did amazing, you both did." He said, hugging me and then pecking Tess on the lips.

"Why don't we all go out to get something to eat?" Nate proposed.

Everyone was up for this and we ended up going to a little diner only twenty minutes away.

I sat between my husband and Tess, laughing along happily with everyone.

I was so glad I had these people in my life, the only wait it could be better would be to have my parents there as well as Savannah, Jason and Sierra.

I had been calling Savannah and Jason everyday and my parents most days. Sierra I had been emailing constantly, she had been watching YouTube videos of my concerts and seemed really happy for me.

We were travelling overnight to Las Vegas, Nevada that night; so soon we had to say goodbye to everyone.

I think Tess was the most upset, she really didn't want to leave Andrew. He seemed upset as well but didn't really show it. He said goodbye to all of us and then to his uncle before embracing Tess.

He whispered something in her ear, before kissing her one last time.

...

We found out the following morning that Andrew had told Tess that he loved her when they said goodbye.

"That's so sweet!" I gushed.

"I said it back because I know I do love him," She confessed, "It just really hurts to have to leave him."

Once we got to our hotel room (which was absolutely gorgeous), I immediately set our bags down in my room, "Let's go shopping."

"Must we?" Shane asked.

I nodded, "Please?"

He laughed lightly at me, "Of course, let's just stay in the hotel for today though? We have tomorrow off, remember?"

"Deal."

...

"Thank you Las Vegas!"

Another show was over; I was almost half way through my tour, there was a little over a month left.

I met some fans who had backstage passes afterwards; Nate and Shane left as they wanted me to have all the attention, which I thought was just stupid. I really didn't care.

Tess and Caitlyn stayed with me, both were asked for photos and autographs as well.

After an hour, security escorted us back to our rooms.

"Well that was just weird," Caitlyn commented, "I didn't even do anything tonight, you two did all the work yet I get asked for photos." She laughed.

As we stepped in the elevator to get up to our rooms I had a sudden idea, "Caitlyn, do you remember what Shane did last time we were here in Vegas?"

"...He got a tattoo?" She asked, uncertainly.

"I'm going to get one." I decided, smiling brightly.

"Mitchie, did you want to think about it a bit more?" Tess asked me. She already knew Shane had a tattoo, he still hadn't revealed it to the world. It's not that he didn't want to; he just didn't feel the need to. It didn't seem to bother him much.

"No, I want to show him that I love him enough to get a tattoo as well."

"Mitchie, he knows how much you love him." Caitlyn assured me.

"I know that," I replied quickly, "But it feels right. I want to go get it right now actually."

"Right now?" Tess asked.

I nodded, "Yes, right now."

"Do you mind?" I asked the security guard.

"Not at all." He told me.

"Fine, I'll distract Shane. Tess, go with her." Caitlyn instructed her.

I gave her a hug, "Are you mad, Cait?"

"No," She admitted, "I just think you should think about it a bit."

"Okay, I will." I decided.

"Mitchie, you're going to end up getting it anyway." She told me.

"Maybe so, but it's probably better for me to get it during the day anyway. It won't be as busy as it is here at night."

"That's true." Tess agreed.

"I'll sleep on it."

As soon as I got into the hotel room, I saw Shane sitting on the couch in his boxers watching television.

I could see his tattoo of my name on his shoulder and I knew straight away that I still wanted to get a tattoo of Shane's name on my skin.

"How were the fans?" He asked.

"They were great." I answered him smiling, sitting down next to him. "What are you watching?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Some cop show," he replied, "Why are you so happy?" He asked, intrigued.

"I'm just so happy with life right now." I admitted.

He looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Could I have something to do with that?" He asked, although I think he already knew the answer.

"I'd say you are pretty much one of the main reasons."

"I love you." He said tenderly, pushing some hair out of my face.

"You know I love you too." I said, repositioning myself so I was lying in his lap to watch some television with him.

...

"You sure you're not going to chicken out?" Caitlyn asked me once I had chosen the font that I wanted the tattoo to be in. It was the same font that Shane had.

She, Tess and I had gone off on our own and had been stopped a number of times on our way to the mall, as well as in the mall.

"Where are you getting it?" Tess asked as I sat in the tattoo chair.

"My left wrist." I said proudly.

"Do you think Shane will like it?" Tess questioned me.

"I think he'll love it." Caitlyn said.

I really thought he would. I know I kind of went ballistic when he got his, but that was kind of a different situation.

"Hold my hand?" I asked her as the tattooist came back into the room.

She nodded and grabbed my right hand.

"This may hurt a little." I was warned.

**Didn't see that one coming did ya? ;)**

**Mitchie gets a tattoo, who would have thought? :P**

**The next chapter is ready :)**

**xoxox**


	44. Chapter 44

Holy shit, you guys really made me go OMG! this morning when I saw all your reviews. Which is why I am updating already. YAY :)

I'll let you all in on a little secret, I have all the remaining chapters of HWGA complete except for the last chapter. I will edit them more though but they are essentially ready to be uploaded if you guys want them enough. :P

But seriously, all those reviews seriously made me smile. I really can not stress this enough...

I would not be doing this without you guys, it is because of all of you that this series has come this far. I am so sad that this is ending soon but then I think of the sequel, there is still more for me to write. :)

So please keep on leaving me feedback, let me know what you do and don't like. Let me know what you love and what you hate.

It really means a lot to me and I really still cannot thank you all enough.

One day I will get rich and I will fly you all over to my place and we will all have a huge party :)

I just updated TIM (my other Smitchie story like half an hour ago). I am on a roll tonight haha.

This chapter we deal with Shane's reaction to Mitchie getting a tattoo (something a lot of you want to see), I hope it is alright lol.

Jason and Savannah come to visit on tour and...let us just leave it at that.

Read on and enjoy :)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 44**

I made sure to wear a thin, long-sleeved sweater to walk back to the hotel so my bandaged wrist couldn't be seen.

I loved it already, I really did. Both Caitlyn and Tess really seemed to like it as well.

"Are you going to tell Shane right away?" Tess asked me as we made our way back up to our rooms.

"I might leave it until tonight." I decided.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, intrigued.

"No rush."

We all went to Nate and Caitlyn's room where Nate and Shane were playing guitar together, obviously working on a song.

"Hey girls, what you been up to?" Nate asked as we set some shopping bags down.

"Not much." I answered instantly, "You guys?"

"Nothing much, spoke to Sav and Jason and now working on a song." Shane answered, looking at me a little curiously.

I smiled at this as we would be seeing Savannah and Jason soon, we thought they'd come see us earlier but they decided to come when we were in Florida to have a bit of a vacation while they were there.

It was going to take over eleven and a half hours for us to get to Denver, Colorado where my show was the following night so we ended up leaving Vegas at ten o'clock that night.

Shane and I were watching television when I pulled up the sleeves on my sweater, hoping he would notice the bandage as I didn't know how to bring up the fact that I got a tattoo.

I knew him too well, he noticed it almost instantly, "Are you alright? What did you do to your wrist?" He asked me worriedly, grabbing it gently.

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd notice." I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

"Notice what exactly?" He questioned me, clearly confused.

"I may have kind of done something today."

"Done something, like what? You didn't go all emo on me and cut yourself did you?" He asked rather frantically.

I began to take off the bandage and held out my wrist so Shane could see it.

I couldn't read his reaction at first, he seemed shocked but I didn't know exactly how to take it.

He held my wrist for what felt like minutes before he spoke again, "Mitchie, you didn't have to do this." He said tenderly.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I love you Shane and I know some can't accept that, I want to try and show them how much I really do love you."

"Mitchie, you don't have to prove anything to anyone else. I know how much you love me."

"But I want to show you how much I love you as well; it's not just for them. I want something on my skin that says how much I love you that will be there for the rest of my life."

He smiled at this and brought me into a tight hug, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. I know I say it a lot, but I really do love you, Shane."

"I know, Mitch." He whispered in my ear.

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I kind of went all ballistic on you." I reminded him.

"That was a little different, we have both grown a lot since then and we are married now." He assured me, kissing me lightly.

...

It was when we were in Greensboro, North Carolina almost a week and a half later that Shane and I ended up getting our hair cut like we decided to do back in New York.

I had performed at venues in Kansas City, Missouri; Chicago, Illinois; Cincinnati, Ohio; Cleveland, Ohio and in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

I had covered my tattoo up for my show with thick bracelets and it had started peeling a few days prior. It had now started to heal properly and was looking amazing.

Only Tess, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and I knew about it. We hadn't even told Brown or my band. I was going to tell Savannah and Jason the following day when we met up with them in Florida.

Shane had his hair cut really short, yet it still made him extremely attractive and I had my bangs cut to the side.

We walked outside the salon to find some photographers waiting for us.

_"Nice hair."_

_"Love the hair."_

Shane waved at them as we made our way to the taxi that was waiting for us to take us back to the hotel we had booked into earlier that morning.

"I love the hair by the way." I assured him.

...

We had the following day off when we arrived in Tampa, Florida. We met Savannah and Jason at the hotel and I leapt on the both of them happily. I had missed seeing them almost every day.

"I've missed you both so, so much!" I squealed, happily.

"We've missed you too." Jason said, hugging Caitlyn.

"I have something to show you." I told them, pulling back my sleeve.

"Mitchie!" Savannah exclaimed, "I never thought you'd get a tattoo." She said in shock.

"That's just like the one Shane got, with your name." Jason pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Shane teased him.

"When did you get it?" Savannah questioned me.

"When we were in Vegas." I answered her.

We all went out for dinner that night, like we always used to do but had Tess with us as well this time.

...

_"Mitchie Torres-Gray and husband Shane Gray were spotted out last night having dinner with the rest of Connect 3, their girlfriends as well as Tess Tyler. Whilst leaving photographers got a glimpse of Mitchie's wrist where they could see what appears to be a tattoo."_ A photo off me with my sleeves rolled up appeared on the screen but you couldn't make out what my tattoo said.

"Shit." I cursed.

"It's no big deal." Caitlyn assured me.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention as I was happy to see Sav and Jason again."

"Mitchie, it's really not a problem. So everyone finds out already, it doesn't matter. You are nineteen after all."

"You're right; I wanted people to know how much I loved Shane anyway."

"Mitchie!" Brown yelled, coming into the hotel room

"Uncle Brown." I said sweetly, knowing that he knew.

"Care to explain something?" He asked, not really mad though.

"Maybe." I admitted, sheepishly.

He looked at my wrist and smiled, "I have no objections with it, just let me know next time."

"I will." I promised him, even though I didn't have any intentions as of yet to get another tattoo.

"You have that radio interview tomorrow morning; they will probably ask you about it. Maybe you should let it show at the concert tonight, just to clear up what it is a tattoo of." He suggested.

I nodded, "Thanks Uncle Brown."

"Anytime, poppet."

I got a call from my mother a few minutes later; as soon as I saw her name on my caller i-d I panicked. She was going to kill me; I knew how she felt about tattoos.

"Hello." I answered fearfully.

"So I was watching Hot Tunes just now and something interesting just came up about you."

"Really?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yeah, apparently my daughter got a tattoo without telling me. What is it a tattoo of and when did you get it?" She asked, she didn't sound too mad surprisingly.

"In Vegas and it says Shane."

"You got Shane's name?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mom, don't be mad." I sighed.

"I'm not, I just thought you knew I'm against tattoos unless there is meaning behind them, and you are older."

"Mom, I am nineteen," I reminded her, "And there is meaning behind it, I got it because I love him. He has one of my name as well."

"So you went to get matching tattoos together?" She didn't know Shane already had one.

"No, Shane has had it since before we were married."

"Well all I can say is, he is lucky you two did get married. Would have been awkward if you two broke up and he still had his name printed on his body forever. Wait, where is his tattoo?"

"It's on-"

"Wait no, I don't want to know." She cut me off, laughing slightly.

"It's just on his shoulder mom." I laughed with her.

...

That night, as suggested by Brown, I let my tattoo show the whole performance. I didn't bother to cover it up at all.

"Hello Tampa, how are you all doing?" I asked, waving my hand.

Savannah and Jason got to watch the show that night, I could see Savannah dancing along, side-stage to some of the songs. Watching her made me laugh while I sung.

"Tonight, I want to bring Tess back on the stage with me to sing a song that I wrote with one of my other best friends."

Tess came on stage on cue, with a microphone in hand, and gave me a hug.

"You have probably all heard it before and seen the music video." I informed them all as my band started playing the music.

"This one is called 'One And The Same'!" Tess yelled out.

...

It was later that night when I found Nate and Caitlyn alone in their hotel room; I wanted to borrow a pair of Caitlyn's skinny-leg jeans for the next day. I walked right in and they mustn't have noticed me there as their backs were facing me and they were watching television.

"I need to tell you something." Nate told her.

"Yeah?" She seemed uncertain.

"You just can't tell anyone okay?"

I took this as my chance to duck down behind the couch in case they turned around and spotted me.

"That might be a bit hard; you know Sav and Mitchie are like my sisters."

"Well Shane may tell Mitchie himself but you can definitely not tell Savannah." Nate told her.

"Why?...OH MY GOD!" She screamed, "JASON IS PROPOSING ISN'T HE?"

Nate laughed, "Maybe."

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "It's about time."

I had to cover my mouth from screaming along with Caitlyn.

"I know it is."

"When is he doing it?"

"I'm not sure; I thought he would have by now. He has a ring and everything."

"I'm so happy for them; I know Savannah wants to be a bride. Plus they have gone through so much, with losing the baby and everything."

"I wanted to let you know because I have been thinking about us a lot lately."

"Thinking about us, how?" Caitlyn questioned him.

"I've been thinking of us being married a lot recently," He confessed, "but I know you don't want to rush into things as we are still young."

"Nate, admittedly I was talking to Mitchie about being a bride at the start of tour. I know we are young but you are the one that I want to be with."

I could tell Nate was smiling at this.

"Just know though that I'm not thinking about marriage right now because Jason is going to propose soon or because Shane and Mitchie recently got married. I really do love you, Caity."

"I love you too...just know though, that whenever you do ask me to marry you, that I will say yes regardless of how young we may be."

"So we could say that we are currently engaged to be engaged?" Nate asked her.

"I love you, Nate." She answered him. That was definitely a 'yes'.

I could tell that they were kissing, so I commando-crawled out of there and made my way back to my own hotel room.

"I thought you wanted jeans off Caitlyn?" Shane said once I got back, noticing I had no jeans in my hands.

"Yeah but I kind of walked in on them whilst they were talking so I didn't want to interrupt them."

"Talking about what exactly?" He asked, pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside.

"About a possible engagement." I said, smiling.

"Oh, so you heard about Jason getting a ring." Shane commented.

"Yes, but not the engagement I was talking about." I winked at him.

"What?" Shane asked, dumbfounded.

"Caitlyn and Nate are engaged to be engaged." I informed him, smiling widely.

"They are what?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded, "You heard me."

"Whoa," he breathed out, "Who would have thought."

"I know." I grinned.

"Who would have thought that my wife would be such a sneak?" He teased me.

"Shut up, it's not like I meant to hear." I rolled my eyes, playfully at him.

"So what else did you hear?"

"Just that they loved each other, no big deal." I joked.

"We knew that though," he chuckled, coming over and hugging me, "And I love you."

"I love you too...what happens when this tour is over?" I asked.

"I think the guys and I will work on another album, we have some songs already. We can work on some more, but not rush anything."

"Good, because I want you home with me. I'm taking a nice long break when this is all over."

"Where we can find our own place together." He reminded me.

"Of course." I said, kissing him tenderly.

He placed his hands on my hips and led me back to the bed, his hands reaching under my shirt.

I placed my hands on his chest and pulled away from the kiss, "Shane." I sighed.

He ignored me and began kissing my neck, "Mitchie." He moaned.

His hands trailed further up my shirt and reached for my bra clasp, that's when I pushed him off, "I need to have a shower and sleep, we got to leave early in the morning." I told him, causing him to pout at me.

...

It was the following night after my show in Fort Lauderdale, Florida that Shane pulled me aside quickly after my show and rushed me off to my dressing room where the door was slightly ajar.

Caitlyn and Nate were already there, peeking through the door.

"What-" I was cut off by Caitlyn clasping her hand over my mouth.

"They just went in there," She whispered, "Jason in going to do it, he told us he was going to."

I peeked through to see Savannah and Jason, they had no clue we were all watching.

I must have missed the beginning of his speech as he was already talking to her.

"Savannah, I love you more than anything in this world." Jason told her, "We have been through so much together and I know that I wouldn't have been able to go on without you. I never want to be apart from you ever as I wouldn't be able to not see you whenever I want." At this, Jason knelt to the ground at this and held out a beautiful engagement ring, "I love you, Savannah. Will you marry me?"

**OH MY GOD! JASON PROPOSED FINALLY! AHHHHHH!**

**Will Savannah say yes? **

**Find out next time in the new chapter of HWGA ;)**

**Get me to 1,700 reviews and I may just have to update again tomorrow night...although I probably will anyway or at least the night after lol.**

**Love you guys xox**


	45. Chapter 45

Christmas is officially over where I am now and I am so full of food! I have been with family all day, my aunt sure knows how to cook lol.

I hope you are all having the best Christmas ever and get loads of gifts!

Consider this update my Christmas present to you :)

The song in this chapter is Stop The World by Demi Lovato.

Enjoy :)

And holy shit! I got 1,700 reviews!

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 45**

Savannah broke out into tears immediately, "Yes, yes, yes!" She answered instantly.

Jason put the gorgeous ring on Savannah's ring finger and got up and took her in his arms, spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her.

The four of us began cheering and they noticed us watching them, they both broke out into even bigger smiles if that was possible and came over to hug us all.

We congratulated them; it was about time for them to be engaged after all.

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" Savannah squealed, looking at her ring, "Jase, it's amazing." She gasped as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Now we can start planning the wedding!" Caitlyn shrieked happily.

We were all so happy for the remainder of the night; we left Savannah and Jason for the rest of the night to celebrate on their own as they needed it.

"I'm so happy for them." Caitlyn said honestly, "We can probably expect babies from them as soon as you're married."

"I'd hope so, I think she has made peace with losing the baby...I want to be an uncle." Shane smiled.

"Which would make me an aunt!" I realized, making Nate laugh.

"They deserve happiness." Nate said, smiling.

I couldn't agree more, they really did deserve happiness.

...

They didn't want to go public with their engagement straight away; they would wait for a while when they got back to New York before releasing a statement.

The last show they'd be at was the one after the night they got engaged which was in Orlando, Florida.

"I want to dedicate my next song to two very special people who mean a lot to me. I love the both of you so much." I announced, not mentioning their names, "So tonight I want one of my other friends to come on stage with me to sing a song that we actually wrote together. I'd like to welcome Nate Bing to the stage everyone."

Everyone began screaming like crazy; I couldn't help but giggle as Nate walked on stage with my guitar (as I usually sang this song with my guitar).

He gave me a hug before standing in front of the microphone stand that was set up for him.

"Hey everyone." He said, causing more screams, "This is a song as Mitchie said, that we wrote together and this is the first time we have ever performed it together in front of an audience. It's called 'Stop The World'."

We had decided to perform together earlier that day as a surprise for Jason and Savannah. We had rehearsed quite a bit to make it as perfect as possible for them.

He started playing along with my band and I began to sing the song.

_"I dunno why, I dunno why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)  
I dunno how, I dunno how  
To fix the pain (fix the pain)"_ I sung, smiling at him.

_"We're living a lie, living a lie  
This needs to change (needs to change)  
We're out of time, we're out of time  
And it's still the same" He sung._

_"We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone"_ We sung the chorus together.

_"I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise  
From all around (from all around)  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge  
Of breaking down (of breaking down)"_ I sung.

_"Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride  
And ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive  
Don't make a sound"_ Nate sung, causing the audience to make a lot of noise.

_"We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be" _We sang together.

_"I never wanna take that final look" I sung, looking right at him._

_"I'll turn another page, won't close the book." _He sang, right back at me.

_"We can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this world  
From falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know  
Give us time to grow  
And take it slow  
But I'd stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone_

_Let us be alone  
(let us be alone)  
Let us be alone"_ We finished the song together and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you everyone." Nate said with a wave. He hugged me and soon left the stage, leaving me to continue on with my show.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise." I laughed.

...

After the show, Savannah and Jason both gave me a huge hug goodbye as they were flying back up to New York a couple of hours later on a midnight flight.

"I'll miss you both." She admitted.

"We will see each other soon enough." Savannah promised me.

"Then we can play the PS3 again." Jason said, happily.

They both loved Nate and my performance and were so happy.

I really couldn't believe that it had taken them this long to get engaged; I just hoped they wouldn't wait too long for a wedding.

It was later that night that I decided to call Sierra, it was only midday her time and I was still up so I figured why not as I hadn't had a good conversation with her in a while.

Shane was sitting next to me, watching television on our tour bus. We were on our way to Greenville, South Carolina where my next show was.

"Guess what?" I questioned her, smiling.

"What?"

"Savannah and Jason are engaged!"

"Oh my god! It's about time; I thought he would pop the question at your wedding." She confessed.

"I know, right?"

"Did you have a show tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, in Orlando."

"How'd it go?"

"Really, really good. I have been having the best time; I'm just really worn out." I admitted.

"Well that's to be expected, you are performing most nights. When do you finish?"

"The fifteenth of next month." I answered her.

"How's the married life treating you?"

"It's good, I love it." I told her, looking at Shane.

Shane held out his hand, indicating that he wanted to speak to Sierra.

"Shane wants to talk to you." I told her, handing over the phone.

"Hey Sierra, what's up?" He asked her. He spoke with her for about a minute before handing me back the phone, "I'll talk to you soon and we shall definitely see you over Christmas."

"Have a lovely chat?" I teased her.

"Yeah, I'm coming to see you on Christmas break."

"Awesome, I can't wait. There is so much we have to catch up on."

"I know, our lives have gone in different directions but I still want to be your friend."

"You are one of my best friends in the whole world, Sierra. You always will be." I assured her.

I could tell she was smiling at this, "I love you, Mitchie but I got to get going to class now. I'll email you on the weekend."

"Awesome, love you too."

After hanging up I got up and Shane followed, turning the television off.

I made my way to our bedroom, and Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind, nibbling on my ear.

"Shane." I whined, "Not tonight, the concert and the fans outside took a lot out of me. I'm too tired." I told him, getting out of his arms, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Mitchie, you're always tired." He groaned.

"Well I'm sorry, performing on stage tends to make me exhausted." I defended myself, a hint of venom in my voice.

"I know the feeling, Mitchie. It doesn't stop you from doing anything else." He retorted.

"I'm sorry if I don't want to have sex with you right now, we went how long before we got married without sleeping together?" I asked, rhetorically, "I'm not in the mood." I snapped at him.

"You never are." He said, raising his voice, "We haven't had sex since you started the tour. I thought the idea was to have our own bus as newlyweds so we could be alone together. So after you went on stage every night it could be just us."

"It is just us, Shane." I said, raising my voice as well.

"Well it isn't when you just want to go to bed after you perform."

"Last night we celebrated with Savannah and Jason and tonight I spoke to Sierra." I retorted, "Which brings me back to the fact that I'm tired, Shane. I just want to sleep." I yelled at him, kicking my heels off in a huff as he shut the bedroom door.

"You're not the only one who has to go on a stage and perform. You're not the only touring artist on the planet, Mitchie."

I was sure that our bus driver could most likely hear us by now.

"I never said I was." I replied, angrily.

"I do the same thing you do, Mitchie. I came here to be with you on tour, I convinced the guys to take a break so I could be with you."

"Don't you dare tell me that you had to convince them to put your careers on hold just so we could be together. We both know that Savannah and Jason wanted some time alone and now that they are engaged they need it. Caitlyn and Nate are happy touring with us on the other bus. We are all a family Shane, families make sacrifices for one another. If any of you asked me to do the same, I would. Plus, I never asked you to drop everything." I yelled, frustrated with him.

"Oh, so you didn't want me here with you?" He quipped, rather sarcastically mind you.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You are a jerk you know that? You are an egotistical selfish, spoilt pop star!" I spat at him.

Shane's mouth was upon mine no more than two seconds later; kissing me hungrily, his hands gripped on either side of my face.

It only took me a couple of seconds to respond to the kiss, trying to fight for dominance.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, roughly undoing them and sliding his shirt off his shoulders as he backed me up against the wall.

He reached for the bottom of my dress and I instantly held my arms up in the air so he could swiftly pull it over my head, breaking our kiss for only a split second as he tossed the dress on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body right up against him, my hips smashing into his and swivelling him around so he was pressed up against the wall.

I began kissing down along his neck all the way down his chest until I got to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

I met his lips again as he kicked his jeans away from us and he lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his middle.

We were both trying to dominate the other as we kissed, trying to prove who was not at fault.

Shane unhooked my bra and lowered me on the bed a few seconds later, holding himself up over me as I tugged his boxer shorts down.

It didn't take long for all the anger we had to dissolve into complete and utter passion.

**Shane finally gets some ;)**

**Once again; Merry Christmas, this is my present to you guys. I am so grateful for you all.**

**Do me a favour and leave me a review as a present? ;)**

**xoxox**


	46. Chapter 46

So here is the next chapter of Here We Go Again which is getting closer to the end.

This chapter is full of ex girlfriends/boyfriends haha. YAY!

I am going away for a few days for New Years which means most likely no updates for a few days. I can try and update through my phone by updating chapters to the document uploader before I go but I get limited internet where I am going.

So I may upload this before I leave if enough of you want me to lol.

Oh, by the way Charlotte loves Caleb Turman ;)

**

* * *

**

Here We Go Again: Chapter 46

I woke up the next morning in my husband's arms, his naked body pressed up against mine.

He was tracing his fingertips along my arms, watching me while I slept.

"Hey." He whispered, realizing I was awake.

"Hey."I replied softly, rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too...I guess I was being selfish."

"No, I was being selfish." He assured me, "I know what it's like to be on tour, I shouldn't have been so persistent."

"We are married though now, I can't believe I wouldn't sleep with you this whole time."

"I am irresistible after all." He joked, "Seriously speaking though, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been pressuring you like that."

"I'm sorry too...I love you."

"I love you too, Diva."

I giggled at the name as he grabbed my hand, placing his lips softy to the tattoo on my wrist.

I glanced at the clock on the wall to see there was still plenty of time before we arrived in South Carolina.

"You know, we still have quite a bit of time until we get to Greenville," I said, kissing him gently, "I think I can think of something we can do in the mean time."

Shane didn't even respond; he just brought our lips back together once more.

...

Over the following week and a half I had eight shows alone!

I performed in Loisville, Kentucky; Columbus, Ohio; Minneapolis, Minnesota; West Allis, Wisconsin; Indianapolis, Indiana; Nashville, Tennessee; St. Louis, Missouri and Moline, Illinois.

It was on a talk show in Omaha, Nebraska where I was promoting my album that I was asked about my tattoo for the first time on television.

"So let's see your tattoo, you got it just recently right?" The interviewer, Kate, asked me.

"Yes, I did. I got it when I was in tour in Vegas actually." I replied, holding out my wrist for her.

"A lot of people believe it's stupid to have someone's name tattooed on your skin. It's different if you are married I guess."

I shrugged my shoulder, "The thought of having this done didn't really occur to me until recently. It felt right though and it shows how much I love my husband."

"Speaking of him, has he gone out and got a tattoo with your name on it now?"

I glanced over at Shane who was side-stage and he simply nodded, "Actually he got one before I did with my name."

"Well this just got even more interesting," Kate laughed, "When did this happen? Before or after you got married?"

"Before."

"You two do understand though why some of your fans are a little upset over this thought right? They don't believe you will last because you are so young and because you are celebrities."

"It still feel weird sometimes being called a celebrity," I laughed, "But I can see where people are coming from. Yes, we are both still quite young; we got a lot of negative reactions for getting married this young as well. Even without the fame I know that Shane and I would be the same, we see each other for who we really are."

She nodded, satisfied with my answer, "Shane is actually here watching. You don't mind if we ask him to come up here do you?"

"Go for it." I told her, making the audience applause.

"Shane, come on up here." She urged him.

Shane came up and sat down next to me, resting an arm on the couch where I was sitting.

"So how do you feel when people say you two are too young?" Kate asked him.

"I think when you have met the one it doesn't matter. Mitchie and I could have got married in five, ten, even twenty more years and I know I'd feel the same about her as I do now." He answered, looking at me lovingly.

...

It was two days later in Grand Rapids, Michigan when my favorite singer came to see my show as she was having one there the following night.

Alison Belle turned up.

I hope you noticed the sarcasm.

I hadn't seen her since she told me that she and Shane never slept together and that he was still a virgin...back before we got married.

"Great show, Mitchie, who was I to ever doubt you'd be able to make it?" She said, once arriving backstage. She was on her own surprisingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess."

"Oh and congratulations to you and Shane, can we be expecting a baby soon?" She asked, looking at my chest, "That or you have a food baby." She laughed, lightly.

"I'm not pregnant." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"It's too bad we can't come to your show tomorrow." Shane said, not really meaning it.

"It's such a shame." Caitlin agreed, not even trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could do much better than you did tonight, Mitchie. You did do well though, don't get me wrong."

"You know what's funny, Mitchie's show was sold-out and yours isn't though." Nate pointed out, laughing.

Yeah, that made her shut up.

"I was thinking we could all go get a bite to eat or something." She proposed, not even reacting to what Nate said.

There was silence for twenty seconds until I finally answered, reluctantly mind you, "Okay, let's go."

It was pretty awkward on our side, not for Alison though.

She ordered a salad and was blabbing on about her tour and album and I kind of tuned out.

Shane placed his hand on my leg, underneath the table, squeezing it gently. I knew he was saying that he was going to kill himself if we didn't get away anytime soon.

I watched Caitlyn who was stabbing her food with a fork; I knew she wished it was Alison who she was stabbing.

After what seemed hours, Alison decided it was time to leave.

She hugged Shane goodbye first and then Nate. Caitlyn quickly went to get a taxi before Alison could even look at her. Alison came to me next and reached out to hug me, "I'm happy for you, but remember marriage doesn't always last. Make sure to have a backup plan." She told me, seriously.

I rolled my eyes as she said one last farewell before she went off and hoped into her own taxi cab.

"I thought it would never end." Caitlyn groaned as soon as she was gone and we got in our own taxi.

Nate laughed, "I'd say all good things come to an end, but there was nothing good about any of that."

Caitlyn giggled, "I knew I loved you for a reason." She teased him before pecking him on the lips.

...

It was the next morning that photos of us with Alison Belle surfaced on the internet, on the day of my show in Clarkston, Michigan.

There must have been people at the diner we had eaten at who discreetly took photos of us on their phones.

There were some of us eating together and then even ones of Alison hugging us goodbye.

Hot Tune had to make a huge story out of it.

_"It seems as if Shane Gray's wife and ex-girlfriend are getting along. Mitchie Torres and Alison Belle are rivals in the singing world and were rivals in terms of Shane Gray. Alison Belle used to date Shane Gray before Mitchie Torres came along. They were seen getting food after Mitchie's concert in Grand Rapids late last night and observers say they were all getting along fine. When saying goodbye, Mitchie and Alison hugged as If they were long-time friends. We made contact with Alison's rep earlier this morning who told us that 'Alison and Mitchie are good friends, contrary to popular belief. There is no competition between them at all, they get along perfectly fine.'"_

I turned the television off at this, "I swear she is stupid."

Shane chuckled as I heard my phone buzz, indicating I had a new message.

_'Mitchie, I am in Fairfax tomorrow where your show is visiting family and I managed to get last minute tickets to your show. Catch up beforehand?'_

I sighed to myself, debating on whether or not I should even respond to him.

"What's up?" Shane asked.

"Ryan has tickets to my show tomorrow night and wants to catch up beforehand."

"I'm not going to stop you Mitch if you want to."

"I don't want to though."

"Mitchie," he sighed, "I know you hate him and all but maybe you should see him. You can try and resolve what's left of your friendship with him."

"Shane, must I remind you that he hasn't been interested in just friendship from me in years?"

"Mitchie, do it for me?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Fine," I gave in after a moment, "But you know, any normal husband would jump for joy when their wife says they don't want to see their ex."

"You know I can't stand him, but I want to do what's right."

"You better be there with me though." I warned him.

"Fine." He grinned, grabbing my phone off me to write back.

_'Meet me at the backstage door of the venue at three. Please take in to account that I am married now.'_ Shane typed back for me before sending it.

He then tossed my phone aside and smashed his lips against mine, kissing me hungrily; making me forget all about the dickhead I'd have to see the following day.

...

Caitlyn wanted to be there to see Ryan; she wanted to be there so she could punch him if he even touched me.

Shane assured her that he was there for that.

Security was expecting him so it was easy for him to get to the backstage door; I ended up telling them what he looked like and who he was and to send him down to my dressing room. I decided that I didn't want to actually go and meet him there.

There was a knock on my dressing room door a few seconds after three pm and I got up off the couch to let him in.

I opened the door and he smiled once seeing me.

"Mitchie, it has been a while." He said happily, giving me a hug.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah, it has."

I went and sat back down on the couch next to Shane and Ryan sat on the couch opposite us.

"Shane, how's it been going?" Ryan asked as Shane wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Good." Shane replied, simply.

"Congratulations on the wedding by the way," He told us, I wasn't sure if he really meant it though, "How's married life?"

"It's good being able to see your wife naked everyday and what not." Shane replied.

I rolled my eyes, "It's great."

"I bought your album by the way, Mitchie."

"And?"

"It's good; I'm guessing some of the songs are about me?"

"I'd say don't flatter yourself but yes, some are about you." I answered him, plainly.

"How's your band, Shane?"

"Good, but temporarily we are on a break so I could be with Mitch." He replied.

I smiled at this and placed my hand on his thigh; Ryan noticed this and looked a little upset. Not to sound up myself or anything but, I think he still had some feelings for me but was trying to do the right thing.

There was an awkward silence and it was thankfully broken by Caitlyn barging in my dressing room a few seconds later.

"Oh my god! Mitchie, come look what Nate and me can do!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my dressing room and began running at lightning speed. Shane and Ryan followed us out to the stage where Nate was currently sitting at the drum set (where a couple of my band mates were hanging out) with one drum stick in his hand.

Caitlyn picked up a drumstick and ran down to the end of the cat walk.

"What are we watching?" Ryan asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and didn't bother replying to him, she took a couple steps run up and threw the drum stick all the way over to Nate who caught it and instantly began playing the drums.

We all began clapping for them.

"I don't want to know how you thought of doing that." Shane laughed as Caitlyn came back over to us.

"Go team 'Naitlyn'!" Caitlyn yelled out making most of us laugh.

"It's good to see you Caitlyn." Ryan said.

"Yeah...you too." She said as nicely as she could muster.

Nate came over to us and shook Ryan's hand, "Hey man, how have you been?"

"Good, just here seeing some family."

Shane wrapped his arms from behind me and rested his chin on my head, "Did you want to stay and watch Mitchie's sound check? She is having some fans come for it." Shane asked, shocking all of us at his offer.

Ryan was even caught a little off guard, "Yeah sure man; that would be awesome."

I suddenly knew which song I wanted to sing which I hadn't yet for any of my fan sound checks this tour.

**What song will Mitchie sing?**

**And will you leave me a review and tell me you want me to update before I go away?**

**Or just let me know what you think ;)**

**xox**


	47. Chapter 47

Here is my pre-typed message haha.

I am away with friends and am updating on my phone. YAY :)

Anyway, here is the new chapter. Every time I post a new one I realise I am getting closer to the end :(

I still got to pack and stuff so I'll make this short.

Songs in this chapter are Everytime You Lie and U Got Nothin' On Me, both by Demi Lovato.

Sarah you will love the Forever 21 reference in this chap, I know I did ;)

* * *

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 47**

Having a sound check with a small amount of fans was just as great as having a full on show. I was able to connect with them more and it was way more personal. I had been doing fan sound checks for a while now.

"I have a song that I will perform tonight but I haven't done at sound check before. Did you guys want to hear it?" I asked.

The fans all responded with a 'yes'.

I was handed my guitar and slung it over my shoulder, "Well I am going to play it acoustic for you all, it's called 'Every Time You Lie'."

I begun to play the song and soon sung along.

_"Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinkin' before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie  
Every time you lie_

_I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place  
Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me, oh no_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_At night awake  
I won't be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie"_

I was applauded and took my guitar off and grabbed the microphone out of the microphone stand, "Do you guys have any questions for me?"

I pointed at a girl up the front who had her hand.

"What is your favourite song off your new album up that you have written?"

"Probably 'Catch Me', it's just a really sweet song and I love performing it."

I pointed at another girl who had her hand up.

"What was the first song that you ever wrote?"

"A song called 'Trash'. It was actually about the same person that 'Ever Time You Lie' was about." I answered, looking at Ryan who was blended in the audience.

I pointed at the next person.

"Where did you get the dress you are wearing?"

I looked down at my purple dress, "Forever 21, it has awesome stuff." I giggled.

I pointed to the next person.

"Is it true that Shane has been with you all tour?"

"Other than missing a few shows, yes." I replied.

"Is he here right now?"

"Yes, he always watches these things." I admitted.

"Can you bring him out?"

The rest of the fans yelled out 'yes' and 'bring him out'.

"Shane, I know you are around backstage somewhere. Can you please come out here?" I asked into the microphone, knowing he'd get the message.

"While we wait for my husband to arrive, do you guys have more questions?"

I pointed to a guy around my age.

"What's it like being married?"

"It's amazing," I admitted, "There are no words to describe how happy I am being married."

"Why hasn't Shane made a guest appearance on your tour yet? Nate has and so have some of your friends." The next person asked me.

"Shane believes that if he were to sing on my tour that he'd be taking away some of my spotlight, which is ridiculous." I laughed.

"Are your best friends on tour with you?" The next person asked.

"Some of them are, yes. There's Caitlyn who I met at Camp Rock and is pretty much my sister. There's Nate who you all know." I laughed as people screamed out Nate's name, "Jason and Savannah have seen a few of my shows but are doing their own thing right now, they are enjoying some time off. Then there's my other best friend Sierra who I have known since I was young. She has been studying in China for a while now and I'm happy for her as she has wanted to study there for years now."

"Is it hard being best friends with someone who lives so far away?" The same person asked me.

"I believe that true friendship isn't about being inseparable. It's being separated and nothing changes."

The fans began screaming and I soon noticed why, my husband has stepped onto the stage and was waving with a microphone in his other hand.

He came over and kissed me on the cheek before greeting everyone, "How are you all doing?"

I smiled at the response he got; he really was born for the stage.

"Have you got any questions for my pop star husband?" I giggled.

I picked out one girl in the front who looked like she was going to explode if I didn't pick her.

"Shane, what do you love about Mitchie?"

"Great question," I commented, "I don't know why I haven't asked him this." I laughed.

Shane glanced at me quickly before looking back at the fans, "Where to begin," He asked himself, "For one; she is kind, caring, funny and being in her presence just makes you feel happier. Having her company is so comforting and anyone she has ever had a conversation with would agree with me on this. She is still the same girl I met at Camp Rock who helped me realize who I was again, she was the girl with the most amazing voice I had ever heard and still continues to blow me away."

I smiled at this and tried my hardest not to let any tears spill from my eyes.

"She really is one of the most talented people I have ever met and I am glad that she is mine. She is beautiful and her smile is simply infectious. I love all of her completely."

That was all it took; tears began rolling down my cheeks and the fans all let out an 'aww'.

Shane looked back at me and saw me crying and brought me into a hug.

"I also love the fact that I can make her cry." He joked, "Any more questions?"

He pointed at a girl in the third row; letting go of me and rubbing some tears off my cheeks with his thumb.

"What's your favorite and least favorite song that Mitchie has written about you and why?"

He thought for a few seconds before answering, "A song for my least favorite that instantly comes to mine is 'Don't Forget'. It is an amazing song and everything but it just pains me to know how Mitchie felt and when she performs it live and breaks down in tears while she sings...that just tears me apart inside. My favorite however is probably 'Catch Me', 'Falling Over Me' or 'Lo Que Soy'. They are all also amazing songs and have lots of personal meaning."

He pointed to a little girl who must have only been about five years old.

"Will you and Mitchie have any babies soon?"

Shane smiled at her, "One day we will, definitely."

He pointed to the next person.

"Will you and Mitchie sing a little bit of 'On The Line' for us?"

Shane looked at me, "Of course."

...

"How are you doing tonight Fairfax?" I waited for some response before continuing on, "This next song is off my new album. It's 'U Got Nothin' On Me'."

I knew Ryan was watching from somewhere in the crowd and we both knew this song was about him. I had said goodbye to him after sound check and told him I'd see him again one day maybe when we were in Jersey.

I was just glad he didn't try and start anything and complicate things.

_"You got nothin' on me  
You got nothin' on me  
You got nothin' on me  
You got nothin' on me_

_Summer came, you took me by surprise  
The California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down we sang along  
To our favorite songs, nothing could go wrong_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
You kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything could tear us apart  
That you'd break my heart_

_Now I know who you are, you got nothin' on me  
I see I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
'Cause this is goodbye, goodbye_

_Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know what's going on, it didn't take me long_

_It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So I'm on my way, now it's too late_

_Now I know who you are, you got nothin' on me  
I see I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
'Cause this is_

_Goodbye to broken promises  
Time to face your carelessness  
Don't bore me with apologies  
Or come back crawling on your knees_

_You got nothin' on me  
You got nothin' on me_

_I know who you are  
Yeah, I see I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
'Cause this is goodbye_

_Now I know who you are, you got nothin' on me  
I see I should've known it from the start  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
'Cause this is goodbye, goodbye, goodbye"_

...

Coming off stage later that night I couldn't believe that I only had one more performance left! After tomorrow, my tour would be officially over.

I came out from underneath the stage to see a very upset looking Caitlyn. Nate and my husband both seemed quite upset as well.

I froze immediately knowing something was extremely wrong.

"What happened?" I asked; my voice cracking.

Nate looked down at his feet and on closer inspection; I could tell his eyes were watery.

"Caitlyn?" I whispered.

She was crying and couldn't seem to speak.

"What happened?" I breathed out, not really wanting to hear.

There was silence and I suddenly exploded.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded them.

Shane grabbed my hands in his, I could now see that he had been crying also, "Mitchie...I don't know how to say this...but your mom-"

"My mom?" I asked, tears immediately spilling from my eyes. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to her.

"No, Mitchie." He shook his head, "You mom called while you were on stage." He looked torn, as if he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want to tell me.

"Shane," I whispered, "Please." I begged him, taking my hands out of his to hold my chest.

"Your mom called," he looked pained to say it but went on, "She just got a call saying...saying that Sierra died a couple hours ago."

I could feel my world fall down around me, hearing my husband's frantic cries as I collapsed to the ground in anguish.

**:(**

**Yes I left it there and yes I am mean.**

**Would it make you feel better if I told you what TIOS (the sequel) stands for?**

**It stands for This Is Our Song, it is a rumoured Camp Rock 2 song.**

**Anyway, leave me a review and I'll be back from holidays soon :)**


	48. Chapter 48

As promised, here is the next chap of HWGA.

I know a lot of you are saddened by what happened.

I told you everything wouldn't be perfect for long. ;)

I hope you all enjoyed your New Years Eve :)

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 48**

I woke up in a hospital bed and was confused as to how I got there. I looked down to see Shane sitting on a chair next to the bed (his hand holding mine) and was asleep, resting his head on the bed. He looked exhausted.

There were blankets over my chest and I was in one of those stupid hospital gowns.

I realized that my head was hurting a little as I took in the small white boxed-in room that had a television hanging from the roof.

It then finally hit me.

Sierra was dead.

I began sobbing uncontrollably, pulling my hand out of Shane's hand to cover my mouth in an attempt to mute the sounds of my cries.

I woke Shane up unintentionally and as soon as he saw me crying, he got up onto the hospital bed with me and took me into his arms, allowing me to cry into his chest.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry." He said softly, stoking my hair gently as I clutched onto his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked rather hysterically.

"She fell down some stairs at her school and hit her head pretty hard. She said she was fine and got up as she didn't feel sore at all. Just a tumble you know?"

I closed my eyes and gripped onto Shane tighter.

He went on sadly, "She complained of a bad headache a couple hours later to her roommate who insisted that she go see a doctor. She had a serious head injury involving the brain and there was nothing that could be done, it was too late by the time she got there." He finished; his voice cracking, he didn't want to go into details. He knew I wouldn't want him to.

I began crying even harder, completely soaking his shirt.

"Why? How? Why her? Why her, Shane?" I cried, looking at him.

He looked at me sadly but didn't know what to say.

"Tell me! Why her, she was nothing but good! She is one of the nicest and most loyal people that I have ever met!" I yelled at him, trying to get out the bed.

Shane gently grabbed my arm to try and stop me but I easily got out off his grasp in my rage.

"Why not me?" I demanded to know, "Why couldn't God take me instead? She was still young and had her life ahead of her. She never fell in love, she never got married. She will never have kids, she will never grow old." I screamed in frustration. There was an IV pole attached to me and I went to pull the needle out my arm.

Shane noticed this and quickly jumped up and grabbed me by the wrists, "Mitchie, please calm down and look at me."

"How can I be calm?" I yelled, "Sierra is dead, she is not coming back!" I tried to get my wrist free to pull the needle out of my arm but Shane was too strong for me.

"You need it Mitchie, you need more fluids in your system." He told me sternly.

"Oh wow, I am a little dehydrated, yet Sierra is gone." I said sarcastically.

"Mitchie, you know I cared for her too." He said softly.

I closed my eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Shane quickly took me in his arms, obviously afraid I'd pass out again.

"Breathe, Mitchie." He begged me; concern was all over his face.

I buried my head into his shoulder and felt the tears spill out even harder. I was simply hysterical.

My world had just fallen apart and not even Shane could fix it.

...

Later that night I was allowed to leave the hospital, Shane had brought me one of his hoodies and I put it on to try and cover my face as much as possible.

I refused to get a plane home and demanded that I go home on the tour bus so I wouldn't have to face anyone.

Brown didn't object at all, he had cancelled my last concert understandably and had the tour bus come to get us at the hospital.

I had abandoned my phone, giving it to Caitlyn and refused to answer it or to reply to any messages.

Caitlyn and Nate didn't really say anything to me, they had witnessed me break down again later that morning and didn't know how to react.

Shane had his arm around me as we walked out the hospital; we were met by flashes coming from every direction.

I tuned out all the questions that the reporters were asking me and trusted Shane in getting me through it all and getting me onto the bus.

As soon as we got on there I walked into the bedroom and curled up in the bed.

Shane followed me in and crouched down beside me, wiping some tears away.

"Is there anything I can do, baby?" He asked me softly.

"Unless you can bring her back...then no." I mumbled, averting his gaze.

He placed his hand on me to try and comfort me but I rolled over instead, "Can you just leave me alone for a while?" I whispered.

It was two hours later when Shane came back in, I was in the exact same position and I hadn't moved at all.

"We have another two hours left until we get home, we are stopping at a diner...did you want any food?"

"No." I mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

...

I must have fallen asleep as it was dark when I woke up in Shane's arms. We were home, as in my home in Jersey.

He was carrying me up to my house; my parents were waiting at the front door for us.

They didn't say anything as Shane brought me inside, I could hear Nate and Caitlyn talking softy behind us.

Shane carried me up stairs and took me into my bedroom and put me in my bed, tucking me in and kissing me on the forehead. He mustn't have realized I was awake.

I watched him go to walk out the room but was met by my mom.

"How is she?" She asked sadly.

"She is like a zombie now; she has had two breakdowns today and hasn't stopped crying at all. She hasn't eaten anything; she just can't seem to function." He replied, "I don't know how to make her feel better, it's so hard for me to see her like this."

My mom placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's a shock to all of us. I've known Sierra since she was little, it's just unreal."

"I wasn't ever that close with her, but I'm still upset. We all are." Shane sighed, "Mitchie won't let any of us in, not even Caitlyn."

"Or you?"

"Yeah." Shane breathed out, his voice cracking slightly, "It just pains me so much to see her like this and not be able to do anything."

My mom gave him a hug, "Just give it time, that's all we can do."

It was a while later when Shane came back to my room; I sniffled as I saw his saddened face.

"Mitch..." He trailed off, knowing I was awake.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out.

"For what?" He asked confused, coming over to me.

"For pushing you away and yelling at you." I whispered.

He pushed some hair out of my face and grabbed my hand.

"Listen to me Mitchie; you have nothing to be sorry for. If you need to you can punch me if it helps, you can do anything and I will understand. It won't make me love you any less or make me judge you any differently."

"I feel so lost." I whimpered, sitting up in my bed.

He sat down next to me and brought me into his arms comfortable, allowing me to cry in his chest again.

He shushed me, rubbing my back soothingly, "I'm sorry I can't make the pain go away but I will be here for you. I'll be here the whole time for you, our careers can be put on hold and we can just stay here and escape the world...just the two of us." He promised me as I let out some sobs.

"I love you." I whispered, looking up to see that Shane was crying as well.

"I love you too." He told me, trying to wipe the tears off my tear-stained cheeks.

I lied back down and Shane got under the covers with me, wrapping an arm around me. I was facing him, my hand on his chest, holding onto his shirt afraid to let go.

"I'm scared, Shane." I whispered.

"Why?"

"What if I lose someone else, what if I lost you?" I asked him, choking back a sob.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mitch."

"How do you know that?" I asked, slightly hysterically, "What if something happened to you and I was all on my own? If you were to die, I could never love anyone else. I promise you that, I would never love anyone else again in my life. You are the only one for me, Shane."

He smiled sadly at me, "You are the only one for me too, Mitchie."

"Take away the pain?" I asked him, kind of like the time when Savannah lost her baby. Back then all he could do was kiss me; now it was different.

"I don't know how." He breathed out.

I leant up to kiss his lips softly; he placed a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears as he kissed me back.

"Mitch, are you sure?" He breathed out, pulling away slightly. He obviously didn't think I was up for it after everything that happened.

"I need you, I just need you." I whispered, fearfully. I needed him emotionally and physically.

He didn't hesitate in placing his lips right back on mine, kissing me to try and make me not feel so empty.

I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and rolled on top of me. He began placing open-mouth kisses down along my neck, "I love you." I murmured. He nibbled gently on my collarbone before pulling his shirt off.

"I love you too, Mitchie. I love you so much."

...

I woke up the next morning and the pain was still there.

I felt like someone had stabbed my heart with a knife.

I broke out into tears, sobbing silently and got up to try and not wake Shane up.

I grabbed his shirt from the night before and slipped it on as well as my sweatpants and made my way out of my room, wiping away some tears in the process.

I went downstairs and the house was silent, no one else was awake.

I went out into my backyard and sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was still a bit dark as the sun hadn't fully risen yet.

I lied down in the grass and began crying again. I recalled all the times Sierra and I came out in my backyard as kids, we would run around and make pictures out of the clouds.

I closed my eyes and sensed someone sitting down next to me.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry."

I opened my eyes to see Nate next to me, concern etched all over his face.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"I woke up and saw the backdoor was open, did you mind if I stay out here with you?"

"Please do." I replied, softly.

He lied down with me and we stayed in almost complete silence, my sobs were the only sound.

"I'm sorry Nate; you can leave if you want." I wept.

"No, I am here for you Mitchie. I always will be because you are one of my best friends." He told me.

I smiled weakly and rolled into him and he put an arm around me to comfort me.

"Thank you Nate. Thank you for everything that you have done for me over the years." I spoke into his shirt.

"Anytime, Mitchie."

We stayed there together for a couple hours, I was happy to have friends to help me get through everything.

When we went back inside Caitlyn was there, her eyes were a little red from crying as well.

She instantly came over and hugged me tightly.

Next my dad hugged me, followed by my mom who whispered reassuringly in my ear that everything would be okay.

I hoped she was right.

**Get me to 1,900 reviews and I may just have to upload again tomorrow ;)**

**I can't believe this story is coming to an end, only two chapters left after this one.**

**xox**


	49. Chapter 49

As promised here is the next chapter.

This is all coming to an end and it saddens me so much.

Thank you for all your amazing feedback, you really can make me smile. I know I probably do say it a lot but thank you for that, I wouldn't have been able to write this much without you guys.

Thank you.

Thank you.

Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 49**

It was a few days later when I was sitting on the couch downstairs at two in the morning watching old home movies of me. I knew that Sierra would be in there somewhere, I just needed to see her somehow.

Shane had kept me away from the internet and Hot Tunes, he knew that this would be everywhere and it was best for me to stay away from it.

I had a blanket wrapped around me as I watched the seven year old me get my first guitar for Christmas.

"Why are you still up?"

I jumped slightly in my seat, startled.

"You scared me." I admitted as Shane sat down next to me.

"Sorry," He apologized, "What are you watching?" He asked as I gave him some of my blanket.

"Home movies, I'm pretty sure that Sierra will be on there somewhere."

He wrapped an arm around me and began laughing at me singing while playing guitar, I had no idea how to play it at all back then.

Next was my school's Christmas concert from that year. There was Sierra singing along right next to me.

My eyes became watery and Shane kissed the top of my head, "Cry if you need to."

I gave in easily to his request; I had been crying so much that I was amazed that there were still tears left to shed.

I fell asleep in Shane's arms that night and woke up as the sun was rising in the morning.

"Let's go upstairs." Shane breathed out almost silently; he generally knew when I was awake.

He pulled me up gently and led me up stairs as I could barely open my eyes.

I let out a yawn as got into my bed and I snuggled into him again.

"Thank you for being here for me." I whispered.

"Any time."

...

I ended up going with my parents and Shane to see Sierra's family early on Saturday morning to pay our respects.

My mom had cooked some food for them and when we got there, I got out of the car slowly. This was the house that was like a second home to me growing up.

Shane reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze as we made our way to the front door.

We were greeted by Sierra's mom whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, she beckoned us in and we came into the living room.

"Allen is out with the kids." She told us, hugging each of us.

It wasn't until a while later that she turned to me and asked me a question, "Mitchie, I know you and Sierra weren't as close as you use to be because of the directions life took you both. I want you to give a speech at the funeral though."

I had no idea what to say so I just nodded in response.

I also had no idea what to say at the funeral. How would I say goodbye to one of my best friends?

...

I knew that I looked a mess by the time the weekend was over, I didn't care though as the funeral was the following day and I had no idea what to say for Sierra.

I hadn't cried as much as I had been and was even eating almost properly again. I spent most my time in my room and in bed, not wanting to leave.

It was my sanctuary.

I still felt a little lifeless but everyone had been helping me. Savannah and Jason had gotten through to me as had Tess and Andrew. I didn't want to speak to anyone else just yet though, it was too much to handle.

I looked at my guitars and piano everyday but didn't want to even touch them. I think a small part of my love for music died along with Sierra, now she was gone and I didn't want to write no more.

I knew one day I would write again, but for now I had no intentions to.

"Mitchie, don't take this the wrong way but you need to do something with your hair." Shane said cautiously.

He was right; I hadn't washed it in just over a week now. Gross, yes? But it wasn't exactly my main concern considering one of my best friends had died.

Shane and I were home alone for the day, something that hadn't happened since we had been back here.

"I know," I replied, no offence taken, "But I can't be bothered, I don't have the energy to do anything right now."

He kissed the side of my head, "I'll wash it for you if you want."

"Seriously?" I asked him, letting out a small smile. It was the first true smile that I had, had all week.

He nodded, "I'm not implying anything else either; I simply will just wash your hair." He promised me.

I turned to press my lips firmly against his. He had washed my hair before, once when we had a bath together. I recalled us getting quite hot and heavy afterwards; we had almost slept together that night.

Shane took me upstairs to my bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind us and turned the taps for the shower on.

He knew I liked the water boiling hot when I was upset, it seemed to temporarily help drown out my problems.

I raised my arms above my head so Shane could pull my shirt off, leaving me half-naked in front of him.

It was only thirty seconds later when we were both in the shower; Shane began washing my hair and I closed my eyes.

As much as I needed him physically right now, I needed him more emotionally. He loved me so much that he put up with me through all of this; he looked after me in my hardest times.

Nothing happened in the time that we showered together other than a few innocent kisses.

When we emerged from the shower ten minutes later we came into my room in matching white towels, me with one also on my head for my now clean hair.

I turned on my television and flipped to Hot Tunes.

"Are you sure, Mitch?" Shane asked me, warily. I still had yet to hear the media's perspective of the situation.

I nodded as a different story was on screen.

I got changed into some pyjamas as did Shane and got into my bed with him. Sure enough a story about Sierra came on.

_"Mitchie Torres-Gray's best friend Sierra passed away recently, causing her to reschedule her last show on tour understandably. Neither Mitchie nor new husband, Shane Gray has been seen at all since returning from tour. The funeral is tomorrow in Mitchie's home town of New Jersey and her manager has requested for the public to let her have her privacy in this very hard and emotional period of time."_

Shane grabbed the remote and switched the television off, "If you need to break down tomorrow, I promise I'll be there for you."

I wrapped an arm around his torso and made myself comfortable.

"My hair is wet." I mumbled.

"Did you want me to dry it as well?" He asked.

"No, you already washed it. I'll just do something with it in the morning." I yawned.

It was in the morning that I was going to have to finally face the reality that Sierra was really gone. I'd have to completely accept the fact that I wouldn't ever get to see her again.

...

I was straightening my hair the following morning when I broke out into tears again. I was wearing waterproof make up, not that I really cared. Ruined make up was not a concern of mine today.

I had an apple for breakfast, my mom wanted me to have more but I really wasn't hungry.

Savannah, Jason, Tess and Andrew arrived a little before we were supposed to leave. They all gave me a hug but I didn't say much.

I hadn't said more than a few words all morning. The limousine arrived on time; I saw it pull up from my bedroom window. I had simply been standing there, staring out at the street distantly.

"Mitch, it's time to go." Shane said from behind me.

"I don't want to go." I replied firmly, not even turning around to answer him.

"Mitch, what are you talking about? Come on, the limo is waiting."

"No...If I go there now it means she is really gone and I won't ever see her again." I cried, finally turning around to face him.

He came over to me and brought me into him so I could cry into his chest and on his expensive suit. He obviously didn't care.

He shushed me gently, holding me close as I wept, "Mitchie, you will regret it if you don't come today. I know you will, you need to say goodbye."

I knew he was right, so I nodded slowly and allowed him to lead me downstairs and out to the limousine.

...

I was the last one to give a eulogy at the ceremony; I walked nervously up to the podium, when it was time, of the church. I still didn't know what to say and everyone was looking at me obviously expecting something spectacular from me. I just had to say what was in my heart though.

I walked past the closed-casket which was up the front and had flowers all over it as well as a photo of Sierra.

I bit my bottom lip as I got to the podium and looked out at everyone who has come. All these people had cared about Sierra.

"I've known Sierra practically my whole life, although it wasn't considerably that long." I began, shakily, "She was one of the best friends that a person could ask for, she supported me through everything in my life and I don't think she ever knew just how grateful I was for that." I wiped a single stray tear from my eye, I wanted to be as strong as I could for as long as possible, "A few years ago Sierra followed her dreams and moved to China to study and I couldn't have been more happy for her, it was what she had wanted for a long time." I paused briefly to try and compose myself, I knew I was close to tears again, "She was actually the first one to hear my original songs; she was the one who persuaded me to keep writing. One of my favorite memories of her was when we thought we could fly when we were little if we jumped off the roof of a house. We both ended up with a broken arm." I laughed lightly.

I could feel a few tears falling down my cheek again but didn't bother to try and wipe them away.

"I will never ever forget Sierra, I never could. She always wanted the best for those around her and always managed to bring a smile to my face. I don't think any of us will forget her and she would all want us to smile today, she never wanted to make any one sad. I don't think that we should grieve for her today; I think we should celebrate her life even though it was short. One day though I know I will meet Sierra in heaven and I know she will bring a smile to my face again." I finished, the tears streaming down my face now, "Thank you." I stepped down from the podium and placed a flower on her casket before walking back down to take my seat as everyone clapped.

Many were in tears, Caitlyn was bawling as were Sierra's family.

"That was beautiful, Sierra would be proud." Shane assured me as I sat back down next to him.

I closed my eyes and reflected back on the years we had together.

She was in a better place now and I was positive that one day our worlds would collide again.

In my heart she would live on forever.

**Only one more chapter left.**

**There is the sequel afterwards but still, I am so sad to see this ending. This was the 99th chapter of the series.**

**So review and let me know what you think, are you excited for This Is Our Song (sequel)?**

**xox**


	50. Chapter 50

I have no idea where to start this; there is so much I want to write but I don't know how to.

This story has been a part of my life for almost half a year now and that's not even including the story that came before it (The Reason That I'm Singing). Over that time I have become close to a lot of my readers; I opened a Twitter account (MoliverFanFic) purely to be able to connect more with my readers and to give them spoilers and so on.

I didn't count on becoming so close with so many of you. I seriously have made life-long friends and have met people who are as crazy as me and understand me more than people I know. I'm not going to name names because you know who you are, I just hope you know how exactly how much you mean to me.

I have done quite a number of live chats over the past few months which have always been extremely fun for me to do. I remember a lot of those chats; most noteably 'Is he gay?', pretending to be celebrities and 'the dancing penis'.

I put off school work quite a bit as I really re-discovered my love for writing. I have gotten so much amazing feeback from this story, I am almost at 2,000 reviews which is just mind-boggling. I could never have dreamt of getting this much success. For that, I have all of you to thank.

If you have even reviewed this story once of even told me on twitter you liked a chapter; just know that I appreciate it so much. To those who always review; I can't thank you enough. Knowing that you enjoy reading this and can't wait for new chapters just brings a smile to my face. There have been so many times that I feel like my world has fallen apart but then I see your reviews and they make me so much happier.

You guys are the reason that I am writing, you are the ones who encourage me with your feedback and motivate me to update as regularly as possible.

Without you guys, this story would be nothing.

This is the 100th chapter in this series. I never could have possibly imagined getting this far with a story, I never thought I'd be able to do it.

Shane and Mitchie have come so far since I first wrote them when they were only eighteen and sixteen years old. Now they are twenty-one and nineteen and they are married. They have gone through a lot together throught the course of this series along with Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Savannah and I couldn't be happier to be able to continue on writing their story.

I know this has been one incredibly long author's note and for that I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate everything you have done for me.

This may sound like the end but its not, the sequel to this story is coming, I've already started writing it.

Thank you all so much, words can not express how thankful I am even though I've said 'thank you' a hundred times already.

So here is the last chapter.

Here we go again, for one last time.

**

* * *

**

**Here We Go Again: Chapter 50**

Time passes by slowly and unsurely.

Time is what you want more than anything, yet we use it the worse. Taking everyday things for granted is something you realize you should not do from now on.

At first it seems as if you cannot go on, as if life is over.

But you eventually start to heal, you begin to move on and learn from the experiences that life throws at you.

You move on, but you never forget. Those who love you help you so that day after day you begin feeling a little better.

They say that when you are about to die that your life flashes before your eyes, but would my life be worth watching?

...

It was a little over a month after Sierra's death that I found myself in Hershey, Pennsylvania to play the show that I had rescheduled.

I hadn't been on a stage since the night I found out she had died and I was nervous for the performance.

I didn't know if I'd make it through the show, I didn't know if I would have a break down on stage and have to be taken off.

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Savannah and Jason were all there for me as well as Andrew who was on summer break.

Savannah and Jason had announced their engagement and everyone seemed so thrilled for them. Clearly everyone could see that they really did belong together.

Tess came off stage after her set and gave me a big hug, "You will do great; you belong on the stage." She assured me.

The others had all wished me luck already except for Shane. He was the last one to wish me luck before going on stage every night.

"I know you feel down about your music right now, but I promise you that getting on that stage will bring back your love for music. Sierra would want you to keep on going with your life; she knew how much you loved music."

He was right, he always was.

He brought me into his embrace, kissing my forehead before I was called to get ready for my first song of the night.

...

"Usually that would be my last song for the night but I hope you guys will allow me to sing you one more song."

I was handed my guitar and I placed my microphone in the microphone stand.

"A little over a month ago, I found out the news that no one wants to hear. One of my best friends had passed away and I honestly did not know how to go on. I want to thank you all for your love and support in this difficult time as well as my friends and family. This is a song I wrote over two and a half years ago for her and tonight I want to play it for the first time in a very long time. This one is for you Sierra."

I began strumming the chords on my guitar and my band joined in, playing the music.

I still missed her like crazy but I knew I had to do this for her.

_"She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me  
The strength to find home"_

I was now in tears as I sung, but I wouldn't stop. There was no way I would stop singing. I was doing this for not only her but for myself as well.

_"You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared  
Left in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be all right  
(We're gonna be all right)  
This is what happens  
When two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"_

I wiped some tears away and took my guitar off, handing it back to a stage-hand.

I looked out into the cheering crowd and was astonished.

I closed my eyes briefly, appreciating the warm feeling I had.

I knew Sierra was watching over me and she always would be there looking out for me.

"Thank you, Sierra." I whispered to myself.

Sierra was taken from me at such a young age; it was not her time to go.

I would never forget about her, I never could.

She could never really be gone if I didn't ever forget her.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," I said, grabbing my microphone out of the stand and bringing it to my mouth, "Have a safe trip home."

Performing was what I loved doing, this was what I was born to do.

...

It was a couple days later when Caitlyn, Savannah and I were out for dinner that Nate texted me; telling me it was safe to come back to the apartment.

I smiled to myself, "We should go Cait." I told her, shoving my cell phone in my pocket.

"What, why?" She asked confused, "We haven't had desert yet." She pouted.

Caitlyn never didn't order desert, I don't think there was a desert that she hadn't ever tried.

Savannah knew what was up and stood up, "Yeah, let's go. We have ice-cream at home anyway." She said, signalling our waiter for the bill.

"Fine." Caitlyn groaned, as I stood up too.

After paying the bill we hailed a taxi out the front of the restaurant and instructed the driver on how to get back to the apartment.

"What's up with you two tonight anyway?" Caitlyn questions us.

Savannah and I had both been smiling madly all night long.

"Nothing, I am just happy to be out with my girls tonight." I assured her quickly.

I paid the taxi driver when we arrived home, me made our way up to the apartment in the elevator and I felt as if I was about to burst as a result of my excitement.

Caitlyn was digging through her bag when we came to the front door so Savannah opened it up and ushered Caitlyn (who was still looking in her bag) into the apartment ahead of us.

Savannah and I both got in the apartment and had closed the door behind us before Caitlyn realized what was happening.

There were no lights switched on in the apartment at all, there were hundreds of candles however that were lightened and were brightening up the room.

Caitlyn finally looked up and was stunned.

Her eyes met Nate's, who was standing in the very center of the room; waiting for her to arrive.

He was wearing a nice pair of pants with a buttoned-up shirt and a black tie that happened to match (thanks to Savannah and me) the strapless black semi-formal dress that Caitlyn was wearing.

"Nate..." She trailed off not knowing what to say, approaching him.

I spotted Shane and Jason watching from the hallway that led to their bedroom. I grabbed Savannah's hand and silently led her over.

"Caitlyn, I remember the first time I ever saw you. I was fifteen and we were at Camp Rock. You were younger then I was yet we got a long so well and I soon developed feelings for you. I returned a couple years later after building a career in the music industry and those feelings I use to hold for you reappeared the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew if I lost you again I'd die. I knew I couldn't let you go again." He confessed reaching out and holding her hands.

Savannah was already crying from Nate's speech and I knew I was pretty close to crying too.

"When you first told me you loved me, back in your bedroom over two years ago...I never thought I'd need anything else in my life ever again. All I ever needed was right in front of me. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, Caity."

Caitlyn was crying now herself, as was I.

Shane wrapped and arm around me and kissed the side of my head. We knew what was coming.

Nate let go of Caitlyn's hands and knelt down to one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Caitlyn Gellar, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her.

Caitlyn didn't hesitate in falling to her knees, so she was at Nate's level, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes," She bawled, "Of course I will."

Nate wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much, Caity." He told her. I could even see a couple tears rolling down his cheeks.

She pulled away from the hug so Nate could slip the beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finger.

He then pulled her up to her feet and kissed her lovingly.

We began clapping for them as they kissed, making Caitlyn giggle and break the kiss.

"I'm engaged." She squealed, happily.

...

It was a mere three days later when Shane came back to the apartment with the hugest grin plastered on his face.

I had been cleaning up as I sang along to the radio.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him, curiously putting down the duster.

"What would you say if I said I found somewhere for us to live?" He asked me.

"What are you talking about, we already have a place to live...oh my god," I gasped, realization hitting me, "You found us our own place?"

He nodded and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, "A place overlooking Central Park."

"Do not tell me how much it cost." I instructed him, "But I am so happy, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He spun we around like they did in movies and I giggled happily.

This was the start of a brand new chapter in our lives. It would be a whole new beginning for us.

He set me down and I gazed into his eyes.

I had the most amazing friends and family that anyone could ever ask for and the most wonderful husband that a girl could ever ask for.

We had all come a long way over the years; we had all grown more as people and become even closer.

So much had happened in the time that I had known Shane. I would have never ever dreamt that I would be where I was today.

I couldn't be more thankful for everything he had done for me and how he had stuck by me through my most difficult times.

Nothing could stop me falling more and more in love with Shane every day. We had been through so much together and I knew that we would be together forever.

He was looking at me lovingly as I smiled widely back at him. He whispered that he loved me before bringing his lips to mine.

There was nothing else on earth that could beat how complete I felt when he kissed me.

'This Is Me' came on the radio and Shane pulled away slightly from the kiss, his lips lingering on mine as my singing flooded the room.

"This is our song."

* * *

**This ending brings a new beginning.**

**Expect the sequel 'This Is Our Song' to be out in a week or so. I'll be sure to update this story to let you know when it is up.**

**So for the final time for this story, I'd like to thank you yet again just one more time.**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the best readers ever.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**xox**


	51. This Is Our Song

**This Is Our Song**

Hello everyone, the sequel is just about to be uploaded.

As mentioned it will be called This Is Our Song.

Currently this story is on 898 reviews, has almost 67,000 hits, 170 favs, 220 alerts, has 50 chapters and over 150,000 words.

I want to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read this story and especially to those who review. It means so much to me, it really does.

So I shall leave you with the summary of the sequel:

_Mitchie and Shane go through the ups and downs of married life, surviving together. Caitlyn and Nate are hiding their engagement and Jason and Savannah are planning their own wedding._

I know at the end of The Reason That I'm Singing that I left you a spoiler for the next chapter but I'm not going to do that this time. You will find out what happens soon enough.

**Make sure to check it out :)**

**Thank you all again, I love you all so much!**

**xox**

Update: As of June 2010, I have edited typos and such for this story. :)**  
**


End file.
